Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé
by Chris062b
Summary: Je sais que le tome 6 est déjà sorti mais c'est une version que j'ai écrite en début d'année donc il n'y aura aucun rapport entre les deux. Ceci est ma version du tome 6 qui est je dois l'avouer très loin de celle de JKR au niveau de l'histoire. J'espèr
1. Chapitre 1 : Un départ précipité

**Chapitre 1 : Un départ précipité**

Le retour à Privet Drive aurait pu être pire pour Harry, les Dursley intimidés par le comité d'accueil que leur neveu avait reçu à Poudlard avaient décidés de ne pas faire attention à lui et lui laissèrent un peu plus de liberté comme de ne pas participer au repas avec eux ou encore de pouvoir regarder la télévision dans sa chambre.

Harry avait hérité de l'ancienne Télévision de Dudley qui lui s'été vu offert une Télévision dernier cri. Harry savait parfaitement que cette excès de générosité n'été pas gratuite, il se doutait que s'il l'empêcher de regarder la télévision il ferait son rapport à ses amis et comme ça ils n'ont pas à supportés sa présence lorsqu'ils regardent les informations.

Hors ces dernières été particulièrement en effervescence. Les médias moldu parler de divers événement qui pouvait se rattacher aux activités de Voldemore. Des morts inexplicables de moldus dont on ignorait la cause de la mort ou encore des membres de la police qui ont perdus des journées de leur vie sans se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Du coté du monde des sorciers, la gazette du sorcier publié toujours des guides pour se protéger des partisans de Voldemort et relater de temps en temps des mesures pour assurer la sécurité du monde des sorciers.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le dernier numéro de la gazette et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis les événements au ministère de la magie. Il revivait sans cesse la scène du meurtre de Sirius en se demandant comment il aurait pu l'éviter. Il été bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. La seule façon de ne pas y penser été de s'occuper, heureusement pour lui, il recevait beaucoup de courrier ce qui n'été pas sans déplaire au Dusley qui détestaient les hiboux. Il recevait quasiment une lettre quotidiennement depuis son retour.

A sa grande surprise il reçut des lettres de Luna, Ginny et Neville en plus de celle d'Hermione, Ron et du professeur Lupin. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et les résultats des Buses été très imminent, Harry essaya de ne pas trop y penser mais c'été peine perdu avec une amie comme Hermione qui faisait part de son angoisse à travers ces lettres. Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent enfin, Harry hésita avant d'ouvrir la lettre, à part faire une carrière d'Auror il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être son avenir et s'il avait échoué aux matières requises il se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire. Peut être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, après tout il été doué dans cette matière et le poste est comme lui : maudit. Avec un sourire amère, il ouvra la lettre fut soulagé de voir ses résultats:

Sortilège : Effort exceptionnel

Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Potions : Optimal

Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal

Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel

Astronomie : Acceptable

Divination : Piètre

Histoire de la magie : Piètre

Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir d'aussi bons résultats surtout en potions. Harry imagina la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il le verra entrer dans sa classe et se mit à rire. Avec le stress des résultats, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué le retour d'Hedwige qui attendait d'un air impatient de pouvoir livrer sa lettre et aller enfin se reposer. Après s'être excusé auprès d'elle il détacha la lettre et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione. « Hé ben elle a pas perdu de temps » pensa t'il à voix haute. Cette lettre été très courte, une seule phrase été inscrite :

_Harry j'ai eut toutes mes Buses avec la mention optimal je suis trop contente !_

Harry s'attendait à ce que sa meilleure amie ait de tels résultats mais il remarqua qu'elle été tellement contente qu'elle s'était même pas préoccupée de lui demander ces résultats à lui. Il alla chercher des parchemins pour écrire à ses amis. Quand il se redressa après avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans sa malle un masse sombre vint foncé sur son front, fracassa sa lampe et finit sa course dans l'abreuvoir d'Hedwige qui fut trempé dans le même coup.

Harry saisit sa baguette qu'il gardé dans sa poche et murmura « Lumos » pour voir ce que c'été et il se rendit compte que c'été simplement Coq qui apparemment n'avait pas vraiment contrôler son atterrissage. Hedwige été furieuse contre lui et le projeta sur le lit à coup de bec. Harry se saisit enfin de Coq et décrocha la lettre attacher à sa patte. La lettre de Ron était (au soulagement d'Harry) plus longue que celle d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu d'ennuis pas trop, en ce qui me concerne Ginny et moi nous nous entraînons au quiddich, en plus des corvées que nous imposes ma mère étant donné qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux à la maison, Fred et George habitent au dessus de leur locaux de farces et attrapes. Je préférais quand ils étaient là au moins maman criait sur eux. Enfin c'est pas le sujet de ma lettre, je voulais bien sur te parler des résultats des Buses pour ma part je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé si ce n'est que j'ai eut qu'un effort exceptionnel en potions, ma carrière d'auror est déjà à l'eau avant même d'avoir commencée… J'espère que tes résultats sont bons, je sais qu'Hermione a réussi, j'ai reçu 2 fois la même lettre, complètement folle… Elle a dû écrire au monde entier. Ecris moi vite pour me dire comment ça se passe pour toi. A bientôt Ron_

Harry saisit sa baguette magique répara sa lampe, nettoya l'eau renverser par Coq, s'assit à son bureau et répondit à ses amis.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, des jours qui paraissaient durer des mois. Arrivé le soir de la veille de son anniversaire, Harry se réjouit car il allait avoir des nouvelles de tous ceux qu'il aime, il laissa s'allongea sur son lit et guetta avec attention sa fenêtre grande ouverte. A force de fixation Harry somnola quand on frappa à la porte des Dusley, des coups très forts qui fit sursauté Harry. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui pouvait déranger les Dursley à une heure pareille si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de grave. Il entendit l'oncle Vernon criait et ouvrit sa porte et avança vers la porte d'entrée sa baguette en main.

- Non mais pour qui vous prenez pour oser nous déranger à cette heure.  
- Ecoutez moi, nous devons emmenez Harry d'urgence c'est vraiment important, veuillez l'appeler s'il vous plait.

Cette voix Harry la reconnu immédiatement c'était celle du professeur Lupin, qui apparemment n'était pas venu seul.

- Je suis là, mais qu'est qui se passe ?  
- Ah Harry, on t'expliquera tout mais plus tard on doit t'emmener dans un autre endroit vas réunir tes affaires tout de suite.  
- D'accord répondit Harry qui été encore moins rassuré que quand il ne savait pas qui frapper à la porte.

Après avoir réunis ses affaires en toute urgence et demander à Hedwige d'aller voir Ron en attendant de savoir ou il irait, il sortit de la maison et observa les nombreux sorciers qui accompagnés Lupin. Ils étaient aussi nombreux que l'année précédente voir plus. Harry eut juste le temps de reconnaître Tonks parmi eux que le professeur lupin lui dit de monter sur son balai et qu'il lui expliquerait tout une fois arrivé. Harry acquiesça de la tête, s'il se passait quelque chose de grave autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Tonks s'envola la première et Harry la suivit ainsi que tout le groupe de sorcier. Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison et vit son oncle horrifié par le spectacle, en temps normal Harry se serait réjouit mais il ressentait plus de la panique qu'autre chose, même le fait de voler ne lui procura pas le bonheur habituel…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour à Square Grimmaud

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Square Grimmaud**

Bien qu'Harry eut des milliers de questions il s'abstint d'ouvrir la bouche en regardant les visages tendus des membres de l'ordre qui volaient autour de lui. Il suivit les directives qu'ordonnait Kingsley et se mit à penser à ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce soudain départ. Il ne s'était pas senti en danger immédiat à Privet Drive, s'il n'y avait pas eut d'attaque le concernant peut en était il autrement en ce qui concerne des membres de l'ordre, peut être même ses amis.

Harry pris de panique regarda Lupin qui sembla lire son angoisse

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, c'est juste une mesure de sécurité, tout va bien lui dit il  
- Je serais quand même plus tranquille qu'on on sera arrivés dit une sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
- Et ou va-t-on ? interrogea Harry.

Mais Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils commencèrent à amorcer leur descente. Harry observa le paysage et remarqua qu'ils arrivèrent à Square Grimmaud. Harry ne s'en réjouit pas du tout, cette maison lui faisait trop penser à son parrain.

Après que Kingsley ait éteint tous les lampadaires de la rue, ils avancèrent devant la porte et entrèrent. Lupin demanda à Harry d'aller dans la salle à manger et qu'il n'y avait pu à s'inquiéter du portrait de la mère à Sirius, ils avaient réussis à l'enlever et il pouvait s'exprimer normalement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi m'avoir fait quitter Privet drive aussi brutalement ?  
- On va tout t'expliquer Harry, allons dans la salle à manger on sera mieux pour parler de tout ça lui répondit Lupin.  
- Ok répondit Harry en étant de moins en moins rassuré.

Il entra dans la salle à manger, l'obscurité y régner. Il s'avança encore un peu quand la lumière s'alluma enfin. Là stupéfait il vit tous les gens qu'il aimait un sourire radieux au visage qui lui criait « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Harry mit un certain temps à se reconnecter à la réalité il avait tellement envisagé le pire que la joie mis du temps à prendre place dans sa tête. Il se retourna vers Lupin qui lui souriait et qui lui souffla « voila ton explication ». Harry regarda à nouveau ses amis et sourit enfin.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras :

- On t'as bien eut hein, tu ne t'y attendait pas lui dit elle après avoir relâché son étreinte  
- Ne me refaites plus jamais un truc pareil j'ai cru que j'allait avoir une attaque lui répondit Harry  
- Oh allez Harry fait celui qui n'aime pas les surprises s'exclama Ron.

Harry salua tous les personnes présentes et savoura pleinement sa première fête d'anniversaire. Plus tard dans la soirée, les trois amis profitèrent d'un moment de calme pour s'échanger leur dernière nouvelles.

- Fred et George n'ont pas pu venir dit Ron ils sont en train de faire leur inventaire, leur affaire marche très bien ils pensent même faire de la vente par correspondance sur Intrenet, c'est Papa qui nous en a parlé  
- Internet souffla Hermione  
- Peu importe, ils vont pouvoir vendre leurs produits à l'étranger, ils auront peut être un job pour moi vu que je pourrait pas faire Auror.  
- Percy travaille toujours au ministère ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet  
- Oh oui, mais à un poste moins important, il a demandé a changer de poste vu que les gens sont très mécontent contre Fudge, il préfère s'assuré un emploi mais on ne l'a pas revu j'imagine qu'il a trop honte. La rumeur dit qu'un nouveau ministre va bientôt être désigné on s'est pas encore le nom des postulants.  
- Pourquoi pas ton père ? répondit Harry  
- Oh non mon père se plait dans son travail, tu connais son intérêt pour les Moldus.  
- J'espère que ça sera quelqu'un de plus courageux que Fudge s'exclama Hermione  
- Imaginez Ombrage au pouvoir dit Ron avec des gros yeux  
- Ouais et bien là je change de pays ça serait invivable ici répondit Harry  
- Il est temps d'aller dans vos chambres, nous devons remettre de tout en ordre pour une réunion importante et ne vous couchez pas trop tard s'exclama Mrs Weasley

Après avoir souhaités bonne nuit à tout le monde ils obéirent et montèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Arrivés dans la chambre Harry vit que des cadeaux avait été posés au pied de son lit

- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on aller oublier la phase des cadeaux quand même dis Hermione en souriant

- Vous n'auriez pas dût, la fête c'était déjà beaucoup répondit Harry  
- Bon si tu te dépêches pas de les ouvrir moi je les gardes pour moi dis Ron

Harry s'assis sur son lit et commença à ouvrir son premier cadeau quand Ginny arriva.

- Où tu été passé ? on t'a pas vu de la soirée l'interrogea Ron  
- Oh euh j'avais des choses à faire répondit Ginny en rougissant  
- Ne me dis pas que t'étais encore en train d'écrire à Dean ? Je te signale que c'été l'anniversaire d'Harry tu aurais pu te montré plus présente dit Ron d'un air dégoûté  
- C'est vrai excuse moi Harry, c'était pas sympa de ma part  
- Ce n'est rien Ginny, ne t'en fais pas répondit Harry avec un grand sourire pour la rassurée.

Harry finit par ouvrir ces cadeaux, il reçut un livre intitulé « les plus belles parties de Quiddich de ce siècle » de la part de Ron, un bracelet fait par Hermione elle auquel elle a jeter un sort pour porter bonheur à celui qui le portera, une nouvelle cage pour Hedwige de la part de Hagrid et enfin une série de livre sur les sortilèges de magie avancés de la part des membres de l'ordre.

Après les remerciements, la fatigue commença à s'installer et tous le monde alla se couchés. Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, Harry et Ron qui s'autorisaient une grâce matinée furent réveillés par la tornade Hermione qui débarqua dans leur chambre avec les lettres de Poudlard.

Après avoir attendu d'être bien réveillé Harry ouvrit sa lettre et lut la liste des fournitures qu'ils auraient à acheter pour leur 6ème année, 4 nouveaux livres étaient inscris. Métamorphoses avancées, Livre des sorts et enchantement niveau 6, Potions des druides et enfin Initiation à la défense magique de haut niveau.

- On dirait que Dumbledore à trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dit Harry  
- En tout cas qui que ce soit, il sera toujours mieux que le dernier fit remarqué Hermione  
- Eh vous deux vous avez vu ils nous demandent des robes de soirées, ça veux dire qu'on va encore avoir le droit un bal cette année s'exclama Ron  
- Ca va être sympa comme tout répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire  
- Euh Hermione je sais pas si tu te souviens du dernier bal ou alors tu étais peut être trop occupé avec Vicky mais c'était loin d'être une réussite pour Harry et moi

Hermione les regarda tous les 2 d'un air désespérée et leur dis :

- Vous êtes 2 vieux rabat-joie, vous ne seriez sans doute pas obligé d'y aller donc rester dans le dortoir à ruminer pendant que moi j'irais m'amusé  
- Eh on a pas dis qu'on irait pas, on a juste dis qu'on été pas aussi enthousiaste que toi dit Ron  
- Bien alors le sujet est clos répondit Hermione d'un ton satisfait

L'après midi Mrs Weasley alla au chemin de Traverse achetée leurs fournitures. La dernière semaine passa très vite et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny partirent vers King's Cross en 2 groupes et sous bonne escorte où ils arrivèrent sans dommage. Après les au revoir et mises en garde traditionnelles ils montèrent enfin dans le train.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard Express**

Une fois les bagages chargés, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Ron et Hermione quittèrent Harry pour rejoindre le wagon des préfets tandis que Ginny et Harry cherchèrent un compartiment de libre. Comme à l'habitude il s'avéra que les compartiments étaient tous bondés. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsque Neville vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny  
- Salut Neville, tu as passé de bonnes vacances répondit Harry  
- Oui c'été bien j'ai été Amazonie, ma grand-mère connaissait quelqu'un qui a bien voulu que je passe un séjour là-bas pour que j'étudie les différents plantes là bas.  
- Ouah ça à dût être sympa. Harry pensa que lui aurait aimé changer d'air mais il passé d'une prison à une autre.  
- J'ai appris plein de choses mais bon j'ai du passé quelques jours au lit, je m'était aventuré trop loin du camp et je me suis fait mordre par un serpent j'ai couru jusqu'au camp mais je me suis enfoncé dans un marécage et la j'ai du…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny le coupa d'un air bougon.

- Dites est ce qu'on pourrais pas trouver un compartiment, vous aurez le temps de discutez plus tard, moi j'ai mal aux pieds.  
- L'ennui c'est qu'il y a plus un seul compartiment de libre répondit Neville  
- Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a plus de place du tout je vais nous en trouver de la place.

Ginny bouscula les 2 garçons, les attrapa par leur pull et les entraîna avec elle.

- Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent dans un compartiment où il y avait 2 personnes, un garçon et une fille qui avait à peu près leur âge  
- Excusez moi est ce qu'on peut s'installer dans ce compartiment, il n'y a plus de place nulle part demanda Ginny  
- Bien sûr répondit la fille avec un sourire.

Harry, Ginny et Neville s'installèrent en face d'eux. Ils s'étudièrent pendant quelques secondes. Le garçon été penché vers la fenêtre et regardé défiler le paysage, Ces cheveux été à mis chemin entre le châtain et le brun et ses yeux étaient bleus assez sombre. Quand à la fille elle était brune, des cheveux ondulés qui arrivés aux épaule et avait les yeux d'un bleu légèrement plus clair que son voisin. Après un court silence Ginny pris la parole :

- Je m'appelle Ginny, et voici Harry et Neville.  
-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Emma et voici Chris on vient de France répondit elle.  
- Vous avez déménagés c'est pour ça que vous venez à Poudlard ? demanda Neville  
- Nan nan, en fait on participe à un jumelage organisé entre votre école et Beauxbatons.  
- Mais… on ne nous en a pas parlé répondit Ginny

Emma regarda son voisin qui avait détaché les yeux du paysage. Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle dit :

- Je suppose que votre directeur comptait vous en parlez dès votre arrivé, il voulait peut être vous faire une surprise répondit elle avec un sourire.

Harry qui été resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant fixa Emma et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Non seulement cette fille été incroyablement mignonne mais elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui attendrissait la personne qu'elle regardée.

- Oui ça serait bien son style dit Harry en riant.

A ce moment là, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le compartiment. Ron avait l'air grognon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? s'exclama Harry  
- Oh c'est rien, les insultes et provocations habituelles de Malfoy lui répondit Hermione  
- Je le jure, s'il continue l'année comme ça je lui fait bouffé sa baguette dit Ron  
- N'y fait pas attention, il nous cherche depuis notre première année et tu lui apportes une satisfaction en voyant qu'il arrive à te blesser, ignore le dit Hermione  
- Tu as raison Hermione, toujours aussi sage s'exclama Emma que les préfets n'avaient même pas remarquées  
- Je… on se connaît… non tu n'es pas… Emma ?  
- Bien sur que c'est moi tu ne me reconnais même pas  
- Tu as beaucoup changé c'est pour ça dit Hermione en allant serré Emma dans ses bras.  
- Hmmm tu pourrais nous présentés Hermione s'exclama Ron  
- Oui désolé, Ron je te présente Emma que j'ai rencontrée en France pendant les vacances avant de commencer notre 3eme année. Emma est à Beauxbatons dans la même année que nous et voici….  
- Chris, il n'est pas très bavard tu sais, enchanté Ron lui dit Emma avec un grand sourire qui eut pour effet de rendre Ron aussi rouge que c'est cheveux.  
- M...Moi aussi lui répondit ce dernier.  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire à Poudlard, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu changé d'école demanda Hermione avec avidité.  
- J'expliquais à tes amis qu'on été là pour un jumelage entre Poudlard et notre école, on devra passé l'année scolaire avec vous.  
- C'est une super nouvelle ! J'espère que vous serez à Gryffondor.  
- Gryffondor ? Tu peux m'expliquer.

Hermione tenta d'apporter tous les détails sur la répartition et sur la vie à Poudlard en générale à son amie.

- Ah d'accord, votre système de répartition est original, un chapeau qui parle et analyse ton caractère ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.  
- Vous êtes aussi répartis à Beauxbatons demanda Harry  
- Oh oui, nous avons 5 rangs dans lesquels on peux être envoyé. Les 5 rangs sont sous la protection d'un animal, ainsi pégase représente la lumière des étoiles, le lion représente la terre, le dauphin représente l'élément marin, le phoenix représente les étendus céleste et enfin le serpent représente les ténèbres. Chacun de nous est réparti suivant les attributs qui lui correspondent le mieux via un sort qui entoure le nouvel élève d'un halo de lumière qui sera soit or pour la lumière, verte par la Terre, bleu pour la mer, argenté pour le Ciel ou noir pour les ténèbres.  
- C'est semblable et à la fois très différent de notre système s'exclama Hermione et vous vous êtes dans quel rang ?  
- Nous sommes dans le rang Pégase dit Emma en montrant l'écusson de sa robe. Mais le jumelage regroupe des personnes venant de nos 5 rangs.

La discussion sur les 2 écoles continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le chariot de marchandises arrivent, Ron se jeta littéralement dessus et après avoir dévaliser le chariot ils commencèrent à combler leur faim.

- Vos friandises sont très différentes des nôtres mais sont aussi bonnes dit Emma, tu devrais essayer Chris, tu ne veux pas quelques chose ?  
- Non, je te remercie Emma je n'ai pas faim répondit celui-ci avec un léger sourire  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates lui dit elle avec un grand sourire

A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau et Malfoy accompagné de ses 2 acolytes entrèrent.

- Alors Potter t'avait pas ton chien chien qui te suivait à la gare, ah non j'oubliais il est mort.

Harry se leva et commença à saisir sa baguette mais Malfoy avait été prévoyant et avait déjà la sienne en main.

- Non non Potter, laisse ta baguette où elle est, je ne voudrais pas avoir à taché ma robe de ton sang impur dit il avec un regard provocateur.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement des répliques de Malfoy apparemment soulagés que la situation tourne enfin à leur avantage.

- Ca t'avance à quoi de lancer des sarcasmes si tu n'as même pas le courage de combattre quelqu'un avec sa baguette répliqua une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tous le monde se retourna vers celle qui avait parler et furent surpris de voir Emma qui le défié du regard.

- Oh Potter, encore une des tes fans, tu ne dois pas être très intelligente pour me parler comme ça. Mais bon puisque tu es mignonne je veux bien te pardonner, allez ne reste pas avec ses minables et vient avec nous à moins que tu aies envie de taper une de ses choses en désignant des yeux Ron, Harry et Neville.

Emma s'apprêta à répliquer quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit Chris qui la regardait fixement en lui disant de ne pas intervenir d'un hochement de tête.

Puis se dernier se leva, sa baguette en main et regarda d'un air noir celui qui avait insulté son amie. Malfoy et lui se regardèrent fixement. Personne n'aurait aimé se retrouvé à la place de Malfoy, le regard de Chris avait de quoi terrifié n'importe qui même Voldemort n'aurait pas été à l'aise remarqua Harry. Chris ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en moque, mais je te répéterais qu'une seule fois ce conseil, ne t'avise plus de porter la moindre insulte sur Emma où tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de sourire.  
- Si tu crois me faire peur tu … Malfoy s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la baguette fixée sur lui  
- « Collaboca » cria Chris et après dissipation d'un éclair doré, ils virent Malfoy la main sur sa bouche avec un air horrifié.

Il sortit en courrant mais tout le monde eut le temps de voir que le sort lui avait cousu la bouche avec un fil noir. Tout le wagon éclata de rire sauf Chris qui sourit juste et qui retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- Ca c'était grandiose je dois dire, encore mieux que le sortilège de mutisme faudra que tu me l'apprennes s'exclama Ron en continuant de rire.  
- Si tu veux répondit simplement Chris

La fin du voyage se déroula entre discussion et éclat de rire. Ils descendirent tous du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences.

- Vous avez des sombrals domestiqués pour vos diligences, c'est intéressant j'en ai toujours vu que des sauvages jusqu'à maintenant s'exclama Emma

- Tu…tu peux les voir aussi lui répondit Harry  
- Oh oui je peux les voir depuis toute petite, depuis que …  
- Allons y la coupa Chris.

Emma le regarda d'un air grave et acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans les diligences qui les conduisirent aux portes de Poudlard.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le jumelage

**Chapitre 4 : Le jumelage**

Arrivés aux portes de la grande salle, les Gryffondors s'aperçurent qu'il n'étaient pas suivit par les élèves de Beauxbatons, sans doute devaient ils attendrent pour être repartit avec les premières années. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table et Harry, par réflexe scruta la table des professeurs et fut soulager de ne voir aucune trace d'Ombrage aux environs.

- Je ne vois pas de trace du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui c'est peut être Dumbledore qui nous donnera des cours dit Harry  
- Ca m'étonnerais tu sais, ses responsabilités en tant que directeur doivent lui prendre beaucoup de temps, en plus maintenant qu'il est réintégré au Magenmagot et à la confédération international des sorciers sans compter l'ordre il n'aura jamais le temps de nous faire cours lui répondit Hermione à voix basse.  
- En tout cas j'espère que ça ne sera pas Rogue car j'en suis débarrassé en potion j'espère ne pas l'avoir dans une autre matière. Dit Ron

Après la répartition où Gryffondor accueillis 7 nouveaux élève, Poufsouffle 8, Serdaigle 6 de même que pour Serpentard. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passés une femme d'une trentaine d'année plutôt belle et une vingtaines d'élève derrière elle. Sous le son des murmures. Ils arrivèrent en face de Dumbledore qui se leva pour les accueillir. La jeune femme lui dit quelques mots et alla s'asseoir à coté des autres professeurs.

Chris et Emma était en tête du groupe de Beauxbatons apparemment ils devaient être les responsables de groupe. Ils attendirent patiemment en attendant qu'on leur désigne quoi faire. Dumbledore se leva

- Je vous demande un peu de silence s'il vous plait, cette année sera toute particulière dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Avec la coopération de Mrs Maxime, Poudlard sera jumelée avec Beauxbatons pour les élèves de 6eme années. Je vais vous expliquer le principe de ce jumelage, nous avons décidés que suivant leur résultats aux B.U.S.E nos meilleures éléments auront la possibilités de poursuivre leur 6eme dans l'école jumelle si bien sur il le veulent.Etant donné que l'accord s'est fait attendre par le ministère de la magie. J'ai le regret de vous annoncés que le jumelage se fera de manière unilatéral pour cette année. Toutefois j'ai le grand plaisir d'accueillir les élèves de Beauxbatons et j'espère que vous leurs ferait bon accueil durant cette année. Pour les élèves de 6eme année de nouvelles matières seront disponibles et nous espérons qu'elles vous plairont. En attendant, je demanderais aux élèves de Beaubatons de procéder à une répartition assez cette année et sous le signe du jumelage, nous associerons un élève de Beauxbatons avec un élève de Poudlard, vous pourrez ainsi créer des liens plus facilement entre vous. On peut désormais commencer cette répartition.

Emma et Chris se regardèrent et celle-ci s'avança vers le tabouret et alla s'asseoir en posant le choixpeau sur sa tête, après de longues secondes qui paraissait interminable, il cria :

« Hermione Granger- Gryffondor », tous les Gryffondors applaudir et majorité les garçons qui n'été pas insensibles au charme de la jolie Française. Hermione fut aux anges en voyant qu'elle serait jumelée avec son amie.

- Dis moi Emma, qu'est ce que t'a dit le choixpeau pour qu'il mette si longtemps à t'attribuer quelqu'un. Demanda Harry  
- Oh il n'arrivait simplement pas à lire dans mon esprit donc il m'a demandé de choisir lui répondit elle en souriant.  
- C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive dis Ron abasourdi

Le trio été très étonnés par cette information mais Emma semblait trouver ça normale.

Le reste de la répartition se déroula normalement, Chris fut le dernier à s'asseoir sur le tabouret il le posa sur sa tête et il se produit exactement le même phénomène qu'avec Emma, après une minute bien longue le choixpeau cria « Harry Potter- Gryffondor » Tous les Gryffondors applaudir et fut accompagné des gloussements d'un bon nombre de filles comme lorsqu'il y avait Viktor Krum lors du tournoi des trois sorcier.  
Harry regarda Chris qui s'installa à coté de lui et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Le choixpeau n'a pas réussi à lire en toi non plus ?  
- Apparemment non répondit celui-ci  
- Je comprends pas vous maîtrisez l'occlumancie tout les 2 ou quoi ?  
- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça

A ce moment là Dumbledore finit son discours et le banquet apparu.

- En tout cas vous avez déjà vos fans tout les 2 dit Ron en riant après avoir remarqué les différents regards qui leurs été portés.  
- Oh arrête lui dis Emma en rougissant je suis sur que vous aviez eut le même accueil  
- Ca va s'attenuer Emma t'en fais pas, quand ils verront que tu sors avec Chris ils arrêteront lui dit Hermione en souriant

Emma recracha le jus de citrouille qu'elle avait commencé à boire et éclata de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que Chris et moi sommes un couple Hermione ?  
- Bah c'est ce qui me semblait dit elle mal à l'aise vu comment il t'a défendu dans le train et vos sourires complices.  
- T'entends ça mon chéri on a plus à se cacher maintenant dis Emma à Chris en rigolant.  
- Hermione, Emma est ma p'tite sœur dis sérieusement Chris  
- T'es pas drôle on aurait pu rigoler un peu en leur faisant croire vieux rabat joie dit Emma en lui tirant la langue.  
- Frère et sœur ? demanda Harry mais vous avez le même age, et vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment quoique quand on y regarde plus près il y a quelques points commun physiquement.  
- On est des faux jumeaux, Chris et né 5 minutes avant moi. Alors il se fait un point d'honneur à jouer le grand frère protecteur ce qui fait fuir tous les garçons qui m'approche, vous l'avez vu dans le train.  
- En tout cas de comportement vous êtes le jour et la nuit dit Harry  
- Tu sais, il ne faut pas se fier aux app...

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et regarda son frère d'un regard interrogateur.

- Vous pensez que ça va être quoi les nouvelles matières qu'ils vont nous proposer? demanda Ron pour couper le silence qui s'été installé  
- Oh sûrement des matières qu'ils enseignent a Beauxbatons afin de partager l'expérience des types d'enseignements Anglais et Français tu ne crois pas ? répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Emma pour avoir son opinion.

Celle-ci été toujours en train de fixée son frère comme s'il lui avait dis quelque chose de déplaisant.

- Emma ? Tout va bien ? demande Hermione timidement  
- Oh excuse moi, oui ça va dit elle avec un sourire qui semblait forcé j'suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage.

Hermione ne sembla pas convaincue par sa réponse mais n'alla pas plus loin dans la discussion. Après qu'ils eurent mangés, Dumbledore se leva de nouveaux et dit :

- Maintenant que nos estomac sont bien remplis je vous demanderais votre attention afin de vous donnez mes traditionnelles - et je sais ennuyeuse - recommandations de début d'année. Nos nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est formellement interdite d'accès, comme je le répèterais à nos plus anciens pensionnaire. Son regard s'arrêta sur le trio de Gryffondor. Mr Rusard m'a par ailleurs demandait de vous rappeler que les feuxfous fuseboum, les marécages portables ou encore les boites à flemmes qui ont donnés tant de mal aux autorités qui dirigés l'école l'année dernière et confectionnés par des anciens élèves sont interdis comme l'indique la liste affichée de son bureau.Notre nouveau professeur contre de défense contre les forces du mal sera Mrs Delacour venu spécialement de France. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quiddich auront lieu à partir du 15 septembre. Maintenant je demanderais aux préfets d'accompagnés les nouveaux élèves dans leur salle commune.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent et commencèrent à regrouper les premières années et les élèves de Beauxbatons et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor accompagnés de Harry.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une matinée bien remplie

**Chapitre 5 : Une matinée bien remplie**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla et vit qu'il été encore trop tôt pour aller déjeuner. Il resta allongé les yeux ouverts en laissant son esprit vagabondé. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir choisir comme matières cette année. Les matières nécessaires pour être Auror été bien sur déjà toutes sélectionnés, mais de nouvelles matières pourraient s'avérer utile. Ces dernières avaient étaient affichées sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune la veille mais l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbatons n'avait pas permis à Ron, Hermione et Harry d'en discuter entre eux. Ces dernières étaient :

Legilimancie et Occlumancie

Les créatures magiques et leur histoire

Magie noire et Magie blanche

Sortilèges anciens

Métamorphose avancée

Dissimulation et filature

Les matières proposés étaient sans nulle doute intéressante, pour l'instant son choix c'était arrêté sur Magie noire et magie blanche ce qui lui procurerais un niveau plus poussé en DCFM et Occlumancie s'imposer d'elle-même vu ce qui c'été passé l'année précédente. Occlumancie… S'il l'avait pratiqué avec sérieux Sirius serait encore en vie. Il se promit de l'étudier avec la meilleure attention possible afin de ne plus laisser à Voldemort l'occasion de le manipuler.

Il se rappela que Emma et Chris paraissaient avoir une sérieuse maîtrise dans cette discipline, ils pourraient sans doute l'aider. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trouvé le comportement de ces derniers étranges, Chris sans doute plus que sa sœur. Il l'avait interrompu quand elle allait expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait voir les Sombrals et plus tard quand elle parlait un peu plus d'eux personnellement. Apparemment Chris ne voulait pas que sa sœur parle de leurs vies privées ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Chris qui avait été placé dans le même dortoir que lui. A sa grande surprise le lit été vide. Harry décida de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et son petit déjeuner, il croiserait sûrement Chris là bas en se disant qu'être jumelé avec lui n'allait pas être une partie de fou rire.

Du coté des dortoirs des filles Emma et Hermione été aussi réveillées et discutées des impressions d'Emma sur Poudlard. Cette dernière pensait qu'elle allait se plaire ici d'autant plus qu'elles étaient amies depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant.

- Dis moi Hermione ça va se passé comment la journée, parce qu'on nous a dis de choisir des matières mais on commencera les cours quand ?  
- D'après ce qu'on nous a dis, notre directrice de maison va nous convoquée dans la matinée pour qu'on lui fasse savoir les matières qu'on étudiera et les cours commenceront cet après midi.  
- J'espère qu'on sera souvent ensemble, je ne connais pas encore les lieus ni les gens.  
- Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème et même si j'ai des options différentes tu te retrouveras sans doute avec Harry et Ron.  
- Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps tous les 3 ?  
- Depuis notre première année où ils m'ont sauvé d'un troll dit Hermione en rigolant

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie elle ajouta :

- Je te raconterais  
- Tu es déjà sortie avec l'un d'eux ?  
- Non non, on est juste de très bons amis.  
- Toi au moins tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Moi j'ai jamais eut de chance Chris impressionne trop les garçons qui auraient envie de sortir avec moi.  
- Je comprends tes prétendants, il parait très dur pour quelqu'un qui n'a que 16 ans.

Emma s'allongea sur le lit d'Hermione et regarda le haut du lit pensivement.

- Tu sais on a pas eut une vie très facile, nos parents sont morts quand on avait 6 ans et Chris et moi avons été séparés jusqu'à notre 1ere année d'école. Il a pris en charge toutes les responsabilités de notre famille à 11 ans. Il a veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien. Ce que tu as vu de lui hier n'est pas le Chris que moi je connais. Je ne connais pas de personne de plus attentionné. Pour être franche avec toi, j'ai peur pour lui. Il fait tout pour que j'ai à rien d'autre à m'occuper que de moi, mais lui n'as jamais pris goût aux plaisir de l'enfance, je ne l'ai jamais vu rigoler entre amis, faire des bêtises, sortir s'amuser…  
- … je vois.

Il eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'Hermione relance la discussion.

- C'est pour ça qu'il te coupé quand tu nous compté nous parlez de vous ?  
- Chris n'aime pas qu'on parle de notre histoire car il ne veut pas sentir la pitié des gens. Il pense qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aide qu'on se débrouille très bien tout les 2. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui personnellement, j'ai besoin de parler de mes peurs, de mes doutes, de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours vu très solide, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer même quand nos parents sont morts. Il s'est dresser une carapace, mais j'ai peur de ce qui arrivera quand toute la pression qu'il a accumulé se relâche.

Emma se mit à verser des larmes quand elle eut finit.

- Ne t'en fais pas dis Hermione en la prenant dans ces bras, on sera tous très amis d'ici très peu de temps. Tu sais Chris me fait pensé à Harry, ils se ressemblent tous les 2. Ils veulent se montrer fort malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils traversent. Je comprends ton sentiment d'impuissance.

Emma s'essuya les larmes et sourit.

- J'espère qu'on formera un groupe bien soudé.  
- Je n'en doute pas, et puis si tu arrives à trouver une copine à ton frère peut être qu'il changera et que ça pourra te laisser plus de liberté.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Hermione, Chris ne t'intéresserait pas par hasard ?  
- Mais non je disais ça comme ça, tu m'as dis qu'il te surprotéger de trop c'est pour ça que je disais ça.  
- Alors tu ne le trouves pas à ton goût mon frère ? répondit Emma d'un air offensé  
- Je…si mais je…on parlait de toi là. Bon on va se préparer pour aller déjeuner ça va être l'heure.

Emma sourit, se leva et vint tout près d'Hermione et lui murmura :

- Bien joué la diversion, je te donnerais juste un conseil si tu veux le séduire il va te falloir de la patience et de la persévérance mais bon tu as déjà l'appuie de sa sœur, ce qui est indispensable dit elle en rigolant. Allez nous préparer.

Harry chercha Chris dans les dortoirs puis dans la salle commune et ne le trouvant pas il se décida à prendre le chemin de la grande salle pour déjeuner tout seul, Ron dormant encore. Chris le rejoint au croisement qui mener à la volière.

- Tu as bien dormi ? je te demande ça car moi qui pensais être un lève tôt j'ai trouvé pire que moi demanda Harry en rigolant.  
- Oui j'ai bien dormi merci, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir pour être en forme et j'en ai profité pour visiter un peu et aller à la volière envoyant un parchemin.  
- D'accord, tu m'aurais réveillé j'aurais pu te faire un peu visiter, enfin apparemment tu as vite pris tes repères.  
-Dumbledore nous a donné des plans avec les principaux lieuxavant la rentré et je l'ai mémoriser mais merci de m'avoir proposer de me faire visiter.  
- De rien, on va manger ?

Chris acquiesça de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry ne fut pas étonné à voir qu'il été parmi les premiers à arriver pour déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent leur repas.

- Au fait Chris, tu sais quelque chose au sujet du professeur Delacour ? Elle est de la même famille que Fleur ?  
- C'est vrai que tu as rencontré Fleur durant le tournoi d'il y a 2 ans. En fait il s'agit de la tante de Fleur, elle n'était pas professeur à Beauxbatons, mais elle est une très bonne Auror en France. Je penserais que nos cours seront d'un bon niveau en tout cas plus que avec Mrs Ombrage.  
- Co..comment tu sais le nom de notre ancienne professeur ?  
- Oh je sais beaucoup de chose, tu sais votre pays attire l'attention de tout le monde depuis que Voldemort est revenu.  
- J'suis étonné que tu arrives à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, très peu de gens le font.

Chris lui sourit et détournit la tête ou il vit sa sœur arrivée en compagnie d'Hermione. Hermione avait soigné son aspect, sa coiffure été plus soignée que d'habitude. Apparemment la présence d'Emma devait avoir changée ses habitudes. Emma alla s'asseoir à coté de son frère en lui faisant une bise. Tandis que Hermione alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry.

- Ca te va bien Hermione ta nouvelle coiffure dit Harry  
- Merci c'est Emma qu'il faut félicitée. Au fait, je viens d'afficher les convocations de McGonagall pour les options, apparemment on a rendez vous à 9h. Elle doit faire vernir les élèves par groupes pour que ce soit moins étalé sur la matinée et qu'on est le temps de mémoriser nos emplois du temps.  
- D'accord et Ron il a rendez vous a quel heure ?  
- Comme nous je crois, bah tiens le voila on va pouvoir lui demander.  
- Salut tout le monde dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillé, vous êtes drôlement matinaux. McGonagall vous a convoquée qu'à 9h je crois moi je passe après vous à 9h 30 avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.  
- On attendra que tu finisses ton entretien et après on pourrait faire visité un peu le château à Chris et Emma.  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée répondit Ron

Ce dernier regarda à peine Hermione pour lui répondre, redirigea son attention sur ses toasts puis se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Hermione, tes cheveux… Ne me dis pas qu'on a un bal de prévu aujourd'hui ? dit Ron qui venait enfin de se réveiller  
- Arrêtes de la taquiner, moi je trouve que ça lui va très bien ça fait ressortir sa féminité et si tu la critiques, tu dénigres mon talent de coiffeuse car c'été mon idée.  
- Je… non enfin ça te va très bien Hermione c'est juste que c'est rare de te voir comme ça, faut que je m'y habitue dit Ron qui rosit légèrement.  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle est carrément mignonne, pas vrai Chris ?

Emma fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit aussitôt. Pour toute réponse Chris acquiesça de la tête. Hermione devint aussi rouge que les couleurs des robes de Quiddich de Gryffondor.  
Après un petit déjeuner à discuter des futures matières qu'ils allaient choisir, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall pour leurs convocations.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Révélation et bouleversemen

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation et bouleversement.**

Les 3 Gryffondors accompagnés d'Emma et Chris arrivèrent devant le bureau de MacGonagall avec un peu d'avance et continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 8h55 où Hermione frappa à la porte.

- Entrez dit la directrice des Gryffondors.

Ils entrèrent un à un tandis que Ron attendait devant la salle. Ils furent tous surpris de voir que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas la seule présente, Dumbledore était là lui aussi.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous fit ce dernier.  
- Une fois tous assis le directeur repris.  
- Vous vous demandez sûrement la raison de ma présence ici, aussi je vais satisfaire votre curiosité. Minerva et moi-même vous avons convoqués pour vous parlez de votre programme d'étude pour cette année à tous les 4. Vous aurez un programme bien spécifique et différent des autres élèves car vous êtes les plus exposés à Voldemort. Un des nombreux avantages que le jumelage entre nos 2 écoles procurent est celui de permettre de faire profiter nos élèves de leurs expériences.

Il regarda Harry et Hermione et continua :

- Il vous faut que vous sachiez que Emma et Chris ne sont pas seulement les meilleures éléments que Beauxbatons ait connu depuis longtemps mais ils ont aussi une grande maîtrise de la magie, peut être même supérieur à celles de certains de nos professeurs.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers les jumeaux avec des yeux ronds. Ces derniers regardèrent toujours Dumbledore avec gravité.

- Excusez moi professeur mais si vous alliez droit au but que l'on sache ce que vous attendez de nous s'exclama Chris  
- Oui bien sur, de part votre héritage familial et l'expérience que vous avez acquise durant ces années je voudrais vous demandez de prendre un peu de votre temps pour partager votre savoir avec Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.

Chris sembla réfléchir longuement tandis qu'Hermione pris la parole.

- Excusez moi professeur mais je ne comprends pas qu'elles sont les enseignements qu'Emma et Chris pourraient nous donner plus que les autres professeurs.  
- C'est une judicieuse question Hermione mais je préfère attendre la réponse de Chris et d'Emma avant de continuer.

Chris sembla réfléchir longuement puis releva la tête vers Dumbledore et dit.

- Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites en nous demandant ça. Dans ce cas il faudra tout leur révéler et ils devront garder ça pour eux et même pas en parler aux personnes en qui ils ont le plus confiance. L'enjeu est trop important pour nous tous.

Harry regarda Chris, il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un de son age parler avec autant de maturité et de sérieux. Quoi qu'on allé leur annoncé cela avait l'air d'une très grande importance.

- Je comprendrais qu'ils vous failles plus de temps pour apprendre vous connaître avant de vous faire pleinement confiance s'exclama Dumbledore.  
- Non c'est vous qui avez raison, Voldemort doit maintenant savoir notre présence ici. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Harry a déjà ma pleine confiance étant donné son histoire il a prouvé à plus d'une reprise qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. De plus c'est lui le principal concerné dans cette guerre. Quand à Hermione ma sœur lui fait confiance et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Si Harry et Hermione font confiance à Ron on en fera de même. De plus ils ont tout 3 une Aura qui ne trompe pas. Vous avez notre approbation, nous les aiderons. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas leur raconter notre histoire, c'est à Emma et moi de le faire.

Emma avait souris quand elle avait entendu que son frère avec confiance en son jugement. Elle regarda Dumbledore et acquiesça de la tête pour dire qu'elle était aussi d'accord.

- Très bien, je vous remercie de cette confiance. Bien maintenant vous 2 (Dumbledore regarda Harry et Hermione), il vous que vous sachiez que Chris et Emma ont des dons psychiques très développés, bien au delà d'un sorcier. Ces pouvoirs psychiques regroupe la télépathie, la télékinésie, une occlumancie et legilimancie en plus développés et j'en oublie sûrement. Ils vous expliqueront clairement leurs possibilités.

Harry et Hermione été abasourdis. Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant qu'Hermione reprenne :

- Mais professeur vous dites qu'ils ont des dons, hors nous, nous n'en avons pas comment ferons nous pour apprendre sans ces dons ?  
- En fait Miss Granger, je serais fou de penser que vous arriverez à leur niveau dans ce domaine, mais je crois que même à un niveau moindre, avoir des pouvoirs psychiques pourront vous être d'une grande aide.

Pendant qu'Harry et Hermione encaissèrent cette nouvelle. Emma pris la parole :

- En fait professeur je ne pense pas que nous pourrions partager que notre expérience dans ce domaine. Chris ne me contredira pas quand je pense que ça pourra leur être utile d'apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette.  
- Je… j'ignorais que vous aviez un si haut niveau en matière de sorcellerie, vous savez faire de la magie sans baguette ?  
- Oui depuis l'âge de 12 ans pour Chris 14 ans pour moi. Chris a beaucoup voyagé pour apprendre. Nos parents nous ont laissés des guides qui nous ont été très utiles aussi. Chris à un bien meilleur niveau que moi dans ce domaine. Vous savez quels sont les pouvoirs liés à nos origines ?  
- Etant originaire de la tribut des Anciens vous devez maîtrisez les éléments de la nature.  
- C'est partiellement exact professeur répondit Chris En fait notre science est basé sur l'harmonie avec la nature et l'espace. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer. En fait, la tribut des Anciens était divisé en 5 clans. Chacun des clans maîtrisés une des grandes puissances : Terre, Eau, Air et Lumière et Ombre. C'est ce qui a donné naissance au système de répartition de notre école. Maîtriser tous les éléments est impossible, cela entraînerait une auto destruction, aucun être humain aussi puissant soit il pourrait survivre à une telle puissance, la nature ne le permettrait pas. L'extinction des Anciens vient de là, les clans se sont entretués pour acquérir le pouvoir des autres en vain. Emma et moi sommes les descendants des Anciens maîtrisant la lumière ou le pouvoir des étoiles si vous préférez. Je suppose qu'il y a sur Terre d'autres descendants des anciens disposant des autres pouvoirs. En fait, nous ne connaissons que l'héritier du pouvoir des ombres, il s'agit de Voldemort. Ce qui explique pourquoi les détraqueurs ou les autres créatures des ombres le suivent. Les sorciers peuvent bien sur utiliser des sorts élémentaires mais il faut savoir qu'ils seront bien inférieurs aux pouvoirs des héritiers des Anciens. Les sorciers les plus expérimentés peuvent utilisés les sorts courant sans baguette sans trop de problème. La baguette magique n'a pour utilité que de canaliser l'Aura d'un sorcier pour lancer un sort. Si on arrive à apprendre à apprendre à Harry, Ron et Hermione à canaliser leurs Auras. Ils n'en auront plus besoin.  
- C'est … c'est fascinant s'exclama dans un soupir et les yeux grand ouvert McGonagall qui s'été tut depuis le début.  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Minerva

Harry et Hermione eux ne disaient plus rien, il faut dire que l'immensité de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre n'été pas facile à encaisser.

- Que se passerait il si tous les héritiers des Anciens venaient à disparaître ? demanda MacGonagall  
- L'esprit des Anciens ne quitte pas la Terre une fois mort. Il existe un monde où repose leurs âmes, les Moldus le désigne sous le nom de Paradis, nous nous l'appelons Utopia. Les héritiers ont normalement le pouvoir d'aller là bas pour demander conseil aux Anciens. J'ai déjà essayer à de nombreuses reprises en vain, les esprits me disaient que je n'été pas encore prêt. Si le derniers des descendants d'une tribus d'Anciens venait à s'éteindre, alors ils désigneront parmi les humains celui ou ceux qui représenteront au mieux leurs idéaux et leurs transmettront leurs pouvoirs et leurs connaissances. Tous les héritiers peuvent sentir l'aura des autres, ce qu'il y a d'étrange c'est que nous ne sentons pas la présence des héritiers de la Terre, de l'Air et de l'Eau. Cela veut dire qu'il y a 2 solutions soit les héritiers n'ont pas encore pris conscience de leurs pouvoirs, soit ils n'ont pas encore été désignés par les Anciens. Il est possible de passé toute une vie sans s'apercevoir de ses pouvoirs, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut découvrir que tout seul. Mais s'ils venaient à s'éveiller, il faudrait les retrouvés avant Voldemort, s'il les retrouve avant nous et qu'il les convaincs de le rejoindre on aura de sérieux problème.  
- Vos parents ont réussi à rejoindre tous les deux Utopia ou est ce qu'ils ont été séparés, je veux dire ils n'étaient pas tous les deux des descendants des Anciens n'est ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore  
- C'est exact, seul notre père été un des descendants, mais les Anciens ont décidés que les conjoints ne seraient pas séparés, en amour les 2 êtres ne font qu'un répondit Emma  
- Je dois quand même vous faire part d'une éventualité, il se peut qu'ils n'arrivent pas à profiter de cet entraînement, c'est très éprouvant. Ils leurs faudra beaucoup de volonté, de courage et de concentration pour réussir. Mais si la prophétie dit vrai alors nous aiderons Harry du mieux que nous pourrons et nous nous battrons à ses cotés quand le moment sera venu. De toute façon il vaux mieux tenter tous ce qu'on peut maintenant quitte a échoué plutôt que de ne rien tenté ajouta Chris  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord lui répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.  
- Chris…Emma…Je enfin je vous remercie pour votre aide dit Harry.

Emma et Chris le regardèrent en souriant et Emma se retourna vers son frère et dis.

- Je pense que papa et maman sont fiers de ce que nous allons faire.

Hermione qui était restée silencieuse pris la parole.

- J'ai une question, de quelle prophétie parler Chris ?

Tout le monde se regardèrent et les visages se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Harry je pense que Ron doit aussi être au courant si tu veux le dire à tes amis s'exclama Dumbledore  
- Je … vous avez raison professeur je vais le chercher.

Harry sorti du bureau appela Ron qui discutait avec Seamus, Dean et Neville et revint avec lui.

- Ron si je t'ai fait rentrer c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'important me concernant à vous dire à Hermione et Toi. En fait la prophétie qui se trouvait au ministère de la magie a été détruite. Mais j'ai appris son contenu par celui a qui elle avait été faite, c'est-à-dire le professeur Dumbledore. Harry pris une grande respiration et dis : La prophétie disait que je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. En fait je vais devoir soit le tué soit me faire tué. On ne peux pas vivre tous les 2.

Hermione commença à pleurer, et s'écroula au sol à genoux. Emma l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ron regarda Harry et lâcha quelques larmes aussi, il se dirigea vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Apres quelques secondes il desserra son étreinte et dis : « Quoi qu'il advienne nous serons avec toi, tu n'es pas seul, on se battra tous ensemble ». Harry pleura lui aussi mais c'était parce que le soutien de ses amis le touché.

- Bien, maintenant je pense que vous devriez tous aller vous reposez, vous êtes dispensez de cours pour la journée, cela vous laissera ainsi du temps pour planifier vos séances d'entraînement. Je réserverais la salle sur demande pendant ces heures là. Minerva vous donnera un emploi du temps spécialisé. Je voulais demander à nos 3 anciens élèves, s'ils veulent bien reformer un groupe de défense comme l'année dernière, cela donnera une expérience plus poussée à nos élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Je souhaiterais également mettre en place un club de duel dont j'aimerais que vous en fassiez parti afin de parfaire vos réflexes en la matière. Tous hochèrent la tête. Mr Weasley j'ai une proposition bien spéciale pour vous. Avant tous j'aimerais savoir si le désir de devenir un Auror est quelque chose de sérieux pour vous ou non ?  
- Bien sur professeur mais mes notes en potions sont insuffisantes pour en devenir un.  
- Voila j'ai reçu ce matin un message du ministère de la magie m'informant que vu la crise actuelle des Aurors seront formés dès leur 7 eme année d'études afin de leurs donnés un maximum d'expérience. Je vous fait la proposition suivante : Vous avez le choix entre suivre les cours normal ou bien partir en formation en tant qu'Auror cette année, j'ai discuté avec Maugrey qui s'occupe des admissions il accepte de vous prendre à condition d'y mettre le maximum de sérieux et de travail possible, vous aurez bien sur a continuer votre formation au cours de votre 7 eme année en alternant cours et stage sur le terrain.  
- Je… Ron regarda ses amis Harry et Hermione le regardait avec un grand sourire. J'aurais aimé rester avec vous cette année, je sais que vous avez besoin de soutien mais j'ai l'impression que je serais plus utile dans le combat contre V-v-Voldemort si je deviens un bon Auror.

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras et Harry lui mis une tape sur l'épaule.

- C'est une super nouvelle pour toi vieux, et puis on ne sera pas sans se revoir. Tu vas nous manqué tu le sais, mais nous aussi on travaillera dur en pensant a toi lui dit Harry  
- Alors j'en déduis que vous acceptez Mr Weasley

Ron se tourna vers Dumbledore et acquiesça avec un grand sourire, il avait fait les premiers pas pour réaliser son rêve.

- Bien maintenant allez tous vous reposer et profiter pour vous détendre. Ron tu partiras la semaine prochaine, Maugrey et Tonks viendront te chercher. Ca te laisse un peu de temps comme ça.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la grande salle quand McGonagall courra près eux et les arrêta.

- Mr Potter j'ai oubliée de vous dire, étant donné que Miss Johnson n'est plus à l'école vous êtes dorénavant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Nous avons établit des horaires fixe pour les entraînement Gryffondor pourra s'entraîner le lundi. Vous allez devoir reconstituer votre équipe, je vous aie réservé le terrain pour jeudi, faites en sorte que la coupe reste dans notre maison.

Harry lui sourit et acquiesça et rejoint les autres pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Mika :** Content que tu aimes ma fic étant donné que c'est la première que j'ai écris, j'espère que tu resteras sur une bonne impression malgré ses défauts. Il y aura un chapitre tous les jours rassure toi pour la fréquence des mises à jours . Merci pour ta review à bientôt.

**Sorcieres2Salem** : Ravi que tu aimes ma fic j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à son terme dans... longtemps étant donné qu'il y a un tome 7 qui suit cette fic . A bientôt j'espère A+.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une organisation chargée

**Chapitre 7 : Une organisation chargée**

Après avoir déjeuner, les cinq amis s'installèrent dans la salle commune qui était vide étant donné que les autres élèves devaient commencer les cours à cette heure. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteurs et profitèrent pour raconter à Ron tout ce qu'il avait manqué de l'entretien.

- Ouah vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer je commence à regretter de ne pas être présent pour apprendre tout ça s'exclama Ron  
-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, on t'aidera à te les enseigner aussi même si on pourra pas beaucoup t'aider pour la pratique on te fera des cours par correspondance lui répondit Emma  
- Ca c'est super sympa, merci Emma  
- C'est normal tu en aura autant besoin que nous  
- Dites j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tout organisé avant de commencer les cours. Mieux on sera organisé moins on perdra de temps dit Hermione  
- Oui, tu as raison il faudra sans doute consacrés de nombreuses heures pour vous aider de la manière la plus efficace possible donc autant que tout soit planifié lui répondit Chris

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir quelqu'un de son avis, il faut dire que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas des amateurs de l'organisation. Elle alla chercher des parchemins pour faire l'emploi du temps de chacun, en se basant sur ceux que MacGonagall leurs avait donnés pour les cours normaux et les options.

-Bon je pense qu'il est nécessaire de garder du temps pour faire nos leçons ou de temps libre. De combien d'heure pensez vous avoir besoin pour notre formation?  
- Laisse moi réfléchir…Je dirais 4 heures par semaine pour chaque domaine étalés sur toute la semaine. Il faut aussi que vous preniez en compte que cet entraînement sera différent de l'enseignement général vous serez sans doute épuisés au début. Donc prévoyez de rien faire après sauf vous reposez.  
- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir gérer ça, mais quels sont les domaines dont tu parles ?  
- Voyons, il vous faudra un entraînement psychique, un magique et un physique.  
- Physique ?  
- Oui c'est aussi important que le reste d'avoir une bonne condition physique, cela améliore les réflexe, la résistance au choc et aussi votre endurance.  
- Je sens qu'on va souffrir avec toi dit Harry en rigolant  
- Je suis passée par là et je peux te dire que tu ne crois pas si bien dire affirma Emma sérieusement, c'est un vrai bourreau mais y pas de meilleur prof que lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas je pense que vous tiendrez le coup si vous avez assez d'obstination dit Chris  
- Je vois, ce qui nous donne 12h par semaine à repartir, il faut aussi prendre en compte les entraînements de Quiddich d'Harry et…  
- Ahhh le Quiddich j'y avait pas pensé j'suis désolé de te lâché Harry, je n'ai pu jouer qu'une seul fois avec toi et j'était même pas brillant s'exclama Ron  
- T'en fais pas on rejouera ensemble j'en suis certain répondit Harry en lui souriant  
- Maintenant que tu es capitaine de l'équipe tu vas devoir trouver toi-même les nouveaux joueurs. Ca ne vas pas être évident il te faudra un nouveau gardien et un nouveau poursuiveur auprès de Ginny et Katie sans compter qu'il faut mettre à niveau les 2 bat….  
- Bon on pourrait parler de Quiddich à un autre moment on a pas finit l'interrompit Hermione.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment rien à la magie de ce sport. Hermione continua :

- Bon je sais que nos semaines seront déjà très chargés mais j'aurais pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les Animagus.  
- Ouais c'est une très bonne idée, on pourrait peut être demander de l'aide à Lupin il a dût aider mon père, Queudver et Sirius pour qu'ils le deviennent répondit Harry  
- Ca risque d'être difficile on ne pourra pas le voir avant pas mal de temps et on ne peux pas lui envoyer de hiboux pour lui demandez conseil c'est trop risqué.

Ron, Hermione et Harry réfléchirent à un autre moyen d'apprentissage tandis que Emma regardait Chris en souriant.

- Euh dites si vous voulez vraiment devenir des Animagus, on pourra vous aider ? s'exclama celle-ci  
- Quoi ? tu veux dire que vous en êtes ?

Chris acquiesça de la tête.

- Dites est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire ? demande Ron en rigolant  
- Emma sait pas faire la cuisine par exemple alors à moins de vouloir ressembler à un Schtroumpf ne manger jamais ce qu'elle prépare dit Chris en souriant  
- Schtroumf ? demande Ron  
- Des personnage petit et bleus de BDs Moldus je t'en montrer dit Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

Emma se leva et alla mettre une claque derrière la tête à Chris avec un air faussement offensé.

- T'es méchant, tu disais que c'était bon la dernière fois  
- Oh tu sais j'avais ingurgité une potion anti-poison te connaissant le problème c'est qu'elle m'avait privé du sens du goût momentanément

Emma lui redonna une claque et croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

- Vous savez si je comprends qu'Hermione se soit fait de fausse idée sur vous à la rentrée, je veux dire en vous regardant on dirait vraiment un vieux couple dit Ron en éclatant de rire.  
- Quelles formes prennent vos Animagus ?  
- Emma se change en scrouts à pétard à cause de son caractère dit Chris  
- Très bien, à charge de revanche grand frère dit elle avec colère.

Chris se leva, fixa Emma qui le regarda avec défi et lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmura « j'abandonne t'es trop forte je ne fais pas le poids, t'es bien susceptible petite sœur »

- C'est ça rattrape toi, t'as de la chance que je t'adore sinon tu serais déjà transformer en Veracrasse.

Chris lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna s'asseoir.

- Non sérieusement en quoi vous vous changez ? demanda Hermione  
- En fait, c'est un peu spécial mais on a 2 Animagus chacun  
- Quoi ? je comprends pas je croyais qu'on avait qu'un seul animagus.  
- C'est un peu compliqué disons qu'on a poussé l'expérience un peu plus loin et c'est aussi sans doute dû à nos origines qui accroissent nos capacités.  
- Alors ?  
- Je vais vous montrez.

Chris se leva et se changea en un magnifique Loup avec des yeux bleus perçant. Il reprit sa forme normale et dit :

- Je ne vous révélerais pas ma seconde forme pour le moment  
- Ouah c'est très impressionnant ton Animagus est très beau il y a rien à dire dit Harry émerveillé.  
- Ouais tu l'as dis Harry il est mieux en animal que maintenant répliqua Emma

Chris lui sourit après tout il l'avait bien cherché.

- Et toi Emma ?

Emma se leva à son tour, elle se transforma en louve qui ressemblait à un Husky et dont elle avait gardée ses yeux humains. Cette forme ne surpris personne vu la complicité qu'elle avait avec son frère. Elle reprit sa forme normale et dit en rigolant :

- On va pas tout vous révéler maintenant on pourra plus vous impressionner après.  
- Bon tant pis en tout cas vous avez vraiment fait du beau travail. On va pouvoir apprendre avec des experts dit Harry tout content  
- Oui devenir Animagus n'est pas vraiment difficile à condition d'avoir la concentration nécessaire. Mais il faut aussi travailler sous sa forme d'animagus pour profiter pleinement des capacités offertes.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Oh c'est simple, si vous devenez un simple Animagus alors vous serez juste un humain transformé ni plus ni moins. Ainsi vous pourriez devenir un oiseau ne sachant pas voler. Si vous travaillez plus en exploitant les capacités cela aura un effet bénéfique particulièrement intéressant. En tant que loup on peut flairer quelqu'un de très loin, être très rapide avoir une ouïe particulièrement développée et se fondre dans une foret auprès des autres loups sans problème. On ne doit pas juste se transformé en animal on doit le devenir sinon on pourra sentir une présence humaine dans votre Animagus. Je dois dire qu'Emma à fait un travail remarquable avec sa 2eme forme car c'est une forme vraiment spécial je sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'y arrivé, enfin vous verrez par vous-même.  
- Tu es sur de n'avoir que 16 ans ? je t'assure c'est déstabilisant tu sais encore plus de chose qu'Hermione et pourtant elle sait énormément de connaissances dit Ron abasourdi

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et lui sourit pour une fois qu'il la jugé pas comme une miss je sait tout.

- Je pense que pour les exercice psychique et Animagus on devra former 2 groupe car cela demande une très grande concentration et moins y a de personnes dans la pièce mieux ça vaudra, en plus le suivi sera meilleur. Par contre je voulais vous demandez ou vous comptiez faire ses cours ? demande Chris  
- Dans la salle sur demande, c'est une salle spéciale qui se transforme en ce qui nous convient le mieux, le problème est s'il nous faut 2 salles… De plus, cette pièce est déjà connue des membres de l'AD donc plus très discrète.  
- Je vois… Je pense qu'il va nous falloir créer notre propre salle  
- Tu rigoles ? dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.  
- Non c'est possible avec différents sorts on devrait y arriver. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches mais j'ai déjà quelques idées sur comment on pourrait s'y prendre.  
- Un Salle du château construise par nous et pour nous même Fred et George n'ont jamais fais ça dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Les Maraudeurs non plus lui répondit Harry  
- Je ne sais pas et si un professeur ou un élève découvrait cette salle on serait immédiatement expulsés ? dit Hermione songeuse  
- Encore faudrait il qu'ils puissent la voir, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le sortilège Fidelitas et de nommer l'un de nous gardien du secret, et on aurait aucun problème. On pourrait aussi ajouter à cela un champs d'invisibilité, divers sortilèges de protection et aussi le sortilège des gardiens Elfique dit Chris  
- Oui je n'avais pas penser à tout ça, mais on pourra pas créer cette salle tout de suite il nous faudra faire des recherches pour que tout soit près répondit Hermione  
- Excusez nous mais y en a qui suivent pas tout là, c'est quoi le sortilège des gardiens Elfique ? demande Ron  
- Ce sortilège permet aux fondateurs de créer une pièce qui fait le lien entre un endroit et un autre. Autrement dis on peux créer une pièce se trouvant sur l'Everest et y accéder instantanément grâce à un passage à Poudlard. Cela créer notre monde à nous en fait. En fait personne à part les Elfes ne peut jeter ce sort car il faut le dire en Elfique.  
- C'est vrai ? alors pourquoi tu nous en parles, la langue Elfique a disparue avec eux. Dit Hermione  
- De part notre héritage nous pouvons parler Elfique, lesElfes sont desêtres vénérantla lumière c'est d'ailleurs pour ça queje crois qu'on est les seuls au monde dit Emma en regardant son frère qui confirma de la tête. Cette langue ne peut être enseignée ou apprise. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde la connaisse pour que le sort fonctionne. Je pense qu'on devrait suffire.  
- J'ai jamais autant appris de choses qu'aujourd'hui, c'est incroyable dit Harry avec émerveillement  
- Bon je pense qu'on devrait finir de planifier notre emploi du temps. Pour les cours de Chris et Emma c'est fait, les duels auront lieux 2 fois par mois. Les réunion de l'AD une fois par semaine. Je n'ai rien oubliée ? demanda Hermione songeuse  
- Non je pense que tout y est, laisse nous un peu de temps pour respirer et ça devrait aller répondit Harry en rigolant

Hermione le regarda leva les yeux au ciel pour lui montrait son exaspération et distribua les emplois du temps à chacun, même à Ron qui n'était plus là que pour une semaine.

- Oh Chris j'avais une question que je voulais te poser, tu parlais de l'Aura d'un sorcier qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Harry  
- Je vais tenter de te l'expliquer, chaque Homme possède 5 sens. Lorsqu'on devient aveugle on peut développer ce qu'on l'on appelle le 6eme sens, chez les Moldus on peut dire qu'il s'agit de l'intuition, ils peuvent sentir une présence sans la voir. Chez les sorciers ce 6eme sens est beaucoup plus développé. On utilise l'essence magique ou Aura pour pouvoir remplacer certains sens. Ainsi s'il perd la vue, il se servira de son Aura pour sentir l'environnement qui l'entoure que ce soit des objets, un paysage ou des êtres vivants je dirais que c'est plus efficace que la vue elle-même, on voit beaucoup plus de chose. La perte de l'ouïe ou de la parole peuvent être substitués par la télépathie. Pour résumer, l'Aura est l'énergie magique, ce qui permet aux sorciers d'envoyer des sorts. La plupart des sorciers utilisent des baguettes car il ne la maîtrise pas. Les baguettes servent à canaliser l'Aura d'un sorcier est la transformer en magie. J'ajoute que lorsqu'on maîtrise ses 6 sens, les combats prennent une autre dimension. Vous le verrez par vous-même.  
- C'est donc le 6eme sens permet de faire de la magie sans baguette, de se protéger et d'utiliser son esprit pour faire de la télépathie par exemple, c'est bien cela ?

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase des élèves commencèrent à arriver, Chris hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que disait Harry. Ils prirent les emplois du temps respectifs et allèrent dans leur dortoir pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'étaient dis aujourd'hui. Chris et Emma eux, allèrent se promener dans le château pour mieux connaître les lieux.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Valou : **Chaque auteur doit avoir son style et je suis content d'avoir le mien, c'est mieux de se démarquer les uns des autres. Il y a pas mal d'idée que j'aime bien dans cette fic enfin je t'en parlerais une fois que les chapitres seront postés lol. J'espère que tu continueras à soutenir cette fic. Merci pour ta review A+.

**Sorcieres2Salem** : Je pense qu'un chapitre tous les jours est un rythme raisonnable, si j'allais trop vite les lecteurs passeraient peut être à côté d'informations importantes. Il faut quand même que je vous laisse le temps d'imaginer la suite et de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire sinon ça sert à rien que j'écrive lol. En tout cas je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise autant, c'est gentil à toi de la soutenir. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est celle que j'ai écrite en premier, elle a donc une importance spécial pour moi. Le tome 7 est bien écrit donc t'en fais pas j'enchaînerais aussitôt . A bientôt j'espère. Bisous.  
PS: Un chapitre toute les semaines est une bonne moyenne, il faut prendre son temps sinon on finit par avoir le dégoût de l'écriture. J'ai vu des fics qui date de 2004 qu'on met encore à jour donc tu as une des meilleures moyenne. Moi c'était très aléatoire, il m'arrivait d'en écrire 3 dans une seule journée et maintenant j'ai opter pour ta moyenne :)


	8. Chapitre 8 : les 1ers cours

**Chapitre 8 : les 1ers cours**

Après une nuit chargée en réflexion sur les différentes choses dites la veille. Les 3 gryffondors après avoir passés une nuit courte se préparèrent pour leur 1ere journée de cours. Harry et Ron toujours somnolant descendirent dans la salle commune et virent Emma et Hermione qui discutaient en les attendant. Après s'être salués Ron émit l'idée de foncer prendre leur repas avant d'attaquer le cours de métamorphose qui les attendait.

- Attendez, il faut attendre Chris dit Hermione qui s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
- Il n'était pas de le dortoir, il se couche après nous et se lève avant nous je sais pas comment il fait pour tenir debout dit Harry  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il nous attend au pied de l'escalier de notre tour répondit Emma  
- Comment tu le sais s'étonna Ron  
- Tu te rappelles de la discussion d'hier sur les Auras des sorciers ? Eh bien je sent celle de Chris et je l'ai juste situé c'est aussi simple.  
- J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir faire ça dit Ron enthousiasme.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la porte de la salle commune. Ils retrouvèrent Chris qui était bien à l'endroit indiqué par Emma et ils allèrent prendre leur repas. Après un copieux petit déjeuner ils rejoignirent ensuite le cours de métamorphose. Emma s'assit à coté d'Hermione, Harry été situé lui entre Chris et Ron.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, pour votre 6eme année d'études la majeure partie de l'année sera consacré à la transformation d'objet en quelque chose de vivant ce qui est beaucoup plus dur que l'inverse. Notre cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à transformer une plume en une fleur. Bien Mr Thomas distribuez les plumes et nous allons pouvoir commencés.

Emma se retourna vers sans frère et lui fit un grand sourire.

Harry s'en aperçut et lui chuchota à l'oreille

- Ne me dis pas que vous savez déjà le faire.  
- Moi j'y arrive sans plus mais Emma est très douée en métamorphose, beaucoup plus que moi. C'est elle qui m'a appris à devenir Animagus. Le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle avait trouvée comment faire toute seule. On sait faire beaucoup de chose car on se complète dans les matières ou l'autre pêche.  
- Et ces quoi vos matières de prédilection qu'on sache à qui demandé de l'aide en cas de besoin ?  
- Eh bien si on se fit au contenu de vos matières. Moi je me débrouille bien en défense contre les forces du mal, en sortilège, en histoire et aussi en potions. Emma est douée en métamorphose, en botanique, en astronomie et avec les créatures magiques.

Harry s'apprêta à lui répondre quand il vit McGonagall le regardait avec un regard perçant. Elle fit un cours théorique pendant un quart d'heure et ils commencèrent à essayer de jeter les sorts. Comme Chris l'avait dit Emma fit apparaître une magnifique rose du 1er coup, elle la retransforma en plume la fit se multipliée et rejeta le sort qui se transforma en un magnifique bouquet. Macgonagall avait les yeux ronds et accorda 20 point à Gryffondor pour une telle maîtrise. Chris regarda sa sœur en souriant et celle-ci se retourna et lui tira la langue.

- Pourquoi elle t'a tirée la langue ? demanda Ron  
- Je suppose qu'elle a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dis  
- Quoi mais tu n'as rien dis ?

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'exprimer_

Ron et Harry entendirent la voix de Chris mais celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

- Alors c'est ça la télépathie, c'est vraiment très pratique, ça doit être génial quand on est en retenu on est jamais seul dit Ron en souriant.  
- A vous maintenant jeunes gens en regardant les garçons s'exclama McGonagall

Chris réussit à faire apparaître une fleur de Lys du 1ere coup, Harry n'avait réussit à matérialiser que la tige et Ron que s'était contenté de donner des épines à sa plume. Après de multiples essais, seuls Emma, Chris et Hermione avait réussis l'exercice et avaient fait gagner en tout 30 point à Gryffondor dès le 1er cours. Ils sortirent de cours, Emma et Hermione en dernière et elles entendirent Parvati dire à voix basse à Lavande « non seulement il est trop beau mais il est doué, je vais peut être tenter ma chance avec lui ». Emma souri et sortie de la salle. Les 3 garçons attendaient les filles. Chris jeta un regard noir à Emma.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'Emma avait fait.  
- Oh c'est rien Hermione, j'ai juste dis à cette face de rat qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, c'est au moins la 4eme fille qui veut sortir avec lui depuis qu'on est ici.  
- Dites ça serait sympa d'éviter de trop parler par télépathie tant qu'on sait pas encore le faire. Sinon on comprendra jamais rien fit remarqué Harry  
- On essaiera de vous tenir au courant, c'est trop une habitude pour nous pour qu'on arrête et puis c'est un moyen plus sûr que la parole pour communiquer et comme Chris n'est pas de nature bavard faut bien que j'ai un moyen de le taquiner répondit Emma en tout cas Grand frère si tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un il faut qu'elle passe mon approbation.

Chris hocha la tête d'exaspération ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Tu es pire que ma sœur dit Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Les seuls péripéties de ce cours furent un long moment ou Chris et Emma se regardèrent et Harry et Ron remarquèrent différentes expression sur leur visage ce qui signifié qu'ils devaient continués la discussion de tout à l'heure par télépathie. En sortant du cours, Ron rigola est dit :

- Tu vois que ça vient de Binns Hermione, même Chris et Emma n'ont pas pris de note alors qu'ils sont les meilleures de leur école.

Pour toute réponse Chris lui montra un long parchemin remplit de note de cours.

Hermione rayonnée devant l'expression du visage de Ron qui été bouché bée.

- Mais je t'ai pas vu écrire une seule fois tu a discuté tout le cours avec Emma  
- Non, notre discussion n'a pas durée longtemps et puis j'ai jeté un sort à ma plume pour qu'elle prenne des notes quand j'arrêtais d'écouter.

Harry et Ron paraissaient excités qu'un tel sort existe.

- C'est obligé ce sort la tu nous l'apprend dès ce soir dit Harry. Ron acquiesça vigoureusement sous le regard noir d'Hermione.  
- Après qu'ils eurent déjeunés ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Mrs Delacour ouvrit la porte et fit rentrée ses élèves qui regroupaient Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, une trentaine d'année, les yeux verts et paraissait assez sympathique. Quand tout les élèves furent assis, elles commença par se présenter et établit aux élèves son programme basés principalement sur la pratique que sur la théorie ce qui n'été pas sans plaire aux élèves.

- Votre directeur a tenu à rattraper le niveau de ses élèves en matières de défense contre ce à quoi vous pourriez être confrontés dans les circonstances actuelles. Les cours seront appuyés par des duels qui auront lieus une fois tout les 2 semaine, et des cours avancés facultatif dont je prendrais les inscriptions des intéressés après le cours. Ils seront enseignés par des élèves qui ont créés un groupe de défense l'année dernière et sera encadré par moi-même pour les conseillés et intervenir en cas de problèmes. Tous les élèves sont les bienvenues. Mr Potter j'aimerais que vous restiez à la fin du cours pour qu'on puisse établir ensemble un programme complet.  
- D'accord professeur.  
- Bien maintenant, je voudrais savoir dans la classe qui maîtrise le sortilège du Patronus ?

Tous les anciens membres de l'A.D levèrent la main ainsi qu'Emma et Chris même Neville qui s'était entraîné pendant les vacances à maîtriser ce sort.

- Très bien et combien d'entre vous l'ont utilisés en confrontation réel face à des détraqueurs ?  
- Beaucoup de mains se baissèrent seuls Harry, Emma et Chris gardèrent leur main levée.

Mrs Delacour hocha la tête puis continua.

- Bien vous allez formés une ligne je ferais apparaître un détraqueur grâce à un épouvantard, je le maintiendrai à distance pour ne pas qu'il change d'apparence lorsque vous vous présenterez devant lui. Quand vous serez en face de lui je vous demanderez de concentré sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux, un souvenir fort et vous prononcerez la formule suivante : « Spero Patronum ». Je dois vous dire que c'est un sort compliqué que même certain sorcier adulte ont du mal à maîtriser donc si vous n'y arrivez pas du 1er coup ne vous découragez pas. Harry tu veux bien commencé.

Harry se mit en tête de ligne et s'avança vers lui après que l'épouvantard ait pris sa forme d'un détraqueur. Harry fit jaillir son cerf argenté qui vint frapper l'épouvantard qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser et il tournoya sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Après que tout le monde soit passés il s'avéra que seuls ceux qui ont été confrontés à des détraqueurs avait réussi l'exercice, les membres de l'AD c'étaient entraînés sans contrainte ce qui expliqué leur échec.

Le Patronus d'Emma avait lu pris la forme d'un majestueux cheval ailé qui fit repoussé l'épouvantar dans le placard dans lequel il été enfermé à l'origine Enfin celui de Chris avait pris la forme d'un grand aigle qui pris son envol et après avoir pris une très grande vitesse alla percuté l'épouvantar avec une tel violence qu'il fut projeté à travers toute la classe et eut du mal à revenir vers les autres élèves.

Après les inscriptions et nombre de commentaires enthousiasmes sur les 3 magnifiques Patronus qu'ils avaient vus et qui se disputés pour savoir lequel été le plus beau, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour dîner. Harry lui resta un moment pour établir un plan d'enseignement avec Mrs Delacour. Dumbledore leur appris que les cours de la nouvelle association de défense dérouleront dans la grande salle vu le nombre important des élèves qui s'y été inscrit. Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de dîner tous les élèves hormis les 6eme année inscrit sur les listes de l'association restèrent. Quand Hermione vit que Chris et Emma quittèrent la grande salle elle les interpella.

- Chris, Emma on doit rester ici, on a le groupe de défense.  
- C'est exact, Vous avez cours pas nous répondit Chris  
- Mais vous ne vous êtes pas inscrit ?  
- C'est ce que j'allais vous demander dit Dumbledore en arrivant près d'eux  
- Y participer serait qu'une perte de temps on apprendrais rien dit Chris on préfère s'entraîner de notre coté.

Même si vous savait comment vous défendre vous auriez pu aider les autres élèves répondit Dumbledore

- Désolé professeur, on dois nous aussi progresser et s'entraîner de notre coté. On a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. C'est votre rôle d'enseigner pas le notre lui répondit Chris.

Dumbledore semblait déçu mais ne répondit plus rien.

- On se rejoint à la salle sur demande tout à l'heure demande Hermione

- On y sera déjà, on va s'entraîner là bas rejoignez nous quand vous aurez finis.

- Ca marche à tout à l'heure dit Harry

Chris et Emma reprirent leur chemin et quittèrent la salle.


	9. Chapitre 9 : le 6eme Sens

**Chapitre 9 : le 6eme Sens**

Après la réunion de la nouvelle A.D. où les élèves révisèrent les principaux sorts pour paralyser un ennemi Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle été divisés en plusieurs zones qui correspondait aux différents cours qu'ils allaient avoir. Tout au fond de la pièce se trouver une estrade pour les duels, qui été assez fortement endommagés apparemment l'entraînement d'Emma et Chris n'avait pas été très calme. Juste a coté à droite se trouver des cibles représentant des sorciers qui bougeaient avec dextérité. A gauche se trouvait des coussins où été assis Chris tandis qu'Emma essayer de remettre de l'ordre en lançant des « reparo » un peu partout.

- Bien, nous allons commencés sans perdre de temps. Asseyez vous, Emma on remettra tout en état tout à l'heure dit Chris

Cette dernière acquiesça et rejoignit le groupe.

- Je pense qu'on devrai commencer par vous dire en quoi consiste nos pouvoirs psychiques. Dumbledore ne les connais pas tous en détails. Pour commencer, nous allons vous apprendre à entraîner votre esprit et de l'amener à la connaissance de votre 6eme sens ce qui servira de base à toutes les techniques. Lorsque cela sera fait, vous pourrez sentir votre environnement et même certains sortilège sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Ca vous seras très utile pour détecter vos amis et ennemis même s'il ne sont pas dans la même pièce que vous. Une fois que ça sera fait nous passerons à la télépathie. Vous en avez déjà eut un échantillon aujourd'hui. La télépathie ne peut se faire qu'en contactant l'Aura d'une ou plusieurs personnes c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'apprendre d'abord à sentir les présences des personnes.  
- Excuse moi, je voulais savoir s'il est possible de communiquer par télépathie avec plusieurs personnes en même temps où c'est juste 2 personnes entre elles demanda Hermione  
- Comme j'en ai fait la démonstration à Ron et Harry cet après midi on peut communiquer avec plusieurs personnes. On peut même recevoir un autre contact télépathique quand on été déjà en conversation le problème et de gérer les conversation. Imaginez que Voldemort prends contact télépathique avec moi alors que je suis en train de parler à Dumbledore d'un plan d'espionnage si je ne fais pas attention à qui je parle cela pourrait être très grave.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut refuser un contact télépathique ? demanda Harry  
- Oui c'est possible, en fait le contact doit se faire dans les 2 sens pour qu'il y ait conversation. Cela ressemble à l'utilisation d'un téléphone d'une certaine manière. Si on ne décroche pas on peut pas nous contacter. Si la personne à qui vous parler n'a pas de micro sur son téléphone donc si elle ne sait pas utiliser la télépathie, elle pourra vous entendre mais pas vous répondre. Est-ce assez clair ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation

- Vous verrez quand vous serez à niveau que c'est facile à utiliser avec un peu d'entraînement. Bien il vous faudra aussi une protection psychique vraiment imperméable à toute forme d'intrusion. L'Occlumancie est une bonne méthode mais nous verrons des méthodes un peu plus poussées quand vous aurez déjà un bon niveau en la matière. Je pense que vous pourrez aussi utiliser des sorts pour substituer notre télékinésie.  
- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur la télékinésie ? demanda Ron  
- Oui, en fait la télékinésie permet de contrôler quelque chose au quelqu'un par la pensée. Je ne parle pas de contrôler la personne en elle-même comme l'imperium mais de contrôler ses mouvement. Emma montre leur les différentes aspects.

Emma hocha la tête et se leva. Elle fit voler à elle un cousin qui s'arrêta au dessus de sa main. Elle le fit tournoyer puis l'expulsa avec une énorme force vers le mur du fond. Elle le fit revenir vers elle et se concentra et soudain le coussin explosa et tous furent recouverts de plume.

- C'est impressionnant il n'y a pas de doute dit Ron  
- Emma tu devrais leur montrés ce que cela fait sur une personne. Mais soit plus délicate.

Elle rigola et demanda à Harry de se lever. Celui-ci, courageux obéit même s'il n'était pas très rassuré en voyant comment avait finit le coussin. Emma commença par se mettre face à lui. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait bouger.

- Tu n'y arrives pas Emma dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Voila ce qu'on appelle la télékinésie paralysante. Elle a bloquée tout les mouvements d'Harry, il ne peux absolument plus bouger. Harry essaye de leva le bras pour voir.

Celui resta immobile et jetait des regards un peu paniqués à tout le monde.

- Très bien Emma passons à la suite poursuivit Chris

Harry se retrouva en train de léviter à une trentaine de centimètre du sol et semblait faire un balai aérien sans balai, puis soudainement Harry fonça vers le mur et s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était parti.

- Bien je pense que ça suffira, ne t'amuse pas trop Emma ce n'est pas réciproque.

Harry retomba sur ses pieds doucement, il transpirait mais la peur été passée.

- C'est fou une telle force, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire dit celui-ci essoufflé.  
- C'est pourquoi nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir utiliser ce genre de pouvoir, sans le sang des Anciens dans nos veines on en serait incapable.

Harry et Emma se rassirent et Chris continua.

- Bien je crois qu'il vous sera aussi nécessaire de savoir transplaner. Emma et moi avons un autre moyen plus efficace de nous déplacer mais en ce qui vous concerne je pense que le transplanage est vraiment nécessaire vous risquez d'en avoir besoin.  
- Mais Chris, on n'a pas l'âge requis, si on se fait prendre…  
- Je pense que l'on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur étant donné les circonstances actuelles cela pourrait vous sauvez la vie.  
- Il a raison Hermione et puis le temps qu'on apprenne on aura presque l'âge réglementaire dit Ron.  
- Oui j'suis d'accord avec Ron, mais dis moi Chris tu as dis que vous aviez un moyen plus efficace, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry  
- La téléportation, on utilise nos pouvoirs psychique pour aller ou l'on veux, du moment qu'on a dans notre tête l'image d'une personne ou d'un endroit. Ce qui fait qu'on peut aller quasiment n'importe où.  
- Je ne vois pas trop de différence avec le transplanage répondit Hermione  
- Je vais te montrer dit Chris qui disparut silencieusement quelques secondes après. Ils réapparut derrière eux et les 3 eurent poussèrent un cri par la surprise.  
- En fait poursuivit Chris, cette technique est très utile pendant un combat pour éviter les mauvais sorts ou surprendre son adversaire. Mais un autre intérêt réside dans le fait que même dans les endroit protéger des sortilèges comme Poudlard nous pouvons nous téléporter sans problème. Nous pouvons aussi téléporter des personnes comme ceci.

Hermione disparut puis réapparut sur l'estrade des duels sans vraiment avoir compris comment elle était arrivée la.

- En effet c'est un pouvoir bien plus efficace que le transplanage, vous avez encore combien de surprise en stock dit Ron  
- Je n'en vois pas d'autres répondit Chris après quelques seconde de réflexion.  
- Tu oublie notre pouvoir de légilimancie plus développé grand frère on peut lire les pensées d'une personne au moment où elle les pense et même ressentir ses sentiments à ce moment là.

Les 3 Gryfffondors paraissaient horrifiés à l'idée qu'on ait pu lire dans leur pensées.

- Ne vous en faites pas dit Emma en voyant leur expression, nous utilisons quasiment jamais ce pouvoir et personne ne sait qu'on là. On ne viole pas l'intimité des gens, on ne l'a appris que pour l'utiliser contre nos ennemis. Si on l'utiliser sur vous, vous penseriez immédiatement à tout ce que vous voulez pas que l'on sache, vos secrets. Nous avons le sens de l'honneur vous savez alors faites nous confiance. De plus avec l'entraînement d'Occlumancie que vous allez avoir votre esprit sera complètement fermés donc vous serez rassurés définitivement.

Ils parurent plus que soulagés en entendant ses mots.

- Vous savez ce pouvoir n'est pas si mauvais que ça ainsi on pourrait vous faire une visite guidée de notre passé et ressentir nos sentiments face aux différents événement qu'on a vécu.  
- Ce qui est complètement hors de question dit Chris avec un regard noir vers sa sœur. Maintenant commençons. Vous 3 mettez ses bandeaux sur vos yeux afin de pourvoir mieux vous concentrez et ne pas être tenté de les ouvrir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent un peu gênés par le malaise qui s'été installé entre Emma et son frère.

- Très bien maintenant, ne pensez plus ressentez. Ne voyez plus avec vos yeux mais avec votre cœur. Essayer de sentir l'environnement qui est autour de vous, n'essayait pas de l'imaginer ressentez le. Emma et moi allons faire de même afin de ne pas vous gênez dans votre concentration. Ne posez pas de question jusqu'à la fin du cours pour ne pas perturbez les autres. Si vous n'y arrivez pas aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave. Cela prends du temps pour apprendre cette technique bien maintenant commençons.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le secret des 2 héritiers

**Chapitre 10 : Le secret des 2 héritiers**

Aucuns des 3 Gryffondors n'arrivèrent à se concentrer suffisamment pour réaliser l'exercice psychique mais même après leur retour de la salle sur demande tous les 3 très motivés pour maîtriser le même type de pouvoir qu'Emma et Chris, continuèrent à s'exercés dans leur lit jusqu'à endormissement. Le lendemain ils allèrent tous prendre leur repas à la grande salle en posant des question à Emma sur la meilleure façon de progresser. Après un repas où Emma leur fit part de son expérience personnelle ils se rendirent au cours de sortilège. Flitwik avait décidé de commencer l'année par leur apprendre le sortilège de désillusion. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma arrivèrent à rendre partiellement transparent leur grenouilles on ne voyait qu'un flou laissant apparaître les traits des batraciens.

- Ca va on s'est bien débrouillés je trouve, regardez la majorité des personnes n'ont réussi qu'a faire disparaître qu'un membre ou 2 dit Ron satisfait  
- Bravo dit le professeur qui venait contrôler le travail des élèves vous avez bien compris le principe du sortilège j'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous.

Il s'approcha de Chris et demanda :

- Ou est votre grenouille, elle s'est échappée ?  
- Non pas du tout elle est la ? répondit Chris en désignant un endroit sur sa table  
- Vous plaisantez, votre table est vide

Chris se saisit d'un morceau…. de vide comme s'il mettait sa main en pince et la tendit vers le professeur. Celui-ci le regarda méfiant pensa que l'élève se moquer de lui et tendit sa main pour la placer entre les doigts de Chris. A sa grande surprise il sentit une peau de grenouille, celle-ci croassa ce qui fit sursauté tout le monde.

- Votre sortilège est vraiment impeccable c'est la première fois qu'un de mes élèves utilisent ce sortilège avec autant d'efficacité j'accorde 20 point à Gryffondor, je vous félicite jeune homme.  
- Et après il me dit pas me faire remarquer dit Emma en souriant à sa frère.  
- En tout cas je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore disait que vous étiez les meilleurs élèves qu'ait connu Beauxbatons, à vous 2 vous savez tout faire dit Hermione admirative.  
- On a eut de bons professeur tu sais, je ne dit pas qu'on leur doit tout ça serait de la fausse modestie mais on a beaucoup travaillé et on a été beaucoup encadrés par nos différents professeur et puis on a eut une éducation différente des autres élèves de part notre statut.  
- Quel statut, le fait que vous soyez des descendants des Anciens ?  
- Plus ou moins, en fait je parlais surtout de…  
- EMMA ! dit Chris d'une voix pleine de froideur. Tu oublies ce dont nous avons parlés avant de venir à Poudlard, je te le répèterais pas. Dis le moi franchement si je peux plus te faire confiance.  
- Chris …je

Chris fit ses affaires et sortit du cours tandis que les autres élèves commencés à peine à ranger ses affaires. Emma les larmes aux yeux sortit de la salle derrière lui en disant aux autres « on va être en retard pour le cours de Botanique venez ».

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient surpris du ton dur qu'avait pris Chris envers sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment chaleureux et aimant avec les autres, mais avec Emma il avait toujours montré une grande tendresse envers elle.

- Ca va aller Emma ? demanda timidement Hermione.  
- Je.. oui.. ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que j'ai horreur de le voir fâché contre moi et le décevoir répondit Emma en s'essuyant les larmes.  
- Si tu veux je vais aller lui parler, il n'avait pas à te parler de cette manière. s'exclama Harry  
- Non Harry, c'est gentil mais c'est une histoire qui nous concerne que tout les deux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la serre de Botanique où c'été déjà rendu Chris qui été parti devant. A leurs arrivés, les élèves de Serdaigle avec qui ils partageaient ce cours été déjà la. Emma regarda ou été son frère et quand elle le vit, il la regardait avec le même regard que tout à l'heure. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et dis :

- Je vais aller voir Chris, je supporterais pas qu'il m'en veuille on se rejoint après le cours.

Les 3 de Gryffondor acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent en face d'eux en attendant le professeur Chourave.

- Vous savez ce qu'il lui a pris pour qu'il se fâche à ce point envers elle ? demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai remarqué que Chris n'aimait qu'Emma nous parle de leur vie privée répondit Harry  
- Oui Emma m'en a parlé, ils ont eut un passé douloureux et Chris a pris soin de sa sœur très jeune. Il cherche sans doute à la protéger. Je ne comprends pas de quoi par contre dit Hermione  
- Il n'a pas l'air de nous faire confiance étant donné qu'il intervient à chaque fois qu'Emma nous parle de leur vie affirma Ron  
- D'après ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant ce n'est pas qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance sinon il ne nous donnerait pas ces cours et il ne aurait pas montré ses pouvoirs non plus. Je crois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'autres, de plus profond supposa Hermione  
- J'suis d'accord avec toi et je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'ils nous disent pas tout, ils en font déjà beaucoup pour nous répondit Harry

Tous les 3 regardèrent les 2 jumeaux. Emma chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Chris puis se recula les yeux humide et suppliant. Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux mais cette fois-ci sa froideur été partie. Il s'avança vers elle et lui dit quelque chose à son tour. Elle récupéra un grand sourire et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Bonjour les enfants dit Mrs Chourave qui venait d'entrer et les élèves lui rendirent son salut. Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir les roses Sirèna est ce que quelqu'un peu nous dire quelque chose à son sujet avant de commencer.

Hermione et Emma levèrent la main.

- Oui miss Granger  
- La rose Sirèna comme son nom l'indique est une rose qui ensorcelle les personnes en chantant. C'est un système de défense permettant d'éviter d'être cueillit.  
- C'est exact, 5 point pour Gryffondor. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter en se retournant vers Emma.  
- Oui, la rose Sirèna pousse avec une eau spéciale, l'eau d'une fontaine d'eau salée à Athènes. C'est seulement dans cette eau qu'elle trouve les substances organiques pour grandir. Cette rose émet 2 types de chanson, une douce et mélodieuse lorsqu'un garçon approche ce qui le charme et une chanson stridente pouvant briser tout ce qui est en verre lorsque c'est une fille.  
- C'est très bien cela fera 5 point de plus pour Gryffondor maintenant nous allons commencés par les garçons, approchez vous des roses et essayez de les changés de pot. Tous les garçons s'approchèrent et les roses se mirent à chanter une douce musique très reposante. Après quelques minutes tous les garçons semblaient dans une espèce de transe sauf un. Chris en effet continuer de s'affairé à changer de pot sa rose qui chanter de plus en plus fort paniquée de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Une fois fini celui-ci se recula sous les yeux ébahit des filles qui le regardaient intensément.  
- Co…comment avait vous réussis sans protection auditive ? demanda le professeur Chourave.  
- Oh c'est simple j'ai juste protéger mon esprit des ondes de confusions que la rose émettait ce n'est pas sorcier.  
- Protéger votre esprit ? mais comment ?  
- Disons pour simplifier que c'est une sorte protection de l'esprit qui empêche les onde de confusion de m'atteindre.  
- Pour simplifier... rigola Hermione

Le professeur le regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte et ne dis rien. Elle reprit ses esprit et demanda aux filles d'éloigner les garçons des roses et de mettre leur cache oreille. Une fois les garçons réveillés, elle leur demanda à leur tour de mettre des cache oreilles et de regarder à leur tour les filles agir. La chanson des roses fut aussi douce que celle des Mandragores. Une fois le cours terminé ils allèrent déjeuner.

L'après midi passa très rapidement et Harry devait après les cours diriger la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Il descendit dans la salle commune en tenue et vit Ron qui l'attendait balai à la main.

- Si je peux plus faire parti de l'équipe je veux au moins t'aider à trouver mon remplaçant. Dit celui-ci avec un sourire.  
- Merci Ron, j'espère qu'on trouvera vite tous les joueurs qui nous font manque.

Emma se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas hésitant.

- Dis moi Harry, Chris et moi nous jouions au Quiddich à Beauxbatons et on se demander si tu nous laisserais tenter notre chance dans l'équipe de Gryffondor sachant qu'il y a des chances pour qu'on reste qu'une seule année. On comprendrait que tu refuses et que tu préfères mettre des joueurs qui seront sur de rester.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et lui dit :

- Tu sais Emma, je préfère mettre des joueurs expérimentés dans notre équipe même s'il ne reste pas longtemps.  
- Super, alors on te rejoint tout de suite sur le terrain, merci beaucoup lui répondit elle.

Harry et Ron partirent devant tandis qu'Emma et Chris allèrent cherchés leur balais.

Tu ne viens pas avec nous Hermione dit Emma qui vit cette dernière en train de bouquiner sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Oh non je ne suis pas fan de Quiddich tu sais, je serais plus utile à faire des recherches pour la conception de notre salle dit elle a voix basse.

Chris s'approcha d'elle, regarda les livres qu'elle avait empruntées et lui demanda de lui prêter sa plume et un morceau de parchemin. Il griffonna quelque chose pendant quelques minutes et lui donna le parchemin.

- Tiens c'est une liste de livres, je pense que tu pourrais trouver des informations intéressantes lui dit-il  
- D'accord mais ou est ce que je suis censée trouver ses livres, je ne les ai pas vu à la bibliothèque et je pourrais pas me les procurées ailleurs à moins que…

Chris lui sourit et vit qu'elle avait compris que la salle sur demande lui donnerait les livres qu'elle désire. Puis Emma et Chris se dirigèrent vers le terrain ou Harry et Ron faisait déjà passés les tests. Il manquait à l'équipe Gryffondor 1 poursuiveur et 1 gardien.

- Alors vos impressions pour le moment demanda Emma à Harry et Ron  
- En un mot… commença Harry  
- Catastrophique finit Ron  
- Bon à vous deux maintenant, tiens au fait vous avez quoi comme balais ? demanda Harry  
- Ce qui se fait de mieux capitaine, des éclairs de feu dit Emma  
- Génial dit Ron les Serpentards avaient déjà fait une jaunisse en sachant que Gryffondor avait un éclair de feu mais si on en a 3 là ils vont plus vouloir jouer dit Ron en rigolant.  
- Attends un peu Ron on est pas encore dans l'équipe dit Emma anxieuse.  
- Très bien vous postuler pour quelle poste demanda Harry  
- Chris comme gardien et moi comme poursuiveuse.  
- Très bien allait vous mettre en position.

Après quelques minutes de jeux, il était clair que les deux Beauxbatons avait une plus grande expérience que les autres postulants. Ils se déplacés vite et avec une bonne fluidité. Il manquait encore quelques automatismes pour que les poursuiveuses se trouvent facilement mais s'était déjà un bon début les passes qu'elles se faisaient été rapides et précises. Quand à Chris il laissa passé qu'un seul tir de sa sœur sûrement parce qu'elle connaissait sa façon de jouer, il bloqua le reste de manière magistrale il bougeait bien de façon à combler les cercles d'or ce qui embrouillaient les poursuiveurs. Il fut admis à l'unanimité qu'Emma et Chris été les 2 nouveaux joueurs de Gryffondor.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les deux génies

**Chapitre 11 : Les deux génies**

Le lendemain, le sujet de conversation durant le petit déjeuner fut principalement les stratégies de Quiddich à employer contre les Serpentard qui été leur premier match.

- On a pas a avoir peur de leur style de jeu dit Ron avec Emma et Chris dans notre équipe il pourra sentir les cognards à 10 kilomètres et poussés les Serpentards de leur balais à coup de télékinésie.  
- Ron, évite de crier sur les toits qu'ils ont ce genre de pouvoir, moins on se fera remarquer mieux ce sera et puis tu sais très bien qu'ils n'utiliseront pas leur pouvoirs pendant le jeu répondit Hermione  
- Je sais bien Hermione je disais ça pour plaisantais quoi que voir Malefoy se faire projeter dans les anneaux de Serpentard pourrait être très divertissant.

Tout le monde rigola.

- Dis moi Hermione tu as avancé dans tes recherches ? demanda Chris  
- Oh euh oui les livres que tu m'as conseillés m'ont beaucoup appris, mais il me reste des informations a collectés je voudrais rajoutée aux sortilèges dont on avait parlé le sortilège d'engagement et aussi pouvoir créer une carte du maraudeur grande comme un poster quand la salle sera prête avec un système nous prévenant de la présence de créatures de ténèbres et de toute personnes étrangères a Poudlard.  
- Pour le sortilège d'engagement je connais que la théorie c'est de la magie très ancienne mais tu as raison on est jamais assez protéger et c'est un sortilège vraiment puissant. Pour la carte du Maraudeur il faudrait que tu me laisse l'étudier pour comprendre comment elle fonctionne et si j'y arrive j'en ferais une pour Beauxbatons. En parlant de ça je pensais faire un créer une porte entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons en cas de problème.  
- Attendez la c'est quoi la magie d'engagement ? et c'est quoi cette histoire de porte ? demanda Ron  
- La magie d'engagement et la même que celle qui a protéger Harry quand il été bébé et qui avait réduit a néant Voldemort. C'est une magie ancienne qui consiste à assurer une protection de la force de l'engagement. En ce qui concerne Harry sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui, tout cet amour a eut pour résultat ce que nous savons répondit Hermione  
- Dumbledore m'en avait déjà parlé mais pas de manière si précise, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait des recherches sur ce sujet dit Harry  
- Je me suis dis qu'il faudrait bien que tu quittes un jour Privet Drive et que tu sois enfin heureux dans un endroit que tu aimes, j'ai pensais aussi à faire la même chose pour chez moi et au terrier.  
- C'est une excellente idée Hermione répondit Harry qui fut suivi par Ron  
- J'suis d'accord avec Harry. Maintenant Chris c'est quoi cette histoire de porte entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons.  
- C'est purement théorique à l'heure actuelle mais j'ai lu dans un vieux livre qu'on pouvait créer des portails entre 2 endroits et que seules le ou les créateurs de ce portail pouvaient les utilisés. Il faudra faire des recherches la dessus, mais ça nous conférerai un grand avantage tactique si les 2 collèges été reliés que ce soit pour le repli ou pour envoyer des renforts. Je pense que pour plus de sécurité il faudrait créer une même salle que celle qu'on compte faire à Beauxbatons pour les reliés entre elles. Cela prendra du temps c'est certain mais si tout le monde se met à faire des recherches je pense qu'on aura tous les outils en main à court terme.  
- C'est super d'avoir 2 génies dans notre groupe dit Ron mais je pourrais pas beaucoup vous aidés étant donné que je part bientôt. Enfin si j'apprends des choses je vous tiendrais au courant

Tous lui sourirent devant son engagement à vouloir les aider malgré le fait qu'il ne sera bientôt plus à Poudlard. Ils se décidèrent à aller à leur 1er cours d'Occlumancie. Arrivés devant la salle ils virent que ce cours regroupés beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'AD qui étaient motivés à se défendre en sachant ce qui été arrivé au ministère pour quelques uns d'entre eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent avec surprise que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui ferait ce cours. Harry eut un immense soulagement de voir que ce n'été pas Rogue. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que le professeur parle.

- Bienvenue dans le cours d'Occlumancie qui sera bientôt un cours officiel pour Poudlard. Dans les circonstances que vous connaissez il est aussi nécessaire de défendre votre esprit que votre corps. Aussi vais-je tenter de vous enseigner l'art de bloquer toute intrusion dans votre esprit et pour les plus doués d'entre vous l'art de contre attaquer ce genre d'attaque. Bien pour commencer j'aimerais que vous formiez une ligne pour que j'évalue vos résistances psychiques, prenez votre baguette et une fois que j'aurais lancé le sort je vous demanderais de tous faire pour me bloquer que ce soit par la pensée ou avec votre baguette, vous avez compris ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour former une ligne. Hermione été en tête de ligne suivit par Chris, Emma, Ron et Harry.

- Bien vous êtes prêtes ?

Hermione lui répondit un petit oui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Apres avoir jeté le sort Legilimens l'expérience dura une vingtaine de seconde, il remercia Hermione et appela Chris. Celui-ci s'avança beaucoup moins stressé que les autres car possédant une bonne maîtrise de cet art. Dumbledore commença et cette fois l'expérience dura une bonne minute au bout de laquelle Chris sourit et Dumbledore recula et se cogna contre le bureau derrière lui.

- C'est très impressionnant vous avez non seulement résister à toute mes tentatives d'intrusion mais vous avez aussi lancé une contre attaque psychique qui a fait stoppé mon attaque et m'a poussé à me défendre non sans mal.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris, vous étiez au courant, je me demande pourquoi vous avez voulez à ce qu'on assiste à ce cours.  
- Je voulais voir quel été votre niveau et j'ai aussi pensez que vous pourriez m'aider en m'assistant pour ce cours.

Chris resta quelques secondes à fixer Dumbledore dans les yeux, émit un sourire sans joie, regroupa l'ensemble de ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Tout le monde sauf leur petit groupe semblait abasourdi qu'un élève sortir de cours comme ça surtout devant leur directeur. Il y eut un long silence où tout le monde regardait Dumbledore qui avait les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte depuis que Chris était partit. Emma regarda Hermione qui semblait anxieuse et haussa les épaules. Emma regarda Dumbledore et dit :

- Excusez moi professeur il faut que j'aille le rejoindre.  
- Oui, je comprends vous pouvez y aller répondit celui-ci avec un faible sourire de bienveillance.

Emma rangea à son tour ses affaires et sortie de la salle. Lors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils virent Emma et Chris assis au bord du lac en train de discuter.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il a réagit comme ça tout à l'heure demanda Ron  
- Je ne sais pas c'est peut être à cause du fait que Dumbledore lui demande beaucoup de chose depuis qu'ils sont arrivés lui répondit Harry

Les 2 garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione pour avoir son avis sur la question mais celle-ci resta silencieuse et pensive les yeux fixés sur Chris.  
Lorsque les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor furent regroupés, Hagrid demanda le silence et commença son cours :

- Le programme de cette année consistera à vous présenter les créatures magiques disposant de grands potentiels magiques. Nous commencerons par étudier les phénix.

Il alla chercher un perchoir et l'installa devant les élèves Soudainement un éclair de feu jailli et un phénix magnifique s'installa dessus.

- Je vous présente Fumseck, le professeur Dumbledore a eut l'amabilité de faire venir Fumsek pour qu'il illustre mon cours. Bien quelqu'un peu me dire la particularité des phénix.

Harry, Hermione et Emma levèrent la main.

- Je t'écoute Harry  
- Les phénix peuvent porter des charges importantes, ils peuvent apparaître en un éclair et lorsqu'ils meurent ils renaissent de la cendre qui a été provoqué par leur combustion. Les larmes du phénix ont aussi un grand pouvoir de guérison et ils sont très attachés à leur propriétaire.  
- C'est exact Harry, 10 point pour Gryffondor. Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que les phénix sont très intelligent est possède une grande mémoire. Ils n'oublient jamais une personne. Je vous demanderais maintenant de prendre des notes et de dessiner Fumsek.

Le cours passa rapidement tous les élèves exceptés certains Serpentards trouvé ce cours très intéressant. Pratiquement aucune critique ne fut faite à l'égard de Hagrid et de ses compétences de professeur.

Après le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la grande salle pour une réunion de l'AD tandis que Chris et Emma prirent la direction de la salle sur demande. Les réunions de l'AD paraissaient à Harry beaucoup moins plaisante que l'année précédente. D'une part parce qu'elle été devenue moins intimiste et donner un suivi et corriger les élèves n'étaient plus si évident. Ensuite la présence des Serpentards qui prenaient un malin plaisir à ne pas respecter les consignes et surtout à ne pas l'écouter. Harry pensait qu'il allait finir par arrêter l'association même s'il voulait aidé ses amis à progresser. Hermione elle n'été pas aussi performante que d'habitude, elle était pensive et se faisait avoir souvent par Ron qui lui paraissait très fier et pensait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

Harry ne voulant pas se mettre à dos son ami ne disait rien pour le contredire mais il avait bien remarquer le comportement d'Hermione et cela l'inquiétait. Ensuite ils se redirent dans la salle sur demande pour continuer leur entraînement psychique. Chris leur dit de s'asseoir et de continuer leur exercice de l'avant-veille. Hermione ne s'assit pas tout de suite et demanda à parler à Chris en privée. Celui-ci surpris, lui fit un signe de la tête en désignant le fond de la salle. Harry, Ron et Emma se regardèrent intrigués. Hermione et Chris discutèrent pendant quelques minutes et Hermione revint avec un petit sourire et s'assit suivit par Chris. Emma regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci ne la regarda pas et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Mika **: Vi, la fréquence des chapitres peut être élévé car il y a bien un tome 7 terminé donc ça laisse présager pas mal de lecture.Je pense aussique ma fic est original c'est aussi pourquoi elle ne plait pas à tout le monde. Pour le fait de savoir si Harry, Ron et Hermione sont des descendants il faudra patienter, les descendants ne seront révélés que plus tard dans l'histoire. Je ne vais pas tout te dire non plus alors que tu le sauras bien assez vite. Merci pour ta review et ton soutien. A bientôt A+.

**Valou **: Je suis content que tu aimes, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Ciaoooo


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une première semaine instr

**Chapitre 12 : Une première semaine instructive**

Le deuxième entraînement psychique fut ponctué par des progrès plus ou moins prononcés. Ainsi Harry et Ron commencés à sentir la présence des personnes mais n'arrivaient pas encore à sentir l'environnement. Hermione elle n'avait fait aucune remarque ce qui signifiée qu'elle n'y arrivée pas encore ce qui n'été pas très grave après seulement 2 entraînement comme l'avait souligné Emma.

Après les cours de DCFM et de Métamorphose ou ils passèrent leur temps à reproduire les sort appris dans la semaine vint le cours le plus désagréable de la journée celui des Potions où Ron n'ayant pas eut les résultats requis ne pouvait y accéder. Il décida s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande pendant qu'ils iraient a leur cours ce qui fit envié Harry.

Arrivés devant la salle les Serpentard attendaient tout en se moquant des Gryffondors qui arrivaient. Emma, Hermione et Harry se mirent derrière les autres élèves de leur maison. Chris lui s'était mis à l'écart adosser sur le mur en face de la salle les bras croisés et le regard posé par terre. Malefoy comme à ses habitude cracha des sarcasmes sur les Gryffondors et quand il vu Harry arrivait avec les filles il changea de cible.

- Alors Potter, toujours entouré de tes fans, remarquent elles pourront te consoler quand tu perdras le prochain match.  
- Malefoy tu ne nous as jamais battu et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça arrivera à moins que tu aies appris que c'est le vif d'or qu'il faut attraper et pas de l'air répondit Harry  
- Fais ton malin Potter, mais ton équipe de looser va se faire rétamer, il va pleuvoir des Gryffondor bientôt.  
- Ah oui je pense que la seule chose qui pourrait nous faire tomber de nos balais c'est le fou rire qu'on aura en vous regardant joué.  
- Fais bien attention à toi, il pourrait t'arriver un accident regrettable bien avant le match.  
- Je trouve que tu abois beaucoup petit prétentieux, mais regarde autour de toi, tu n'impressionne personne à part des gentil toutous dit Emma d'une voix froide.

Les Gryffondors rigolèrent.

- Toi espèce de petite garce je t'ai rien demandé, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses dit il le regard plein de haine  
- Oh si elle le sait dit une voix sur sa droite.

Il se retourna et vit que c'était Chris qui s'était redressé et le fixé avec froideur. Après l'épisode du train, Malefoy se méfié de lui mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

- Elle s'adresse à un fils de Mangemort que je vais démolir s'il lui adresse encore une seule fois une insulte  
- Tu crois me faire peur, tu es peut être une star à Beauxbatons mais ici tu n'es rien répondit Malefoy en levant sa baguette.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à coté de lui prêt à le défendre au cas ou Chris tenterais quelque chose.

- Et bien maintenant je serais ton ennemi au même titre qu'Harry, mais il faut que tu saches blondinet que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui, on va bien s'amuser tout les 2 répondit Chris d'une voix froide  
- Oh puisque tu es mon ennemi, j'imagine que je peux faire ça.

Et Malefoy cria « Dentesaugmento », Chris tendit sa baguette mais ne prononça aucun contre sort. Le maléfice de Malefoy allait frapper Chris lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre une paroi invisible et revint droit sur Malefoy et le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba, puis Crabbe et Goyle l'aidèrent à se relever. Malefoy ne voulant pas laisser l'occasion au Gryffondor déjà hilares de se moquer de lui fonça à l'infirmerie avant que ses dents ne deviennent trop longues. Chris baissa sa baguette et se retourna vers Emma, Harry et Hermione qui rigolaient de bon cœur. Soudain il entendit « Attention » il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'éviter un coup de point de Goyle qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il vit que Crabbe et Goyle l'encerclaient et leur sourit. Emma, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus levèrent leur baguette aussitôt. Cela sembla freina leurs envies de se venger et ils retournèrent dans leur rang. Rogue arriva à ce moment là et les fit rentrés. Il fit l'appelle et demanda ou été Malefoy

- Il avait une dent contre moi, monsieur, il est partit à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça. Répondit Chris

Les Gryffondors résistèrent à grand mal d'éclatés de rire.

- Quand je vous aurais demandais quelque chose je vous le dirais, 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor maintenant où est Malefoy dit il en se retourna vers Goyle.  
- Il s'est fait attaqué par lui et il a dû aller à l'infirmerie répondit celui-ci

Les Gryffondors protestèrent pour dire la véritable version des faits.

- Silence, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor, maintenant est ce vrai que vous avez attaqué Mr Malefoy ?  
- Tout à fait répondit Chris avec un grand sourire  
- Très bien, je vous mets une heure de retenue, vous viendrez 20h mardi pour nettoyer la classe.

Chris ne baissa pas son sourire et continuait à fixer Rogue droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier détourna les yeux ce qui été rare venant de sa part.

- Etant donné que vous êtes dans ma classe d'ASPIC, c'est que vous avez le niveau suffisant pour préparer des potions d'un niveau beaucoup plus compliqués. Aussi je ne tolérerais aucune erreur. Bien je vais vous placer par groupe de deux.

Il regroupa Emma avec Harry et Chris avec Hermione. Apparemment il savait que Chris devait être doué en potion et il ne voulait pas qu'il aide Harry à coté de qui il était aussi à l'origine. La potion qu'ils devaient préparer été une potion de régénération de force. Harry n'avait jamais vu une potion aussi compliquée et même Emma avait du mal à suivre. En y regardant les seuls qui s'en sortait bien était Hermione et Chris ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Emma regarda ces deux là, depuis la soirée d'hier ils semblaient s'être un peu rapprochés, d'abord le fait qu'Hermione vienne lui parler en privé et puis leur entente maintenant. Elle sourit

_Dites je vous dérange pas trop tout les 2 ? Il y en a dans cette classe qui aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main. _

Hermione sursauta, peu habitué à la télépathie et surprise de cette irruption dans sa tête. Chris lui resta impassible, se retourna vers sa sœur et hocha de la tête. A la fin du cours, Rogue fut très déçu, la potion de Chris et Hermione été parfaite et celle de Emma et Harry été bien réussies. Il ne pouvait pas les soupçonner d'avoir été aidé car il n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Il se vengea sur Seamus et Dean alors que Crabbe et Goyle de leur coté avait des croûte verdâtres qui flotté dans leur potion blanche au lieu d'être bleu.

Ils sortirent de cours et allèrent dîner.

Sur le chemin Harry s'arrêta et dit :

- Au fait pourquoi tu as dis que tu avais attaqué Malfoy ?  
- C'est simple, Rogue ne m'aurait pas écouté, ça se sentait, il s'attendait à ce que je me défende ce que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il l'a prit au dépourvu. Et comme il sait que j'ai vu clair dans son jeu il m'a mit une retenu pour garder son autorité auprès des autres.  
- J'y avais jamais pensé, y a pas que dans les matières que tu m'apprends quelque chose. Je crois que je devrais suivre ton exemple lui répondit Harry en souriant  
- Ah non j'ai déjà un cas social sous les bras j'en veux pas un deuxième dit Emma en rigolant.

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent mais pas Chris qui fit sembla de mettre un claque à Emma qui l'esquiva sans mal. Une fois que Ron les rejoignit et qu'ils eurent dînés ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour faire leurs leçons.

- Bon par quoi en commence ? demanda Emma

Chris leva sa baguette et dis « Accio Eclair de feu », une fois son balai en main il se dirigea vers Emma.

- Je vais prendre l'air, à toute à l'heure dit ce dernier en embrassant sa sœur sur le front.  
- T'es pas possible toi, comment on fait si on a besoin de tes lumières ? demanda cette dernière irritée.  
- « Accio Leçons » dit ce dernier. Des parchemins volèrent dans la pièce et atterrirent dans sa main de libre. Voilà dit il simplement à sa sœur en lui tendant les parchemins.  
- Alors là tu es le mec le plus formidable que je connaisse dit Ron tu as déjà fait toutes les leçons qu'on avait à faire alors que j'ai à peine eut le temps de faire celui d'Astronomie.

Chris lui fit un sourire et sortit de la salle commune.

- Rho ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça dit Emma visiblement contrariée  
- Quand il fait quoi ? demanda Harry  
- Il prends tout ses moments de libre pour être tout seul, c'est bien lui ça. Il ne se rend pas compte que je m'inquiète pour lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas j'suis sur qu'il va bien et que s'il allait mal il te le dirait dit Hermione qui avait fixé la porte depuis le départ de Chris puis retourna sans attention sur Emma.  
- Tu ne le connais pas il garde tout pour lui, il ne dit ou ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent. Je sais comment il pense il se dit qu'il a besoin de personne, qu'il peut tout gérer tout seul mais c'est faux personne n'en ai capable. Il ne sera jamais heureux en agissant comme ça dit Emma qui commençait à fondre en larmes.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et regarda Harry et Ron avec une expression d'impuissance.

Le temps passa et les 4 amis finirent leur devoir et se décidèrent d'aller à la salle sur demande où Chris devait les attendre dans peu de temps. Sur le chemin Emma fit promettre à ses amis de ne pas raconter à Chris ce qui c'était dit après son départ.

Ils entèrent dans la salle sur demande où Chris les rejoint deux minutes plus tard.

- Bon ces heures sont consacrés à vous aider à devenir des Animagus, comme Emma est la plus douée dans ce domaine c'est elle qui va vous faire ce cours. Ensuite pour ce qui est de votre entraînement physique je vous apprendrais qu'une seule formule et ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, Emma.  
- D'accord, la 1ere étape pour devenir Animagus et de faire le vide en vous. Vous ne devez pas allés à votre Animagus c'est lui qui doit venir à vous. Dès que vous aurez son image on pourra attaquer la 2eme étape qui est plus délicate. Il faut s'attendre des fois à des surprises quand on découvre son ou ses Animagus.  
- On parlant de ça quand on est ce qu'on verra votre 2eme forme à tout les 2 demande Hermione  
- Quand vous aurez réussi à devenir Animagus répondit Emma avec un sourire. Bien concentrez vous maintenant.

Tout le monde fit silence et se concentra. L'exercice n'était pas particulièrement difficile mais il était nécessaire de savoir faire le vide en soit, ce qui n'était pas si évident que ça car l'esprit vagabonde toujours vers des pensées.

Harry se trouvait dans une forêt sombre et lugubre, il avança non sans crainte étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Tout à coup il entendit des bruits dans un feuillage derrière lui, il fit volte face et vit deux yeux qui l'observer dans l'obscurité. Il hésita puis décida de s'approcher, l'animal jailli d'un buisson et fila dans un autre sans qu'Harry et eut le temps de voir ce que c'été. Quelque soit l'animal, il était véloce. Il se sentit de nouveau observé, il regarda dans le buisson dans lequel s'était réfugié l'animal mais il ne vit rien. Puis il entendit une brindille se cassée derrière lui il se retourna lentement et vit ce qui avait été à l'origine de ce bruit. C'été une magnifique panthère noir qu'il le regardait fixement, il entendit alors le chant d'un oiseau, un chant qu'il ne lui été pas inconnu et il ouvrit les yeux il été de nouveaux dans la salle sur demande.

- Alors Harry tu as réussi ? demanda Emma.

Il hocha la tête d'approbation et vit qu'Hermione et Ron le regardaient en souriant.

- Bien étant donné que vous avez tous les 3 finis il va falloir tour nous raconter en détails. Quels sont les animaux que vous avez vu ? demanda Emma  
- Pour moi ça sera une panthère dit Harry  
- Moi c'été un Lion affirma Ron, on va bientôt pouvoir former un zoo dit il en rigolant.  
- Quand à moi c'été un tigre répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
- Un tigre ? c'est bien un animal que j'aurais jamais imaginé être ton Animagus répondit Ron les yeux ronds.  
- Et pourquoi ? dit Hermione sur un ton de défi.  
- Au tout simplement parce que tu es quelqu'un de pas assez méchant pour ça lui répondit il en haussant les épaules. Je t'aurais plus vu en chat.

Hermione s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Euh vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on ait tous des formes de grands prédateurs ?

Emma regarda son frère pour avoir son avis, celui-ci semblait déjà réfléchir à la question.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange répondit celui-ci  
- Bien on va pouvoir commencer dans ce cas répondit Emma, mais je veux d'abord que vous me racontiez en détails vos visions. Chris et moi avons faillis passés à coté de notre 2eme forme car dans nos visions, ils apparaissaient que l'espace d'une seconde et était très difficile à trouver ce dont il s'agissait.

Les 3 racontèrent leurs visions. Emma trouva les informations intéressantes et elle sourit.

- Bien frérot je pense qu'on ne sera pas les seuls à avoir 2 Animagus, c'est quand même une étrange coïncidence tu trouves pas ? demanda Emma songeuse  
- Oui mais on s'en occupera plus tard, j'ai bien une petite idée mais il va falloir que je fasse pas mal de recherches avant. Bon est ce que vous avez devinés quel forme prendra votre 2eme Animagus ?  
- Attends je te suis pas j'ai vu qu'un seul animal dit Harry  
- Il ne faut pas juste le voir, on peut l'entendre, le sentir dit Emma, remémore toi ton rêve, il n'y a pas un détail qui te met sur la voix ? demanda t'elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Le chant, un chant d'oiseau… s'exclama Harry qui venait de s'en souvenir.  
- C'est exact répondit elle, et ce n'est pas n'importe quel oiseau qui émet cette chanson, tu as déjà rencontré cet animal souviens toi.

Il se remémora son passé et tout à coup il se souvient.

- FUMSECK mon deuxième Animagus est un phénix ?  
- En effet, je dois te dire que c'est très rare d'avoir 2 Animagus et encore plus d'en avoir un avec autant de pouvoir magique tu vas devoir t'entraîner longuement pour maîtriser les pouvoirs du phénix.  
- C'est génial répondit il radieux je les adore tous les 2.

Emma lui sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu as réfléchi à ce qui pourrait te mettre sur la voix ?  
- Oui, je crois qu'il s'agit aussi d'un oiseau répondit elle hésitante, le début de ma vision commence dans les airs et je suis descendu à une grande vitesse avant de le poser sur une branche, c'est là que j'ai vu un tigre qui me regardait.  
- Tu as fais la bonne déduction dit Chris mais on doit savoir de quel oiseau il s'agit exactement, tu dis avoir descendu à grande vitesse et t'être posé sur une branche on peut donc exclure un sombral ou un cheval ailé, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un oiseau prédateur vu que tu sembles avoir descendu en piqué. Essaye de te concentrer et regarde si tu ne peux pas voir ton reflet dans les yeux du tigre ou dans une flaque d'eau par exemple.

Hermione s'exécuta, il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle eut trouvées.

- C'EST UN FAUCON s'écria t'elle  
- Voila qui est réglé maintenant à toi Ron dit Chris  
- Moi je crois avoir deviné, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un hiboux, je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'en ai entendu un. Répondit ce dernier.  
- Vous avez tous bien travaillés, c'est étrange de voir à quel point vos Animagus ressemble aux nôtres dit Emma. Non seulement nous en avons tous 2 mais en plus nous avons tous un prédateur terrestre et un animal volant.  
- Quoi ! vous aussi ? s'exclama presque en criant Ron  
- Oui c'est vraiment étrange mais nous bloquant pas la dessus passons au plus délicat. Répondit Emma

Emma leur explique le mode d'emploi pour se transformer. Mais au bout des 2 heure prévu consacré au Animagus, aucun ne réussit à se transformer et ils étaient tous épuisés.

- Bien ce n'est pas grave de ne pas réussir du premier coup, seule Emma a réussi cette exploit vous savez. Vous pourrez vous entraînez maintenant. Avant de vous laissez vous reposer je voulais vous parler de l'entraînement physique, la première étape est un renforcement musculaire afin d'augmenter votre résistance. Les machines moldus de musculation ne nous permettront pas un entraînement efficace c'est pourquoi j'ai trouver un sort bien utile qui permet de s'entraîner à tout moment de la journée. En fait le sort consiste à mettre un surplus de poids à vos vêtements. Ainsi vous pouvez vous muscler à tout moment de la journée. Ne vous inquiétez pas dit Chris en voyant leur mine déconfites à l'idée d'avoir un tel handicap, ces poids s'adaptent avec votre musculature, plus vous êtes musclés plus ils sont lourds. Emma et moi en portant quotidiennement et vous ne l'avez pas remarqués donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez aussi diminuer ou augmenter la charge suivant vos besoins.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent soulagés quand Chris leur avait parlés d'un entraînement physique ils avaient paniqués, surtout que lui et plutôt carré. Après l'apprentissage de la formule qui se révéla simple d'utilisation ils retournèrent aux dortoirs le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient bientôt être des Animagus, des Animagus de toute beauté qui plus est.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le départ de Ron

**Chapitre 13 : Le départ de Ron**

Les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition à travers la fenêtre, Harry se réveilla mais ne se leva pas tout de suite, après tout c'été le week end donc il pouvait profiter de son lit encore un peu. Harry rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit un bruit, apparemment il n'y a pas que lui qui été réveillé, Il se pencha et vit Chris qui finissait de s'habiller.

- Il est encore tôt dit il a voix basse pourquoi tu t'es déjà préparé il n'y a pas de cours demanda Harry ?  
- Je sais bien mais je ne sais pas resté sans rien faire et comme je suis réveillé, autant me levé et j'ai quelques petites chose à faire répondit Chris  
- Je vais me levé de toute façon avec les ronflements de Ron j'arriverais pas à me rendormir on se rejoint dans 15 minutes à la grande salle ?

Chris hocha la tête et passa la porte des dortoirs. Harry pensa à tout ce qu'Emma et Chris lui avait enseigné depuis le début de la semaine. Il était content de les avoir rencontré, ils étaient parmi les sorciers les plus doués qu'il connaisse et des personnes humainement intéressantes. Il décida d'arrêter sa réflexion et se leva pour se préparer. Il rejoignit Chris à la grande salle où rares étaient les élèves à se lever si tôt un samedi matin. Il s'installa en face de lui et commença à manger.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as de prévu pour aujourd'hui demanda Harry  
- Je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ce matin, pour notre projet de salle, cette après midi je compte voler un peu ensuite il faudra qu'on vous apprennes les bases de la magie sans baguette.  
- J'ai hâte de commencer répondit Harry avec un sourire avant de s'attaquer à ses toasts.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Emma les rejoignirent. Emma fit une bise à Chris et à Harry et s'assit à coté de son frère. Ce dernier avait rougit quand Emma lui fit la bise peu habitué à ce genre de salutation bien française.

- Dites vous êtes au courant que c'est samedi ? pourquoi vous levez si tôt ? demanda Emma  
- Pourquoi pas ! répondit Chris  
- Dis donc toi, je sais que t'es très peu sociable le matin, voir toute la journée du reste, mais m'agresse pas comme ça ou tu vas le regretter répondit Emma d'un ton faussement méchant.

Chris lui fit une bise et lui souffla à l'oreille 'Je voudrais bien voir ça'. Emma rigola et commença à manger. Hermione les observa et pensa que ces deux là avaient une complicité attachante. Cela devait être à cause du fait qu'ils aient perdus leurs parents jeunes, cela avait du les rapprocher.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ce matin ? demanda t'elle

Chris regarda Harry avec un regard qui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se répéter. Harry sourit et répondit à Hermione.

- Moi je ne sais pas encore mais Chris compte aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour notre salle spéciale. Je vais peut être aller lui donner un coup de main.  
- C'est gentil de nous proposer de venir répondit Emma  
- De toute façon vous serez venus quand même alors à quoi bon le demander dit Harry pour la taquiner.

Elle se retourna vers son frère et dit :

- Tu vois c'est ta faute, tu as une mauvaise influence sur Harry  
- Tu veux dire qu'il est adorable, attentif, généreux et patient avec la petite Emma lui répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire

A ses mots elle éclata de rire.

- Hmm je suppose qu'il y a du vrai là dedans mais tu es loin d'être un ange non plus  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, bon sur ce je vais m'aéré avant d'aller à la bibliothèque on se rejoint la bas.

Sur ces paroles il se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Emma regarda Harry et Hermione haussa les épaules. Ron les rejoint ensuite et après avoir pris quelques toast et les avoir traité de fou de s'être levé si tôt ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Chris les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et il s'assit devant une grande table ou ils s'étaient installés.

- On t'écoute grand chef, on commence par quoi demanda Ron en souriant  
- Je pense qu'on devrait se diviser le travail, j'aimerais qu'Harry, Emma et toi fassiez des recherches sur les héritiers. Hermione et moi allons faire des recherches pour la conception de la salle.  
- Pourquoi tu veux faire des recherches sur les héritiers on sait déjà pratiquement tout non ? demanda Emma  
- Tu te trompes, on sait ce qu'on nous a appris et il se perd des connaissances à mesure ou le temps passe. Papa n'a pas pu nous apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Et puis il y a des choses qui m'intriguent et je voudrais bien avoir quelques éclaircissements.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'intrigue ?  
- Je te le dirais plus tard, il faut commencer nos recherches, si on ne trouve rien, on ira faire un tour dans la salle sur demande.

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à fouiller dans les livres. Au bout d'une heure ils ne trouvèrent rien et décidèrent de monter à la salle sur demande. Après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'ils voulaient en passant trois fois devant la salle ils entrèrent.

Il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques de chaque cotés et deux tables au centre avec des parchemins, des plumes de l'encre pour pouvoir prendre des notes. Ils prirent chacun quelques livres et commencèrent leur lecture. Emma, Harry et Ron à une table, Hermione et Chris à l'autre. Mis à part le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins il régna un grand silence pendant au moins deux longues heures.

_- Je pense que ça suffira_ dit Chris par télépathie en regardant Hermione, _maintenant on va devoir se préparer pour la pratique, trouver le lieu idéal et surtout réaliser tout ça dans le plus grand secret, même Dumbledore ne devra pas être au courant._

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à rouler les parchemins. De leur coté, Harry, Emma et Ron n'avait pas beaucoup avancés. La majeure partie des informations recueillies était des généralités sur des légendes sur les Anciens, rien de bien intéressant. Tous décidèrent que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui et ils allèrent déjeuner. Lorsque Harry vit Malfoy entouré de ses deux gorilles arrivé il rigola.

- Il a l'air d'avoir perdu ses crochets notre petit Serpentard.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Ron  
- Ah c'est vrai tu n'étais pas là répondit Harry et lui il lui raconta toute l'histoire

Ron éclata de rire et quand il fut assez calmé pour parler il se retourna vers Chris et dit.

- Je n'aimerais pas t'avoir comme ennemi  
- Tu n'as encore rien vu dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers sa sœur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle ci rigola et acquiesça.

- Admirez plutôt

Tout se passa en quelque seconde, les cheveux de Malefoy prirent une teinte rousse vive, ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés se retrouvèrent en bataille et il se retrouva avec un uniforme de fille. Devant les cris de stupéfaction de quelques Serpentard, tous les élèves regardèrent ce qui se passé et un grand éclat de rire général explosa dans la grande salle. Drago horrifié, sortit en courant les mains sur sa tête.

Du coté des Gryffondors l'hilarité mis longtemps à se dissiper surtout du coté d'Harry et de Ron qui tapé du point sur la table tellement il rigolait.

- Alors ça c'été super, il n'a pas vu le coup venir dit Ron qui avait un mal fou à cesser de rire.  
- Oh on s'est dit qu'il méritait une petite leçon, on lui a greffé un peu de ses pires ennemis. La coiffure de Harry, la couleur de cheveux de Ron et l'uniforme d'Hermione répondit Emma avec un grand sourire  
- Il n'avait pas t'insulter, qui sème le vent… dit Chris  
- Il va sûrement vouloir se venger dit Hermione  
- Je n'attends que ça lui répondit il on se rejoint à la salle sur demande.

Il s'éloigna et fur rejoint par Harry et Ron. Hermione et Emma se décidèrent quelques minutes plus tard à les rejoindre.

- Chris devrait faire attention, Malefoy est pas du genre à l'attaquer loyalement tu sais dit Hermione qui s'inquiétait.  
- Si tu dois t'en faire pour quelqu'un, tu devrais t'inquiétais pour Drago. S'il met Chris en colère, c'est sa vie qui sera en danger pas sa fierté répondit Emma d'un air grave.  
- Comment ça ? répondit Hermione effrayé, il n'irais pas jusqu'à le tuer.

Emma émit pour toute réponse un silence bien éloquent.

- Mais dis donc Hermione, tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour mon frère je trouve dit cette dernière avec un large sourire.  
- Mais… non pas plus que pour Harry ou Ron répondit Hermione pour se défendre.  
- Peut être mais tu le connais depuis moins d'une semaine alors que tu connais Harry et Ron depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Et puis tu lui parler en tête à tête, tu fais tes recherches avec lui y a t'il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant demanda Emma  
- Non il n'y a rien du tout entre Chris et moi. Je lui demandais des conseils c'est tout.  
- Bon, je veux bien te croire… pour le moment

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle et entrèrent. La salle était assez longue et il y avait des mannequins de sorcier au fond de la salle. L'après midi été consacré à la magie sans baguette. Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui étaient déjà installés sur des cousins et s'assirent à côté d'eux.

- Allons y, comme je vous en ai déjà un peu parlé la magie sans baguette réside dans la faculté de canaliser votre Aura. La baguette magique n'est qu'un instrument permettant de concentrée l'énergie d'un sorcier pour qu'il puisse lancé un sort. Avant de commencer j'aimerais d'abord voir une chose. Je vais vous lancer le sort révélémentium qui nous dira qu'elle sera votre magie élémentaire la plus puissante. C'est le même sort utilisé à la répartition de Beauxbatons. Vous êtes prêt ?

Ils acquiescèrent si le sort été utilisé à Beauxbatons il devait être sans risque.

- « Revelemento » lança Chris et tous les 3 virent une lueur s'échappés de leur corps et dessiné leur contour.  
- Bien je vais maintenant vous expliquez à quoi ces lueurs correspondent. Harry tu étais entouré d'un halo argent ce qui signifie que ta force élémentaire principal sera l'Air. Tu pourras ainsi utiliser le vent et les éclairs. Hermione tu étais entourée d'un halo vert, ce qui signifie que pour toi il s'agira d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la Terre. Tu auras le feu, la terre et la nature avec toi. Ron quand à toi, tu as l'halo bleu ce qui signifie les pouvoirs de l'Eau. Tu pourras utilisé des attaques et défense avec pour élément l'eau et la glace.  
- Je suis rassurée qu'on n'est pas eut d'halo des ténèbres. En plus on est tous complémentaire dit Emma  
- Bien puisque vous avez votre élément il est temps de commencé par vous apprendre les bases je vais vous montrer comment canaliser son Aura.

Il mis ses mains devant lui comme s'il tenait un objet et ferma les yeux.

- Vous devez sentir votre magie à l'intérieur de vous et la concentrer entre vos mains. Il ne s'agit pas de votre force physique mais de votre fluide magique qu'il vous faut rassembler. Lorsque vous réussirez il se produira ce phénomène.

Il se concentra et soudain une forme de lumière apparue entre ses mains, elle avait la forme d'un atome avec ses traits de lumières dorées. Il vit qu'ils étaient comme hypnotisés par la lumière qu'il venait de produire.

- Lorsque vous aurez réussi, cela voudra dire que vous êtes arrivés à canaliser votre Aura ce qui est déjà un exploit car peu de sorcier en sont capables. L'exécution des sorts sera après une simple formalité. En ce qui concerne les magies élémentaires, je ne pourrai pas vous guider, lorsque vous maîtriserez suffisamment votre Aura, vous trouverez tout seul. Bien c'est à vous maintenant.

La séance dura des heures, chacun ne voulant pas arrêter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi. Harry avait des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, Ron était devenu rouge vif et Hermione paraissait fatiguée. Aucun d'eux ne réussi a provoqués la moindre lueur. Ils sortirent de la salle déçus que leurs efforts ne furent pas récompensés.

- Ca viendra ne vous inquiétez pas dit Emma pour les rassurés moi j'ai pas réussi tout de suite non plus.  
- J'aurais aimé réussir avant de partir dit Ron en ronchonnant.  
- C'est pas grave Ron, on t'a fournit les bases de tout ce dont nous devions vous enseigner, si tu continues à t'entraîner il n'y pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas et puis tu pourras nous rendes des petites visites. On te parlera avant de partir des méthodes de télépathie comme ça tu pourras nous contacter en cas de problème dit Emma ce qui sembla rassuré Ron  
- Allons dormir, demain nous reverrons ce que nous avons vu cette semaine.

Le lendemain après des heures de révisions acharnées, ils furent interrompit pour quelqu'un qui frapper à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et vu le prof

esseur Dumbledore qui le salua avec un grand sourire et l'avertit que Maugrey et Tonks attendaient Ron dans le hall. Ils descendirent tous ensemble et après avoir salués les 2 Aurors dirent au revoir à Ron.

- A bientôt Ron, je suis sûr que quand on se reverra tu auras fait d'énorme progrès c'est dommage qu'on est pas eut plus de temps pour se connaître mais bon on se rattrapera dit Emma  
- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'avait appris et vous verrez vous serez fiers de mes progrès la prochaine fois que je reviendrais. J'espère vous revoir très vite.  
- Salut mon vieux, tâche de devenir un grand Auror et revient nous voir de temps en temps. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas tes amis une fois que tu seras le plus grand Auror dit Harry avec un sourire.  
- Alors ça aucun risque, je reviendrais bientôt c'est promis, entraîne toi bien.

Hermione se contenta de lui faire une bise et de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Fais attention et prends soin de toi Ron.  
- Merci Hermione, prenez soin les uns des autres vous aussi, et veuillez bien sur Ginny aussi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas dit Harry

Après les dernières embrassades Ron se retourna vers Chris. Celui-ci lui qui était les bras croisé adossé sur un mur les bras croisés lui fit un signe de la tête que Ron lui rendit. Et il partit en Magicobus accompagnés des 2 Aurors.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Mika : **En ce qui concerne les animagus, tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite. Pour ce qu'Hermione a dit à Harry, tu es maintenant (en partie) au courant. J'espère que la suite te plairas autant, tu verras qu'aujourd'hui je fais une grosse mise à jour . A bientôt Ciaoo.

**Sorcieres2Salem :** Coucou toi , je crois que la surprise n'est pas terminée car j'ai prévu pour ce matin une mise à jour massive, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir :) . Je suis vraiment heureux que tu penses ça de ma fic, car c'est la première que j'ai écrite donc elle me tient à coeur. Je crois que chaque auteur aime écrire un minimum sinon il ne le ferait pas lol. J'essaie de faire le maximum pour que l'histoire tienne debout tout en me détachant du travail de JKR. Quand on lit une fic ce n'est pas pour retrouver un copier coller de ce que fait l'auteur original. Tu sais mon tome 6 et 7 sont terminés d'écrire donc ça ne me prends pas énormément de temps, j'ai juste à vous répondre et à les poster . Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, écrire une fic demande beaucoup de temps libre et ce n'est pas toujours évident. En ce qui concerne les Animagus, ravi de voir qu'ils te plaisent, ceux de Chris et Emma seront bientôt révélés. Chris et Hermione qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'ils se sont rapprochés? lol J'espère que la suite te plairas. A+ Bisous.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une rivalité dangereuse

**Chapitre 14 : Une rivalité dangereuse**

Après le départ de Ron, Harry se sentit un peu désemparé, il avait une complicité avec son ami, ils riaient souvent et partager beaucoup de centre d'intérêt. Ce qui le motiva et qu'il allait pouvoir joué au Quiddich, il allait pouvoir se consacrer à son rôle de capitaine ce qui éviterait de ce laissé aller à la nostalgie. La journée de cours passa rapidement. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand l'heure de l'entraînement arriva. Harry et Emma allèrent se préparer pendant que Chris finissait de s'entretenir avec Hermione sur certains sortilèges particulièrement compliqués pouvant leur servir pour la conception de la salle.

- Chris magne toi, tu discuteras avec Hermione plus tard dit Emma qui avait fini de se changer  
- A vos ordres lui répondit ce dernier puis il ajouta à voix basse « espèce de dictatrice » avec un grand sourire  
- Je t'ai entendu face de rat dit Emma en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Chris alla à son tour se changer et vit Emma tapait du pied d'impatience à la porte du dortoir, Harry lui rigolait.

- Eh Emma je me change là tu pourrais attendre dans la salle commune.  
- Oh je t'en prie, je suis ta sœur et je t'ai déjà vu moins habillé et puis tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu dit elle en souriant.  
- Quoi ! qui ? demanda Chris furieux  
- Je te faisais marché grand frère c'était très amusant tu aurais vu ta tête dit elle en rigolant.

Chris la fusilla du regard

- Bon on y va ? demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Chris resta encore fixait sur sa sœur et hocha la tête. Sur le chemin Emma continua à taquiner Chris surtout lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un groupe de fille qui gloussèrent à leur passage.

- J'aurais du demandait à Colin son appareil photo ça serait bien monnayer des photos de toi en sous vêtements  
- Emma tu veux vraiment que je me mettre en colère, tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes dit froidement Chris

Emma savait qu'elle était à la limite de dépasser les bornes et préféra arrêter ses provocations. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor où Harry leur donna les consignes et les directives jusqu'à leur prochain match c'est-à-dire contre Serpentard.

- Bien pour ceux qui nous rejoignes cette année, il vous faudra vous adaptés au style de jeu des autres équipes. Il faut que vous sachiez que la majorité des équipes de Poudlard se montrent loyal dans leur façon de jouer ce qui n'est pas le cas des joueurs qu'on affrontera dans notre prochain match. Les Serpentards ont un style de jeu basé sur la force au dépend de l'intelligence de leurs joueurs. Aussi on devra adapter notre stratégie en fonction de cela. Les poursuiveuses je veux que vous soyez rapide et en mouvement constant, cela évitera des vous faire encercler par les joueurs adverses, adaptez un système de jeu basés sur les passes rapides comme vous l'avez fait lors de la sélection des nouveaux joueurs, je veux peu d'individualité et un bon jeu collectif. Les batteurs, vous allez vous entraînez avec deux jeux de cognards, je veux que vous vous entraîniez à les viser, ils sont beaucoup plus petit que les joueurs adverses et rapides, cela vous procurera un bon entraînement. Chris je veux que tu t'entraînes à bloquer cette balle. Harry lui montra un souafle qu'il avait miniaturisé en la taille d'un balle de tennis. Quand a moi je vais lancer un sort de célérité au vif d'or pour doubler sa vitesse. Vous avez vos consignes allons y.  
- Ce fut un des entraînements les plus productifs qu'ils avaient été donnés de faire, l'équipe était motivé et faisait de gros progrès à l'idée que le temps passés. En peu de temps il avait tous pris les automatismes indispensables à toute équipe. Ils se complétaient tous à merveille. Harry fut très satisfait des progrès observés et ils rentrèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain fut le l'occasion d'assister aux premiers cours de duel, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor il régnait une atmosphère d'excitation, tous le monde été en train de parler des sorts d'attaque et de protection qu'ils pourraient utilisés. Lorsque l'heure fut venue il se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle où avait été installé 3 grandes estrades qui remplacés les tables pour les duels ainsi que des gradins pour que les élèves puisse y assister. Harry, Hermione, Emma et Chris s'installèrent dans les gradins et attendirent pour savoir le déroulement en attendant le ou les professeurs.

- En tout cas j'espère que je tomberais pas sur l'un de vous deux je n'ai pas fait mon testament dit Harry en regardant Emma et Chris en rigolant.  
- Ne t'en fais pas on te ménagera dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva suivit des professeurs McGonagall, Delacour, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue.

Bienvenue à ce premier cours de duel les enfants, pour commencer j'aimerais vous précisez que les duels auxquels vous assisterez aujourd'hui seront exclusivement pour les 6eme et 7eme année pour qu'ils vous fassent une démonstration. A la fin de ce cours, on vous donnera des dates pour chacune de vos années respectifs afin de ne pas vous retrouvez avec des adversaires d'un niveau trop élevé ou inversement. Bien j'ai trouvé amusant que l'on organise un petit tournoi ce soir regroupant les 6eme et 7eme année. Vos directeurs de maison vont désignés chacun 3 élèves représentants leur maison excepté Gryffondor qui en aura 4 étant donné leur dernière victoire à la coupe des maison et aussi parce qu'il nous manquera une personne, pour chaque année et nous choisirons aussi des 3 élèves de Beauxbatons que nous a conseillés Mrs Maxime…

- On va pas y échapper cette fois dit Emma à voix basse à son frère. Celui hocha la tête pour approuver.  
- …On commencera le tournoi avec les 6eme année, je vais demandais au directeurs de maison de vous désignés. Mrs Delacour se chargera des élèves de Beauxbatons.

Les directeurs de maison s'exclamèrent chacun leur tour. McGonagall s'avança vers les élèves et dit :

- Mr Potter, Miss Granger Mr Thomas et Mr Londubat voulez vous venir s'il vous plait.

Tous le monde fut étonné que Neville soit choisis, mais après tout il avait fait ses preuves contre des Mangemorts il y a quelques mois donc il méritait d'être désigné tout autant que les autres. McGonagall voulais sans doute lui montrait qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités pensa Harry.

Le professeur Chourave s'avança et désigna Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot et Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Le professeur Flitwick désigna Terry Boot, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein. Rogue désigna quand à lui Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Milicent Bullstrode et enfin le professeur Delacour désigna Chris, Emma et Sarah Lepage comme les candidat de Beauxbatons.

- Bien puisque la sélection a été faites nous allons maintenant mettre en place un tableau des rencontres, vous tirerez un numéro au sort et le tournoi commencera.  
- Super avec ma chance je vais tomber sur Chris dès le départ pensa Harry à voix haute.

Chris lui sourit et regarda sa sœur.

_- Débrouille toi pour obtenir le numéro le plus élevé je ne veux pas te rencontrer avant la final d'accord_

Cette dernière hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui commença à les appelait. Après les tirages au sort la répartition des matchs fut la suivante :

1er duel : Chris contre Théodore

2eme duel : Drago contre Ernie

3eme duel : Harry contre Terry

4eme duel : Justin contre Padma

5eme duel : Hermione contre Sarah

6eme duel : Hannah contre Dean

7eme duel : Anthony contre Milicent

8eme duel : Neville contre Emma

- Bien nous allons maintenant assistait au 1er duel je vous demande de les encouragés en de faire silence contre ils seront prêt. Le gagnant sera celui qui réussira à désarmer son adversaire. Je demande auxpremiers participants de s'avançait.  
- C'est à moi dit Chris  
- Bonne chance dit Hermione anxieuse et fait attention aux méthodes des Serpentards.

Ils se retournèrent vers le groupe des Serpentard et apparemment ils discutaient entre eux avec un sourire malveillant à l'adresse de leur groupe.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui Hermione, par contre il serait sage de demandait à votre infirmière de préparer des pansements pour eux dit Emma en rigolant

Son frère lui sourit et monta sur l'estrade le 1er, il fut encouragé par les élèves de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et de Beauxbatons. L'aversion pour les Serpentard devait y être pour beaucoup pour ce plébiscite.

Théodore Nott monta sur l'estrade encouragé par les Serpentards et ils se mirent en position. A 3 Nott essaya de lancer un sort de stupéfixion mais Chris fut très rapide et lança « Expulsion » et Nott se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de l'estrade en faisant quelques galipettes avec la force de l'attaque. Il se retrouva sur le dos et était sonné. Chris s'avança vers lui, pointer sa baguette sur lui « Accio baguette ». Et la baguette de Nott s'arracha des doigts crispés par la douleur de ce dernier et s'envola vers Chris, il l'a saisit et descendit de l'estrade sous le regard des autres élèves qui n'applaudirent même pas tant ils étaient stupéfait de la force du sortilège avec laquelle il avait été projeté Nott. Chis tendit la baguette de Nott a Dumbledore et alla se rassoire avant que celui ait pu dire un mot.

- Bravo c'était super il doit avoir du mal récupérer son souffle maintenant dit Harry  
- Ben il a déjà assez du mien tu ne crois pas répondit Chris ce qui fit rire l'assemblés des Gryffondors autour d'eux et attirèrent les regards noirs des Serpentards  
- Quoi j'ai rien dis mal en regardant les Serpentards.  
- T'en fais pas grand frère ils doivent juste trouver que tu ne manques pas d'air dit Emma en rigolant ce qui refit rire les Gryffondors.

Le tournoi continua, Malfoy avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Ernie après un court duel. Vint ensuite le tour de Harry contre Terry. Terry lança son sortilège le 1er.

- « Expelliarmus » cria ce dernier  
- « protego » « stupefix » dit Harry  
- « Prote… » commença Terry mais il fut touché par le sortilège de stupéfixion et il lâcha sa baguette.

Padma réussit à gagner contre Justin après un duel équilibré. Hermione gagna aussi sont duel contre Sarah assez rapidement grâce au sort « petrificus totalus » et aussi du fait que son adversaire été très nerveuse et bafouilla dans la diction de son sort. Hannah vaincu Dean au grand dam de Ginny qui supportait avec ferveur son copain. Anthony vaincu Milicent mais ce prit quand même le sort « tarrentallegra ». Emma vaincu très facilement Neville après que celui-ci se soit vu renvoyer son éclair de stupéfixion contre lui. Le prochain match opposa Chris à Malfoy. Chris s'apprêta à monter sur l'estrade quand Emma lui pris le bras.

- Ecoute Chris je sais tu l'aimes pas mais contrôle toi d'accord ? demanda Emma suppliante  
- Je vais essayer de pas trop l'abîmer mais ça dépendra de ce qu'il m'enverra comme sort. Allez ne t'en fait pas il s'en remettra.

Chris et Malfoy montèrent sur l'estrade et se mirent face à face.

- Je vais te faire payer maintenant dit Malfoy  
- J'attends de voir ça, tu aurais appris à jeter des sorts autrement que sur toi-même lui répondit Chris avec un sourire  
- Tu vas voir

Ils firent tous les 2 les pas pour se distancer et se retourner en position. 1, 2 et à ce moment la Malfoy lança son sort

- « Incendia » cria t'il et une boule de feu fonça droit sur Chris  
- « AeraGlacia » répliqua ce dernier et la boule de feu disparu net par une vague de froid qui l'entoura.  
- « Stupefix » continua Chris  
- « Protego » cria Malfoy ce qui arrêta le sortilège.

Dans les gradins Emma regardait le match avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Regardes le match tu ne remarques rien répondit Emma  
- Euh non c'est un match équilibré c'est tout  
- Non tu te trompes Hermione, il n'est pas équilibré du tout répondit Harry regardes bien tu verras qui Chris ne cherche pas à attaquer véritablement, on dirait qu'il s'amuse avec Malfoy ou qu'il l'évalue.  
- Tu as tout à fait raison Harry dit Emma Hermione tu vas voir la différence lorsqu'il va vraiment commencer le duel, ça va aller très vite.  
- « Serpentsortia » cria Malfoy et un cobra de taille respectable sortit de sa baguette  
- Ton serpent tombe bien j'ai un ami qui a faim lui dit Chris  
- « Royaigle » cria Chris en leva sa baguette au ciel, il fit jaillir un aigle qui prit son envol

Le serpent se rapprocha de Chris en rampant quand soudain l'aigle fit un plongeon à une très grande vitesse et saisi le serpent entre ses serres sans que celui-ci ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se défendre. L'aigle lui donna un coup de bec derrière la tête qui tua le serpent net. L'aigle poussa un cri et s'envola de nouveaux et se posa sur l'épaule de Chris

- Que pense tu de mon ami, il est magnifique n'est ce pas, dit Chris

Malfoy le regarda avec un regard plein de haine et leva sa baguette.

- « Tarentallegra »

Chris leva sa baguette mais ne dit aucune formule, le sort de Drago s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètre de Chris sans le touché. Et il reprit sa course en sens inverse pour frapper son lanceur de plein fouet. Les jambes de Malfoy se mirent danser.

- Il est temps d'en finir tu ne m'amuses plus, « Blizaria ».

On aurait dit qu'une tempête de glace c'était levait entre Chris et Drago celui-ci fut projeta par le souffle hors de l'estrade en lâchant sa baguette qui ressemblée maintenant à un morceau de glace. Chris descendit de l'estrade et alla se rassoire à sa place sous les yeux horrifiés des autres élèves. Mrs Pomfresh et Dumbledore étaient auprès de Malfoy et essayèrent de le réchauffé avec des sorts divers. Au bout de quelques secondes Malfoy reprit son teint blanchâtre habituel et perdit sa couleur bleue causée par la vague de froid et il fut conduit à l'infirmerie.

- Chris qu'est ce qui t'as prit tu aurais pu le tuer ? s'exclama Hermione  
- Non tu te trompe Hermione le souffle n'était pas mortel, juste paralysant répondit Emma en la regardant  
- Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Hermione sur la défensive  
- C'est simple bien que Chris soit très puissant seul l'héritier de l'Eau peut abaisser un souffle à une température suffisante pour tué un Homme.  
- En tout cas on peut dire que t'as jeter un froid dit Harry en regardant les gradins avec un grand sourire  
- Tu as raison Harry maintenant ça va être difficile de briser la glace avec eux répondit Emma en rigolant.

Tous les gens autour d'eux rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Rogue se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Mr Potter au lieu de faire de l'humour plus que pathétique, allez donc vous mettre en place  
- Bonne chance souffla Hermione quand Harry se leva

Harry gagna son match après quelques minutes en alternant divers manœuvres offensives et défensives. Hermione gagna son match contre Hannah de justesse, elle fut pétrifiée en même temps que Hannah mais elle ne lâcha pas sa baguette contrairement à cette dernière. Enfin Emma gagna très facilement son match contre Anthony en exécutant des sorts trop rapidement pour que celui-ci puisse les paraît tous.

- Nous allons maintenant assister aux demis finales je vous demanderez d'encourager les participants dit Dumbledore, le premier duel opposera Chris à Harry.

Les deux appelés montèrent sur l'estrade se saluèrent et se mirent en position.

- « Expelliarmus » cria Harry

Chris garda sa baguette le long du corps dans sa main alors qu'il n'émit aucun contre sort, la baguette trembla légèrement mais il ne fut pas désarmé. Ce dernier regardait Harry de manière intense.

- « Stupefix » poursuivit Harry  
- « Lévita » dit Chris fit un bon de 5 mètres au dessus de l'estrade, il braqua ensuite sa baguette sur Harry « Terroffensa ».

Toute l'estrade se mis trembler vigoureusement, Harry avait du mal à rester debout lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il regarda dans les airs pour savoir ce que faisait Chris et ne le vit pas, il eut juste le temps d'entendre « Expulsion » et il senti un souffle violent le poussait derrière lui et il fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'estrade. Il peina à se relever il était tout endolori par le sort qu'il venait de subir mais il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette. Il se retourna vers Chris qui avait sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- « Stupefix » cria Harry et les éclairs rouges partirent vers Chris celui ne bougea pas. Les éclairs de stupefixion frappèrent un bouclier invisible et le sort se retourna contre Harry. Celui-ci qui avait déjà vu Chris faire ne fut pas surpris et esquiva sa propre attaque en se baissant rapidement.  
- « Incendio » Cria Harry  
- Très bien il est temps d'en finir « Blizaria »  
- La boule de feu fut balayé par le souffle et disparue dans le souffle de glace.  
- Protego cria Harry

Chris lui sourit et d'un geste augmenta la force de son attaque ce qui fit vacillée Harry. Après quelques secondes le bouclier vola en éclat et Harry fut projeté par le souffle sur le sol de la grande salle. Après être descendu de l'estrade Chris se dirigea vers Harry.

- « Sona intensa » dit celui-ci et de la vapeur d'eau chaude forma un cercle autour de Harry et celui-ci senti son corps se réchauffé rapidement. Et il se réveilla juste avec un mal de crâne.  
- Tu t'es bien défendu Harry dit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver auprès de lui  
- Vous avez tort dit Chris, si je m'étais battu sérieusement Harry n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes il lui reste beaucoup de progrès à faire. Sa défense est insignifiante, ses attaques inefficaces et faibles. Ses mouvements sont trop lents et il n'a pas assez de réactivité par rapport aux sorts qu'on lui lance, c'est encore un débutant.  
- Chris tu es dur avec lui dit Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre  
- Je ne suis pas la pour être gentil et me faire des amis, vous manquez d'objectivité envers lui et c'est une faiblesse pour lui et pour vous. La vérité et que si Voldemort avait été à ma place Harry serait mort.  
- Il a raison dit Harry en baissant les yeux  
- Harry tu es le meilleur élève de Poudlard en défense contre les forces du mal ne te sous estime pas lui répondit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Chris  
- Si vous vous estimez assez fort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à vous aider dit Chris en leur tournant le dos et il s'en alla.

Emma ayant vu la scène courra après son frère et le rattrapa dans les couloirs :

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça je ne comprends pas ?  
- Va retrouver tes amis et laisse moi agir comme je le désire.  
- Mes amis ? Chris ce sont aussi les tiens !  
- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux Emma, je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça. Il s'agissait juste d'une entraide rien de plus.  
- Pourquoi ? pourquoi refuses tu toutes les mains que les autres te tendent ? pourquoi refuses tu de te liés d'amitié avec les gens.  
- Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin tout simplement, je suis un solitaire que veux tu.  
- Tu mens, regardes comment tu agis avec moi. Personne ne m'a jamais autant porté d'affection que toi. Si tu penses que tu es mieux tout seul pourquoi tu prends autant soin de moi ?  
- Emma c'est différent  
- Non ça ne l'est pas, il s'agit de sentiments. De sentiments que tu t'autorises à avoir qu'avec moi. Je veux comprendre pourquoi ? Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens, tu ne m'en parle jamais, laisse moi aussi prendre soin de toi.  
- Je suis désolé et il lui tourna le dos et se téléporta.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un match mouvementé

**Chapitre 15 : Un match mouvementé**

L'ambiance à partir de ce soir la se dégrada, Chris se faisait de plus en plus distant. Il parlait peu et passait son temps tout seul. Le comportement de Harry changea lui aussi depuis les mots qu'avait eut Chris à son égard. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées et ne rigolait presque plus. Emma aurait sans doute très mal supporté ça sans l'amitié d'Hermione. Elles parlaient souvent toutes les deux et s'étaient rapprochées. Emma continuait à leurs donnés des cours mais sans l'assistance de Chris la plupart des cours étaient moins efficaces. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent dans ce climat tendu. Emma et Hermione s'étaient décidés à faire le premier pas et à parler aux garçons individuellement, Ils seraient moins sur la défensive si chacune d'elles leur parlés seules à seul. Hermione s'occupa de Harry étant donné que c'était son meilleur ami, et Emma s'occupa de parlait à Chris.

Elles décidèrent au déjeuner de leurs parler après le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Arrivés devant l'enclos où attendait Hagrid. Elles virent un attroupement de personnes paniqués, elles regardèrent dans l'enclos pour voir ce qui les effrayés tant que ça et virent un dragon. « Hagrid doit être aux anges » pensa Hermione. Le cours se déroula accident étant donné que le dragon présent avait bu une potion de somnolence pour qu'il n'attaque personne. Après qu'Hagrid leur ai donné une recherche à faire sur les différentes variétés de dragons ils prirent le chemin du château. Emma et Hermione se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête toutes les deux. Emma se dirigea vers Chris et Hermione vers Harry.

- Chris attends en lui attrapant le bras, j'ai pas envie de rentré tout de suite tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de ta présence pour une petite balade.

Il la regarda se doutant ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il acquiesça quand même. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le château et Chris et Emma se dirigèrent vers le lac.

- Dis ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille sur notre endroit, j'ai envie d'un retour à la normalité demande Emma  
- Si tu veux, après tout un petit retour au pays nous dépaysera de Poudlard.

Sur ce ils se téléportèrent, de leur coté Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande transformée en salle de détente pour l'occasion.

- De quoi voulais tu me parler demanda Harry  
- En fait, je voulais que ce soit toi qui me parles, depuis le tournoi de duel tu ne parles pratiquement plus, dis moi ce qui va pas.  
- Tout va bien je t'assure, je…  
- C'est ce que Chris t'a dit c'est bien ça ?  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça dit il d'une voix sèche  
- Harry ne me ment pas  
- Très bien si tu veux tout savoir je pense qu'il a raison, je suis loin d'être à la hauteur. Tu as vu pendant le tournoi il s'est amusé avec moi. Voldemort est plus fort que Chris alors imagine ce que ça aurait été.  
- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu es faible Harry, tu as résisté à Voldemort pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers et puis tu surpasses tous les autres élèves en défense contre les forces du mal et puis on a réussi à maîtriser notre 6eme sens ce n'est pas négligeable.  
- Si nos baguettes n'avaient pas été sœur je serais mort et sentir l'Aura d'un ennemi ne sert à rien si on est pas en mesure de le battre.

Devant le silence d'Hermione il continua :

- Ecoute, je sais où j'en suis maintenant Chris m'a ouvert les yeux. Il avait raison vous asseyez trop de me protéger et ça m'empêche de progresser. J'ai décidé d'aller le voir pour qu'il m'entraîne personnellement. Je sais au moins qu'il ne me fera pas de cadeaux, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais progresser.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera tu sais après ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- J'arriverais à le convaincre.  
- Bien mais s'il te plait Harry, ne nous met pas à l'écart. Ton silence, ton comportement c'est invivable. Tu peux faire des progrès sans ça.  
- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'avais besoin de faire le point, d'être tout seul pour réfléchir. Maintenant je suis plus motivé que jamais pour progresser et j'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide pour ça.  
- Ca sera avec plaisir Harry

De leurs cotés Chris et Emma s'étaient retrouvés sur une plage qu'ils affectionnaient tout les 2 en France. Ils étaient assis sur le sable et aucun des deux n'avaient décrochés un seul mot. C'est Emma qui brisa la première le silence.

- Chris notre discussion de l'autre soir, j'aimerais la continuée si tu veux bien  
- Je me disais bien que tu ne m'avais pas entraîné ici sans raison.  
- On se retrouve sur cette plage depuis qu'on sait se téléporter. Elle signifie beaucoup pour moi, c'est notre endroit. Tu es en train d'être distant avec moi c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir ici, pour retrouver notre complicité.  
- Emma excuse moi d'avoir été moins présent avec toi, il y a tellement de chose à faire…

Emma vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère et le regarda tristement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? pourquoi veux tu toujours tout gérer tout seul ?  
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je veux juste que tu n'es pas d'autres préoccupations que celles qu'on peut avoir à notre âge.  
- Ta manie de me préserver tout le temps… Chris tu as que 5 minutes de plus que moi et tu fais comme ci c'était 5 ans qui nous séparés.

Il ne répondit pas mais Emma remarqua un changement dans son regard, une tristesse.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'elle  
- Rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu vois c'est ça que je te reproche, tu ne me parle que de choses générales jamais personnelles. Je comprends que tu sois comme ça avec les autres mais pas avec moi. Tu n'es pas tout seul.  
- Tout va bien je t'assure, si j'avais un problème tu crois que j'arriverais à le cacher à une petite teigne dans ton genre dit il en souriant

Emma elle ne souriait pas, elle fixait son frère inquiète.

- Oui je sais que tu me caches beaucoup de chose. Chris tu as trop de responsabilités, laisse moi t'aider au moins au niveau personnel. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être inutile tu t'occupes de tout.  
- Tu es tout sauf inutile, tu m'apportes énormément tu sais. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi.  
- Très bien si tout va si bien que ça retire tes défenses psychiques et laisse moi voir par moi-même.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis Emma, c'est hors de question. On doit rentrer maintenant il se fait tard et les autres doivent nous cherchés.  
- Mais…  
- Allons y

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils rejoignirent Poudlard. Après ces discussions, l'ambiance s'améliora au sein du groupe. Chris avait repris les cours au coté d'Emma et parler un peu plus souvent. Harry lui avait récupéré son comportement habituel. Le lendemain ils eurent cours de métamorphose où ils devaient cette fois transformer une plume en poussin. Emma réussis parfaitement se cours, elle avait fait de même que pour les roses excepté qu'au lieu d'un bouquet elle avait réussis à transformer ses plumes en une poule suivit de ses 6 poussins qui marchaient derrière elle.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui était passé à l'étude des sortilèges impardonnables. Cours où ils avaient tous des bases mais sous les directives de Dumbledore qui voulait mettre en avant son cours d'Occlumancie, ils devraient maintenant tous résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Harry, Chris et Emma furent les seuls à repoussés le sortilège complètement. Hermione l'avait tout de même combattue comme l'avait fait Harry au cours du faux Maugrey deux ans auparavant. Vint le premier match de Quiddich de la saison opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Après le petit déjeuner tous les joueurs puis les spectateurs se dirigèrent vers le stade. Le temps était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas. Arrivés dans les vestiaires, Harry prit la parole.

- Je veux voir la même chose que ce que j'ai vu à l'entraînement ces dernières semaines en mettant en place notre tactique de jeu les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance, restez calme et ne rentrez pas dans leur jeu déloyal. On est de bien meilleurs joueurs qu'eux et on va le prouver aujourd'hui. Allons y.

Arrivés sur le terrain, Harry vit que la plupart des supporters étaient pour Gryffondor ce qui était habituel vu les relations entre les maisons. Montague serra ou plutôt tenta d'écraser la main de Harry mais celui ne broncha pas et en fit tout autant. Les exercices physiques qu'il faisait suivant les conseils de Chris avaient portés leur fruit et sa musculature s'était maintenant bien développée. Au coup de sifflet, Ginny se saisit du souafle accompagnée de Katie et Emma qui formait un triangle et se passaient le souafle à grande vitesse.

- Quel attaque de Gryffondor les poursuiveurs sont en grande forme, elles foncent vers buts de Serpentard s'écria Seamus qui remplacé Lee Jordan.

Crabbe et Goyle tentaient de leurs envoyés les cognards afin de les stoppés mais en vain, elles étaient bien escortées par les batteurs de Gryffondor. Pucey, Montague et Warrington ne savaient plus où donnaient de la tête tellement le jeu des poursuiveuses étaient fluide. Dés qu'une avait le Souafle elle le renvoyée aussitôt. Elles arrivèrent devant le dernier rempart et Emma reçut le souafle et tira de toutes ses forces et marqua les premiers points pour Gryffondor.

- Gryffondor marque, 10-0 en faveur de Gryffondor, c'est une belle prestation de la nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor.  
- Serpentard à l'attaque, Montague passe à Pucey qui perd le souafle après avoir reçu un cognard de Sloper. Katie Bell prend le souafle mais Warrington le récupère il n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres des buts de Gryffondor, il tire…. Et Chris se saisit sans problème du souafle avec une seule main et le renvoie à Ginny Weasley qui fonçait déjà vers les buts de Serpentard elle s'en saisit et MARQUE ! Harry Potter à vraiment un travail remarquable son équipe s'entend à merveille cette contre attaque était parfaite.

Ginny revînt dans sa partie du terrain en souriant et en levant le pousse vers Chris celui-ci fit de même. Montague murmura quelque chose à Crabbe et reprit le match.

Nouvelle attaque de Serpentard, Montague fonçait vers Chris avec Pucey et Warrington qui étaient sur ses ailles pour lui servir de couverture. Voyons comment le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor va s'en sortir cette fois ci. Crabbe envoya un cognard vers Chris au même moment où Montague tirait. Ce dernier fit tourner son balai de manière à renvoyer le souafle avec l'arrière de son balai et à avoir les mains libres pour bloquer le cognard. Il renvoya le souafle vers Katie et arrêta le cognard avec ses 2 mains et le relâcha en souriant aux Serpentard.

- Quelle superbe manœuvre de Chris qui arrête les 2 projectiles mais ce n'est pas terminé Pucey récupère le Souafle et fonce seul vers le gardien. Chris fonce sur lui afin de lui fermait l'angle de tir, Ohhh Pucey lui envoie le souafle dans l'estomac, à la vitesse où Chris arrivait cela à du faire mal.

Il était recroquevillé sur son ballai, le souafle toujours bloqué entre lui et son balai. Il releva la tête et sourit, les joueurs de Serpentard encerclèrent les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor pour pas qu'il réussisse à passer le souafle. Chris regarda attentivement les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Tous les joueurs excepté Malefoy et Warrington qui fonçait sur lui bloqué les poursuiveuses. Les batteurs ne pouvaient pas les aidés car ils risquaient de touchés une des filles. Chris vit la faille les anneaux de Serpentard n'était plus protéger et il décida de lançait le souafle lui-même.

- Ah Chris a raté sa passe, il a tira bien trop à gauche pour que les poursuiveurs puissent s'en saisir. Mais attendez ce n'était pas une passe, le souafle prends directement le chemin vers les buts de Serpentard et il marque, 30-0 pour Gryffondor, on a rarement vu un gardien marquait un but dans un match surtout à cette distance, c'est incroyable.

De son côté Harry, suivait le match tout en recherchant le vif d'or, il vit que son équipe se débrouillait à merveille et même les techniques malsaines des Serpentards ne les déstabilisés pas, il était fier du niveau de son équipe. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit aucune trace du vif d'or, Malefoy le collait de près et cherchait lui aussi la balle dorée. Harry ne voulait pas que le magnifique travail de ses coéquipiers ne soit pas récompensé. Il aiguisa sa vue et chercha avidement autour de lui. Après quelques minutes infructueuses où Gryffondor avait marqué deux nouveaux buts. Il était exaspéré puis se souvînt des cours psychique et des paroles de Chris « se servir de son Aura et plus efficace que la vue elle-même ». Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ou bout de quelques secondes il parvint à voir aussi clairement que s'il avait les yeux ouverts et son esprit essaya de capter les formes en mouvement puis il le vit, il été très haut, il rouvrit les yeux et fonça en chandelle. Malefoy le regarda effectué sa manœuvre et regarda vers le haut et ne vit rien. « Ca doit être une manœuvre de diversion » pensa t'il.  
Harry donna toute la vitesse de son balai et du sol on ne le distingué même plus. Malefoy remplit de doutes imita Harry et monta en chandelle. Seamus qui les vit les manœuvres des deux attrapeurs pris ses multiplettes et regarda leurs courses.

Harry Potter fonce vers le vif d'or poursuivit de loin par Malefoy qui est partit bien trop tard. Il ne reste qu'une centaine de mètre, le vif d'or change de direction, Harry imite sa trajectoire, il n'est plus qu'à 10 mètres, il tend la main et GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 220-0 CONTRE SERPENTARD, l'équipe de Gryffondor a fait aujourd'hui preuve de son immense talent. Harry regarda Malefoy avec un sourire narquois en lui montrant le vif d'or. Malefoy ragea et commença à l'insulter de tous les noms. Sur le terrain, les autres joueurs de Gryffondor se félicitaient. Soudain Chris et Emma firent un mouvement brusque de la tête vers le ciel, Chris regarda Emma et elle hocha la tête.

- DESCENDEZ TOUS DE VOS BALAIS IL Y A DES DETRAQUEURS QUI ARRIVENT cria Emma avec le sortilège Sonorus

Le Ciel s'assombrit et l'air commença à se rafraîchir, les joueurs obéirent en voyant l'expression d'Emma. Les professeurs commencèrent à organiser les élèves qui criaient et paniquaient à cette nouvelle.

- Emma, Chris descendez vous aussi s'exclama Dumbledore.  
- Non Harry n'est pas encore descendu on va le chercher s'exclama Emma et ils foncèrent tous deux en chandelle vers Harry et Drago

Dans les airs Harry les sentit plutôt qu'il les vit, cette sensation il l'avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises il ne pouvait pas se trompait : des détraqueurs. Il rageait contre lui-même quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette.

- Malefoy il faut descendre le plus vite possible on est bien trop haut et on arrivera pas à les repoussait surtout sans baguette.  
- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire Potter et il descendit en piquet.

Harry suivit son mouvement mais il était déjà trop tard des détraqueurs apparurent en dessous puis au dessus d'eux, ils étaient bientôt encerclés. Harry commença à se sentir tomber dans les pommes tandis que Malefoy devenait de plus en plus blanc et n'était pas très stable sur son balai non plus. Chris et Emma étaient encore a mi-chemin d'eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Harry finit par tomber de son balai suivit peu de temps après par Malefoy.

En les voyant Chris regarda sa sœur et lui dit « _occupe toi de Harry je me charge de l'autre »_.

La vitesse de leur chute était bien trop grande pour les recevoir sur leurs balais. Ils n'avaient pas de baguettes non plus mais à cette hauteur les autres ne les verrait pas utilisés la magie sans baguette. Emma créa une boule de lumière et la lança vers Harry, cela ressembla à une corde mais entièrement constituée de lumière. Elle réussi à accrochée le pied d'Harry et ce dernier se stabilisa dans les airs, la lumière pris la forme alors d'une espèce de code de verre transparent. Chris quand a lui devant la vitesse que prenait Malefoy sauta de son balai et essaya de l'attraper au vol, il mit quelques secondes avant de la rattraper dans sa chute, le terrain de Quiddich grossissait à vue d'œil il tendit la main vers la sol et lança une boule de lumière comme sa sœur excepté que celle la garda sa forme de boule et fonça à une vitesse fulgurante ou elle se stabilisa à 3 mètres du sol. « Toile de cristal » cria Chris et la boule forma plusieurs rayons qui frappèrent les estrades à plusieurs endroits et des rayons commencèrent à former une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse. Ils arrivèrent dedans et la toile résista au choc.

Malefoy repris connaisse et regarda Chris qui le tenait puis l'immense toile dorée en dessous d'eux et les élèves qui les regardaient l'air ahuris. Il s'éloigna en repensant à ce qui s'était passé mais n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de marcher sur des fils de verre. Chris fit disparaître la toile avec sa baguette magique qu'il avait fait venir pendant qu'ils étaient en chute libre pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention. Il vit Malefoy s'éloigné vers le groupe de Serpentard, il regarda ensuite vers le ciel et vit Emma redescendre en tenant Harry sur son balai. Une fois celui-ci descendu, Chris et elle regardèrent fixement vers le ciel et ils virent que l'attaque n'était pas terminée les détraqueurs foncés sur eux.

- Accio balai cria Chris  
- Attendez dit Dumbledore vous n'allez pas y retourner

Chris ne lui accorda même pas un regard et saisi son balai pour foncer de nouveaux en chandelle suivit par Emma. En chemin ils levèrent leurs baguettes dans un même mouvement et crièrent « SPERO PATRONUS ». Le cheval aillé d'Emma et l'aigle foncèrent à grande vitesse sur les premiers détraqueurs.

- « PATRONUS TWINS » s'écrièrent t'ils, leur Patronus originelles se multiplièrent en grand nombre et chacun pris un détraqueur comme cible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils les frappèrent de plein fouet. Certains commencèrent à fuir, ils crièrent de nouveaux « ENERGIE WAVE » et cette fois les Patronus explosèrent en provoquant des vagues d'énergie positive qui achevèrent les détraqueurs à leurs portés. On aurait dit un grand feu d'artifice en plein jour. L'attaque était terminé, ils redescendirent mais pas en direction du terrain de Quiddich mais vers le château, ils n'avaient pas envie qu'on les crible de questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire et comme il n'y avait aucun blessé ils n'avaient plus rien à faire.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, les techniques qu'ils avaient utilisées au cours de cette attaque suscitèrent un grand intérêt de la part des élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Le professeur Delacour leur demanda de faire un exposé sur leur méthode pour adapté les Patronus suivant leur besoin. Le professeur Flitwick demanda à Chris comment il avait réussi a former une toile de cristal mais celui-ci répondit qu'il aurait la réponse en demandant au professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait récupéré et remercié Emma de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Hermione et lui avait réussi à se transformer en Animagus, pour ce qui était de leur première forme. L'ennui c'est qu'ils restaient encore malhabiles dans leur forme animale. Rien que le fait de marcher était hilarant pour quiconque les regarder. Mais les observateurs qui n'étaient que Chris et Emma arrêtèrent vite de rigoler devant les crocs et les grognements affichés d'une panthère et d'un tigre. Ils devaient juste prendre le temps d'apprendre à incarner leur forme. Ils avaient déjà réussis le plus gros selon Emma. Lors de ce cours ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque Harry demanda à Chris s'il pouvait lui parlait seul à seul. Celui acquiesça et dit aux filles qu'ils les rejoindraient à la salle commune.

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant d'abord Hermione puis toi, apparemment on ne fait confiance qu'à mon frère répondit Emma en refermant la porte avec un petit sourire.  
- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il va lui demandait dit Hermione, il veux que Chris l'entraîne, tu sais il le respecte et il a dit qu'il ne trouverait pas de meilleur prof que lui.  
- Il a raison mais il ne sait pas à quel point ça va être dur  
- Laissons les régler ça tous les 2 et puisqu'on est dans cette discussion j'aurais voulu te demander si tu ne pouvais pas faire pareil avec moi… enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. On apprendra plus en entraînement en duel que si on est trop nombreux.  
- Tu n'as pas à argumenter Hermione c'était déjà oui, je te préviens je ne suis peut être pas aussi dur que Chris mais il a déteint sur moi dans ses méthodes d'entraînement, il n'y aura pas d'amitié pendant ses séances la tu sais.  
- J'y compte bien dis Hermione en lui faisant un large sourire.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait déjà fait sa requête à Chris et attendait sa réponse avec appréhension.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, tu sais comment je suis, je ne te ferais pas plus de cadeau que si j'avais Malfoy en face de moi. Il ne faudra pas que tu pleure à la moindre blessure que tu auras, parce que tu en auras beaucoup je te le dis en avance.  
- Je sais bien, mais tu avais raison le soir du duel, tout le monde est trop gentil avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour parfaire ma technique et m'endurcir. Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié, même Dumbledore ne m'apprendrait pas autant de chose j'en suis sur, il essaye trop de me protéger dit Harry avec un soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix.  
- Soit si tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes je t'aiderais mais je te préviens à l'avance, je veux que tu écoutes ce que je te dirais sans poser la moindre question, je ne veux pas entendre parler pendant mes cours sauf pour te donner mes directives. C'est moi qui décidera de la fréquence de tes entraînements et je peux les interrompre à tout moment si je le désire. On est bien d'accord ?  
- Tout à fait  
- Bon alors rejoignons les filles, on a encore à travailler sur les sortilèges.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau refuge

**Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau refuge**

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula très rapidement. Les entraînements, les cours d'Emma et Chris, les cours généraux, le Quiddich et les leçons faisaient passer le temps à une vitesse incroyable. Harry et Hermione ne cessaient de progresser ils possédaient des bases solides en Occlumancie et seuls Chris et Emma pouvaient encore brisés leur barrières. Ils étaient maintenant bien à l'aise dans leur forme Animagus et commencèrent à percevoir leurs nouvelles facultés en tant qu'animaux. Par contre ils peinaient pour leur deuxième forme mais ils ne se découragèrent pas. En ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette la pour contre de grosses difficultés se firent sentir, ils avaient réussi à canaliser leur Aura mais lorsqu'ils voulaient jeter un sort ils perdaient toute leur concentration.

La dernière semaine du mois d'octobre arriva, Harry se leva et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Chris était déjà levé, il ne se posait plus de question depuis longtemps. Il s'habilla et attendit les filles dans la salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les filles arrivèrent soucieuses, Harry demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Chris par hasard ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, je suppose qu'il doit nous attendre en bas répondit il  
- Harry, tu arrives à sentir la présence de Chris ?  
- Euh non c'est vrai que je ne sent rien du tout dit il après s'être concentré qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?  
- La raison la plus logique et qu'il masque son Aura, pourquoi je n'en sais rien mais ça lui est déjà arrivé répondit Emma  
- Bah il veux sans doute rester tranquille il ne faut pas s'inquiéter dit Harry  
- Tu as sans doute raison dit Emma avec un léger sourire allons manger.

Arrivés à table Emma ne parlait plus de Chris mais jeta des coups d'œil sans arrêt vers la porte de la grande salle. Harry et Hermione ne sachant quoi lui dire pour la rassurée se regardèrent et ne dirent pas un mot. Les chouettes du courrier arrivèrent et l'une d'entre elle se posa à coté de Harry et lui tendit la patte. Harry détacha la lettre et la regarda. Depuis le décès de son parrain il ne s'attendait plus à recevoir de courrier. Il ouvrit et vit que c'était Remus Lupin qui lui écrivait.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que les cours se passent bien et que tout va bien pour toi. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé durant le match de Quiddich je suis désolé que tu ai dis encore revivre certains moment pénibles. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te faire plaisir, Molly m'a demandé de te dire que Ron avait beaucoup progressait et qu'ils étaient tous fier de lui, il prends son métier très à cœur. Il vous écrira bientôt mais pour le moment il ne peut pas car il est en formation. Ah oui elle m'a dis aussi de remercier de sa part Chris et Emma qui ont beaucoup appris à Ron et aussi parce qu'ils font attention à vous. Elle vous embrasse et espère vous revoir pour noël.  
__Pour ma part, je dois dire que je leur suis reconnaissant de vous aider comme ils le font avec leurs responsabilités, c'est gentil de leur part de prendre de leur temps pour vous aider. En plus vous ne pouviez pas trouver de meilleurs professeurs, ils en savent sûrement plus que moi. J'espère qu'Hermione et toi travaillait dur, d'après les dires du professeur Dumbledore c'est le cas, il est très fier de vous et de votre travaille dans sa matière et en général. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus par raison de sécurité. J'espère te revoir très bientôt. Remus Lupin._

Harry tendit la lettre à Hermione pour qu'elle la lise, il était content d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron, lui aussi progressé bien si on en croyait Mrs Weasley. Hermione elle sourit à Harry puis se pencha vers Emma :

- Apparemment Ron fait beaucoup de progrès, mais dis moi de quelles responsabilités parlent Lupin ?  
- Oh il doit parler du fait qu'on est des héritiers ou qu'on est responsable des élèves de Beaubatons répondit Emma sans sourire, elle paraissait mal à l'aise.  
- Ah d'accord… répondit Hermione peu convaincue.

Hermione ouvra la bouche mais elle reporta son attention vers un hibou énorme qui venait d'apparaître. Lorsqu'elle regarda mieux elle vit que ce n'était pas un hibou qui était en train d'arriver sur eux mais un aigle. Emma le regarda avec un grand sourire et murmura « Chris… »

L'aigle faisait au moins deux mètres d'une extrémité d'une aile à l'autre. Il effraya les autres hiboux qui s'enfuirent rapidement et se posa sur son épaule d'Emma.

- Bonjour Horus dit elle en détachant le parchemin accrochait à sa patte.  
- C'est ton aigle Emma dit Neville qui la regardait visiblement impressionné  
- Oh non les aigles comme lui n'ont pas de maître Neville  
- Alors comment connais tu son nom demanda t'il  
- C'est Chris qui l'a baptisé comme ça, il est devenu notre ami et il nous aide souvent mais la distribution du courrier c'est plutôt rare.  
- Ah d'accord en tout cas il est magnifique  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Neville dit une voix grave derrière Emma

Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Hagrid qui lui avait parlé, il lui souriait.

- C'est un aigle royal n'est ce pas, ils sont plutôt rare et ils vivent dans les montagnes normalement. Ce n'est pas le même aigle que j'ai vu sur l'épaule de Chris pendant le tournoi de duel. C'est la première fois que je vois un aigle royal aussi proche d'un être humain  
- C'est exact, Horus est bien un aigle royal. On le connaît depuis sa naissance, Chris l'avait sauvé, il était tombé de son nid. Il l'a soigné et ils sont devenus amis. L'aigle que Chris avait sur son épaule n'était pas Horus mais un autre aigle.  
- Emma je me demandais si tu pouvais demander à Horus de rester cette semaine à Poudlard, j'aurais aimé en profiter pour faire un cours sur son espèce.

Emma regarda Horus dans les yeux celui-ci la fixait elle détourna son regard de l'aigle et regarda Hagrid.

- Il est d'accord pour rester mais ne l'attachait pas et sachez que les aigles royaux sont une race fière et intelligente donc faites attention avec lui.  
- Attendez les aigles royaux ne sont pas des créatures magiques dit Harry  
- Tu te trompes Harry, tu en apprendras beaucoup sur eux pendant mes cours. Emma, je te remercie. Les Serdaigles vont être ravis d'étudier son espèce.

Harry regarda à la table des Serdaigles et vit que Hagrid ne se trompait pas, quasiment tous les élèves bavardaient la mine réjouie en regardant l'aigle.

- Horus je vais devoir aller en cours, je viendrais te rendre visite à la cabane de Hagrid je te le promet.

L'aigle glatit et s'envola en direction de la cabane. Hagrid paraissait vraiment heureux de l'avoir pour hôte cette semaine. Emma ouvra enfin son parchemin et vit l'écriture de Chris elle rayonna. _« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je vais être occupé cette semaine, trouve une excuse de mon absence à Poudlard, je t'embrasse Chris_. »

- Ca vient de Chris ? demanda Hermione  
- Oui il va bien mais on le verra pas de la semaine apparemment il est occupé.  
- Toujours aussi énigmatique répondit Harry en rigolant.  
- A qui le dis tu répondit Emma

Hermione regarda le parchemin que venait de poser Emma sur la table.

- Mais… mais le parchemin est vierge comment tu…  
- Oh simple sortilège permettant que ce soit seulement le destinataire qui puisse le lire.  
- Ah d'accord, le sortilège Confidentia n'est ce pas ?  
- Exact tiens d'ailleurs. « incendio » et elle brûla le parchemin  
- Pourquoi tu l'as brûlé si toi seule pouvais le lire  
- On ne sait jamais, allez on doit aller en cours et moi il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour l'absence de mon adorable frère.

Chris revînt le vendredi en cours de métamorphose visiblement épuisé. Il frappa à la porte de McGonagall et entra.

- Excusez moi professeur j'ai eut….  
_- Un problème familial_ souffla Emma par télépathie  
- …Enfin je devais aller voir de la famille  
- Votre sœur m'avait déjà mise au courant, asseyez vous  
_- Tu me sauves la vie petite sœur  
__- Comme toujours_

Chris lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant et alla s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Ce dernier ne posa pas de question, sans doute parce qu'il savait que Chris ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait fait durant cette semaine, il n'en avait même pas parler à sa sœur. Cette dernière par contre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_- Ou tu étais ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Et pourquoi es tu si fatiguais ?  
__- Ah la la si tu savais…  
__- Justement je veux savoir  
__- Plus tard petite sœur laisse moi émerger.  
__- Ah non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.  
__- C'est une surprise alors sois un peu patiente pour changer.  
__- Je te préviens Chris  
__- Oui je sais tu ne me lâcheras pas avant de savoir._

En sortant de la salle, Emma attendit qu'il ne reste qu'eux 4 et agrippa son frère par le bras.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es absenté cette semaine  
- Mieux que ça je vais te le montrer suivez moi

Il pris le chemin de la salle sur demande, une fois qu'ils fut tous installés dans la salle il prit la parole.

- Bien pour satisfaire la curiosité légendaire d'Emma je vais vous dire où j'étais, je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant que tout soit près. En fait si je me suis absenté cette semaine c'était pour préparer notre nouveau… hmm appelons ça un QG. Je vous ai amenais ici pour vous téléportez à cet endroit. Le portail n'étant pas encore installé c'est le seul moyen de s'y rendre rapidement. Tout d'abord lisez tous ceci.

Ils leur tendit un morceau de parchemin ou était écrit. QG de l'Alliance, 2 rue de l'Océan Utopia.

- Attends Chris Utopia… tu vas pas nous emmener là bas quand même lui demanda Harry  
- Mais non ne t'en fais pas, les sorciers ont juste donnés ce nom à leur ville c'est tout.  
- Tu veux dire que c'est dans un endroit comme Pré au Lard, où les habitants ne sont que des sorciers ? demanda Hermione  
- C'est exact sauf que nous allons dans un endroit un peu en retrait de la ville lui répondit Chris en brûlant le parchemin. Vous êtes prêt ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Chris les téléporta ainsi que lui-même. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre. Chris se détacha des autres et alla quelque part. Soudain la lumière jaillie quand il ouvra un volet, éblouissant tout le monde. Lorsque tous les volets de la pièce furent ouverts ils purent découvrir l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une très grande pièce, un salon s'ils en jugeaient par la décoration. Ils regardèrent un peu partout et virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison, peut être même un manoir étant donné la grandeur du salon lui-même.

- J'espère que cela vous plait on a travaillé d'arrache pied pour que ce soit plaisant dit Chris  
- Qui ça « on » demanda Emma

Pour toute réponse Chris se poussa laissant apparaître derrière lui deux elfes de maison. Emma rayonnait à la vue des elfes.

- Théo, Pandora qu'est ce que vous faites ici dit elle en allant les serraient dans ses bras.  
- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir miss, Chris nous a demandait l'aider à meubler la maison et nous avons acceptés avec joie. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira  
- Ce sont vos elfes de maisons demanda Hermione  
- Oh non Hermione, ils sont libres mais ils sont restés au service de notre famille.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de voir d'autres elfes de maison libres de se mettre au service de qui ils voulaient.

- Vous pourriez peut être faire visiter la maison à nos invités demanda Chris à l'adresse des deux elfes  
- Avec plaisir Mr, suivez nous s'il vous plait.  
- Chris tu ne viens pas avec nous demanda Emma  
- Je connais déjà la maison, je vais profiter que vous visitiez pour me reposer un peu à tout à l'heure.

Emma acquiesça de la tête et suivit les 2 elfes et Harry et Hermione. La visite laissa découvrir une grande maison composée de 2 étages. Elle comprenait 6 chambres, 2 salles de bain à l'étage plus une au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait une grande cuisine, le salon, deux salles spéciales pour s'entraîner dont une sur demande, une bibliothèque et une salle de réunion qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Square Grimmaud, elle était même plus spacieuse. Après la visite qui dura plus d'une demi heure ils revinrent dans le salon où Chris s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil.

- Cette maison et magnifique et immense c'est le meilleur endroit qu'on pouvait trouver dire qu'on envisageait juste de créer une salle dit Harry  
- Content que ça te plaise Harry, créer une salle à Poudlard était trop compliqué et pas assez sur c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à cette maison répondit Chris qui apparemment ne faisait que se reposait.  
- Il ne manque plus que la piscine et ça serait un petit paradis dit Harry en rigolant.

Chris lui sourit et leur demanda de le suivre et ils sortirent de la maison. Les 3 nouveaux arrivants furent estomaqués, la maison se trouvait au bord d'une magnifique plage et la mer ne se trouvait qu'à 100 mètres de la maison.

- C'est magnifique dit Hermione mais dis moi Chris cette maison comment tu l'as trouvé, tu ne l'a quand même pas acheté ?  
- Non Hermione… disons pour simplifier que c'est un héritage.  
- Je vois… et ça veux donc aussi dire qu'on est en France là.

Chris hocha la tête.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cet endroit dit Emma tu voulais le garder pour toi avoue le ajouta t'elle en rigolant.  
- En fait la maison ne nous revenez qu'à nos 17 ans mais je me suis arrangé pour l'avoir avant, en faites c'est ici qu'on vivra on sera plus obligé de vivre dans nos familles d'accueil maintenant. Alors si ça ne te gêne pas trop on vivra tous les 2 ici enfin tous les 4 avec Théo et Pandora s'ils le souhaitent. Enfin tout ça si tu le veux bien évidement.

Emma laissa coulée quelques larmes, elle avait rêvée du moment ou elle pourrait enfin vivre avec son frère pendant longtemps. Elle marcha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Bien sur que je le veux idiot. Vous êtes bien entendus les bienvenues vous aussi il y a largement assez de places pour tout le monde dit Emma en s'adressant à Harry et Hermione. Je veux dire pour y vivre pas uniquement comme lieu où vous vous entraînerez et j'espère que Ron se joindra à nous.

Ils se regardèrent et Hermione prit la parole.

- Pour ma part il va falloir que j'en discute avec mes parents, ça ne sera pas facile de les convaincre de me laisser partir à 16 ans dans un lieu et chez des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. D'un autre côté je passais la plupart de mon temps à Square Grimmaud donc ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Surtout si je leur dis tout les système de sécurité qu'il y aura.  
- Pour moi il n'y aucun problème au contraire, je serais plus que ravis de quitter les Dursley et puis vous avoir à côté me permettra de m'entraîner le mieux possible. Bien sur il faudra d'abord en parler à Dumbledore.  
- Sur ce point là Harry, je veux bien que tu en parles à Dumbledore mais il est hors de question de lui révélé cet endroit. Cela ne le concerne en aucun point cette maison est un secret et le restera.  
- Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, après tout ce que Dumbledore ne sait pas ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal lui répondit Harry en songeant à toute les choses le concernant que son directeur lui avait cachées.  
- Bien pour ce qui est de la protection, sachez que le terrain est caché sur un kilomètre de circonférence. Une fois que Ron sera là on pourra lancer les sortilèges de protections dont nous avions parler. On ne peut pas transplaner ici et il y a une cheminée mais elle n'est pas reliée au réseau c'est trop risqué tant qu'on aura pas établis les protections nécessaire. Sinon pour les autres informations sachez que le village se trouve à 2 kilomètres au sud. Nous pouvons y aller sur balai mais je vous demanderais d'être le plus discret possible et d'être attentif aux Auras à chaque fois que vous aurez à quitter cette maison. Je pense que c'est tout.  
- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui vont vivre ici demanda Hermione  
Non on serra que tout les 7, il y aura peut être des visites mais personnes d'autres ne résidant ici. Vous pourrez emménager quand vous lui souhaiterez nous verrons comment créer des portails assez rapidement pour que vous puissiez venir quand vous voulez, une seule chose les portails ne devront transporter qu'une seule personne vous-même. Personne ne doit vous voir même si vous serez les seuls à pouvoir les utiliser donc entraînez vous bien à sentir les Auras pour pas vous faire surprendre.  
- Chris il va être l'heure de dîner on ferait mieux de rentrer à Poudlard dit Emma  
- Allons y

Ils les téléporta dans la salle sur demande où ils décidèrent d'aller directement manger. Harry était heureux à ce moment là, il allait enfin partir de chez les Dursley et ce quoiqu'en pense Dumbledore. Sur ce point il décida d'aller lui parler après le dîner et il en parla aux autres qui s'accordèrent pour venir avec lui. Après leur dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendaient. Chris lui avait dit par télépathie qu'ils iraient lui parler après le dîner.

- Entrez dit il quand Hermione frappa timidement.  
- Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges que leur avait préparés Dumbledore et celui-ci repris  
- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler demanda t'il  
- En fait c'est moi qui voulais vous parlez professeur répondit Harry en fait je voulais juste vous demandez votre approbation pour que je change de logement le plus tôt possible  
- Mais Harry je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est chez ta tante que tu es le mieux protégé  
- Je veux vivre chez Chris et Emma, ils ont une maison où on lancera un maximum de sorts de protection. Je serais autant voir mieux protégé qu'à Square Grimmaud à ceci près que je pourrais m'entraîner, il est temps de me considérer comme un adulte.  
- Bien très bien je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres Harry, mais je veux bien que tu prennes en compte que tu ne seras plus sous la protection du sortilège de ta mère ni des Aurors.  
- Il sera en notre protection monsieur, on est tout aussi capable voir plus que n'importe qu'elle Auror et puis vous oubliez Ron. Vous savez très bien qu'il sera autant protégé avec nous répondit Chris  
- Soit, je suis d'accord pour que tu changes de résidence Harry, Chris a dissipé les derniers doutes qu'il me restait, vous êtes notre avenir je dois vous faire confiance.

Sur ce Harry remercia Dumbledore de lui avoir accordé de son temps, il était aux anges, maintenant c'était une certitude il allait vivre dans cette superbe maison auprès de ses amis.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un fort caractère

**Chapitre 17 : Un fort caractère**

La joie de Harry dura pendant tout le week end. Il se promit de redoublait d'effort à l'entraînement pour remercier Chris et Emma de leur hospitalité et leur prouver qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance. Il s'entraîna avec Chris pendant tous le dimanche après midi. A la fin de l'entraînement il était épuisait mais content de lui il était parvenu à maîtriser le sort d'expulsion après des semaines d'efforts. Chris lui dit qu'il allait attaquer le sort Blizaria la semaine suivante.

- Au fait où a tu appris ces sorts si puissants? dans des livres ?  
- Non en fait j'ai beaucoup voyagé et une fois que j'ai appris les bases des techniques élémentaire je les ai adaptés pour mes besoins.  
- Tu veux dire que tu as inventé tes propres sorts ?  
- Oui et je pousse Emma à ne pas copier sa technique sur la mienne, ça serait une erreur stratégique si on lançait tous les 2 les même sorts.  
- Je vois… j'aimerais bien pouvoir inventé mes propres techniques j'espère qu'un jour j'aurais le niveau nécessaire pour réussir.  
- Si tu t'entraîne sérieusement il y a aucune raison que tu ne réussisse pas mais il te faudra beaucoup de patience et de motivation pour créer des propres techniques. Pour te donner un exemple j'ai passé 3 mois en Terre Adélie pour pouvoir mettre au point ma technique d'attaque glaciaire. Et j'ai mis plusieurs années pour maîtriser différentes techniques basées sur la lumière. Voldemort à l'avantage de l'expérience sur nous. C'est pour ça qu'on doit travailler dur pour avoir une chance de lui tenir tête. En ce moment je développe une technique qui peut être très efficace contre un grand nombre d'ennemi le problème ce qu'elle consomme quasiment toute mon énergie. Tu vois les problèmes auxquels on peut être confronté. Utilisé une technique qu'on maîtrise pas et c'est la mort assurée.  
- Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou Auror tu en as déjà toutes compétences. Tu as déjà beaucoup plus d'expérience que la plupart des sorciers.  
- Non, j'ai déjà un métier tout tracé, je vous en parlerais en temps utile pour le moment on doit rejoindre les filles. Oh une dernière chose, une leçon primordiale que tu ne dois jamais oublier. N'oublies jamais pourquoi tu te bats.  
- Pourquoi je me bats ?  
- Oui, il n'y a rien de pire que les doutes pendant un combat, cela peut entraîner ta mort ou celle de tes amies. Accroche toi à ton désir le plus cher et donne tout ce que tu as pour qu'il se réalise. La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai senti beaucoup de haine, de colère en toi alors écoute moi. Il faut te débarrasser de cette colère, Voldemort t'as fais souffrir et ce n'est probablement pas fini. Mais la colère aveugle ton jugement et Voldemort peut s'en servir contre toi. Il faut toujours garder le contrôle de ses émotions, bats toi pour ce que tu aimes qu'ils soient vivants ou morts. C'est ce qui te poussera à te surpasser, à dominer la douleur et à te relever quand la fatigue sera présente. C'est le meilleur enseignement que tu pourras tiré de moi, c'est la plus grande leçon que j'ai jamais reçue alors ne la sous-estime pas.

Harry hocha la tête et partit dans ses réflexions en analysant ses nombreux combats, il est vrai que ce que venait de dire Chris était primordiale durant un combat.

- Rejoignons les filles maintenant.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré aux leçons qu'ils avaient à faire, leurs divers entraînements ne leur laissés que peu de temps libre.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cours de potions, Rogue leur fit préparer la potion véritaserum et décida de tester l'une confectionné par un élève ainsi que la potion produite par lui-même sur un des élèves pour montrer les propriétés. Toute la classe fut horrifiée à cette idée. Malfoy avait changé depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, non pas qu'il était plus aimable ou agréable mais il ignorait les Gryffondor maintenant. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il doive la vie à Chris qui pourtant avait déclaré ouvertement être son ennemi. Ce dernier paraissait pas inquiet du tout car Rogue avait toujours était de son côté et il était certain que cela tomberait sur l'un des Gryffondor.

Quand la fin du cours approcha, il ordonna aux élèves de s'éloignaient de leur chaudrons. Ces derniers étaient terrorisaient soit ils avaient réussi leur potion et ils risquaient de dévoilés leurs secrets les plus intimes devant la classe soit ils l'avaient ratés auquel cas ils risquaient de s'empoisonner.

- Bien sur qui allons nous tester la potion de Miss Granger et de son collègue, au hasard Mr Potter  
- « Au hasard, bien sur » pensa Harry  
- Et si je refuse  
- Je ne vous le conseille pas, si vous refusez de la boire je vous mettrez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire  
- _Harry je vais faire diversion, tu vas attraper discrètement ce que je vais t'envoyer en dessous de la table, bois en une gorgée et ça rendra la potion inerte _dit Chris par télépathie en le regardant

Harry hocha la tête. Chris utilisa sa télékinésie pour soulever le bras de Goyle et le faire renverser sa potion sur Crabbe et Rogue qui se trouvaient à coté de lui. Rogue hurla contre lui et pendant que Goyle essayait de se défendre Chris envoya une petite fiole rapidement vers Harry, ce dernier s'empressa de boire une gorgée et quand Rogue reprit son attention sur lui il lui sourit.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes résignés Potter, buvez ça maintenant il lui versa quelques gouttes de potions dans une fiole et lui tendit.

Harry sachant que la potion ne serait pas active sur lui s'empressa de la boire.

- Bien Mr Potter, alors maintenant j'aimerais que vous nous disiez pourquoi vous avez pris des produits dans mon bureau sachant que vous n'en aviez pas le droit.  
- Je n'ai rien pris du tout monsieur lui répondit il d'une voix monocorde

Rogue semblait abasourdit et il continua.

- Alors pourrez vous me dire ce que vous pensez de vos camarades, disons Miss granger par exemple. Apparemment Rogue avait décidé de faire du mal à Hermione en forçant à dire à Harry des trucs personnels qu'il pensait d'elle, le bon comme le mauvais.-  
- Hermione est ma meilleure amie et je l'adore

Bien de toute évidence cette potion est ratée j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor répondit Rogue sèchement.

- Monsieur avant de nous retirer des points, pourquoi vous n'en buvez pas il n'y aura aucun risque, à moins que vous admettiez que la potion fonctionne belle et bien et qu'Harry a dit la vérité répondit Chris en souriant  
- Taisez vous je ne vous ai pas demandez votre avis, mais puisque vous tenez tant que ça à faire un autre essais autant tester une potion dont je suis sur de l'efficacité sur vous.

Chris ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement son sourire apparemment il n'avait pas bu lui-même du contenu de la fiole qu'il avait donné à Harry. Rogue pris une fiole sur son bureau et s'avança vers Chris, Emma semblait paniquée à l'idée de ce que son frère pourrait dévoiler. Il avala le contenu de la fiole sans broncher alors commença un autre interrogatoire.

- Alors maintenant commencez simplement par nous révéler votre nom de famille, vos camarades et moi-même sommes très intéressés par ceci.  
- Votre potion n'a aucun effet sur moi, vous devriez changés de fournisseur il vous a arnaqué monsieur

La classe parut très étonnée que la potion n'ait pas d'effet et certains Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire aux paroles de Chris. Rogue leur ordonna de se taire et enleva 10 autres points à Gryffondor et la cloche sonna enfin. Harry, Hermione, Emma et Chris sortir en dernier et attendirent que Rogue ai fermé la porte et que le flot d'élèves ce soit dissipé pour commencer à parler.

- Comment vous avez fait, je sais que notre potion était réussite demanda Hermione et celle de Rogue devait l'être également.

Chris mit sa main devant sa bouche et sembla vomir. Il prit quelque chose dans sa main et leur tendit. C'était un petit morceau de cristal contenant du liquide transparent à l'intérieur.

- Alors la tu m'épates, adaptée la magie de lumière dans ton propre corps afin de d'emprisonner la potion dans du cristal, je suis vraiment impressionnée dit Emma.  
- J'ai pas eut vraiment le choix, j'avais donné à Harry le remède et je n'en avait pas pris  
- C'est donc pour ça que notre potion n'a pas eut d'effet sur Harry, je savais bien qu'on l'avait bien faite du Hermione fièrement.  
- Bon venez on a cours de Métamorphose maintenant dit Emma

Le cours de McGonagall se déroula sans évènement majeur, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires lorsqu'elle les arrêta.

- Attendez une minute, je dois vous parler de l'organisation du bal de fin d'année leur dit elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et paraissait intéressés par ce que leur professeur de métamorphose avait à leur apprendre. Beaucoup de filles regardèrent la table de Chris et Harry en chuchotant. Et Harry avait déjà entendu dans les dortoirs que beaucoup de garçons voulaient demandés à Emma de les accompagnés.Chris lui ne sembla pas se soucié de ce que McGonagall avait à dire, il finit de rangeait ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez jeune homme, vous devez savoir comment se déroulera le bal de noël s'exclama McGonagall

Chris se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé et lui dit

- Pourquoi je me soucierais d'un bal auquel je n'assisterais pas  
- Mais il sera sous le signe du jumelage, il est organisé pour aider le rapprochement entre les écoles vous devez y assister.  
- Les élèves de Beauxbatons feront ce qu'ils veulent, tout comme moi. Ce bal n'est pas à caractère obligatoire que je sache et rien dans le règlement de Poudlard ou de Beauxbatons ne me force à assister à un quelconque évènement qui n'a pas pour but l'enseignement.

- Vous êtes un des responsables de Beauxbatons et un des élèves les plus influents, prenez un peu vos responsabilités en main et cessez d'agir capricieusement, pensez un peu aux autres

Emma savait qu'elle avait dit les mots de trop. Chris la regarda froidement pendant quelques secondes. Le silence dans la salle laissait bien apparaître l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. A la surprise générale il sourit et quitta la classe en fermant la porte. Hermione regarda Emma qui semblait furieuse par rapport à ce qu'avait dit McGonagall. Elle lui posa la main sur son bras pour la calmée. Celle-ci regarda Hermione et hocha la tête. McGonagall ne dit pas un mot de plus que les directives pour le bal. Quand tout le monde commença à sortir Emma s'approcha du professeur pour lui parler.

- On peut dire beaucoup de chose sur mon frère mais je ne laisserais pas dire de lui qu'il est quelqu'un d'irresponsable. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est notre vie alors ne nous jugez pas.

Sur ses paroles Emma tourna les talons et quitta la salle sans laisser le temps au professeur de répondre. Pendant le dîner Harry et Hermione s'efforcèrent de ne pas parler de ce qui s'étaient passés en cours, Emma en décidant autrement.

- Chris pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à ce bal ?  
- J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps  
- Il s'agit pas de perdre ton temps il s'agit de t'amuser tu dois bien connaître ce verbe.  
- Emma je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller alors oublies moi 5 minutes  
- Et si je refuse  
- On se rejoint à la salle sur demande à toute à l'heure

Il partit d'un pas vif ce qui eut le don d'agacer Emma, elle avait horreur qu'il fasse ça.

- Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est buté comme ça.  
- Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne veux pas Emma dit Harry  
- Je sais mais j'aurais juste aimer qu'il décompresse un peu lui répondit Emma en baissant les yeux.  
- Mr Potter, Miss Granger j'ai quelque chose pour vous dit une voix derrière eux. C'était Dumbledore.

Il leur tendit un parchemin à Hermione et ajouta « C'est un message de Mr Weasley, il ne peux pas vous envoyer de hiboux par raison de sécurité mais il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci. »

- Merci Professeur lui répondit elle.

Elle ouvra le parchemin et le lut.

_Chers Harry et Hermione,_

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop de moi. Je suis toujours dans un camp d'entraînement des jeunes Aurors en ce moment. J'ai fais beaucoup de progrès surtout grâce à Chris qui m'a envoyer des parchemins pour pousser plus loin ce qu'ils nous avaient enseignaient, remerciez le pour moi. J'ai réussi à devenir Animagus, ma première forme en tout cas, je dois dire que j'ai eut du mal au début mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, dites au faites vous n'avez pas attrapez de puces ? Moi je comprends ce que voulez dire Sirius à ce sujet. Bref si je vous écris ce parchemin c'est pour vous dire que tout va bien pour moi et surtout que je vais assister au bal de Poudlard avec vous. Je suis libéré pour les vacances de noël. J'ai appris que Bill et Fleur viendront aussi car Fleur voulait voir sa tante._

_Message pour Harry : J'aurais une robe convenable cette fois_

_Message pour Hermione : Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? _

_En espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, je vous dis à bientôt il y a Maugrey qui commence à me crier dessus car la pose est finie depuis 30 secondes. Soyez sage._

_Ron_

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre après Hermione, apparemment Ron avait décidé de s'y prendre à l'avance cette fois pour inviter Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas que Chris lui envoyait du courrier dit Hermione il aurait pu nous le dire quand même.  
- Oh tu connais Chris il est jamais bavard dans ce qu'il fait dit Emma  
- Ca c'est clair dit Harry en rigolant, alors Hermione tu vas aller avec Ron au bal?  
- Bien sur dit elle avec un sourire qu'Emma jugea un peu trop forcé.  
- Chris va nous attendre on ferait mieux d'y aller dit Harry

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande quand Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Elle demanda à Hermione de l'accompagnée pendant qu'Harry irait rejoindre Chris pour justifier leur retard. Sur le chemin Emma s'arrêta et Hermione s'en aperçut.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda cette dernière  
- En fait je cherchais à te parler seule à seule  
- Je t'écoute, de quoi voulais tu me parlais  
- En fait j'ai remarqué ton expression quand tu as dis à Harry que tu irais au bal avec Ron. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Non tout va bien j'étais juste surprise de l'invitation de Ron c'est tout.  
- Tu es sûre je veux dire que tu n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un surprise, c'était plutôt de l'anxiété  
- Tu garderas tout pour toi hein ?  
- Bien sur tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance  
- En fait je crois que Ron à des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi  
- C'est Chris qui s'est chargé de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie je ne peux pas te dire si ce que tu penses est vrai ou non. Mais de quoi a tu peur exactement ?  
- C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre de ressentir que lui. Pendant les 2 dernières années j'aurais vraiment aimée sortir avec lui, mais on n'a pas arrêté de se disputer en tant qu'ami alors je ne l'ai jamais vraiment envisagée sérieusement. Le fait est que Harry, Ron et moi avons été tout le temps ensemble ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas les perdre. Et puis sortir avec Ron serait mettre Harry à l'écart et je ne veux pas faire ça.  
- Ce que tu me dis était peut être valable avant mais maintenant nous sommes 5, Harry ne sera pas mis à l'écart. Ecoute ce que je pense et que si tu n'es pas sure d'aimer Ron, alors ne sors pas avec lui. Si une relation commence par des doutes elle fera plus de mal qu'autre chose  
- Tu as sans doute raison…  
- Ecoute tu peux toujours décidé d'aller au bal en tant qu'ami et s'il te fait sa déclaration alors dis lui vérité au moins tout sera clair entre vous  
- … oui c'est ce que je vais faire, merci Emma ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler  
- Ce n'est rien répondit celle-ci avec un sourire tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?  
- Non non pourquoi ? répondit Hermione un peu paniquée  
- Parce que tu viens de me confirmer en t'étant mise sur la défensive que tu me caches autre chose.  
- Non rien je t'assure, tu sais tout.  
- Bien si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'es pas grave, on a le droit d'avoir des secrets répondit Emma en prenant le trajet vers la salle sur demande avant de se retourner en ajoutant avec un sourire « Tu devrais le lui dire Hermione »  
- C'est ce que je compte faire, je vais envoyer à Ron une lettre et je…  
- Je ne parlais pas de Ron coupa Emma avant de reprendre sa marche

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes et rejoignit Emma avec une expression pensive. En arrivant devant la porte, Emma s'apprêta à enclencher quand elle s'arrêta.

- Oh j'ai failli oublier « Accio sac » dit elle à voix basse, faudrait pas que ma belle excuse pour te parler les fasses douter ajouta t'elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Lorsque son sac arriva vers elle, elle le mis sur son épaule et entra dans la salle suivit d'Hermione. Après les réprimandes de Chris sur leur retard, ils firent leur cours de magie sans baguette. Hermione fit quelques progrès dans ce domaine en réussi à lancer un « expelliarmus » de manière assez efficace. A la fin du cours Chris et Harry restèrent pour s'entraîner pendant que les filles décidèrent de passer un peu de temps dans leur QG. A la fin de l'entraînement Harry était complètement lessivé et saigné à son bras droit mais ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.  
- On recommencera ça demain dit Chris  
- D'accord euh Chris je voulais te demander quelque chose d'un peu délicat.  
- Oui ?  
- Bon je me lance je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerais que j'invite Emma au bal dit Harry en baissant les yeux visiblement gêné.  
- Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans la vie personnelle d'Emma, ça vous regarde tous les 2  
- Merci enfin je veux dire d'accord je voulais quand même t'en parler avant dit il visiblement soulagé  
- Oh Harry ne la fait pas souffrir sinon ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie.

Harry lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Les filles les rejoignirent plus tard dans la soirée et après qu'Hermione ait finit de répondre à Ron pour le bal en utilisant le sortilège Confidienta ils allèrent se coucher.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le bal de noël

**Chapitre 18 : Le bal de noël**

Le bal de fin d'année était maintenant le sujet de conversation récurrent des élèves. Il fut générateur de grand stress pour la plupart d'entre eux. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fait leur demande paniquait à l'idée de devoir aller au bal tous seuls. Harry avait réussit dans un grand effort de courage a invité Emma qui avait acceptée avec un grand sourire. Il avait fait sa demande à la fin d'un des cours spécialisé. Il avait parlé très rapidement à cause du stress, Emma avait d'abord regardé son frère et fut surprise qu'il n'intervienne pas. Devant son silence elle vit qu'il n'émit aucune objection, elle fut soulagée et elle accepta d'accompagner Harry au bal. Cette décision fit des attristés parmi les prétendants d'Emma et celles de Harry. Un certains nombres de filles avaient volontairement décidés de venir seules au bal au cas où Chris changerait d'avis.

Ron arriva une journée avant le bal radieux quand il revit ses amis. Il parla de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans son entraînement et se fit raconté la vie à Poudlard depuis son départ. Ensuite ils allèrent faire une petite visite de la maison au bord de la mer où les 4 passaient de plus en plus de temps au grand bonheur des elfes et à l'étonnement des autres élèves qui les voyaient de moins en moins. Ron trouva la maison paradisiaque et dit qu'il était près à emménager tout de suite. Hermione lui conseilla d'abord d'avoir l'approbation de sa mère ce qui n'était pas une mince chose à obtenir. Enfin arriva le soir du bal. Les filles allèrent se préparés bien avant les garçons et ces derniers les attendirent bien après voir finis de s'habillés eux même.Chris passa le tableau de la grosse dame et arriva dans la salle commune où attendaient Harry et Ron.

- Eh bien les filles se font désirer dit il  
- Ca ne serait plus des filles si ce n'était pas le cas fit remarqué Ron  
- Ron je ne te savais pas si macho dit une voix derrière lui et vit Emma descendre l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Emma portait une magnifique robe blanche, on aurait dit une robe de bal qu'on aurait pu voir à l'époque des grands bals donnés par les rois. Elle resplendissait, elle était légèrement maquillée, avait des boucles d'oreilles en cristal et ses cheveux étaient soignés, elle avait 2 mèches qu'il lui arrivait devant les yeux le reste de ses cheveux étaient maintenus par 2 barrettes argentées. Harry et Ron la regardèrent bouche bée comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une fille.

- Arrêtez de bavez les gars, c'est ma sœur je vous le rappelles dit Chris en leur souriant. Tu es magnifique petite sœur ajouta t'il en allant lui faire une bise.  
- Merci lui répondit elle attends de voir Hermione elle est somptueuse.

Hermione arriva derrière Emma visiblement gênée qu'autant d'attention soit portée sur elle. Elle portait elle une robe bleu ciel avec de la dentelle dorée à sa taille et au pied de sa robe. Elle était coiffée les cheveux lisses remontés en chignon avec une barrette de la même couleur que sa robe pour les tenir.

- Emma à raison tu es ravissante Hermione lui dit Chris apparemment le seul des garçons à pouvoir parler.  
- Je te remercie dit elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle se dirigea vers Ron qui la complimenta à son tour et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Arrivés devant ils virent qu'elle était magnifiquement décorer avec des blasons de Poudlard et de Beauxbatons qui flottaient à la place des étendard des 4 maisons. Un magnifique ciel étoilé servait de plafond. De grands sapins bien décorés étaient positionnés aux 4 coins de la salle. Et des rubans, des guirlandes et toutes sortes de décorations ornaient la salle. Chris s'avança vers sa sœur qui tenait le bras de Harry.

- Amuses toi bien et ne te préoccupes que de toi ce soir lui dit il en lui souriant  
- Chris… j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.  
- Désolé j'ai autre chose de prévu, à toute à l'heure vous quatre.

Il leur fit un signe de la main et sortit dehors. Emma soupira et entraîna toute la troupe pour aller dîner. Le dîner se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, l'absence de Chris fut mise de coté au profit des histoires de Ron qui leur parla de son entraînement avec Maugrey et ses ordres parfois farfelus, son comportement dictatorial avec les jeunes recrues et son légendaire discours d'encouragement comme quoi ils seraient les premiers à tomber au combat. Le dîner se termina et une fois les desserts finis les élèves se levèrent pour faire disparaître les tables et la musique commença. C'était un groupe que personne ne connaissait mais ils jouaient plutôt bien. A la fin de la troisième chanson les garçons décidèrent de s'arrêter de danser et allèrent s'asseoir et les filles allèrent cherchés des boissons. C'est alors que Ron vit son frère, Bill arrivé avec Fleur à ses côtés il leur fit un signe pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Arrivés à leur niveau, ils se saluèrent quand les filles arrivèrent. Bill et Fleur saluèrent Hermione et ne virent pas Emma derrière elle. Lorsque cette dernière arriva à leur niveau, Fleur écarquilla les yeux et à la surprise de tout monde baissa la tête en faisant une grande révérence.

- Bonsoir princesse, je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici dit elle en se redressant

Tout le monde à proximité resta figés sur le mots que venait de dire Fleur puis les chuchotement prirent le dessus sur le silence de cathédrale qui s'était installé.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Fleur surprise de l'étonnement des gens.  
- Princesse ? demanda Harry abasourdit  
- Eh bien oui pourquoi faites vous cette tête ? demanda Fleur  
- Ils n'étaient pas au courant Fleur reprit Emma  
- Excusez moi, je ne savais pas  
- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas  
- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Harry  
- J'aurais voulu vous le dire avant et dans d'autres circonstances mais tant pis. Je suis la princesse du royaume de France.  
- C'est une blague demanda Ron qui était sûr qu'on lui jouait un tour.

Devant le sérieux d'Emma il déglutit pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Cela expliques bien des choses affirma Hermione  
- Je suis désolée, vraiment Chris ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant et j'étais d'accord avec lui car je ne voulais pas qu'on nous traites différemment des autres élèves comme c'est souvent le cas à Beauxbatons.  
- Alors quand tu as parlés de responsabilités que Chris avait… commença Hermione  
- C'était principalement de son rôle de prince dont je parlais, je… enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais répondre à vos questions en privé répondit Emma en voyant bon nombres d'élèves la regardaient.  
- Bien sûr, profitons du bal répondit Harry ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai une princesse comme cavalière ajouta t'il avec un grand sourire à Emma

Celle-ci lui fut reconnaissante de voir que l'attitude d'Harry envers elle ne changeait pas malgré cette révélation imprévue. Une partie de la soirée passa, de plus en plus de gens regardaient avec insistance Emma ce qui signifiait que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et certains élèves de Beauxbatons étaient pris à partie pour répondre aux questions des plus curieux. Lorsque le groupe s'arrêta pour faire une petite pause la plupart des élèves allèrent s'asseoir pour se reposer également avant de se remettre à danser. Harry, Ron, Emma et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les chaises quand cette dernière s'arrêta songeuse.

- Je vais aller prendre l'air je vous rejoint tout à l'heure d'accord ? demanda t'elle  
- Euh oui d'accord, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? demanda Ron  
- Oh non ça va aller j'ai juste envie de m'aérer quelques minutes ne t'en fais pas

Celui-ci hocha la tête visiblement un peu déçu, Hermione regarda Emma qui lui fit un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire et elle se dirigea vers le hall. Elle se dirigea vers le lac pour réfléchir, la nuit était calme et reposante. Après quelques minutes de marche elle vit Chris allongé au bord du lac a fixé le ciel étoilé. Elle hésita puis après une profonde respiration décida d'aller lui parler.

- C'est ce que tu appelles avoir des choses à faire ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix  
- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Hermione le bal n'est pas déjà terminé ? dit il le regard toujours fixé vers les étoiles  
- J'ai posé ma question la première.  
- Ca ne se voit pas ? demanda il en souriant  
- Arrête de me répondre que par des questions  
- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aime prendre le temps de me plonger dans les étoiles, en tant qu'héritier de la lumière ce doit être un besoin. Chacun se plait dans un élément particulier. L'ennui avec le notre c'est que les étoiles sont invisibles le jour excepté le soleil mais on ne peut le regarder à l'œil nu. La plupart ne reconnaissent que 4 éléments, ils ont tort. Il y a 6 éléments fondamentaux à la vie, l'air permet de respirer, l'eau de s'hydrater, la terre de s'alimenter, les étoiles permettent de donner les circonstances pour que la vie apparaisse et l'ombre permet le repos qu'il soit éternel ou non. Tu vois les héritiers se sont affrontés sans arrêt par rivalité et par soif de pouvoir mais c'est une lutte stérile qui mènera nulle part car ils ont oubliés un point fondamentale c'est qu'ils sont indissociable entre eux. Chaque éléments à besoin des autres pour exister.

Chris s'arrêta et regarda Hermione qui s'était assise à coté de lui et qui regardait elle aussi les étoiles.

- Désolé, je me suis laissé aller dans une réflexion à voix haute lui dit il  
- Non ne sois pas désolé c'est intéressant de savoir ce que tu penses, en tout cas ça m'apprends beaucoup de chose. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très sage mon prince.

Il fronça les sourcilles à cette dernière frase.

- Je vois que tu es maintenant au courant et je peux savoir comment tu l'as su ?  
- Fleur Delacour a saluée Emma de manière peu banal. Emma a été obligée de nous l'avouer. De toute façon vous n'auriez pas pu garder le secret encore longtemps  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je ne veux pas dire mais il y a des indices assez visibles. Le sort « royaigle » par exemple, j'ai lu qu'il ne pouvait être lancé que par des personnes nobles, même si je pensait au terme noble de caractère et pas de sang. Ensuite quand Emma à parler de votre éducation différente des autres élèves. Le respect très prononcé qu'ils semblaient avoir pour vous 2. Et puis ce mystère sur votre nom de famille que même Rogue cherchait à deviner. L'engouement d'Emma à te défendre lorsque McGonagall t'a dit que tu ne prenais pas tes responsabilités. Ses indices mis bout à bout laissent planer de gros soupçons tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Alors tu n'as donc pas été surprise ni aucun autres élèves dans ce cas ?  
- Pour être franche, je ne savais pas que c'était ça je me doutais juste que c'était quelque chose d'important que vous nous cachiez

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et devant le silence de Chris elle continua.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concernez  
- Nous sommes amis Chris, on est concerné par chacun  
- Si être ami implique qu'on ne peux pas avoir de vie privée autant tout stopper maintenant  
- Tu as bien sur le droit à avoir des secrets ça je suis d'accord avec toi, mais comment veux tu qu'on se comprennes mieux si tu nous caches des choses aussi importantes.

Il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux

- Tu crois me comprendre parce que tu apprends des choses sur ma vie… Hermione tu es loin, très loin de me connaître et je te le dis maintenant pour que ce soit clair, tu peux avoir mon amitié mais tu n'auras jamais mes confidences.  
- C'est comme ça que tu imagines l'amitié ? que chacun garde tout pour lui. Tu ne veux peut être pas te confier à moi mais Emma s'inquiète énormément pour toi à cause de ça. Elle en pleure, tu la blesses à ne jamais lui parler.

Il fit un rire sans joie et soupira

- Ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre serait bien pire que ça.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Ca n'a aucune importance, tu l'as dis toi-même chacun à ses secrets et bien si tu es mon amie comme tu le prétends tu devras respecter ça.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix  
- C'est exact, Harry et Ron sont tes meilleurs amis n'est ce pas, est ce qu'ils savent tout de toi ?  
- Non  
- Donc tu as des secrets envers eux, des secrets qui pourraient peut être blesser non ?  
- Je… sûrement…  
- Alors avant de critiquer la façon de vivre des autres, observe toi avant.  
… il y a une chose une seul chose que je leur cache et que je vous cache  
- Et cette chose ne regarde que toi  
- Non elle regarde aussi quelqu'un d'autre  
- Quoique tu t'apprêtes à dire, je te préviens que ce n'est pas parce que tu te dévoileras que j'en ferais autant. C'est hors de question.  
- Je le sais, je vais te le dire car je n'ai pas envie de te ressembler, d'être aussi triste que toi d'avoir de lourds secrets.  
- Je ne suis pas triste tu te trompes sur mon compte  
- Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dîtes pour se voir, ton Aura respire la tristesse. C'est toi qui nous a appris avoir dans l'intérieur des gens et ça m'a beaucoup appris. Tu montres ta véritable personnalité qu'avec Emma c'est ce qui contraste avec le Chris que tu t'acharnes à imposer aux autres, celui qui est froid et solitaire. Ce n'est qu'une façade et quand tu seras prêt à l'effacer je serais heureuse de connaître le Chris que connaît Emma, celui dont je suis tombé amoureuse.

Après quelques secondes de silence où ils se fixèrent dans les yeux Chris prit la parole.

- Il n'y a pasdeux Chris Hermione ne te fais pas d'illusion sur moi  
- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est toi qui t'en fais en pensant que personne ne peut te comprendre, Chris tu n'as même pas essayé d'en parler.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, je me débrouille très bien tout seul  
- Si tu le dis… Je dois rejoindre les autres, j'ai été heureuse d'avoir notre première vraie discussion, je me sent mieux de t'avoir parler, bonne soirée… votre altesse dit elle en faisant une révérence.

Sur ce elle lui tourna le dos et prit la direction du château, Chris la regarda s'en allé avant de se téléporter loin de Poudlard. Il marcha quelques minutes le long d'une colline et s'arrêta.

- Bonsoir Pauline, ça faisait bien longtemps.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, le bal se terminait et les élèves commencèrent à rejoindre leur dortoir. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Dis moi Hermione tu as vu Chris quand tu étais dehors, c'est bizarre je sentait sa présence pas loin et maintenant je ne sent plus rien demanda Emma  
- Oui je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, il était au bord du lac mais je ne sais pas où il a bien pu aller maintenant.  
- Je me demande ce qu'il lui a encore pris de partir comme ça en pleine nuit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre  
- …  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui les filles, Chris est un grand garçon arrêtez un peu de le materner dit Ron en passant le tableau de la grosse dame.  
- Tu as raison Ron, je m'inquiète trop bonne nuit vous 2 dit Emma à l'intention des garçons. Elle leur fit la bise et commença à monter l'escalier en compagnie d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se retourna.  
- Harry, merci pour la soirée, ça m'a fait du bien de me sentir comme une simple personne de 16 ans pour ce soir lui dit elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Ca a été un plaisir Emma on recommence quand tu veux lui répondit il  
- J'en prends note, allez vous couchez pas trop tard à demain

Arrivés dans les dortoirs Emma et Hermione se changèrent et allèrent se couchés.

_- Dis moi Hermione je peux te demander de quoi vous avez parlés avec Chris, ce n'est pas de la curiosité mais Chris ne part jamais en masquant son Aura sans raison.  
_- On a parlé de lui essentiellement  
_- Hermione si tu pouvais parler par télépathie ça serait mieux c'est plus discret et comme tu la maîtrise maintenant.  
__- Comment tu l'as su ? Chris t'en a parlé ?  
__- Je l'ai deviné je me suis douté que tu progressais bien plus vite que tu nous le laissé croire et quand tu as parlé à Chris en privée je me doutais qu'il devait s'agir de ça. Je voulais savoir vous vous êtes disputés ce soir ?  
__- Non je lui ai juste dis ce que je pensais et il s'est mis sur la défensive comme d'habitude.  
__- Je vois tu lui as dit tout ce que tu pensais ?  
__- Oui tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ?  
__- Et comment il a réagit pour ce qui te concernais ?  
__- Aucune expression particulière, il est doué pour ne rien laisser paraître.  
__- Oui c'est sûr mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il est parti  
__- Je lui ai peut être fait peur…  
__- Non je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas son genre il est plus mâture que ça, il doit y avoir autre chose…  
__- Il voulait peut être s'isoler ça ne doit pas être facile à assumer toutes ses responsabilités  
__- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, le fait d'être le prince de France n'est pas qu'un titre. Il devra avoir plus de responsabilités que n'importe qui lorsqu'il sera couronné  
__- Oui j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, le roi de France équivaut à notre ministre de la magie c'est ça.  
__- Oui et non, en fait Chris sera responsable de tous les domaines concernant le monde de la magie chez nous.  
__- C'est assez dictatorial comme principe  
__- Notre père avait fait un espèce de référendum en France pour demander aux sorciers leur avis à ce sujet et à une écrasante majorité il préférait que le système reste tel quel. Il a donc décidé de juste moderniser le système en créant des postes de ministres pour chaque spécialité que le peuple aura choisis. Il a aussi crée une loi stipulant que si le peuple était formellement opposé au roi celui-ci devrait laissé sa place à une autre personne. Celle-ci devra cependant être un héritier de la lumière, tu sais les sorciers Français considère presque les Anciens comme des Dieux et dans nos légende il est dit que les premiers à avoir foulés le sol Français était la tribut de la lumière c'est pour cela que tous les héritiers de cette tribut sont appelés à diriger ce pays du moment qu'il ait l'age requis.  
__- Quel âge doit on avoir pour être roi ?  
__- 16 ans  
__- Mais… alors  
__- Oui Chris devrait déjà être roi mais il ne veux pas de ce titre tout de suite  
__- Pourquoi ?  
__- C'est un de rares secrets que je sais de lui, garde ça pour toi car c'est important mais Chris a dans la tête que tant que la mort de nos parents ne sera pas vengée, c'est-à-dire tant que Voldemort sera vivant il ne mériterait pas de monter sur le trône.  
__- Qu'est ce que Voldemort à avoir avec la mort de vos parents ?  
__- Ce sont des Mangemorts qui ont exterminés toute notre famille pour pouvoir récupérer un livre sacré des Anciens, le livre qui a permis à Voldemort de revenir d'entre les morts.  
__- Je…je suis désolée Emma  
__- Ne le sois pas tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'ai pas assisté à ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste le souvenir que je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Chris, il saignait au visage et courrait vers la pièce où étaient les Elfes de maison, il m'a confié à Pandora et lui a ordonné de m'emmener loin du palais royal ainsi qu'à tous les autres Elfes de s'enfuir en attendant le retour au calme. Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, après nous avons été placés dans des familles d'accueil en attendant d'avoir l'âge de nous assumer seuls.  
__- Chris ne t'a jamais raconté ce qu'il sait passé ?  
__- Non, il ne m'a raconté que les choses dans leur globalité. Il m'a dit que notre père s'était sacrifié en tuant beaucoup de Mangemorts et que notre mère lui a dit de m'emmener loin du palais.  
__- Tu sais ce soir quand je lui ai dis que tu souffrais qu'il te cache des choses, il m'a répondit que tu souffrirais bien plus en les sachant.  
__- Il t'as dit ça ? Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parles, je ne suis plus une gamine il va falloir qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il sait.  
__- Tu as raison je pense que cette discussion vous aideras tout le deux_ dit Hermione en baillant  
_- Bon allez je te laisse dormir, bonne nuit Hermione  
__- Bonne nuit _

Le lendemain matin après que les filles ait rejoint les garçons, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

- Dites moi vous n'avez pas vu Chris demanda Emma à Harry et Ron  
- Non, on a pas mal discuté hier après s'être couché mais on n'a pas vu Chris revenir dans les dortoirs dit Ron en baillant  
- Il a du passé la nuit chez vous dit Harry  
- Oui sans doute répondit Emma songeuse

Chris les rejoignit quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencés leur petit déjeuner. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa comme ci de rien était. A son entrée tout comme à celle d'Emma l'écho des murmures s'intensifia mais tous deux n'en tenir pas rigueur.

- Où as-tu dormi cette nuit demanda Emma  
- Oh j'ai eut une insomnie j'ai pas dormi cette nuit.  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer  
- Emma je vais bien t'en fais pas pour moi lui dit il avec un sourire  
- Bien mais il faudrait que je te parle en privée tout à l'heure d'accord ?  
- Si tu veux, laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour manger et je suis à toi.

Emma hocha la tête mais continua a fixer Chris tout le long du repas. Au moment où ils se décidèrent à se lever pour rejoindre la maison, un femme d'une vingtaine d'année arriva en courant dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves la regardèrent surpris par l'arrivée de cette inconnue. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande salle, balaya la salle du regard et son regard s'arrêta sur Chris et elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle mis un genoux à tenir et baissa la tête.

- Prince Chris, j'apporte des nouvelles de la part de Mrs Maxime dit elle essoufflée, vous devez vous rendre d'urgence à Beauxbatons, il y a eut une attaque.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Mika** : Content que tu te sois régalé, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les chapitres qui suivent. Je peux me permettre de faire de gros mise à jour alors pourquoi m'en privé? lol. A bientôt.

**Sorcieres2Salem** : Je te rassure, je met moi aussi du temps à écrire mes chapitres, pour ce tome 6 et sa suite, je les ai déjà fini ce qui explique la vitesse de parution. Je suis content que tu aimes autant ma fic en tout cas . Si j'écris autre chose qu'une fanfic, je n'aurais ni lieu pour la poster, ni de lecteurs. Et puis je ne suis qu'un petit auteur et si j'ai quelques fois de bonnes idées je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire une histoire de A à Z. Je crois que tu as eut taréponse pour la déclaration d'Hermione à Chris. J'ai trouvé qu'un vrai lieu servant de QG serait mieux qu'une simple pièce, ils ont maintenant un endroit à eux, en totale sécurité et avec beaucoup de confort pour se réunir. Tu sais je ne suis pas un auteur marchant aux reviews, tant qu'il y a des personnes qui me lisent et quelques une d'entre elles qui me donnent leur avis alorsje suis content. Pour tes fictions j'irais lesvoir dès que j'aurais un moment à moi c'est promis mais pour le moment j'ai un chapitre urgent à finir lol. Je ne pense pas qu'à ce stade Emma et Chris soient plus fort que Dumbledore, je pense qu'ils sont a peu près égale,car celui ci, s'il n'a pas leur forceest beaucoup plus experimenté qu'eux. D'autre part Voldemort n'a su qu'il était un héritier que récement, s'il n'attaque pas c'est pas par peur mais c'est qu'il sait qu'attaquer Dumbledore et deux héritiers seraient du suicide alors il tente de devenir plus fort pour tous les tuer. Je sais que ma fic s'éloigne de l'oeuvre de JKR mais c'est mon but, chaque auteur à son style, son univers et ça serait dommage de faire un simple copier coller de ce que fait l'auteur original. En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres t'auront plus. Bisous Ciao


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retour en France

**Chapitre 19 : Retour en France**

Un silence de cathédrale se posa à ces mots et l'inquiétude se lisaient dans les yeux des élèves. Chris se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers les élèves.

- Vous avez tous entendus ce qu'il vient de se passer, je demande à tous les élèves de Beauxbatons de se réunir devant le château. Ceux qu'ils veulent revenir à Poudlard pendant les vacances le pourront, mais je veux que tout le monde viennent à Beauxbatons avec moi aujourd'hui vous devez avoir des camarades qui ont besoin de soutien là bas.

Tous les élèves de Beauxbatons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Chris regarda sa sœur qui hocha la tête et se leva et ils allèrent à leur tour dehors.

- Chris laisse nous venir avec vous demanda Hermione

Celui-ci la regarda et hocha la tête, Harry Ron et elle se levèrent et rejoignirent le groupe de Beauxbatons derrière Chris, Emma et la jeune femme venue porter le message.

- Marie est ce que Beauxbatons est sécurisé maintenant ?  
- Oui, nous sommes arrivés dès que nous avons été avertis, l'endroit est sûre maintenant.  
- Très bien allons y

Une fois à l'extérieur Chris expliqua par quel moyen ils allaient retournés dans leur école et les téléporta avec l'aide d'Emma. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand parc d'où s'échappaient quelques fumées, à certains endroits la pelouse avait brûlée d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir. Le ciel sembla à l'image des évènements qui avait eut lieu, d'un gris triste. Le château de Beauxbatons était aussi magnifique que le château de Poudlard. Il était entouré de montagnes recouvertes de sapins, une grande allée pavée entourée d'arbre menait aux portes du château. La structure de ce dernier était composée d'une grande structure très haute et majestueuse semblable à une cathédrale, en retrait il y avait des murs blancs qui s'étendait des deux cotés de la bâtisse. De grands donjons se dessinaient sur les extrémités du château. Une masse de foule se dessina au abord de l'entrée et une personne se dirigea vers eux. Elle arriva devant Chris comme ci elle ne voyait que lui et fit sa révérence devant lui.

- Bonjour prince Chris, j'aurais aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances  
- Bonjour Anna, pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?  
- Bien sûr, cette nuit vers les 4h du matin, un groupe dehuits Mangemorts se sont introduits dans l'école et se sont dirigés vers la bibliothèque. Les groupes de patrouilles mis en place par Mrs Maxime ont détectés leur présence et ont donnés l'alerte. Il y a eut une confrontation très violente entre les professeurs aidés des élèves et les Mangemorts. Le bilan est lourd, nous avonssix élèves etun professeur qui sont tombés. De leur côté deux d'entre eux sont morts etun autrede capturé.  
- Mais ou étiez vous ? c'est les Aurors qui auraient dû assurer la sécurité de l'école en notre absence ?  
- Je suis désolée mon prince, le ministre a changé les ordres et nous a envoyés en mission, nous sommes arrivés dès que nous avons pus mais trop tard, nous avons pu qu'assister à la fin des combats.  
- Cet idiot ne m'a pas donc pas écouté alors dit Chris en serrant ses points

Anna sembla attristée et baissa son regard

- Anna vous avez prévenus les familles ?  
- Oui elles sont en train de s'entretenir à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Maxime et le ministre arrive.  
- Combien d'Aurors sont présents ?  
- Nous sommes 5 puisque Marie est revenue  
- Ou sont les élèves ?  
- Mrs Maxime leur a demandé de rester dans leurs dortoirs en attendant les directives du ministre.  
- Très bien, Anna je veux que vous doubliez le nombre d'Aurors et que vous patrouillez par groupe de 2 dans Beauxbatons et dans le parc, je veux aussi que vous me découvriez ce qui peut manqué, s'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque ce n'est sans doute pas sans raison.  
- Ce sera fait dit elle en baissant la tête et en alla vers ses collègues.

Chris se retourna et regarda les élèves de Beauxbatons qui paraissaient choqués par ce que venait de leur apprendre l'Auror.

- Ecoutez moi, je veux que vous retourniez dans vos salles respectives, vous avez des camarades qui ont besoin de vous, ils doivent être choqués faîtes ce que vous pouvez pour les aidés.

Les élèves saluèrent de la même façon et se dirigèrent vers l'école et Chris se retourna vers ses amis et sa soeur et leur demanda de le suivre. La visite de Beauxbatons aurait pu être attractive dans d'autres circonstances. Ils arrivèrent à ce qu'il semblait être l'infirmerie et ils virent Mrs Maxime dominait un groupe de personnes qui pleuraient sur les lits où des élèves étaient allongés sans vie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma étaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Chris les regarda et murmura :

- Je vous demanderez de rester ici, Emma je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi mais c'est à toi de choisir

Emma fut surprise c'était la première fois que Chris lui demandait d'endosser son rôle de princesse. Elle se ressaisit et hocha la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les familles. Après avoir fait quasiment le tour des familles pour présenter leur condoléances ils arrivèrent devant le dernier lit où un homme tenait sa femme qui était effondrée dans ses bras et une petite fille âgée de moins d'une dizaine d'année regardait, les larmes aux yeux le corps du jeune homme qui était allongé. Lorsque Chris et Emma arrivèrent à leur hauteur, la petite fille les regarda et courra vers Chris en l'agrippant de ses bras. Celui-ci se baissa et la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- Chris pourquoi ils ont fait ça, pourquoi ces gens m'ont enlevés mon grand frère.  
- Ces personnes sont des monstres tu sais mais je te promet sur ce qui m'est de plus cher que je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement. En attendant tu ne dois jamais oublier que même si ton frère ne sera plus la physiquement il sera toujours à tes côtés tout au long de ta vie, il veillera sur toi et je suis sûr qu'il sera très fier de la grande sorcière que tu deviendras.  
- Océane laisse le prince voyons, ce n'est pas des manières lui dit sa mère qui avait remarqué leur présence.  
- Je vous en prie, je connais votre famille depuis tout petit, vous savez qu'elle n'a pas à respecter ce stupide protocole. Océane tu peux aller avec Emma te promener, je dois parler à tes parents. Je te promet de revenir te voir très vite.

La petite fille hocha la tête et saisit la main qu'Emma lui tendait et cette dernière alla la présenter au trois de Gryffondor qui attendait devant l'infirmerie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé, si j'avais été la rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé dit Chris en regardant le couple  
- Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien, vous avez tout fait pour protéger Beauxbatons. Ce sont ces Mangemorts les responsables ce sont eux qui nous ont enlevés notre fils.  
- La promesse que j'ai faites à Océane, je vous jure que je la tiendrais même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie.  
- Nous le savons, vous ressemblez tellement à votre père, la même bienveillance envers les autres et aussi le même courage. Il faut que vous sachiez que si les gens appliquent le protocole ce n'est pas parce qu'il est obligatoire c'est parce que le peuple vous respectes. Vous n'avez que 16 ans et vous avez déjà tant fait, vos parents seraient fiers de vous vous êtes un grand prince.  
- Vous vous trompez, si je l'avais été rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois aller m'entretenir avec le ministre. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir au palais.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec une expression sombre et il s'en alla. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'école le soleil avait percé à plusieurs endroits les nuages laissant envisagé des éclaircies. Chris rejoignit Emma et les autres qui tenaient une glace chacun. Emma avait dut les amener dans la ville moldu la plus proche pour qu'ils se changent les idées.

- Emma je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'on passe notre premier noël ensemble dans notre maison mais vu les évènements je crois que je vais devoir rester au palais pendant ces vacances. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire étant donné que cet abruti de ministre fait tout de travers.  
- Il n'est pas question de passer les fêtes de noël sans toi, je t'accompagne au palais.  
- Tu es sûre ? tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, l'ambiance ne va pas être excellente là bas tu ne préfère pas passer noël avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
- Et pourquoi on ne fêterait pas noël au palais ? Je suis sur que les elfes seraient ravis, cela fait plus de 10 ans qu'on ne l'a pas fêté là bas.  
- Emma tu sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, mais je te laisse faire comme tu veux.  
- J'ai une autre idée pourquoi vous ne vous joindriez pas à nous demanda t'elle en regardant ses amis  
- C'est que… on devait faire noël à square Grimmaurd avec ma famille et des membres de l'ordre dit Ron mal à l'aise  
- Pourquoi ne pas leur demander de venir ici, ça leur changera de décor et puis tout sera près ils n'auront à s'occuper de rien répondit Emma  
- Oui ça serait super d'être tous ensemble dit Harry  
- Ron tu devrais aller prévenir ta famille et pendant que tu seras à Poudlard pour prévenir Ginny, va voir Dumbledore, explique lui ce que nous voulons faire et dit lui que les membres de l'ordre voulant passer noël avec vous sont les bienvenue. Hermione tu devrais demander à tes parents s'ils veulent se joindre à nous dit Chris  
- Très bien on part maintenant dit Ron  
- Oh dit à Ginny que son petit ami et sa famille sont également les bienvenues s'ils le souhaitent  
- Ouais si j'oublie pas répondit il d'un air grognon.  
- On part de Beauxbatons en fin de journée, rejoignez nous quand vous aurez terminé et contactez Emma pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher.

Ils hochèrent la tête et furent téléportés quelques instants plus tard. Trois personnes arrivèrent au même moment et se dirigèrent vers les Aurors. Chris les regarda d'un air dégoûté et se retourna vers sa sœur.

- La calamité viens d'arrivé, j'ai deux mots à lui dire suivez moi.  
- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il y a un ministre et un prince qui gouverne votre pays demanda Harry  
- C'est assez compliqué en fait il est ministre par intérim jusqu'au moment où Chris se fera couronner. Mais nous avons quand même un pouvoir législatif au même titre que lui donc nous pouvons écrire des lois que nous pensons nécessaire et après elles sont retravaillés par les sorciers-sages et adoptés si le peuple les approuvent.  
- Ah d'accord je comprends mieux

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du ministre entouré de ce qui semblait être ses gardes du corps et quand il les vit arrivé il sembla gêné comme s'il semblait avoir pris une grande quantité de laxatif. Il fit un bref signe de la tête à peine visible pour les saluer.

- Je vois que vous avez été prévenus.  
- En effet c'est mon rôle d'être ici, vous l'auriez oublié ?  
- Je…non mais je vous pensais à Poudlard, mais c'est aussi bien que vous soyez la, la presse ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
- Comme ça vous pourrez leur expliquer pourquoi vous avez dégarnis la protection de l'école en période de crise. Je suis moi aussi très curieux de savoir ce qui vous a fait changer les ordres que j'avais donné aux Aurors.  
- Vous n'avez pas à donner d'ordres aux Aurors, c'est à moi qu'ils doivent obéir.  
- Dans ce cas vous allez maintenant m'expliquer immédiatement ce qu'il y avait de plus important que d'assurer la sécurité des élèves de Beauxbatons pour que vous changiez le dispositif mis en place.  
- Je n'ai aucun justificatif à vous donner sur mes directives, vous n'avez pas de pouvoir sur moi l'auriez vous oubliés.  
- Comment osez vous vous adressez au prince de cette manière dit une voix derrière le ministre continuez ainsi et je vous arrêtes pour haute trahison envers votre futur toi.  
- Mrs Leroy dois je vous rappeler que Chris à délaisser volontairement son rôle de roi, il n'est donc pas mon supérieur. Par contre je suis le votre donc je vous demanderais d'éviter les menaces sur ma personne sinon je devrais trouver un autre chef des Aurors.  
- Le prince n'a rien délaissé du tout, au contraire il a servit son peuple de manière beaucoup plus efficace que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, il n'ait pas aveuglé par son intérêt personnel contrairement à vous. Si vous voulez me licencier allez y, je ne trouve rien de plus écoeurant que d'exécuter vos ordres.  
- Anna le peuple a besoin de vous je vous prie de ne pas quitter votre poste dit Chris  
- C'est trop tard, les Aurors qui discutent mes ordres seront les premiers à se retrouver au chômage.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ces gens ont une famille à nourrir et ils sont les plus habilités à défendre notre peuple dit Emma avec colère  
- Ecoutes moi petite idiote personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire

A ces mots Anna et quelques Aurors venus les rejoindre levèrent leurs baguettes en direction du ministre. Et les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient répondirent de la même façon mais en direction des Aurors.

- Comment osez vous manquez de respect envers la princessetonna la chef des Aurors

Pour toute réponse il lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'il pouvait se permettre ce qu'il voulait. Anna s'apprêta à lui lançait un sort lorsqu'elle vit la main de Chris abaissé sa baguette. Celle-ci le regarda et il lui fit un hochement de tête pour qu'elle baisse sa baguette.

- Maintenant je crois vous avoir déjà dis que je ne supportais aucune insulte envers ma sœur si vous ne comprenez pas par la voix vous le comprendrez peut être par les gestes dit Chris en fixant le ministre de façon très froide.

En l'espace d'un éclair lesdeux gardes du corps furent projetés à plus decent mètreset tombèrent sur le sol inconscient. Le ministre quand à lui se tordit de douleur en se courbant en deux.

- Ne vous permettez plus jamais de dire la moindre chose désobligeante sur la princesse, sinon je vous tuerais de mes propres mains sans hésitation et vous savez parfaitement que je le ferais.

Le ministre arrêta de crié et semblait essoufflé, il se redressa péniblement et jeta un regard plein de haine envers le prince.

- Je vous ferais payer pour ça, vous êtes soumis à la loi et une attaque contre le ministre est punie de vingt ans de prison

Chris lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna pour prendre le chemin de Beauxbatons.

- Mrs Leroy je vous ordonne de mettre aux arrêts le prince.  
- Oh Mr le ministre j'aurais volontiers exécutée vos ordres si j'étais encore à votre service, vous m'avez renvoyée il y a quelques minutes je n'ai donc pas plus de pouvoirs qu'une simple civile  
- Très bien vous et tous ceux qui m'avez tenu tête ne faites plus parti des Aurors, je vais engager maintenant que des gens de confiance.  
- Ne salissez pas le nom des Aurors en engageant vos sbires renommer la mais aucun Auror digne de ce nom ne vous obéira cracha Marie  
- C'est excellent, vous pourriez vous reconvertir comme journaliste maintenant que vous êtes au chômage.  
- Qui vous dit qu'elle est au chômage répondit Chris en fait tous les personnes que vous venez de renvoyés ont déjà retrouvés un emploi. Ils font tous partis de la garde royale dorénavant

Le ministère ne financera jamais une telle organisation

- Nous verrons ça, vous aurez de mes nouvelles rapidement, très rapidement.

Sur ces mots, Chris, Harry et Emma accompagnés des Aurors présents firent route vers le château de Beauxbatons.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant demanda Emma, on va devoir lutter contredeux ennemis en même temps.  
- Ce crétin va sûrement faire la chasse à tous ceux qui ont du respect pour nous. Il va falloir s'organiser rapidement maintenant qu'il a montré ses véritables intentions. A vrai dire je commence à me demander s'il ne s'est pas allié avec Voldemort depuis quelques temps, la décision du retrait des Aurors de Beauxbatons a considérablement facilitée la tâche aux Mangemorts.  
- C'est une catastrophe si le ministère est allié à Voldemort  
- Ne paniques pas petite sœur, tu oublies ce que je t'ai appris dans ses circonstances.  
- Posez les choses à plat et les analyser. Quand un ennemi est déclaré analyser ses forces et ses faiblesses.  
- C'est exact lui répondit Chris avec un grand sourire  
- Sa force est qu'il aura les journaux avec lui et de nombreux partisans au sein du ministère sans oublier les renseignements que Voldemort peut lui fournir contre nous. Pour ses faiblesses, il semble sous estimé le respect qu'a le peuple pour la famille royal et toi en particulier. On a des alliés aux ministères qui pourraient espionnés, l'école de Beauxbatons sera aussi de note côté et les créatures magiques sont de notre côté depuis les lois qu'on a écrite en leur faveur.  
- Donc la première chose à faire sera … commença Chris  
- De contacter nos alliés et de nous organiser finit Emma  
- Vous apprenez vite princesse dit il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et attendit les Aurors.

- Anna je veux que vous vous rendiez au ministère et contacter les personnes les plus influentes que vous connaissez et qui pourrait être de notre côté, expliquez leur la situation. Le ministre va être occupé avec la presse pour le moment ce qui vous donnes environ 1 heure. Marie contactez un maximum d'Aurors qui nous sont fidèles et dites aux plus gradés d'entre eux de placer les plus expérimentés comme espion dans les forces exécutives du ministre et pour les autres ils prendront leur quartier au palais royal. Emma quand Hermione sera de retour je veux que vous alliez voir les représentants des créatures magiques et leur expliquer ce qu'il en est. Ron et Harry se chargeront de faire le lien entre nous et l'ordre du phénix pour expliquer les changements qui ont eut lieu. Moi j'essaierais de créer une organisation fiable et de trouver un maximum d'alliés parmi les sorciers.  
- C'est un très bon plan dit Anna, je fonce au ministère je passerais au palais ce soir. Marie tu viens avec moi.  
- Attendez je vais vous faciliter la tâche répondit Chris

D'un geste de la main il les téléporta au ministère. Puis celui-ci rentra dans le château accompagné d'Emma et Harry ainsi des Aurors renégats. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où les élèves déjeunaient. A leur vue les élèves et les professeurs se levèrent et inclinèrent la tête.

- Excusez moi pour cette irruption pendant votre repas mais j'aurais souhaité que Mrs Maxime ainsi que les représentants de chaque rangs m'accordent quelques minutes de leur temps pour que je leur dise quelques mots en privée.

Les désignés se levèrent sous le regard interrogateur de leurs collègues puis ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe que Chris insonorisa et il leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Les élèves et Mrs Maxime l'écoutèrent attentivement et semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car après les évènements récents il est nécessaire d'adapter nos organisations. Ainsi je souhaiterais que vous tous ici présent vous vous réunissiez de manière hebdomadaire pour discuter entre vous des améliorations à apporter dans l'école en ce qui concerne des sujets divers comme la sécurité, le programme scolaire, l'entente élève professeur et surtout l'entente entre les élèves entre les rangs. Vous ferez un bilan écrit à la suite de ces réunions que vous transmettrez à notre directrice. Je veux aussi que vous élisiez entre vous deux représentants qui me feront un bilan mensuel des évolutions dans l'école. Ces élèves seront aussi responsable des relations entre les élèves des autres écoles, ce sera un rôle très important donc ceux qui se présenteront ne devront pas le prendre à la légère. Il y aura un nombre de candidats équivalent dans chaque rangs. Maintenant j'aimerais insister sur une chose qui me paraît primordiale. Il est vrai qu'il y a toujours eut des rivalités entre les rangs, je vous demanderais d'être assez mûrs pour passer au-delà des préjugés que vous pouvez avoir sur les autres, travaillez ensemble comme si vous formiez un unique rang est vraiment nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses. Montrez vous plus intelligent que les adultes en montrant à quel point vous pouvez être unis. Aujourd'hui vous avez vu que l'entente même au sein des responsables de ce pays peut être fragile. Mais je veux que vous n'oubliez jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, vous avez tous combattus ensemble, sans prendre en compte vos rangs, vous avez un ennemi commun alors unissez vous contre lui en la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont quittés. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous pour montrer l'exemple. Je vais maintenant vous laissez rejoindre vos amis, je vous laisse leur en parler comme vous le souhaiterez. Mrs Maxime en parlera aux professeurs et vous verrez avec elle si vous avez des questions. Pour ma part, après les funérailles et les vacances je retournerais à Poudlard et je parlerais de vous à leur directeur, de ce que vous faites ici pour faire bouger les choses. Peut être cela poussera t'il les élèves de Poudlard à faire de même.

Chris regarda brièvement Harry ils leurs dit qu'ils pouvaient maintenant rejoindre les autres élèves.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser à tous ça demanda Emma, dans ton discours on avait l'impression que tu avais déjà tout planifier.  
- Ca aurait du être fait il y a bien longtemps, j'espère qu'ils seront s'unir sans que leur individualités sèment la discorde.  
- Moi j'espère qu'on pourra faire la même chose à Poudlard dit Harry songeur  
- C'est pour ça que tu es restés la Harry, tu es la personne la plus influente de Poudlard c'est à toi d'organiser ce mouvement comme tu avais commencé à le faire avec l'A.D

Celui-ci hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas tarder à revenir et ils pourraient ensuite se diriger vers le palais royal.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La cité des lumières

**Chapitre 20 : La cité des lumières**

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent apparemment radieux.

- J'ai réussi à contacter pratiquement tous le monde et ils m'ont dis qu'ils seraient honorés de venir au palais pour noël. Il faudra compter sur mes parents, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur et sa famille, Tonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore et Lupin. Peut être que Percy viendra j'ai appris par ma mère qu'il est récemment revenu vers eux depuis que Mrs Bones est la nouvelle ministre.  
- Mes parents aussi sont ravis de se joindre à nous dit Hermione.  
- Ce qui nous fait … commença Ron  
- …seize personnes en plus de nous continua Hermione  
- Il y aura largement assez de place, on aura du temps pour tout préparer endeux jours. Pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée en ville ce soir ? demanda Emma  
- Quoi mais vous ne risquez pas de vous faire arrêtez si on se promène en ville ? demanda Harry  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? pourquoi on vous arrêterait demanda Ron  
- On vous racontera en chemin, il n'y aucun risque qu'on nous arrête les habitants de Lumina sont les défenseurs de la familles royale.  
- Lumina ? demanda Hermione  
- Lumina est la grande cité sainte de la lumière, elle a été fondée par nos ancètres. Elle se situe sur une île incartable, la ville est construite sur une colline ou trône le palais royal répondit Chris  
- C'est un jolie nom et est-ce qu'il y a des villes fondées par les Anciens ? demanda Hermione intéressée.  
- Oui en fait, les Anciens de chaque éléments ont fondés que leur capitale, il y a donc 6 villes fondées par les Anciens. Lumina par les Anciens de la lumière, Gaia pour les Anciens de la terre, Celesta pour les Anciens de l'air, Atlantide pour les Anciens de l'eau et Erebus pour les Anciens de l'ombre.  
- Tu sais où elles se situent ?  
- Pour la plupart non, les Anciens ont gardés le secret sur ces lieux seules des légendes nous parviennes. Les héritiers sont souvent les seuls situation géographique. J'ai seulement pu apprendre quelques descriptifs de ces cités. Gaia est censé se trouvé dans une forêt très ancienne et luxuriante. Elle est bâtie a partir de manière végétale et d'après ce qu'on dit les gens vivant la bas vivent en harmonie avec la nature. C'est à cette endroit que la fertilité est la plus importante on peut tout faire pousser la bas. Et toujours d'après les légendes c'est là que le 1er arbre, l'arbre mana est situé, il serait antérieur aux Hommes et serait le père de tous les autres arbres. On ne sait pas beaucoup de chose sur Atlantide, cette cité connue des moldus et censé avoir était engloutie ce qui je pense n'est pas exact. Les Anciens ont du la faire disparaître aux yeux des Hommes car ces derniers voulaient s'approprier leurs connaissances et leurs richesses. Cette cité est comme Lumina censée être sur une île. Les textes Anciens parlent d'une cité où en son centre une source d'eau la plus pure au monde se déversait et traversait toute la cité. Les bienfaits de l'eau de cette source ont alimentés de nombreux mythes comme celui de la fontaine de jouvence. Celesta quand à elle était une cité bâtie dans les montagne. Ont dit que cette citée est au dessus des nuages. On dit que les habitants de cette cité avait le cœur pur. Leur cité quand à elle était constituée de grande place où se réunissaient les gens. Enfin Erebus est une cité noire plongée dans l'obscurité où le soleil n'a jamais pu se montrer, elle est censée être à la frontière entre les enfers et le monde dans lequel on vit. Elle est le refuge de tous les criminels, il n'existe aucune loi au sein de la cité, seuls les plus forts survivent. Elle est aussi le refuge des créatures maléfique comme les Détraqueurs, on dit que derrière la cité se trouve la citadelle des ténèbres où serait située la porte menant aux enfers.  
- Toutes ces villes donnent envie d'être visités sauf la dernière, elle me fait froid dans le dos rien qu'à penser à ses occupants dit Hermione.  
- On devrait se rendre à Lumina avant qu'il fasse nuit. Le soleil est en train de se coucher fit remarquer Emma

Ils se téléportèrent sur une plage apparemment déserte.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas arrivés dans la ville demanda Ron  
- Tout simplement parce que ça vous serait impossible, dans cette cité seule les personnes ayant l'autorisation des héritiers de la lumière peuvent passer le champ d'énergie et pénétrer sur le quai pour passer le test des Anciens. Celui-ci consiste à passer devant un gardien qui analysera grâce a un monocle de lumière, la pureté de votre âme et pourra ainsi déterminer si vous êtes digne de rejoindre Lumina ou non.  
- Sacré système de sécurité s'exclama Ron  
- Allons y ne perdons pas de temps. Moi Chris Lefranc, prince de France et héritiers de la lumière permet à Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ici présent de se rendre sur le quai de la vérité pour subir l'épreuve des Anciens.

Tous 3 ressentirent comme un petit courant électrique les traverser et ils virent apparaître au bord de la plage un long quai où était amarré un bateau dorée de taille moyenne et à l'horizon la brume se dissipa laissant se dessiner une grande île qui brillait de mille feu, surplombée par un gigantesque palais qui orné le sommet. Le spectacle était de toute beauté, le soleil se couchant derrière l'île, lui donnant des reflets magnifiques. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée devant le fantastique décor qui s'offrait à eux.

- Alors ça ! s'exclama Ron  
- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau dit Hermione  
- Je suis bien d'accord, y a pas de mot pour décrire ce paysage dit Harry  
- Content que notre ville vous plaise dit Emma avec un grand sourire. Si on y allait ?

Ils s'approchèrent du bateau ou ils abordèrent et Chris leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois tous assis un flash aveuglant apparu devant eux et des traits de lumières dessinèrent les formes d'un homme. Puis celui-ci leur apparu tel un esprit et s'assit à son tour.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, je suis l'esprit de lumière avant de vous laisser poser le pied sur les terres de lumière vous devrais passer le test de pureté. Veuillez vous avancez les uns après les autres que j'analyse vos âmes.

Une fois qu'ils furent passés ils retournèrent s'asseoir et attendirent. Après quelques instants il leur donna son approbation et leur souhaitant de passer un excellent séjour et les avertirent que tout actes répréhensible entraîneraient leur bannissement de l'île. Chris remercia le gardien et ils se téléportèrent au pied de la ville. Emma se transforma en guide touristique en montrant les différents commerces, présenta beaucoup de gens sur le trajet du palais et leur raconta les différents sites historique de l'île. Etant presque arrivés au palais, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre un verre. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient fascinés par cette endroit.

- Le ministère de la magie se trouve sur cette île demanda Harry  
- Non, il se trouve à Paris pour être plus près du gouvernement moldu. De toute façon le ministre n'est pas autorisé à mettre les pieds ici répondit Emma  
- Oui ça fait des années qu'il exige le droit de venir à Lumina mais on lui a toujours refusé et il ne peut rien faire, la magie utilisée par les Anciens pour protéger ce lieu est bien au-delà de la puissance des héritiers actuelles c'est pour vous dire continua Chris  
- Cet île est un coin de paradis, il ne doit pas y avoir de délinquance étant donné les avertissement du gardien n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry  
- C'est exact, il y a 2 moyens pour se faire expulser de l'île, soit vous avez pas respecter la loi soit par ordre des héritiers répondit Emma.  
- Comment vont faire mes parents et les ordres pour nous rejoindre.  
- Dumbledore et la famille de Fleur ont le droit de venir ici, nous n'aurons qu'à donner aux autres la permission de traverser le champs de force répondit Chris.  
- Bon si on allait au palais maintenant, Anna doit déjà nous attendre là bas dit Emma en regardant son frère.  
- Tu as raison, il faut y aller.

Ils traversèrent les derniers mètres qui les séparés du palais et ils arrivèrent devant une immense grille gardés par 2 sorciers qui fixés la rue.

- Prince Chris, Princesse Emma bienvenue au palais dit l'un d'eux  
- Merci j'aimerais que le chef de la sécurité vienne nous voir ce soir, nous avons de nouvelles directives à lui donner répondit Chris  
- Il sera prévenu aussi vite que possible lui répondit le garde  
- Ah et ces personnes sont nos hôtes, ils ont mon autorisation pour aller et venir au palais comme ils le désirent.  
- L'ordre sera transmis aux autres gardes, vous pouvez comptez sur moi votre altesse.  
- Je vous remercie, bien entrons

Ils traversèrent la grille et arrivèrent dans un parc ou une allée menait aux portes du palais. Une fontaine d'une blancheur presque irréel. Des bancs de même couleur étaient positionnés autour de celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent pour regarder la fontaine avec attention ils virent des galaxies et des nébuleuses parsemées la structure. Ils passèrent la fontaine et arrivèrent au porte du palais, elles étaient aussi grande que celles de Poudlard. Elles s'ouvrirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant et des elfes de maison vêtus de robe noir avec un emblème représentant une galaxie dessus.

- Bienvenue au palais royal, prince Chris, princesse Emma que pourrions nous faire pour vous ? demanda un des elfes  
- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'aimerais que vous prépariezcinq chambres pour nous et nos hôtes. Nous dînerons ici ce soir ainsi que probablement quelques personnes supplémentaires. Je voulais aussi vous demander de préparer le palais pour fêter noël, nous recevrons au moinsseize nouvelles personnes donc préparer les repas et les chambres en fonctions des besoins. Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à nous demander d'accord.  
- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire mon prince, nous nous ferons une joie de préparer dîner et chambres pour vous et vos amis.  
- Je vous remercie, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ce soir ça sera avec plaisir  
- Nous avons déjà mangés, mais nous vous remercions de nous l'avoir proposés  
-Nous serons dans le salon du premier étage si vous avez besoin de nous répondit Chris et ils entrèrent dans le palais. Le palais été à l'image de l'île : magique, des murs sculptés, des escaliers en marbre blanc, des statues faisant pensés aux dieux mythiques. Des lustres dorés faisaient pensées à des fontaines d'étoiles filantes. Une fois arrivés au salon, ils virent une gigantesque pièce étendu en longueur comprenant de larges murs de bibliothèque, deux grands canapés, une grande table avec des chaises et des tables basses devant les canapés. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé le plus proche et se mirent à discuter de tous les évènements de la journée.

Les journées passèrent au palais entre les rapports de différentes personnes qui les renseignés sur les agissements du ministre, le terrain de Quiddich qui était situé derrière le château avec un super panorama ou ils s'entraînèrent quelques heures par jours et les visites en ville le soir de noël arriva très vite. Chris alla chercher les invités et les accompagna jusqu'au palais sans se charger de faire visiter car Fleur s'en occupa. Tous les invités furent émerveillés par le spectacle et même Maugrey ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la cité de lumière. Dumbledore expliqua qu'il était déjà venu à l'époque où le père de Chris et d'Emma régnait mais qu'il ne se lassait jamais de revenir ici. Le repas du réveillon se déroula sous les meilleures hospices, excepté Mrs Weasley qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne pas préparer et servir le repas comme d'habitude. Lupin et Tonks avaient discutés une bonne partie de la soirée avec Harry, Hermione et Emma qui parlait des progrès effectués en matière de défense contre les forces du mal et les nouvelles techniques apprises par les héritiers. Les parents d'Hermione était monopolisés comme d'habitudes par Mr Weasley mais aussi par Dumbledore et les parents de Fleur occasionnellement. Gabrielle Delacour avait reconnue aussitôt Harry quand elle arriva et rougit quand il la salua et le fixait quand celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Chris lui était étrangement absent dans la soirée, il s'assura que personne ne manquait de rien mais sa discussion en était réduite au minimum. Il avait expliqué la situation à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui assura qu'il allait parler a Mrs Bones pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donna quelques conseils d'organisation. Ce dernier les quitta assez tôt pour retourner à Poudlard après ce qu'il s'était passé à Beauxbatons il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser Poudlard sans protection même s'il avait demandé à des Aurors de montés la garde en son absence.

Après avoir veillés tard et assistés au feux d'artifices spécialement créés par Fred et Georges, ils allèrent tous se couchés, ils mirent du temps à trouvés leur chambre dans le dédalle des couloirs du palais mais les elfes les aidèrent finalement, ravis de pouvoir aidés des hôtes qu'ils n'avaient pas eut depuis des mois, le palais étant fermé en l'absence des membres de la famille royale excepté pour les elfes. Le lendemain, les invités quittèrent le château tandis que les cinq amis se réveillèrent bien plus tard et arrivèrent au compte goutte dans le salon où ils avaient dîner la veille. Chris était le premier debout, il était déjà habillé et quand Harry arriva il le vit pensif à regarder par la fenêtre la fontaine du palais.

- Joyeux noël Chris  
- Joyeux noël à toi aussi Harry, les elfes ont posés les cadeaux auprès du sapin au fond de la salle et ils vont bientôt apportés toutes sortes de petits déjeuner. Ils se sont surpassés tu verras.  
- J'ai une faim de loup, je ferais honneur à ce qu'ils ont préparés.  
- Qui a parler de nourriture dit Ron en arrivant en baillant.  
- Les filles ne sont pas encore arrivés demanda Harry  
- Ne parle pas trop vite dit Emma en arrivant avec Hermione  
- Chris tu ne manges pas ? demanda t'elle en voyant tous le monde s'installé à table sauf lui.  
- C'est déjà fait répondit il  
- Tu t'es encore levé très tôt soupira t'elle tu pourrais faire une pause au moins pour noël répondit elle.  
- J'avais du travail à faire et tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre de retard.  
- Tu n'as qu'à me donner une partie de ton travail comme ça, ça t'aideras et moi ça me ferai me sentir utile.  
- J'y penserais lui répondit il en souriant  
- J'espère parce que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi  
- Je te promets d'y songer sérieusement, on en reparlera tout lesdeux plus tard d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et les elfes arrivèrent en file indienne avec tout un assortiment de plat divers, il y en avait pour les goûts de chacun. Lorsque le dîner fut englouti tous les 4 se ruèrent vers le sapin où bon nombre de cadeaux étaient posés. Harry s'était vu offert une série de livres de défense contre les forces du mal de la part de l'ordre, un pull et des gâteau de la part de Mrs Weasley, une montagne de chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron. Un miroir comme celui de Sirius qu'Hermione offrit aussi à Ron pour que les 2 amis puissent se voir à tout moment malgré la formation d'Auror de Ron. Dobby lui offrit un lot de paire de chaussettes bien originales. Enfin Emma et Chris lui offrirent de très beaux vêtements traditionnels de la cité. Ron avait reçu une série de livre sur les meilleurs Aurors de la part de l'ordre, le pull traditionnel de la part de ses parents, un guide pour réussir ses examens d'Auror de la part d'Harry et enfin un éclair de feu de la part d'Emma et. Hermione elle avait reçue deux nouvelles robes moldus de la part de ses parents, un pendentif en cristal acheté à Lumina de la part d'Harry et Ron et une collection de livre sur les mythes et légendes des Anciens de la part de ses 2 amis princiers. Ces derniers avait eux une grande, très grande pile de cadeaux et de lettres. Chris demanda à sa sœur d'ouvrir juste les cadeaux de leurs amis car les autres venant de toute la France devront être inspectés étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis tous ensemble pour leur offrir un assortiment de livres sur la culture Anglaise et sur Poudlard ainsi que des lots de friandises. Après s'être remerciés, ils allèrent tous se changer pendant que Chris alla recevoir l'ex chef des Aurors qui venait d'arriver. Il l'invita à le suivre et la guida dans un bureau de taille respectable qu'il insonorisa.

- Je vous écoute Anna dit il en lui montrant la chaise pour qu'elle s'installe.  
- Comme on s'y attendait le ministre a réaliser un texte de loi permettant de vous empêchez d'accéder au trône en stipulant que si le prince ou la princesse n'accepte pas d'être couronnés ou s'ils sont jugés inapte à gouverner le dirigeant actuel c'est-à-dire lui sera le seul qui pourra dirigés le pays.  
- Je suppose qu'il a dû substituer les partisans de la famille royale parmi les sorciers sages réticents à cette loi.  
- C'est exact même s'il en reste une minorité qui vous sont favorables cette loi passera sans doute le mois prochain.  
- Comment réagit la population ?  
- Elle est partagée, d'une part il y a ceux qui doutes que vous puissiez gouverner car vous avez refusé le trône, il y a aussi les partisans du ministre de sang pur et ceux à qui vous avez refusé leur présence à Lumina. D'un autre côté, il me semble que la majorité de la population vous est toujours favorables, vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies par le passé, vous avez toujours été à l'écoute du peuple et votre père et vous avez diminués l'écart existant entre les différentes classes sociales. Et vous avez bien sûr le soutien inconditionnel et sans faille de tous les habitants de Lumina.  
- Bien, je pense que le ministre va faire pression sur la presse si ce n'est pas déjà fait, nous allons devoir créer un propre journal pour pallier à sa propagande je voudrais que vous vous chargiez de recruter des gens à Lumina qui voudront bien s'en charger.  
- Ce sera fait dans les plus brefs délais  
- Quelle est la situation pour les gens m'ayant soutenu ouvertement ?  
- De nombreux privilèges et droits leur ont été retirés et ils sont surveillés continuellement par les hommes du ministre.  
- Ces gens là seront les bienvenues à Lumina, la population locale et le palais pourra les héberger. Pour ma part je veux que tous les anciens Aurors résident au palais. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais créer la garde royale qui sera charger de protéger Lumina pendant notre absence et je veux que vous en soyez la responsable. Prenez toutes les mesures que vous jugerez utile et faites des enquêtes auprès des habitants de la cité pour évaluer leur besoin.  
- Ce sera un honneur mon prince, puis je vous demandez si vous comptez retourner à Poudlard ?  
- Il le faut, ce sera la cible principale de Voldemort tant qu'Harry Potter y sera et je ne partirais pas de là bas tant que la formation d'Harry et ses amis ne sera pas suffisante pour défendre Poudlard par eux-mêmes. Il est important de faire barrage à Voldemort avec le plus d'efficacité possible, de plus ils ont tous un grand potentiel, ils seront de très grands sorciers d'ici très peu de temps.  
- Ce ne sont pourtant pas des héritiers, comment pourront t'ils faire face à Voldemort ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée sur ce sujet Anna, maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui a entraîné les Mangemorts à attaquer Beauxbatons, où en est votre enquête ?  
- Nous avons découverts qu'il y avait un livre manquant, le recueil des différentes mythologies sur les Enfers et ces créatures. Nous ne savons pas les raisons qui les ont poussés le prendre.  
- Il faut le savoir, c'est très important cela pourra nous renseigner sur les projets de Voldemort. Renseignez vous sur le registre des emprunts de la bibliothèque et interrogez les derniers élèves ayant eut le livre en main sur ce qu'il contenait et transmettez moi son contenu dès que possible.  
- Très bien, ah j'ai failli oubliez de vous faire part de la satisfaction de Mrs Maxime après que vous ayez décidés de créer ce comité d'élèves. Elle m'a dit de vous dire que les élèves avaient décidés de se réunir pendant les vacances pour travailler ensemble à ce sujet. Il n'y as aucun élève réticent et cela semble les concerné quelques soit leur rangs.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, on a du travail. De mon côté je vais envoyer Emma voir les représentants des créatures magiques après ces vacances. J'irais rendre visite au ministre Anglais à mon retour à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne les renseignements votre homologue Anglais sera le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Jusqu'où peut on aller dans la divulgation de nos informations envers l'ordre du Phénix ?  
- Je veux que vous ne discutiez que de ce qui concerne Voldemort, nous devons coopérer efficacement sur ce point. Pour ce qui concerne notre nation, que ce soit nos méthodes d'espionnage, notre organisation ou encore nos défenses cela ne concerne que notre peuple et ne doit en aucun cas être divulguer.  
- Avez-vous d'autres directives à me donner avant que je parte ? dit elle après avoir hoché la tête pour acquiescer aux paroles de Chris  
- Juste une dernière chose, je vous avait ordonné de ne divulguer aucune information à la princesse concernant les affaires du pays. Chris pris une grande respiration et continua. Cette ordre n'est plus d'actualité, la princesse doit être informée au même titre que moi de tout ce qui concerne le pays.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour la princesse Emma, elle est aussi forte et responsable que votre mère l'était peut être même plus forte. Et puis vous l'avez formée de manière remarquable même si elle ne s'est jamais doutée de vos intentions, le fait qu'elle est assisté à toutes les réunions, les entrevues et qu'elle vous ait observée agir n'aurait pu lui donner une meilleure expérience pour son rôle de princesse.  
- J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en agissant de la sorte, Emma est vraiment sensible et je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je veux la mettre à l'écart.  
- Je connais la princesse depuis qu'elle est toute petite vous savez, je vois dans son regard de l'admiration pour vous, elle n'a jamais doutée de vous tout comme moi. Le fait que vous lui donniez maintenant des responsabilités lui montrera que vous avez une pleine confiance en ses capacités.  
- Je vous remercie Anna, vous pouvez disposer. On se reverra dans la maison d'Utopia pour vos rapports  
- Prenez soin de vous et de la princesse.

Chris hocha la tête en lui souriant et elle s'en alla. Les vacances à Lumina furent pour leur groupe les meilleurs de toute. Le laps de temps qui les séparait de leur rentrée à Poudlard fut très vite écoulé et après être passé chercher les élèves du jumelage à Beauxbatons, ils rejoignirent Poudlard.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Intrusion

**Chapitre 21 : Intrusion**

Pendant toute la semaine de la rentrée, Harry et Hermione ne cessaient de parler de leurs vacances en France. C'était lapremière fois qu'Harry pouvait se promener librement en ville sans escorte. Il avait apprécié chaque moment de liberté et regrettait presque son retour à Poudlard. Ils avaient repris les cours et Ron était reparti faire sa formation d'Auror. Harry, Hermione, Emma et Chris reprirent leurs entraînements. Chris en profita pour leur dire qu'il ne ferait plus que des cours de magie sans baguettes, les seuls où Harry et Hermione avaient encore des problèmes. Il décida aussi de profiter du temps libéré pour donner des cours plus pousser de magie élémentaire qui correspondait à leurs éléments respectifs. Les cours d'aptitude physique et ceux d'Animagus pouvant se passer de la présence des deux professeurs ils furent aussi supprimés. Les entraînements au combat par contre furent plus récurrents. Lepremier week end arriva aux grands soulagements des élèves qui voyaient que les vacances étaient terminées avec la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient récoltés durant la semaine.

En métamorphose ils devaient écrire un parchemin sur la transformation d'objets en mammifères complexes. En potions, Rogue leur donna à donner les caractéristiques des spores de Micena et leurs applications dans la potion d'invisibilité. Hagrid venait d'achever son cours sur les aigles royaux et leur demanda un résumé complet sur cette espèce et leur avait dit que leur prochain cours serait une surprise. Pour finir ils devaient s'entraîner à pratiquer le sort d'obscurité pour le cours de sortilège.

Ils décidèrent de commencer à se débarrasser d'une partie de leur travail dès le vendredi soir pour avoir un week end moins chargé. Ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune avec leurs affaires et décidèrent d'aller étudier à Utopia pour être plus au calme lorsque Ginny arriva.

- Vous allez étudiez ce soir demanda t'elle les yeux ronds.  
- Oui on est criblé de leçons alors autant commencer tout de suite répondit Harry  
- Je crois que je vais faire comme vous répondit elle après une courte réflexion, ça ne vous déranges pas si je me joins à vous ? J'ai déjà toutes les affaires qu'il me faut.  
- Euh commença Harry en regardant vers Chris et Emma  
- Je vous promet que je sais étudier en silence répondit elle en rigolant et puis je peux avoir besoin de vous.  
- Ce n'est pas ça Ginny, c'est juste qu'on ne va pas étudier ici  
- Où allez vous ? la salle sur demande ?

Il y eut un cours silence puis Chris prit un bout de parchemin écrivit quelques chose et le tendit à Ginny.

- Lis ça lui dit il simplement  
- Je ne comprends pas dit elle après l'avoir lu  
- Bien maintenant allons y

Chris les téléporta à Utopia où les elfes avaient laissés les décorations de nöel, la maison était lumineuse devant tant de décoration sans pour autant être trop chargée.

- Où sommes nous demanda Ginny  
- Tu es chez nous répondit Emma en souriant, nous sommes dans une maison qu'on nous à léguée à Utopia  
- Mais… vous n'habitez pas dans le palais royal ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué Ginny, en fait nous y habiterons véritablement que quand Chris sera couronné autrement dit quand la guerre sera finit. Pendant ce temps c'est ici qu'on vivra cet endroit est au moins aussi sûr que Poudlard c'est notre coin secret.  
- C'est donc pour ça que je n'arrive jamais à vous trouver tous les soirs dit elle en souriant  
- Emma tu peut faire visiter à Ginny, on va s'installer dans la salle de réunion on sera plus à l'aise. Je vais dire à Pandora et Théo que nous sommes là dit Chris  
- D'accord, Ginny tu me suis ? demanda Emma

Cette dernière hocha la tête et commença sa visite guidée en compagnie d'Emma tandis que Chris se dirigea vers la cuisine et Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle pour s'installer. Une fois tout le monde réunis il commencèrent leur leçons, ils ne furent interrompu qu'au bout de deux heures où les elfes entrèrent dans la salle accompagnés d'encas.

- Bon on va faire une pause dit Chris on a bien avancé, Théo, Pandora joignez vous doncà nous.  
- Merci Prince Chris dirent t'ils d'une même voix en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.  
- Oh Ginny pendant que j'y pense, cette maison est un secret, n'en parle à personne d'accord.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Chris lui répondit elle avec un sourire  
- Depuis quand être vous libres ? demanda Hermione aux elfes  
- Cela va faire maintenant bientôt un an Miss répondit l'elfe à la voix la plus aigue.  
- Et vous comptez faire quoi pour les elfes de Lumina ? demanda t'elle en regardant Chris  
- Ils sont libres eux aussi Hermione, en fait la majorité des elfes en France sont libres, il n'y a que quelques exceptions où des maîtres refusent encore de les libérer.  
- Vous êtes vraiment avancés contrairement à nous dans ce domaine  
- Chris et moi avons pu rédiger cette loi que récemment tu sais, elle n'a pas été bien perçue au départ surtout par les familles aisées mais elle a quand même été adoptée.  
- Alors la libération des elfes vient de vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous a fait écrire cette loi ?  
- Oui c'est nous qui avons voulu cela, depuis longtemps, en fait depuis qu'on a conscience que les elfes sont plus humains que la majorité des sorciers. Et puis ils ont mis Emma à l'abri quand on était petit et ils ont veillés sur elle. On leur doit beaucoup dit Chris  
- Et vous êtes heureux maintenant ? demanda Hermione à l'adresse des deux elfes.  
- Oh pour nous cela n'a pas fais de différence Miss, la famille royale c'est toujours montrée très courtoise et agréable envers les elfes de maison.

Ah ce moment là une cloche retentit, Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par Anna. Après avoir saluée tout le monde celle-ci se dirigea dans la salle sur demande de la maison transformée pour l'occasion en bureau.

- J'ai des affaires à régler je vous laisses travailler, Emma je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi

Celle-ci surprise, se leva en toute hâte trop heureuse que son frère partage enfin ses responsabilités de prince avec elle. Après avoir rejoint Anna ils s'installèrent sur les chaises derrières le bureau.

- Emma si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que tu m'as demandé de te laisser assumer ton rôle de princesse ce que je respecte. Si je t'ai mise à l'écart toutes ses années ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, je voulais juste que tu saches à quoi t'attendre avant.  
- Je suis contente que tu m'en parles enfin c'est déstabilisant que tu ne me parles jamais de choses importantes.  
- Je sais maintenant tu seras au courant de toutes les affaires du pays, chaque rapports que je lirais tu en auras une copie dans son intégralité ça te conviens ?  
- Tout à fait dit elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Anna, nous vous écoutons.  
- Ce n'est rien, d'un point de vue politique nous sommes au même statut que durant les vacances, le ministre tente de vous discréditez aux yeux de la population mais les gens ont déjà une opinion bien définie sur ce sujet. De plus le journal royal, nouvellement créé marche très bien, tout Lumina y est abonné plus une bonne partie de la population des sorciers de France. Le fait qu'il soit gratuit permet à un grand nombre de personne de le lire de ce côté notre objectif est atteint.  
- C'est vrai que ton idée était excellente Chris, il n'y a jamais eut de journal publié à Lumina et les habitants en sont très fiers s'exclama Emma.  
- On avait besoin d'informer la population de la manière la plus efficace possible, on ne pouvait pas faire de porte à porte c'était la seule solution, à vrai dire je ne pensez pas que ça marcherait autant. Je vous en prie poursuivez Anna  
- Au niveau de la sécurité il faut que vous sachiez que la garde royale regroupe aujourd'hui 124 personnes. Ils sont organisés de manière à être la plus efficace possible. Ils font des tours de garde dans Lumina ce qui rassure la population en votre absence. Nous avons aussi une vingtaine d'espion au sein du ministère qui nous font des rapports hebdomadaire ou exceptionnel quand cela est urgent.  
- La défense des autres cités ?  
- Très faible, les hommes du ministre sont regroupés à Paris. Les villages ruraux ne sont pas protégés efficacement.  
- Beauxbatons ?  
-Deux hommes seulement montent la garde. Doit on dépêcher des hommes sur places pour renforcer la sécurité dans ses lieux.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettes de dégarnir les forces de Lumina, Voldemort en fera sans doute une cible récurrente. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…  
- Pourquoi ne pas former des sorciers de ces endroits pour assurer la sécurité de leur village, en attribuant des tranches d'horaires pour ne pas que cela influe sur leur travail, je suis sur qu'il y aurait des volontaires. Chacun veux protéger les siens qu'ils soient pour le ministre où avec nous.  
- C'est une excellente idée Emma répondit Chris, Anna faites le nécessaire pour informer les gens et organiser un système de formation efficace. Pour ce qui est de Beauxbatons dîtes à Mrs Maxime d'envoyer une lettre à tous les parents d'élèves pour leur demander un peu de temps libre pour protéger l'école.  
- Ca sera fait  
- Où en est l'organisation des élèves ?  
- Un rapport vous sera remis la semaine prochaine, leur réunion aura lieu ce week end, il n'y a aucun réfractaire, tout le monde participe d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je veux que vous me donniez ce rapport en trois exemplaires.  
- Trois ?  
- Oui je veux qu'Harry Potter en reçoive un également. Si on peut faire la même chose à Poudlard ça nous sera d'une grande aide et seul Harry sera capable de les unir.  
- Vous avez raison je leur transmettrais votre requête.  
- Autre chose Anna ?  
- Oui, en ce qui concerne le livre volé les derniers élèves l'ayant lu nous affirmes que cela avait un rapport avec la cité d'Erebus et de ses habitants.  
- C'était à prévoir, Voldemort réunira son armée là bas.  
- Bien je vous remercie Anna, une dernière chose je veux qu'un système d'alarme soit installés dans chacune des villes ou villages ainsi qu'à Beauxbatons. S'il y a une autre attaque je veux être prévenu immédiatement.

Anna s'inclina autant pour saluer que pour acquiescer et sortit de la pièce.

- Tu asparfaite petite soeur, ton idée était excellente lui dit Chris sur le chemin de la salle.  
- Je te remercie, ça fait du bien de se sentir enfin utile.

Ce dernier lui sourit et arrivé à la porte poursuivit son chemin alors que sa sœur s'apprêta à rentrer.

- Tu ne viens pas ?  
- Non je vais prendre l'air, j'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui dit il en continuant son chemin

Emma le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes puis entra dans la salle.

- Chris n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hermione  
- Non, il est partit prendre l'air  
- Bien je crois que je vais faire comme lui il ne me reste plus que le devoir de McGonagall à faire.  
- Chanceuse dit Harry j'arrive pas à finir ce satané devoir de Rogue  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas évident mais on y arrivera dit Emma en lui souriant.  
- Bon courage dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte  
- C'est ça va te promener pendant qu'on bosse les potions dit Harry d'une voix faussement dégoûté

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte menant sur l'arrière de la maison. Après avoir balayé la plage elle trouva Chris assit non loin de la mer.

- Encore à t'isoler ?  
- Non je prends juste l'air  
- Avec ce froid lui répondit elle en grelottant je te savais étrange mais pas fou.  
- J'ai été m'entraîné au pôle sud tu sais, je suis resté habitué au froid.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant dit elle les bras en croix en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
- Pourquoi ne rentre tu pas à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid  
- Non ça va aller, je voulais juste en profiter pour parler un peu avec toi.  
- Très bien mais avant enfile ça lui dit il en lui tendant sa robe de sorcier.  
- Merci  
- De quoi voulais tu me parler ?  
- De ce que je t'avais dis le soir du bal.  
- Ah… écoute Hermione je suis désolé pour ce que tu m'as dis mais mes sentiments sont différents.  
- Je m'attendais à cette réponse dit elle en baissant la yeux, en fait je l'ai toujours su. Je voulais juste en être sûre.  
- EH VOUS DEUX, IL EST TARD IL FAUT QU'ON RENTRE A POUDLARD OU ON VA AVOIR DES ENNUIS cria Ginny derrière eux.  
- On arrive dit Chris puis il regarda Hermione et vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la maison le regard pensif. Quelques minutes après Hermione les rejoignirent après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de larmes et ils repartirent pour Poudlard.

Le week end passa très vite et la semaine d'après ne fut marquer que par la nouvelle créature que leur présenta Hagrid, un cheval ailé. D'après les dires de ce dernier, les chevaux ailés seraient devenus très rares sur Terre, certains seraient partit vivre avec les Elfes. Ils possèdent de grands pouvoirs magiques et sont capables de lire dans le cœur des gens. Ils sont totalement indépendants et vivent en famille. Quiconque les attaques reçoit sur lui une terrible malédiction car ces derniers sont protégés par des sortilèges très puissants que les Dieux eux-mêmes auraient inventés pour sauvegarder cette espèce. Après le cours Harry affirma que ce cheval ailé était pour lui la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vu. A cet instant, le cheval pris la forma d'Emma et celle-ci le regarda d'un air amusé.

- Alors comme ça je suis la plus belle créature que tu es jamais vu lui dit elle en rigolant.  
- Euh je…balbutia Harry qui rougit très rapidement  
- Alors c'est ça ta deuxième forme Animagus ? lui demanda Hermione

- C'est exact lui répondit elle j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à cause de la complexité des attributs des chevaux ailés et des sortilèges les protégeant. Harry aussi aura du mal avec le phénix mais la plus belle des créatures t'aidera tu sais lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en souriant.

Harry devînt encore plus rouge apparemment Emma sembla contente de l'effet que ces réflexions lui faisaient et prenaient plaisir à le taquiner. Après avoir dîner, cette dernière proposa à Harry de l'aider pour sa deuxième forme Animagus celui-ci accepta. Hermione quand à elle se retourna pour savoir ce qu'allait faire Chris mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Ces balades nocturnes étaient de plus en plus fréquente. Elle décida d'aller chercher une veste pour le rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouve à son égard même si cela lui faisait mal. Après avoir pris sa veste elle se dirigea vers le lac et vit que Chris était au même endroit que lorsqu'ils avaient parlés le soir du bal.

- Bonsoir mon prince lui dit elle en souriant  
- Bonsoir Hermione, ça devient une habitude nos discussions nocturnes lui répondit il en répondant à son sourire.  
- Je voulais m'assurer que notre dernière discussion ne t'avais pas mis mal à l'aise, c'est vrai que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je suis triste que ça ne soit pas réciproque mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise à cause de ça. On a tous besoin de toi, tu nous as tellement appris depuis qu'on se connaît. Pas seulement dans la magie mais aussi au niveau humain.  
- Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre dans ce domaine, je suis identique à tout le monde  
- Tu sais que c'est faux, je ne connais personne qui serait capable d'assumer autant de chose comme tu le fait. Tu assures ton rôle de prince de la meilleure façon possible, tu nous formes alors que tu n'y es pas obligé, tu nous offres de vivre chez toi pour qu'on forme un groupe soudé. Tu réalises des lois pour que les créatures magiques soit heureuse. Tu dois combattre un gouvernement qui s'acharne contre toi et tu prends soin d'Emma ce n'est pas rien.  
- Je fais ce qui doit être fait  
- Le problème chez toi c'est que tu t'occupes des autres mais tu ne laisses pas les autres s'occupé de toi. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'autonome mais si tu laisses pas les gens t'approché tu ne seras jamais heureux.  
- Peut être que je ne le mérites pas…  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu n'arrêtes pas d'aider les gens tu donnes sans attendre en retour si quelqu'un mérite d'être heureux c'est bien toi.  
- Hermione tu ne connais rien de ma vie  
- Alors raconte moi  
- Non c'est hors de question je….

Et il se coupa en se relevant rapidement et se retournant vers la forêt.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je sent des forces qui approches, sûrement des sbires de Voldemort  
- Ca y est je les sent aussi qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Va prévenir Dumbledore tout de suite, et fais bien attention à ne rien dire devant les élèves.  
- Mais et toi ? tu ne vas quand même pas rester la tout seul ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre et les forces qui approche me sont inférieur, maintenant fonce et ne te retourne pas.  
- Très bien mais promet moi de faire attention  
- C'est promis, allez

Elle courut le plus vite possible en direction du palais pendant que Chris resta immobile à scruter la forêt. Il les sentit de plus en plus proche puis il vit des formes en mouvement très rapides. Aucune ombre humaine ne se dessinait mais une grosse masse sombre arrivait vers lui en faisant trembler la terre légèrement. La masse sombre se déplaça de plus en plus vite et fonça sur lui, Chris vit alors un énorme éléphant le charger à pleine vitesse, il eut juste le temps de se téléporter pour éviter l'animal. Quelque chose n'allait pas aucun éléphant n'habitait cette forêt et puis il émettait une force maléfique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions ou bien c'était un Animagus ou bien il était contrôlé par un sorcier. L'animal en faisant demi tour le sortit de sa réflexion, il devait agir et vite avant d'être piétiner ou empaler à ses défenses.

- « Golden ring » cria Chris en tendant une main vers l'animal.

Des cercles de lumières sortirent alors de sa main et ligotèrent l'animal, ses pattes furent bloqués par les cercles dorés.

- « Expulsion » dit il ensuite ce qui renversa l'animal sur le flanc

Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là suivit d'Hermione mais aussi d'Harry et Emma. Ces derniers avaient du sentir les forces s'approché tout comme Chris et Hermione l'avaient fait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant l'éléphant empêtré.  
- Attendez ce n'est pas terminé répondit Chris les yeux fermés.

Il se concentra quelques secondes et ouvrit les yeux soudainement.

- Emma charge toi de la force qui fonce vers les portes du château je m'occupe de l'autre  
- D'accord répondit elle en se téléportant aux portes.

Emma attendait aux portes que l'Aura qui fonçait vers elle prenne forme. A ce moment là elle vit un minuscule animal, peut être un rat ou une sourit essayé de la contourner.

- Cristales inferma cria t'elle et une cage de cristal se dessina autour de l'animal, puis s'ajusta à sa taille pour l'englober totalement.

Emma se saisit de la cage et se téléporta auprès des autres. Chris de son côté avait du mal à situer d'où émaner la dernière Aura. Puis il leva soudainement les yeux et se changea en un grand aigle royal et fonça dans les cieux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Emma expliqua ce qui se passait.

- Voldemort a dû envoyer des Animagus pour nous espionner ou voler quelque chose supposa t'elle  
- Je vois ce sont donc des Animagus et d'après ce que je vois on en connaît au moins un en désignant le rat qui s'acharnait sur la cage dans laquelle il été enfermé.  
- Queudver ! s'exclama Harry et Dumbledore hocha la tête

- Dites moi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Chris était un Animagus lui aussi dit elle à l'intention d'Emma  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'aurait fait, cela nous concernait exclusivement répondit elle

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

_- S'il savait tout dit Harry par télépathie à Hermione_

_- C'est vrai et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Emma parles de plus en plus comme son frère_ ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire

- _Oui on va avoir des problèmes si on en a deux comme lui_ répondit il en lui rendant son sourire

Leur discussion télépathique fut interrompit par Chris qui revenait avec quelques chose coincé dans ses serres on ne pouvait pas discerné ce dont il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il approcha ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'une masse sombre, il approcha encore et ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un corbeau. Il atterrit et reprit son apparence humaine serrant l'oiseau dans sa main fermement.

- Comment pensait il s'introduire dans le château sans se faire repérer dit Emma  
- Ouais surtout lui dit Harry en regardant l'éléphant qui avait renoncé à se libérer de ses liens.  
- Il est temps qu'il retrouve leurs apparences humaines dit Chris

Après avoir jeter un sort les 3 reprirent apparences humaines et Chris les ligota comme il l'avait fait avec l'éléphant. Il alla se saisir de leur baguette magique et regarda enfin leur visage.

- Peter Pettigrow commença t'il puis se retournant vers le sorcier qui été quelques secondes auparavant un éléphant, celui la je ne le connais pas. Puis il dirigea son regard vers le dernier Animagus. Bellatrix Lestrange ça faisait bien longtemps ajouta t'il avec dégoût.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Sorcières2Salem : **C'est normal de te répondre rapidement et de manière complète . Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments, ça fait super plaisir à attendre. En ce qui concerne l'écriture d'une histoire rien qu'à moi je verrais quand j'aurais fini les deux fics que j'écris en ce moment :) Je suis content de me démarquer du style de JKR car je trouverais ça ennuyeux de copier l'auteur. Moi je raconte une histoire avec pour base ce qu'elle a fait, je préfère ça que faire une suite de son oeuvre. Mon rêve n'est pas décrire un roman, mon métier est plutôt dans l'informatique mais si je peux distraire les gens avec quelques unes de mes idées alors je serais ravi. Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés . Sinon en ce qui concerne Chris, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et reste très influent contrairement à ce que peut penser le ministre. Ce dernier le sous estime à cause de son jeune âge, c'est une grande erreur. Je suis content que ces chapitres t'ont plus, en voilà trois autres qui j'espère te plairont autant. Tu apprendras encore quelques petites choses dedans. Voilà bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère. Bisous.


	22. Chapitre 22 : L’histoire du prince

**Chapitre 22 : L'histoire du prince.**

- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré demanda Dumbledore.  
- Oui c'est une longue histoire  
- Bien je vais aller prévenir Mrs Bones des évènements et lui dire de venir avec quelques Aurors on ne sait jamais.  
- C'est une bonne idée je vous laisse emmener ses 2 sorciers avec vous, j'ai a parler avec Bellatrix.  
- Je … très bien si vous le voulez vraiment  
- Les liens qu'ils ont ne peuvent être brisés que par moi donc ne vous faites pas de soucis en les enfermant. Cela les empêches aussi de devenir des Animagus.  
- C'est une belle technique lui répondit il  
- Merci bien maintenant j'aimerais rester seul avec Bellatrix vous 3 accompagnés Dumbledore s'il vous plait.  
- Non c'est hors de question Chris tu as promis que tu m'exclurais plus dit Emma  
- Ecoute moi cela concerne une affaire personnelle et je…  
- Il doit m'en vouloir après ce qui est arrivé à… commença Bellatrix avec un sourire  
- « SILENCIO » cria t'il  
- Ce qui est arrivé à qui ou quoi ? demanda Emma  
- Cela ne te regarde pas, allez vous en  
- Non Chris je veux tout savoir maintenant.  
- Très bien reste si tu veux mais tu le regretteras sans doute  
- On reste aussi Bellatrix a tuér Sirius j'ai aussi des affaires à régler avec elle dit Harry plein de colère en voyant que Bellatrix avait un regard amusé.  
- Vous l'aurez voulu, ne soyez pas choqué par ce qui va arrivé dit Chris d'une voix froide  
- «Fininte incantatem» dit il pour rendre sa voix à Bellatrix. Bien ma chère, nous allons faire ce que je désire plus que tout depuis un an, un duel à mort.  
- Eh bien mon prince on perd son sang froid répondit elle

Chris lui sourit et après avoir brisé deux des trois baguettes lui tendit la dernière.

- Emma établis un mur de cristal derrière moi pour ne pas que vous vous trouviez pris dans ce combat  
- Oui mais…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi  
- « Cristales Mura » cria t'elle et un gigantesque mur de cristal les sépara des deux adversaires.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette technique ? demanda Harry  
- C'est Chris qui l'a mise au point c'est une techniques défensive très puissante. Le cristal est de la lumière concentrée dans sa forme solide. Lorsqu'on utilise cette technique un mur de proportion que l'on souhaite se dresse et pare quasiment toutes techniques connus y compris l'Avada Kedavra et les renvois contre celui qui les a envoyer. Personne ne peut traverser ce mur de lumière.  
- Vraiment ! Sacré technique c'est avec ça qu'il renvoi nos sorts  
- Avec une force bien moindre oui  
- « Endoloris » cria une voix féminine devant eux

Chris se téléporta à temps et évita le sort sans problème, celui-ci se fracassa sur le mur et les rayons se dirigèrent en sens inverse et brûlèrent l'endroit où Bellatrix se trouver une seconde avant.

- « Stupefix » cria t'elle et Chris l'évita de nouveau  
- Et bien qu'est ce qu'il y a Bellatrix je vais trop vite pour toi tu aurais du le savoir avant de t'attaquer à un descendants des Anciens de la lumière. Nous sommes les êtres les plus rapides au monde. Une sorcière de bases comme toi peut se déplacer à 10 voir 20 km/s en transplanant. Les autres héritiers comme ton maître peuvent atteindre environ 10 000km/s mais sache que nous pouvons nous déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière soit 300 000km/s. Tu commences à comprendre on dirait ajouta t'il en voyant son air horrifié. Il est temps de récolter ce que tu as semé, tu vas voir la différence entre de simples sorciers et la force des héritiers.  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur cria t'elle à moitié paniquée « Avada Kedavra » ajouta t'elle

Chris se téléporta derrière elle et leva juste un doigt

- Ressent la puissance des héritiers, « Rayon pur » cria t'il et un gigantesque rayon frappa de plein fouet Bellatrix qui hurlait de douleur. Il arrêta son attaque et Bellatrix tomba au sol

De leur côté les autres assistaient au combat impressionné par la dernière technique employé par Chris

- Pourquoi n'utilise t'il cette technique qu'avec si peu de puissance, elle aurait du mourir sur le coup commenta Emma  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry  
- Tu ne comprends donc pas, la puissance des attaques de Bellatrix n'est rien comparé à celle de Chris. Les héritiers surpassent largement les sorciers. C'est comme comparé la force d'un bébé à celle d'un adulte. La technique de Chris aurait du la tuer je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche à faire.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air sombre, ils se sentaient bien faibles comparés aux héritiers. Chris releva Bellatrix avec sa télékinésie puisque cette dernière restait allongée.

- Eh bien Bellatrix te voici moins bavarde ou est passé ton assurance ? demanda t'il

Elle ne répondit pas et Chris lui sourit.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment tu pourrais être plus combative ajouta t'il  
- Tu vas me le payer arriva t'elle à dire.  
- C'est à toi de payer pour tout ce que tu as fait

Chris la projeta contre un arbre et ils entendirent des os se briser puis la projeta sur le sol et celle-ci semblait écraser par une force invisible. Il la releva et ils virent qu'elle saignait de la bouche. Il se mit juste en face d'elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, le craquement de ses os venaient des côtes et le coup de poing engendra une immense douleur

- Ca fait mal n'est ce pas, pourtant ce n'est qu'un début « Poing de lumière » murmura t'il et ses mains devinrent lumineuses. Après un sourire il la frappa à de très nombreuses reprises.

De leur côté Harry, Hermione et Emma étaient horrifiés par cet acharnement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais je n'ai jamais vu Chris combattre de cette façon, il semble vouloir la faire souffrir le plus possible avant de la tuer. Il y a une telle haine dans son Aura que même à moi il me fait peur dit Emma  
- C'est effrayant dit Hermione je comprends maintenant pourquoi il tenait à ce qu'on assiste pas à ça.  
- Bellatrix n'a que ce qu'elle mérite dit Harry les yeux fixés sur le combat

Les deux filles le regardèrent fixement et comme ce dernier n'ajouta rien elles reprirent le combat en vue.

- Il est temps d'en finir ma chère Bellatrix, je vais te faire découvrir une technique que j'ai spécialement inventé en pensant à toi. Je veux que tu soit assez en forme pour me donner tes impressions aussi vais-je te libérer d'un peu de ta douleur en réparant un peu ce corps brisé et en te redonnant juste assez de force pour que tu es conscience de vivre tes derniers instants. Une lumière entoura Bellatrix qui se redressa sur ses jambes non sans grimacer, la douleur étant encore bien présente.

Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là suivit des professeurs Rogue et Mcgonagall.

- Regarde Bellatrix de nouveaux spectateurs pour assister à ta mort dit Chris avec un sourire mauvais en regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
- Chris qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda le directeur  
- Je m'emploie à donner à Bellatrix sa juste punition  
- Attendez enfin…. s'exclama Mcgonagall

Dumbledoremarcha vers Chris et Bellatrix mais une grande force invisible le projeta en arrière.

- Personne ne peux passer à travers ce mur de cristal, vous avez vos méthodes Dumbledore je vous montre maintenant les miennes.  
- Chris… commença Emma

Celui-ci l'ignora et regarda Bellatrix fixement. Une aura de lumière jaillit autour de Chris, une Aura très puissante mais aussi hostile.

- Adieu Bellatrix Lestrange

Une lumière aveuglante apparut dans chaque main, il regroupa les deux boules de lumières pour ne former qu'une seule grosse boule de lumière puis il tendit ses mains vers elle.

- Iradia Solaris cria t'il et un immense rayon de lumière la frappa et s'évanouit après quelques secondes dans la forêt.

Il fit demi tour et demanda à Emma de faire disparaître le mur de cristal et celle-ci s'exécuta.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas tué dis Harry en regardant Bellatrix bougé en essayant de se remettre debout  
- Vous m'avez raté petit prince fit elle en rigolant.  
- C'est ce que tu penses répondit il sans la regarder, tu crois sans doute que cette technique n'a fait que te brûler très fortement mais en faite tu viens d'être frapper par ce que l'on peut appeler la mort lente, tu vas souffrir atrocement avant de mourir.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Dumbledore soudainement paniqué  
- Pour faire simple, cette technique a envoyé un rayonnement solaire massif sur elle, elle est irradié à un degré très élevé.  
- Irradié à quel point ? demanda Madame Pomfresh qui était arrivait depuis peu  
- 15 grays à l'échelle moldu environ répondit il alors que celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux  
- Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore  
- Bien au dessus de la dose critique répondit elle, aucun remède n'est possible avec une telle dose de radiation même avec les meilleurs soins  
- Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver? demanda Harry  
- Cela ne vas pas être beau à voir, je ne vous le cache pas. Sa peau et ses organes internes vont se détériorés rapidement. Elle va avoir de nombreuses convulsions et spasmes. Pour finir elle mourra soit en perdant tout son sang soit…. Soit elle étouffera dans ses fluides corporelles répondit elle.

Bellatrix avait l'air de quelqu'un s'étant pris un grand coup dans le ventre et regardait fixement l'assistance trop abasourdie pour dire le moindre mot.

- Dumbledore je voudrais que vous me fassiez savoir ce que vous pourrez tirer des 2 autres intrus, je vous les laisse. Bellatrix n'a pas besoin d'être décontaminée, cette attaque ne laisse aucune radiation extérieure. J'avais juste un compte à régler avec cette cher dame, voila qui est fait je dormirais mieux ce soir.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers le lac ou il s'assit en le contemplant, les professeurs emmenèrent Bellatrix auprès des autres. Harry et Hermione commencèrent à se diriger vers le château quand ils virent Emma aller rejoindre son frère et ils décidèrent de la suivre après avoir échanger un regard. Une fois arrêtée à sa hauteur Emma regarda fixement son frère puis dit :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
- Tu as tout vu non ?  
- Je veux dire les raisons qui t'on poussé à utiliser cette technique  
- Elle a détruit beaucoup de personne que ce soit directement ou indirectement, elle a eut ce qu'elle mérité dit il en regardant Harry pour faire allusion à son parrain  
- Mais où est le rapport avec toi ? demanda t'elle après avoir fixé Harry elle aussi  
- C'est déjà suffisant non ?  
- Chris je te connais mieux que personne je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça sans raison. Tu as dis que tu avais un compte à régler, qu'est ce que c'est. Et puis au début du combat tu l'as fait ce taire alors qu'elle disait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Explique toi je veux la vérité, tu as dis que tu avais confiance en moi alors prouve le maintenant.  
- Ce que tu pourrais apprendre pourrait te faire beaucoup de mal, es tu vraiment sûre de le vouloir ?  
- Oui, je veux plus de secret entre nous dis moi tout.  
- Très bienrépondit celui-ci en se relevant, j'aurais du tout de dire il y a longtemps mais je voulais te protéger excuse moi Emma ajouta t'il en la fixant d'un air triste. Après ce que tu vas voir ce soir tu vas me détester de t'avoir caché ça mais tant pis. On va d'abord aller chercher Ron. Tout le monde vient, vous avez affirmer à plus d'une occasion vouloir me comprendre alors venez avec nous.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé et tous se téléportèrent vers Ron, celui-ci d'abord étonné les suivit sans poser trop de question. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans l'obscurité. Chris murmura « Solaris tempora » et une boule lumineuse grandissante se forma dans sa main pointée vers le ciel et il l'a lança dans les airs. Il y eut un grand flash aveuglant et ensuite ils purent voir le décor avec cet apport de lumière qui ressemblait à un petit soleil mais qui éclairé qu'une petite surface d'un kilomètre environ. Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine vallonnée vierge de signe de présence humaine.

- Suivez moi leur dit finalement Chris, il se dirigea vers une colline verdoyante ou l'herbe était tondu à la perfection puis après quelques minutes qui s'arrêta devant une dalle.  
- Emma tu m'avais demandé à la fin de l'année scolaire ou était Pauline, ta meilleure amie et je t'avais dit qu'elle était partie seulement je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Dit il en la regardant.  
- Comment ça ? lui demanda t'elle  
- Pour toute réponse il regarda la dalle devant lui.  
- Non…. Elle n'est pas….  
- Je suis désolé Emma, vraiment désolé  
- Quand ? comment ? demanda t'elle en laissant courir quelques larmes sur ses joues.  
- A la fin de l'année scolaire nous avons eut une sortie scolaire dans le village proche de Beauxbatons tu te souviens. Le village s'est fait attaqué par Bellatrix et d'autres Mangemorts alors que Pauline rentrait vers Beauxbatons avec une de ses amies. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais un petit garçon était trop effrayé pour agir alors que Bellatrix se dirigeait vers elles. Pauline le poussa dans un coin sombre dans une ruelle et sortit sa baguette pour lui donner le temps de s'enfuir. Bellatrix savait par leur espion qu'elle était ta meilleure amie mais aussi ma petite amie et elle l'a torturée à mort pour lui soutiré des informations… finit il d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle est morte sans avoir dit un seul mot pour nous protéger.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis Chris ?  
- C'était plus facile de te dire qu'elle était partie, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.  
- Tu comptais ne jamais me le dire ?  
- Si j'ai essayé de nombreuses fois sans avoir le courage de le faire, je suis désolé  
- C'est donc pour ça… pour ça que tu t'isoles constamment, pour ça que tu ne laisses personnes d'autres que moi t'approcher et pour ça que tu as une telle haine en toi  
- …

Emma passa ses bras autour de son frère et s'y blottit. Harry, Ron et Hermione était très émus et attristés par ce qu'on venait de leur révéler.

- Puisque c'est le soir des révélations, autant tout vous dire, retournons dans à Utopia.

Après les avoir tous téléporter, ils s'assirent dans les canapés et Chris demanda aux elfes de ne pas les dérangés pendant quelques temps et il s'assit à son tour. Conscient que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, il continua autant pour lui que pour eux, le poison de son passé commençait à être dissipés autant tout enlever maintenant.

- Tu ne cesse depuis ces dernières années de me dire que je dois me confier à toi que je dois te montrer ce que je ressent. Le moment est venue je vais partager avec vous mon passé afin que vous entendiez plus que des paroles mais que vous le voyez vous-mêmes. Je vous préviens à l'avance ce que vous aller voir sera dur car vous ressentirez ce que j'ai ressentis, vous verrez ce que j'ai vus. Si vous ne voulez pas savoir autant me le dire maintenant avant de commencer.

Tous parurent déterminés à connaître cette histoire qui paraissait être la face cachée du prince. Une face qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne.

- Très bien allons y commencer par fermer les yeux et détendez vous.

Tous s'exécutèrent, le noir absolu régnait dans leur esprit puis soudain ils virent des pensées, des sentiments rentrés en eux puis les images vinrent à eux.

Ils passèrent des moments de la vie de Chris lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon. Les moments où il jouait avec sa sœur, se promener avec elle. Ensuite vînt une discussion avec son père ou celui-ci lui expliqua qu'ils étaient des héritiers de la lumière, qu'il devait devenir fort pour protéger les siens. Ils virent que Chris avait été dès son plus jeune age confronté à ses responsabilités. Son père, après cette discussion se montra très dur envers lui, lui expliquant qu'il devait s'entraîner au lieu de s'amuser et qu'il devait apprendre à devenir un prince à part entière. Une image les frappa, celle de Chris assit dans une bibliothèque, se levant regardant par la fenêtre sa sœur s'amusait avec ses amies pendant qu'il devait étudier le protocole royal, la solitude et la tristesse était omniprésente en lui.

Puis le noir revînt pour tout de suite laisser place à une vue de Chris plus âgé, il était dans un manoir que personne ne connaissait excepté Emma. Il était dans sa chambre au coté d'Emma qui dormait profondément et des bruits résonnèrent dans tout le manoir. Il se leva tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller celle-ci. Il marcha en direction de ses bruits qui devenait de plus en plus violent comme ci quelqu'un se défoulait à tous cassé, puis après un dernier virage il vit un cadavre, puis 2 autres un peu plus loin. Des cadavres bien connus étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'amis de la famille. La peur était omniprésente en eux, non pas pour lui mais pour sa famille. Il continua a avancé en essayant de ne pas regarder les corps sans vie autour de lui. Il arriva et vit des hommes se battre en duels ainsi que son père qui lançait toutes sortes de sortilège lumineux. Il cria le nom de son père et celui-ci se retourna et ordonna à Chris de partir du champ de bataille. Puis il sentit une main le saisir et l'emmener loin de la salle, il hurlait pour que cette main le lâche pour qu'il puisse aider son père. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Anna, elle lui demanda de fuir le plus loin possible d'ici avec Emma. Celui-ci refusa dans un premier temps puis accepta en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa sœur. Arrivé dans leur chambre il prit Emma dans ses bras ignorant le poids de sa sœur que ses muscles encore peu développés ne pouvaient porter longtemps.

Il courut avec elle dans ses bras et eut l'idée de l'emmener dans la chambre des elfes. Arrivés la bas il cria pour les réveillés, certains étaient déjà debout paniqués. Il vit que sa sœur s'était réveillée par son cri et la reposa à terre. Il lui demanda de partir avec Pandora et Théo au palais royal et ordonna à tous les elfes de s'y rendre. La salle vide il courut dans la salle des combats pour aider son père sa peur était parti, remplacé par une terrible haine envers ceux qui menaçaient la vie de sa famille. Avant d'arrivé il vit quelqu'un chancelant s'approché de lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes lorsqu'il vit sa mère ensanglanté s'approcher de lui il courut vers elle pour la soutenir.

- Chris…je... je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as enduré, tu n'as pas eut l'enfance que tu méritais  
- Maman s'il te plait ne parle pas je vais aller chercher de l'aide et tout ira bien  
- Il est trop tard pour moi, les secours mettront trop de temps à arriver  
- Non, il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.  
- Ecoute moi bien Chris, tu vas devenir un grand prince, le plus grand qu'on est jamais connu je le sent. Veille bien sur notre peuple je t'en prie, fais tout ton possible pour aimer ton pays et son peuple, c'est la clé pour gouverner.  
- Mais maman, papa et toi êtes encore là je…  
- Ch… Chris soit fort, je t'en prie ton père et moi sommes condamnés à cause de Voldemort qui craint que nous puissions aidés et formés l'élu qui pourra le battre. Tu dois aider cette personne à devenir aussi fort qu'il le faut, tu dois aider Harry Potter  
- Je le ferais, c'est juré mais je t'en prie tiens bon dit il en commençant à pleurer  
- Il est temps pour moi de partir, sache que ton père et moi serons toujours à vos côtés, à Utopia nous veillerons sur vous. Nous sommes si fiers de vous….  
- Je …non maman  
- Deviens fort mon fils, n'oublie pas d'aimer ton peuple et promet moi de veiller sur Emma  
- Je te le promet maman sur tout ce que j'ai, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour lui éviter la moindre souffrance  
- J'ai confiance en toi Chris….

Sur ses paroles elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres et commença à disparaître dans des particules de lumières. Chris hurla son nom mais elle n'était plus, sa mère avait rejoint Utopia maintenant. Il se releva avec une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit et fonça vers la salle où se battait son père quand une énorme explosion le projeta à travers une fenêtre. Il se releva péniblement un terrible poids sur le cœur et vit une immense lumière s'évanouir peu à peu la place à une vision terribles le manoir n'était plus. Il était éventré en son centre puis s'effondra complètement. Chris se protégea les yeux puis il courra dans les débris pour aider ceux qui pouvait avoir survécu. Il vit son père debout les deux bras tendu formant une croix avec son corps et les paumes des mains dirigé en face de lui.

Celui-ci fit un dernier sourire à son fils et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme à Utopia quand son corps se transforma en poussière d'étoiles. Il entendit du bruit et vit Anna blessée mais vivante sortir des décombres, celle-ci regarda Chris tristement. Celui-ci reprit ces esprits et lui demanda de l'emmener près de sa sœur. Depuis ce jour Chris s'occupa à la fois de son peuple et de sa sœur, voyagea pour apprendre à ce battre auprès des professeurs sans cœur. Il les avait choisis justement à cause de ça, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Il failli mourir plus d'une fois, et quand il était blessé se relevait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit physiquement plus en mesure de le faire. Il étudia sans relâche, entraîna sa sœur à se défendre par télépathie puis en personne dès qu'ils eurent l'âge d'entrer à Beauxbatons.

Il se moquait de sa célébrité en se préoccupant plus que de sa sœur, son peuple et à progresser. Il cherchait à honorer les dernières volontés de sa mère et à devenir aussi fort que le voulait sans père. Il ne s'amusa pas une seule fois, le sourire de sa sœur lui suffisait à aimer la vie. Jusqu'au jour où Pauline entra dans leur vie. Au début, il était froid avec elle puis au fil du temps il laissa tomber les barrières attiré par sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse non intéressée à cause de son statut de prince. Il avait finit par sortir avec elle pendant leur 6eme année d'étude et il tomba vraiment amoureux d'elle et ce fut réciproque, ils restèrent un an ensemble jusqu'au jour ou Anna vînt lui apprendre qu'alors qu'il était en train d'étudier à Beauxbatons il y avait eut une attaque au village et sa petite amie était morte.

Le monde de ce dernier s'effondra, il ressentit ce qu'il avait ressenti 10 ans auparavant, ce vide laissé quand les personnes qui nous sont cher nous quittes. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à en saigné et demanda à Anna tous les détails de l'attaque. Il se jura qu'il tuerait la mangemort qui avait fait cette abomination. Il vit Emma arrivé toute joyeuse lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu Pauline. Celui-ci à la fois triste et en colère lui dit simplement qu'elle était partie. Emma fut surprise mais n'insista pas à lui demander des détails. A l'enterrement de la jeune fille Chris fournit un terrain à la famille et une fois seul devant sa tombe. Il lui dit :

- Plus jamais…


	23. Chapitre 23 : Un nouvel ordre

**Chapitre 23 : Un nouvel ordre**

La dernière vue de la tombe fleurie dissipée, Chris arrêta de leur projeter son passé et ouvra les yeux en même temps qu'eux. Il vit que des larmes avaient coulés pendant la vision ce qui était complètement normal, il n'avait pas qu'entendu ou vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils avaient été dans Chris pendant toute la vision, ils ont partagés les mêmes sentiments par rapport au événement qu'il leur a montré. Ron et Harry le regardait avec une tristesse visible et compatissante. Hermione elle pleurait toujours et n'osait même pas le regardé tellement elle avait été choquée. Mais la plus affectée était sans aucun doute Emma, elle était effondrée et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Chris lui passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle pleura contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes, personnes ne dit un seul mot.

- Emma je t'en prie arrête de pleurer, ne me fais pas regretter de m'être ouvert à toi

Elle s'arrêta progressivement de pleurer et commencer à reprendre le dessus.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione vous pouvez allez demandés à Pandora et Théo de nous préparés des boissons chaudes s'il vous plait  
- Bien sur répondit Hermione qui avait compris qu'il voulait rester un moment seul avec sa sœur

Une fois les trois amis éloignés, il s'écarta légèrement de sa sœur et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle le fixa les yeux rougit par les larmes pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre enfin la parole.

- Tu aurais du tout me dire, j'aurais pu t'aider, tu n'avais pas a subir ça tout seul  
- Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait  
- Je ne pensais pas que ce que tu me cachais été aussi grave, ce que tu as vécu est une vraie torture…  
- C'était nécessaire Emma  
- Pour qui ?  
- Pour nos parents, pour ceux qu'on se doit de protéger, pour Pauline et surtout pour toi. J'ai beaucoup souffert c'est vrai mais te voir pleurer est pire que tout pour moi.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû me tenir à l'écart de tout ça, imagine si j'avais fais pareil tu ressentirais quoi ?  
- Je serais sans doute dévasté dit il en fixant devant lui  
- Tu me comprends alors, je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de très fort, surmontant tous les problèmes, je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer ou te plaindre même maintenant alors que tu as de quoi. C'est un choc pour moi de voir tout ce que tu as vu, de ressentir tout ce que tu as ressenti.  
- J'essaye juste de m'investir pour que personne n'ait à passer par la  
- Pense un peu à toi, tu penses toujours aux autres, tout le temps.  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le droit de me monter égoïste  
- Alors laisse moi au moins veiller sur toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi  
- Je…J'ai quelque chose à te demander maintenant que tu connais la vérité  
- Je t'écoute…  
- Est-ce que… est ce que tu as été heureuse jusqu'à maintenant ? Je veux dire maman m'avait demandée de veiller sur toi et je voulais savoir si j'avais su prendre soin de toi  
- A ton avis lui répondit elle avec un sourire radieux, Chris tu as et tu combles toujours le vide laissé par la mort de nos parents, tu es le meilleur grand frère qu'on puisse avoir. Tu es aussi le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eut. Alors oui, tu as tenu ta promesse, tu as veillé sur moi de la meilleure façon possible. Je t'aime grand frère et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal je te le promet à mon tour.

Elle lui fit une bise et se blottit dans ses bras. Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que les deux elfes arrivèrent avec des plateaux recouverts de pâtisserie et des tasses fumantes.

- Je vous remercie dit Chris à l'adresse des elfes vous pouvez aller vous reposez ou faire ce que vous désirez  
- Bonne soirée dirent les elfes d'une seule voix à l'adresse des sorciers qui leur répondirent en souriant.

Une fois les elfes partit, le silence revînt signe que leur voyage dans le passé de Chris était encore bien présent.

- Ecoutez je ne voulez pas vous mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi, vous deviez le savoir c'est tout, je ne cherche pas de consolation ou autres, c'est mon passé je l'ai accepté et il m'a beaucoup appris.  
- Ca nous a beaucoup appris à nous aussi tu sais répondit Harry  
- C'est vrai répondit Ron songeur, tu sais jusqu'à maintenant il m'était arrivés de vous envier. Je veux dire vous êtes respectés, vous avez de l'argent, vous êtes très doués tous les 2 en magie et vous avez un palais magnifique. Mais ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Je n'aurais jamais supporté tout ça…  
- Je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, c'est à cause de moi une fois de plus que votre famille a été décimée dit Harry en colère  
- C'est faux, il n'y a qu'un seul responsable et tu le connais. Nous sommes les héritiers de la lumière, il nous aurait attaqué de toute façon car il savait qu'on le combattrait le moment venus c'est pour ça qu'il avait laissé des directives à ses mangemorts en France pour lancé cette attaque.  
- Dis moi franchement, notre rencontre et le fait que vous m'entraîniez été planifié depuis cette attaque.  
- Je mentirais si je dirais que ce n'était pas le cas, il est certain que j'ai voulu autant vous formez pour moi que pour vous. J'ai pu ainsi satisfaire une des dernières volontés de ma mère. Mais dis toi bien que si tu n'avais pas été à la hauteur je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec toi et tu le sais  
- Tant de gens compte sur moi…  
- Harry tu ne seras pas seul à combattre, je serais à tes côtés dans ce combat, je ne peux pas battre Voldemort j'ai appris à vivre avec cette prophétie. Il n'empêche que je m'entraîne comme un fou pour au moins l'égaler et être un allié de poids.  
- On sera aussi présent dit Ron  
- C'est vrai Harry tu n'es pas seul, depuis qu'Emma et Chris nous ont permis de beaucoup progressés j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir ma place dans ce combat.  
- Tu ne pourras pas battre Voldemort tout seul, sans nous tu n'as aucune chance donc ce n'est même pas la peine de décliner notre aide. De toute façon ça ne nous arrêtera pas, j'ai grandi au côté de Chris, il m'a appris l'obstination dit Emma en souriant.  
- Je le sais que je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous leur répondit il en souriant  
- Chris j'ai une question délicate à te poser sur ce que tu nous as montré ce soir dit Hermione  
- Je t'écoute…  
- Comment le manoir a pu se retrouver dans cet état, il était très grand, aucun sort ne pourra causer de tel dommage.

Chris la fixa quelques secondes et se leva et alla regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur la mer.

- Il existe une technique capable de produire une énergie énorme, bien plus que vous pourriez l'imaginer. Cette technique est la plus puissante des Anciens de la lumière mais elle leur est interdite.  
- Une technique interdite ? demanda Harry  
- Oui car celui qui l'utiliserait serait condamné à une mort certaine.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette technique dit Emma- Expliques nous en quoi elle consiste demanda Hermione

- En fait, je sais que très peu de chose sur cette technique, je me rappelle juste les paroles de mon père à son propos. Il disait que notre vie était semblable à celle d'une étoile, on naît à partir de rien, on apporte notre lumière et on meurt comme elle.

- Ca veut dire que… commença Emma  
- … Que notre père ayant utilisé toute son Aura a concentré toute son énergie vitale et l'a faite exploser comme une étoile ayant brûlé tout son carburant pour se transformer en supernova finit il  
- On voit vraiment la différence entre les descendants des Anciens et les sorciers, elle est quasiment aussi grande qu'entre les sorciers et les moldus dit Harry  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, bon on ferais mieux d'aller se coucher, demain matin il faudra aller voir Dumbledore pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir répondit Chris  
- Oui il se fait tard, on a eut assez d'émotion pour ce soir dit Emma  
- Ca c'est clair dit Ron

Ils prirent le chemin des chambres quand Emma s'arrêta et se retourna vers son frère.

- Dis Chris pour cette nuit, tu veux bien dormir avec moi comme quand on était petit, j'ai envie de te savoir près de moi au cas où je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant et après s'être souhaités bonne nuit ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Harry fut surpris d'être le 1er à se lever d'habitude Chris était toujours le 1er debout, il salua les elfes qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuné. Emma, Hermione et Chris le rejoignirent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et enfin Ron arriva. Les discussions furent le plus normales possibles mais il restait des traces de la soirée d'hier à la façon dont les regards se posaient sur Chris comme s'ils voyaient comme le rescapé d'une terrible guerre ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, s'attendant depuis sa décision de leur montrer son passé que des réactions comme celle la pourrait apparaître.

- Bon vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais je vais voir Dumbledore dès maintenant, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir je vous raconterais si vous voulez faire autre chose leur dit Chris  
- Non, je pense que Dumbledore voudra tous nous voir après ce qu'il sait passé hier, au moins pour nous demander de garder ça pour nous répondit Hermione  
- Tu as sans doute raison

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore mais McGonagall les arrêta.

- Où étiez vous ? je vous ai cherchés pendant une heure, j'ai été dans vos dortoirs mais les élèves ne vous ont pas vu de la nuit demanda t'elle.  
- On est là maintenant pourquoi nous cherchiez vous ? répondit Chris  
- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question  
- La réponse ne vous plaira pas alors à quoi bon, si vous nous dîtes pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ?  
- Le proviseur souhaite vous voir suivez moi répondit elle après un regard perçant à Chris après le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle.

Ils la suivirent et s'aperçurent qu'ils ne se dirigés pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais dans celui de McGonagall. Après qu'ils soient tous entrés, elle ferma la porte.

- Une réunion de l'ordre va avoir lieu dans 5 minutes en présence de Mrs Bones sur les événements d'hier et votre présence est requise dit elle  
- Je croyais qu'on été trop jeune pour assister à ses réunions demanda Ron  
- Les choses ont changés, vous allez vous rendre à square Grimmaud par la poudre de cheminette immédiatement on vous attends.

Après avoir pris une poignée de poudre chacun ils se rendirent à square Grimmaud, Emma furieuse contre elle de s'être habillé en blanc en voyant les dégâts de la cendre sur sa robe.

- Remus Lupin, plus cerné que jamais vînt les accueillir.  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir dit il en saluant chaleureusement lestrois de Gryffondors. Prince Chris, Princesse Emma ajouta t'il  
- Ravie de vous revoir Mr dit Emma en lui serrant la main suivit de Chris  
- Partez devant j'aimerais dire deux mots à Mr Lupin dit Chris  
- Très bien, ne sois pas en retard hein ? dit Emma en lui souriant après avoir été surprise que Chris veuille s'entretenir avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Après quelques minutes Remus et Chris s'assirent à leur place qui leurs étaient réservés. A la table était présent Rogue, Tonks, Kingsley, Mrs Bones, Maugrey, Mr et Mrs Weasley et 2 autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas et Dumbledore qui pris la parole.

- Vu que tout le monde est arrivé nous allons pouvoir commencer cette réunion. Tout d'abord il faut qu'on fasse le point sur ce qu'il sait passé hier. Deux mangemorts et un sorcier Animagus sous le sort de l'imperium se sont introduits à Poudlard. Ils ont été capturés par Chris et Emma. Peter Pettigrow est actuellement à la prison d'Azkaban et le sorcier Animagus a été relâché après nous avoir dit ce qu'il savait sous veritaserum.  
- Quand est il dudeuxième Mangemort ? demanda Maugrey  
- Bellatrix Lestrange est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste sous bonne garde même si ça n'est plus nécessaire.  
- Que voulez vous dire? demanda Mr Weasley  
- Tout simplement qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, elle est tombée dans le coma et son état se détériore rapidement. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre.  
- Comment est ce arrivé ? demanda Mrs Weasley  
- J'allais justement posé la même question répondit Mrs Bones  
- C'est moi qui l'a mise dans cet état intervînt Chris  
- Elle vous avait attaquée ? je pensais que vous l'aviez ligoté ? demanda la ministre  
- C'est exact mais je l'ai libéré pour me battre en duel avec elle. Inutile de vous préciser qu'elle a perdue.  
- Je vois, la prochaine fois je vous demanderais d'être un plus réservé dans vos actions tant que vous serez sous le sol Anglais  
- Madame la ministre tant qu'il y aura des Mangemorts ou toutes autres créatures qui pourraient menacer la sécurité des élèves de Beauxbatons, de mes amis et de ma sœur je ferais ce qu'il me semble bon de faire.  
- Vous n'avez aucune autorité à faire justice vous-même ici  
- Et vous vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, maintenant si on parlait de Voldemort pour être plus constructif dit il en se retournant vers Dumbledore.  
- Je suis désolée mais vous n'étiez convoqués que pour nous faire part des événements d'hier, vous êtes toujours trop jeune pour assister aux réunions de l'ordre dit Mrs Weasley  
- Vous estimez que ça ne nous regarde parce que nous sommes trop jeunes c'est bien cela ? demanda Harry  
- C'est exact répondit la ministre  
- Mais peut être que si vous nous aviez tenu informer de ces informations si confidentielles, ce qu'il sait passer au ministère n'aurait pas eut lieu  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère prouve à quel point vous êtes irréfléchis et impulsif. Vous n'êtes que des enfants et…  
- Je suis le principal concerné par les agissements de Voldemort !  
- Notre décision est prise répondit elle sèchement  
- Bien et en ce qui nous concerne ? demanda calmement Chris  
- C'est exactement la même chose en plus de ça vous n'êtes aucunement concerné par les affaires de notre pays.  
- C'est ce que vous appelés la coopération internationale… le jumelage n'était donc qu'une façade. Très bien ajouta t'il en se levant, Dumbledore ne comptez pas sur Beauxbatons l'année prochaine, cette hypocrisie est plus qu'écoeurante. Si les affaires de votre pays ne nous concernent pas nous l'acceptons et nous ferons de même chez nous.  
- Vous n'êtes pas roi, mon homologue français n'est pas du même avis que vous et coopère pleinement avec notre ministère.  
- Les choses changent madame la ministre, les choses changent. Nous retournons à Poudlard seulement je vous préviens s'il y a des renseignements que vous nous cachés susceptible de mettre en danger les élèves de Beauxbatons je vous en tiendrez pour personnellement responsable. Emma on s'en va ajouta t'il en prenant la direction de la cheminée. Emma se leva, suivit d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui paraissaient résignés.

Arrivés la porte de la cuisine fermée et sans un mot ils se téléportèrent à Utopia.

- Quelle bande d'idiot s'exclama Ron en colère  
- Ron calme toi, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ils ne voudront pas qu'on fasse parti de l'ordre tant qu'on n'aura pas finit nos études dit Hermione  
- Je commence à en avoir assez de la façon de nous traiter, on est aussi concerné qu'eux voir plus et je… commença Harry en criant presque  
- S'il te plait Harry assis toi et calme toi maintenant le coupa Chris. Une fois qu'Harry se soit décidé à s'asseoir il continua. On est tous d'accord pour admettre que la majorité des personnes réunis ne nous fait pas confiance, voir se méfie de nous. Et que comptez vous faire exactement ? leur en vouloir ? ce serait une perte de temps.  
- Quelle alternative avons-nous ? demanda Hermione  
- Celle qu'on se donnera…  
- Tu veux dire faire les choses par nous-mêmes ? tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
- C'est une bonne idée dit Harry à voix basse.  
- Je ne force personne bien sûr et si vous ne voulez pas poursuivre cette conversation je comprendrais  
- Continue dit Emma  
- Les membres de l'ordre du phénix ne veulent pas de nous c'est un fait. Mais personnellement je ne compte pas rester sans agir. Je me prépare depuis que j'ai 6 ans à combattre Voldemort et je ne resterais pas de côté. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait créer un ordre indépendant avec nos propre règles sans demander de compte à personne.  
- Par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? demanda Harry  
- Avant de poursuivre il faut tous qu'on soit tous d'accord. Les risques seront plus grands pour vous en acceptant donc réfléchissez bien.  
- Je te suis dit Harry aussitôt  
- Moi aussi je me joins à vous dit Ron  
- Tu sais déjà ma réponse dit Emma  
- Si tu penses qu'on peut le faire alors je te suivrais aussi dit Hermione  
- Tu ne dois accepter que pour toi-même Hermione, si tu estimes que c'est une erreur personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.  
- J'ai juste quelques doutes sur le fait qu'on puisse créer un ordre capable de tenir tête à Voldemort alors qu'il sera principalement constitué de personnes mineurs.  
- Personnellement j'ai confiance en les capacités de chacun, je préfère agir maintenant même si je commet une erreur plutôt que de présenter mes condoléances aux familles de ceux que Voldemort aura tué. J'ai fais une promesse à une petite fille à Beauxbatons, celle de m'occuper personnellement des hommes qui ont tués son frère et je la tiendrais même si je dois en mourir au moins je rejoindrais mes parents fier de m'être battu comme ils l'ont fait. Si j'ai refusé d'être roi, c'est pour pouvoir me battre, chacun à ses raisons et elles sont tous valables.  
- Je veux me battre aussi et même si on échoue au moins on aura essayer répondit elle finalement  
- Tout à fait, maintenant puisque tout le monde est d'accord, il nous faut nous organiser. Premièrement il nous faut quelqu'un qui s'occupera de l'organisation de l'ordre et qui donnera les premières directives jusqu'à ce que l'ordre soit établi.  
- Ca je crois que c'est tout trouvé répondit Harry avec un sourire en le fixant  
- Oui tu as celui qui a le plus d'expérience et on a tous confiance en toi dit Hermione  
- Je suis d'accord dit Ron  
- Je te suis depuis toute petite c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer dit Emma en souriant.  
- Très bien, bon alors je vais confié des tâches à tout le monde et plusieurs objectifs. Tout d'abord il va nous falloir un nouveau ministre pour la France, je pense qu'Anna sera la plus désigné pour le remplacé mais il va falloir trouvé un plan pour l'éjecter. Emma et moi allons planifier un plan pour le destitué ça sera le premier objectif de l'ordre on a besoin d'avoir des alliés forts. Ron ton travail sera de nous faire des rapports sur les activités des Aurors et du ministère Anglais si tu entends des choses. Harry je veux que tu t'occupe d'unir Poudlard et de trouver un maximum de personnes fiables et prêtes à se joindre à nous. Hermione je veux que tu crée l'organisation de ce nouvel ordre, cela comprends la structuration, la planification des réunions, la sécurité… Je veux aussi que tu fasses quelques chose pour créer une unité au groupe j'ai quelques idées dont je te ferais part. Emma je veux que tu aille voir les représentants des créatures magiques pour les tenir informés. Quand à moi j'irais voir quelques sorciers étrangers qui pourraient nous aider et j'ai aussi des recherches à faire sur ce que Voldemort cherchait en volant ce livre à Beauxbatons. Nous ne parlerons de l'ordre que par télépathie ou dans des lieus sûr. Chaque mission sera soumise à un vote et chacun de nous aura un droit de Veto étant donné que nous sommes les fondateurs de l'ordre. Il n'y aura pas de hiérarchie entre nous, si je suis prince de France je ne suis pas le prince de l'ordre. J'espère que ça convient à tout le monde ?  
- C'est bien ficelé comme organisation des tâches on dirait que tu avais déjà tout prévu dis Hermione  
- Crois le ou non c'est le cas, j'ai vu l'attitude de Dumbledore à vous surprotéger, je vous l'avez déjà fait remarqué d'ailleurs. Quand au ministre, cela ne m'étonnes guère, elle a agit comme tout les adultes l'avaient fait avec moi. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu resté indépendant, j'aurais jamais fais parti de l'ordre du phénix pour être franc.  
- A partir de quand on s'occupe de ça demanda Ron  
- Dès maintenant, Harry je veux une première liste de personnes fiable pour ce soir, je m'occuperais des élèves de confiance pour Beauxbatons, et on s'occupera tous les 2 des autres écoles ce sera toujours un début. Emma je veux que tu fasses une liste de toutes les créatures magiques qui sont de notre côté, celles qui sont neutre et celles qui nous sont hostile. Pour ces dernières je veux que tu fasses un compte rendu détaillé sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Hermione, je veux que tu fasses un brouillon d'organisation pour l'ordre pour demain ou on en parlera tous ensemble. Ron tu vas continuer à suivre ta formation sans éveiller de soupçons ne posent pas plus de question que d'habitude, montre un peu ta colère envers l'ordre mais pas trop, histoire qu'il pense qu'on s'est résigné. Je veux que tu nous fasses aussi une hiérarchie complète des gens travaillant au ministère Aurors y compris on doit recueillir un maximum d'information. Moi je vais aller de ce pas faire un rapport à Anna et lui dire ce que j'attends d'elle. Marie sera ton homologue Ron, étant la fille d'Anna elle a beaucoup appris et elle est très compétente. Elle se chargera de la formation des nouveaux éléments et de la gestion des effectifs pour les différents mission. On planifiera tout ensemble les différentes stratégies à mettre en place. Des questions ?

Devant le silence, il hocha la tête et leur demanda de se préparer.

- Oh Harry pour toutes les personnes dans la liste, j'aimerais leur dossier scolaire avec et un résumé de leur vie et de leur famille. C'est important de connaître les potentiels membres et leurs domaines de prédilection au niveau scolaire. Il ne faudra pas uniquement des combattants mais aussi des infirmiers, des préparateurs de potions, des espions, des chargés de communication et d'autres fonctions que j'oublie. Ne regarde pas que parmi ceux que tu connais ou que tu apprécies d'accord ?  
- C'est d'accord, tu auras une première liste d'élève dès ce soir, je me débrouillerais pour avoir leur dossier scolaire et si je n'arrives pas à me les procurer je trouverais bien autre chose pour en savoir plus  
- Bon on va tous aller déjeuner à Poudlard il ne faudrait pas se faire remarquer et McGonagall va sûrement nous surveillés, il faudra être prudent. Pratiquez l'occlumancie le plus possible surtout en présence des professeurs.

Après les dernières recommandations ils se téléportèrent dans un coin de la forêt et ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle.


	24. Chapitre 24 : La Saint Valentin 1ère pa

**Chapitre 24 : La Saint Valentin (1ère partie)**

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent très vite étant donné que tous avait leur semaine bien chargés par leur travail scolaire, les entraînements et le travail pour l'ordre. Il avait été décidé que l'ordre se nommerait l'ordre pégase, Harry l'avait proposé se rappelant de l'Animagus d'Emma et il était l'animal symbolisant la lumière à Beauxbatons et comme c'est Chris qui avait eut l'idée de l'ordre il était naturel de lui faire cet honneur. En très peu de temps il avait réussit à réaliser les principales tâches et ils étaient organisés de façon efficace bien qu'ils n'avaient recruter encore personnes à part Marie qui avait acceptée avec joie. Harry avait réalisé une liste complète d'une vingtaine de personnes qu'il avait étudié parmi lesquelles figurait une majorité de Gryffondors mais aussi des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle mais aucun Serpentard.

Chris lui avait conseillé d'essayer de mettre un frein à l'hostilité envers cette dernière maison car elle pouvait contenir des élèves dignes de confiance qui pourraient avoir des talents qui leur sera peut être utile. Harry n'avait pas paru motivé mais avait accepté de faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Il allait commencer à parler individuellement à chaque personne et Hermione et Chris avait mis au point des sécurités pour que les personnes qui postuleraient pour l'ordre ne soit pas des espions ou autres. Un entretien aura lieu durant lequel le sujet devra répondre à certaine question sous l'effet du veritaserum par mesure de sécurité. Ensuite Chris avait recherché à faire apparaître le monocle de lumière utilisé par le passeur de Lumina pour être sûr que la personne était digne de confiance. De son côté Emma avait réussi à contacter les représentants en France des centaures, des elfes de maisons, des aigles royaux, des êtres de l'eau et des gobelins qui avaient montrés soit une alliance envers le nouvel ordre soit un respect mutuel.

Au grand dam de tous le monde il s'avéra que Voldemort avait acquit un grand nombre d'alliés, les géants, les dragons noirs, les harpies, les détraqueurs, les corbeaux des enfers, les Trols ainsi que les Orcs en plus de ses mangemorts ce qui représentait un nombre effrayant de partisans, sans compter les sorciers sous imperium. Ron quand à lui avait fournit à l'ordre un plan quasiment complet des membres du ministère de la ministre elle-même au plus petit employé. Maugrey lui avait présenté ou montré plusieurs personnes en lui disant discrètement qu'elle faisait parti de l'ordre ce qu'il avait signaler dans les descriptifs accompagnant chaque noms. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Marie pour ce qui était de mettre en place une formation la plus utile afin de préparer les nouveaux membres le plus rapidement possible. Hermione quand elle avait réussi un travail gigantesque en plus de la sécurité quand à l'arrivé des nouveaux arrivants, elle avait aussi organisé à elle seule une bonne partie de l'ordre.

L'ordre avait désormais, un QG fixe à Utopia, elle avait modifiée des montres de chacun afin d'indiquer l'heure et la date des réunions lisibles que par le propriétaire de la montre. Elle avait transformée avec l'aide des elfes une des salles de la maison en une infirmerie, Chris ayant demandé à Anna de lui fournir le matériel médical qu'Hermione demanderait. Elle avait dupliquée avec l'aide d'Emma et Chris la carte du maraudeur et l'avait adapté à leur besoin. Ils avaient des cartes affichés au mur pour Poudlard, les ministères Anglais et Français, Azkaban, Beauxbatons, Utopia, Pré au lard et Lumina ce qui leur avait pris beaucoup de temps. Elle avait enfin établis une liste de besoin de l'ordre que ce soit au niveau matériel et humain et enfin elle avait trouvé le temps de confectionner des brassards dorés pour tous les membres de l'ordre, pour qu'il puisse se reconnaître même s'ils ne connaissent pas tout le monde. Ces brassards étant invisible et impalpable pour tous les gens extérieur à l'ordre. Enfin Chris avait passé la majeure partie de son temps en réunion avec Anna pour décider d'un plan d'action contre le ministre de la France. Il avait été envisagé plusieurs solutions de la plus diplomatique à la plus radicale. Il avait établit une liste de certains élèves de Beauxbatons digne de confiance et pris contact avec certaines personnes qui le respectait ou qui lui devait un service à lui ou à la famille royale afin d'avoir le maximum de source possible.

Harry et Hermione faisaient de plus en plus de progrès dans les entraînements, ils avaient maintenant une parfaite maîtrise des sorts sans baguette. Ils apprenaient maintenant comment acquérir les bases pour créer leur propre technique basée sur leur élément respectif. Une nouvelle semaine se termina, tandis qu'Harry et Chris parlaient du match de Quiddich qui allait bientôt avoir lieu contre Serdaigle, Hermione aidait Emma sur le devoir de potion que Rogue leur avait demandé de faire sur les anti-venins. L'heure du dîner arriva et ils suivirent le mouvement des élèves, depuis le jour de la création de l'ordre ils faisaient tous pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Même en agissant le plus normalement possible, ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils étaient surveillés par McGonagall et les autres professeurs.

Arrivés dans la grande salle de nombreux regards se braquèrent sur eux, mais ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude depuis que les élèves avaient appris ce qui s'était passé le soir ou Chris et Emma avaient arrêtés les Mangemorts. Ils s'assirent un peu en retrait des autres élèves pour ne pas avoir à leur raconter une énième fois le récit de cette soirée. Ils passèrent leur repas à parler par télépathie des élèves de Poudlard qu'ils contacteraient en premier pour faire parti de l'ordre. Le fait qu'ils ne se parlent quasiment plus entre eux que par télépathie rendait leur comportement des plus étranges pour les autres élèves, seul Dumbledore qui connaissait leur aptitude ne se focalisait par la dessus. A la fin du repas, ce dernier demanda l'attention des élèves avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur salle commune.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement la Saint Valentin approche et de nombreux élèves ont manifestés l'envie de revoir les nains porteurs de messages pour cette occasion. Nous avons décidés de faire venir une vingtaine de nains demain pour qu'ils transmettent vos messages toute cette journée. Vos messages pourront être écrit ou oral. J'espère que notre initiative vous enchantera, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
- Super dit Harry sur le chemin de la salle commune d'une voix lourde en amertume en se souvenant de la dernière fois que les nains lui avait transmis un message.  
- Tu n'aimes pas cette fête Harry ? demanda Emma curieuse  
- Ce n'est pas ça mais se voir transmettre des messages privés devant toute l'école j'aimerais mieux éviter.  
- A mon avis tu vas pas y échapper, mais ne te plains pas trop, à Beauxbatons c'est tous les ans qu'on y à le droit.  
- Vous devez en recevoir une quantité tout les deux  
- Oh moi pas tant que ça c'est surtout Chris qui a toujours de quoi tapisser sa chambre chaque année répondit elle en souriant.  
- C'est assez normal non ? Chris est mignon de plus beaucoup de fille doivent déjà se voir reine dit Hermione  
- Tiens d'ailleurs il est où ? demanda Harry en balayant le couloir des yeux.  
- Il ne changera jamais toujours ses petites affaires à s'occuper dit Emma  
- Il nous en parlera sûrement, à moins qu'il soit parti voir sa future valentine dit Hermione songeuse  
- Chris n'aime pas particulièrement cette fête tu sais, la dernières fois que des nains se sont approché de lui il les téléportait loin de lui ou alors il dressait son mur de cristal pour ne pas qu'ils s'approchent dit Emma en rigolant.  
- Si seulement je pouvais faire comme lui dit Harry hilare à l'image de la tête des nains qui se faisaient téléportés sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui leur arrive.  
- Vous êtes tous les mêmes dit Hermione d'un air dégoûté aucun respect pour les sentiments des filles qui veulent se déclarer pendant la journée la plus romantique de l'année.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi dit Emma viens laissons ce macho tout seul ajouta t'elle en lui tirant la langue  
- Mais je… commença Harry mais les filles étaient parties.

Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et vit que les filles devaient être montées dans les dortoirs, il s'apprêta à faire de même quand Chris passa la porte à son tour.

- Ou sont les filles? demanda t'il en voyant Harry tout seul  
- J'ai pas bien compris en fait on parlait de la St Valentin et…  
- Elles ont dit que tu ne comprenais rien à cette fête  
- Oui quelque chose comme ça  
- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai le droit au même refrain chaque année avec Emma ça leur passera quand elles seront occupés à ouvrir leurs lettres.  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être à demain…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase une ombre s'engouffra devant la fenêtre. Chris s'approcha et vit que c'était Horus il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'aigle pénétra à l'intérieur non sans mal. Il se percha sur l'épaule de Chris et ce dernier alla s'asseoir en retirant le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Après quelques minutes de lecture, il brûla la lettre et la mit dans la cheminée.

- Je te remercie Horus, vas voir Hagrid si tu as faim avant de repartir, il se fera une joie de te nourrir.

L'aigle baissa la tête comme pour le saluer et disparu, Chris l'avait téléporté hors de la salle commune avant que des élèves ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry en souriant.

- Je t'offre une alternative à l'ambiance St Valentin si tu veux  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui s'assis à son tour  
_- Voila je viens d'apprendre qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de troll avait pris position à une vingtaine de kilomètres au sud est d'ici, dans la forêt interdit. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller leur rendre une petite visite _dit Chris par télépathie en souriant.  
_- Voyons d'un côté j'ai le choix entre des nains qui courront peut être derrière moi toute la journée ou alors faire une mission d'espionnage. Hmm le choix est dur mais je crois que je vais te suivre _dit Harry en répondant à son sourire  
_Je te préviens quand même ça peut être dangereux, les Trolls sont bêtes mais ils ont une grande force physique et ils ont une bonne résistance à la magie. Si on est repéré il n'y aura qu'une seule solution : tous les tués. Comprends bien qu'on doit se montré le plus discret possible, on doit être du vent que Voldemort ne peut attraper tu comprends ?  
__- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te décevrais pas tu peux me faire confiance.  
__- Je sais bien mais il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant avant de te lancer dans cette mission. On en parlera aux autres membres de l'ordre qu'à notre retour. Harry il va falloir que tu boive cette potion demain lui dit il en lui tendant une fiole mauve.  
__- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
__- C'est un produit qui va te faire disparaître des yeux du ministère pendant la journée. En fait, tu sais que le ministère sait quand tu jettes un sort. Avec ce produit cela retirera ta signature magique propre, en d'autre terme ils pourront pas savoir quelles sont les sorts que tu lanceras demain. C'est une précaution, car à chaque fois que tu lances un sort ils peuvent te situer. Les effets sont provisoires sinon le ministère te demandera des comptes.  
__- Comment on fera pour l'ordre on ne va pas boire cette potion tous les jours quand même ?  
__- Ne t'en fais pas, il existe une potion définitive que vous prendrai lorsque vous serez passé en second cycle.  
__- Je suis rassuré  
__- Bien on partira à l'aube demain, on se rendra sur place en Animagus, les Trolls peuvent sentir la présence d'humain. Prends une tenue confortable pour les mouvement, évite ta robe de sorcier, prends plutôt une tenue moldu. On emmènera de quoi manger. On devra se rendre sur place en une demi heure, en Animagus cela ne posera pas de problème.  
__- Très bien dans ce cas on ferait mieux de se coucher maintenant  
__- Oui juste une chose avant Harry, une question que j'aimerais te poser. Je dois savoir si tu es près à tuer, je t'ai appris à maîtriser l'Avada Kedavra mais le lancer sur quelqu'un c'est autre chose que de le pratiquer contre des cibles. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on ai à tuer qui que ce soit pour le moment, mais si des Mangemorts sont présents ou si on se fait attaqués… il faut que tu en ais conscience Harry.  
__- Je les tuerais si ça doit être fait, ils ont tués toute ma famille comme toi tu sais, je n'aurais pas de pitié alors pour répondre à ta question je suis prêt à tuer._

Chris hocha la tête après l'avoir regardé fixement et devant l'arrivé de nouveaux élèves ils montèrent dans les dortoirs. Le lendemain Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Il vit Chris arriver sans bruit de la salle commune avec un sac à dos sur le dos. En voyant qu'Harry était réveillé, il lui fit un signe de la tête autant pour le saluer que pour lui dire de se préparer. Une fois près il descendit dans la salle commune où Chris l'attendait, il lui tendit un sac à dos. Harry ne demanda pas ce qu'il contenait mais ce douter qu'il devait s'agir de nourriture et des potions dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Harry but sa potion et ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque la porte menant à l'extérieur de la salle commune s'ouvrit. C'était Ginny, elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux de se faire surprendre.

- Ne nous poses pas de questions et on ne t'en posera pas dit Chris avec un sourire  
- Ca marche dit elle soulagée, je vous ai pas vu ajouta t'elle en souriant.  
- Merci Ginny, n'oublies pas d'aller parler aux filles quand elles seront debout, elles t'expliqueront tout en attendant ne leur dit pas que tu nous as vu partir c'est d'accord  
- Ne faîtes pas de bêtises dit elle à voix basses en regagnant les dortoirs des filles en silence.  
- On essaiera lui répondit Harry en lui souriant

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, Chris sortit de son sac une copie de la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait faîtes et l'observa quelques instants.

- La voie est libres allons y dit il

Ils prirent tous les deux leur formes Animagus de loup et de panthère et sortirent furtivement du château. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ des garçons, Emma et Hermione se levèrent et se préparèrent. L'ambiance dans le dortoir des filles était aux bavardages et aux spéculations sur les messages qui seront transmis par les nains durant cette journée. Une fois habillées elles se dirigèrent dans la salle commune où chose rare à une heure pareil la majorité des élèves était déjà levés.

- Où ils sont encore passés marmonna Emma en se parlant à elle même  
- Je ne sais pas répondit Hermione qui l'avait entendue, Chris nous a déjà fait ce couplà mais Harry non.  
- Chris a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Harry, ils doivent se cachés pour éviter les nains dit Emma boudeuse  
- Peut être mais avant que vous arriviez Harry était triste et ne se confiait pas beaucoup, je crois que d'avoir vu le passé de Chris et d'avoir été entraîner comme il l'a été l'a fait grandir et vois les choses d'une autre manière. Il a toujours été surprotéger par les membres de l'ordre, et mis à l'écart aussi. Chris le considère comme son égal et le ménage pas, c'est pour ça qu'Harry l'apprécie je pense.  
- J'ai remarqué aussi, que ce soit Ron ou Harry ils sont plus indépendants et confiants en leur capacités maintenant.  
- Hermione ! Emma ! je vous attendais dit une voix sur leur côté.  
- Bonjour Ginny dirent les deux filles en cœur.  
- Bonjour, Chris m'a chargé de vous transmettre ce message hier soir.  
- Je te remercie dit Emma en prenant le parchemin que Ginny lui tendait qu'elle parcourut rapidement  
- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Hermione

Pour toute réponse Emma lui tendit la lettre.

_Coucou petite sœur,_

_Je suis sûr que quand tu auras ce message tu seras déjà en train de parler de moi avec Hermione pour te demander où je enfin on est encore passé. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous on est juste partis dénicher quelques renseignements, on sera de retour pour le déjeuner. Avant que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit, sache que ce n'est pas une manœuvre pour éviter la St Valentin, ce petit travail ne nécessitait que 2 personnes c'est pourquoi Harry et moi avons préférés vous laisser dormir. Autre chose, j'ai penser que Ginny pourrait nous aider et comme elle est venue me voir hier pour me demander ce qu'on avait à rester à l'écart j'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui expliquer tout. Je pense qu'elle fera un bon élément pour l'ordre et en plus elle pourra nous aider étant donné que personne ne la soupçonne contrairement à nous. C'est à vous de décidez mais je lui ai dis que vous lui expliquerez. N'embêtez pas trop nos amis les nains. A toute à l'heure Harry et Chris _

_Ps : Le sortilège confidentia a été utilisé pour Hermione et toi_

En voyant Ginny qui attendait plutôt mal à l'aise Emma s'empressa de lui dire.

- On va tout t'expliquer après le petit déjeuner, on se retrouve à la salle sur demande et surtout ne nous suit pas, on partira devant et laisse passé 10 minutes avant de nous rejoindre d'accord ?  
- Très bien répondit elle soulagée qu'elle n'aura plus à se contenter de rumeur.

Pendant ce temps Harry et Chris était arrivés depuis une demi heure, dans un campement de Trolls assez bien organisé, trop peut être pour que ce soit l'œuvre uniquement des Trolls. Ils n'avaient pas quittés leur forme Animagus et restait bien à l'abris des regards. Aucune trace de Mangemorts n'avait été repérée. Une heure s'écoula et mis à part des changements de position constant pour éviter de se faire repérer, les Trolls possèdent un bon odorat. Soudain un craquement sonore se fit entendre, Harry et Chris savaient qu'ils s'agissaient d'un transplanage. Ils décidèrent de s'approcher pour entendre la conversation. Une fois assurés qu'ils étaient assez près pour entendre et assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer il s'arrêtèrent pour écouter.

- Trolls, j'ai un message de la part du seigneur des ténèbres, votre mission consistera à attaquer Poudlard et vous devrez occupés leur forces pour qu'on puisse s'introduire dans le château et trouver ce que l'on cherche. Votre aide sera généreusement récompensée, l'attaque aura lieu à minuit afin que leur défense mettent du temps à s'organiser, c'est compris.

Le Troll qui devait être le chef émit un grognement pour répondre positivement et le sorcier encapuchonné transplana de nouveau. Harry resta figé devant l'annonce de cette attaque, Chris lui donna un coup de patte et lui fit un signe pour qu'il le suive. Arrivés à leur emplacement où ils avaient décidés de s'établir pour laisser leur affaire ils reprirent leur forme humaine. Sans un mot Chris fouilla dans son sac et sortit deux petites gourdes et en tendit une à Harry. Celui-ci le jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Ecoute moi Harry on ne peut laisser Poudlard se faire attaquer sans rien faire, on va devoir agir cette potion permettra de supprimer ton odeur corporelle pour ne pas qu'on se fasse détecter.  
- On y retourne ? il ne faut pas aller prévenir Dumbledore ?  
- Après pour l'instant il faut profiter de l'effet de surprise pour nous occupés des Trolls, le mangemort a raison, Poudlard est un endroit protéger et les professeurs ne s'attendront pas à une attaque. Les défenses vont être prises au dépourvus et je ne pense pas que la ministre dépêchera des Aurors par notre seul parole de plus on nous posera trop de question sur comment on a obtenu ses informations et si on écrit un parchemin anonyme il ne sera pas pris au sérieux.

- Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de tout ses Trolls à deux?  
- Tu as peur Harry, si c'est le cas tu peux partir tout de suite  
- Non, je voulais dire que c'est génial qu'on soit que deux.  
- Bien voila la stratégie que je propose j'attaque le nord du campement, tu prends le sud, les tentes installés pourront nous servir pour nous cachés. Il faut faire pleuvoir les sorts sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'on les ait tous eut. Ecoute moi bien Harry, outre l'effet de surprise notre atout sera qu'on sera organisé et rapide. On ne doit pas prendre plus de 5 minutes pour tous les avoir. Si tu es sur le point de te faire déborder tu te transforme en Animagus et tu te replis. Met tout tes sens en éveil pour localiser les Trolls et ma position. Tu t'occupes toujours des Trolls les plus proche de toi et tu ne restes jamais sur place, tu as compris ?

L'attaque commença après qu'ils se soit mis en place, des éclairs dorés et verts jaillir de partout. Les Trolls criaient autant pour alerter leur congénère que par panique. Il était impossible de savoir pour eux le nombre d'assaillant et où il se situait tellement les sorts semblaient fusés de tous les côtés. Les Trolls tombaient les uns après les autres tandis que les survivants courraient partout. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence revint et l'épaisse fumée provoquée par les sorts se dissipa pour laisser place au macabre spectacle. Des tas de corps de Trolls gisaient un peu partout et les tentes étaient en feu. Chris et Harry se rejoignirent au milieu du camps.

- Heureusement qu'on a eut ces informations on a pu les devancer dit Harry  
- Oui, il faut rentré maintenant au cas où les mangemorts ou des sorciers attirés par la fumée arriverait.  
- Pour une première mission on y est pas aller de main morte dis Harry  
- On est en guerre Harry et Azkaban n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir toute l'armée de Voldemort.  
- Je ne dis pas que je regrette, je suis plutôt satisfait de moi, je peux enfin agir contre Voldemort.  
- Je vais entasser et brûler les corps pour ne pas que le ministère sache quels sont les sorts que nous avons utiliser.  
- C'est une bonne idée.

Ils commencèrent à faire demi tour vers le château quand Chris s'arrêta.

- Ah j'ai failli oublié, « Pegasus order » cria t'il vers le camp en tendant une main vers le camp.

Une image d'un gigantesque cheval ailé prenant son envol apparu.

- Qu'est ce que… balbutia Harry  
- Ca te plait ? Voldemort à sa marque des ténèbres nous on à notre marque aussi.  
- Je préfère la notre dit Harry en souriant, on va pouvoir montré à Voldemort qu'il a un autre ennemi que l'ordre du phénix.  
- Viens rentrons au château, il y aura sûrement des conséquences à ce qu'on vient de faire, autant être au château quand ils découvriront notre marque. On se téléporte dans une salle de Poudlard et on se joint à la foule. Prends ton air le plus surpris que tu puisse faire d'accord ? demanda Chris en souriant.  
- Ca marche répondit Harry

Ils se téléportèrent tous les deux à Poudlard après avoir récupérés leurs affaires.

* * *

**RARs :**

**VDK : **Content que tu aimes ma fic, en ce qui concerne les fautes j'en suis désolé mais cette fic a déjà fait l'objet d'une révision par un correcteur, s'il en reste je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai pas le temps de la recorriger :(J'espère quand même que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de me lire. A bientôt Ciao

**Sorcieres2Salem :** Ravi que mes chapitres t'ont plus et j'espère que ton interro de chimie s'est bien passée. C'est vrai qu'ils on une grande organisation mais Chris a l'habitude de penser à tout, c'est sonrôle de prince. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eut une vie facile mais il s'en sort relativement bien et puis maintenant il a des amis fidèle en plus de sa soeur. Je suis allé voir tes deux fics, je t'ai même laissé une review . J'ai trouvé l'idée de ta fic sur la St Valentin vraiment sympa alors dépêche toi de publier la suite :) Bisous. Bye

**Darkdea :** Je suis ravi de voir que tu aimes ma fic, ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas un auteur qui marche aux reviews, je suis vraiment content d'en avoir mais je continuerais à publier même si j'en ai peu. Ma fic est déjà terminée d'écrire et sa suite également donc rassure toi. A+

**Mika** : Je trouve que c'était nécessaire d'en dire plus sur Emma et Chris afin de pouvoir mieux cerner leurs personnalités. En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont.A bientôt.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La saint Valentin 2eme pa

**Chapitre 25 : La saint Valentin (2eme partie)**

Après avoir expliqué l'ordre et testé Ginny, les filles quittèrent la salle sur demande avec un nouveau membre pour l'ordre de pégase. Elles se dirigèrent vers le hall pour aller déjeuner en espérant que les garçons seraient rentrés et leur expliqueraient ce qu'ils étaient partis faire. Arrivés aux dernières marches elles virent des élèves courir dehors à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny  
- Aucune idée répondit Hermione le mieux c'est d'aller voir.

Les filles franchirent les portes de Poudlard et virent que quasiment tous les élèves étaient dehors et parlaient bruyamment. Les professeurs étaient également tous présents.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, il y a une manifestation ou une attaque ? demanda Hermione

Hermione regarde dit Emma les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche ouvert à fixer le ciel

-Mais c'est…. Emma tu sais ce que ça signifie dit Hermione  
-Pégase…  
- Je savais que Chris avait parlé de créer une marque reconnaissable mais tu ne penses pas que c'est…  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
- Ca ne vous plait pas ? demanda une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Chris et Harry qui s'étaient changés en renfilant leur robes de sorciers. Chris était penché sur la grande porte du château et leur souriait.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda Hermione  
- Bien sur que non ce doit être l'ordre de pégase répondit Harry en souriant  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Emma  
- On vous expliquera mais pas ici dit Chris en voyant les professeurs se diriger vers eux.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau et parlaient entre eux.

- Oui Minerva je vais aller voir moi-même de quoi il s'agit, je vous demanderais de prévenir Mrs Bones de ce qu'il vient d'arriver  
- C'est entendu Albus, mais vous ne préférez pas attendre les Aurors  
- Non Minerva je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un danger, j'ai une petite idée sur la question et si j'ai raison il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir

Les deux professeurs regardèrent les membres de l'ordre de pégase resté en retrait.

- Dites moi jeunes gens vous ne semblez pas aussi enthousiasme et curieux de cette forme qui vient de se dessiner dit McGonagall soupçonneuse.  
- Bien sûr qu'on en parlait, je disais justement à ma sœur que je la trouvais jolie.  
- Je ne vous ai pas vu prendre votre petit déjeuner où étiez vous ?  
- C'est la Saint Valentin professeur, Harry et moi étions dans la salle sur demande pour être au calme pour étudier. J'ai demandé aux elfes de nous donner quelque chose à manger mais je ne savais pas que vous portiez autant d'attention aux élèves qui vont pas prendre de petit déjeuner répondit il avec un grand sourire.  
- Chris j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau quand je serais revenu dit calmement Dumbledore.  
- Cela tombe bien je comptais vous parler répondit celui-ci toujours avec le sourire

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent et après avoir demandé à Ginny de se joindre à ses amies pour ne pas qu'on la soupçonne elle aussi, ils allèrent déjeuner seuls étant donné que la majeur partie des élèves étaient toujours dehors. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la salle sur demande pour raconter les évènements de ce matin. Après avoir insonorisé la pièce par sécurité les garçons racontèrent en détail leur excursion. Emma et Hermione semblait choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de leur apprendre.

- Donc il comptait attaquer Poudlard pour prendre quelque chose, nous devons prévenir Dumbledore  
- Je m'occuperais de ça, j'ai une meilleure expérience en politique que vous je ne lui en dirais pas plus que ce qu'il doit savoir.  
- Mais vous êtes fous d'avoir attaqués tous ses Trolls à vous 2 seulement, vous auriez dût nous demander de nous joindre à vous. Vous oubliez que chaque mission de l'ordre doit être discutée entre les principales membres dit Emma contrariée.  
- Emma cette mission était un simple espionnage à l'origine, on avait donc pas besoin de vous, moins on était nombreux moins on avait de chance de se faire repérer. On a dût improviser quand on a su ce qu'il se passait.  
- Admettons mais la prochaine fois ne nous tenais pas à l'écart de ça répondit Emma  
- C'est promis dit Harry  
- Au fait Chris c'est toi qui a mit au point la marque de pégase ? demanda Hermione  
- Oui j'ai pensé que ça montrerait à Voldemort qu'il doit compter sur nous dorénavant et que nous ne nous contentons pas de nous défendre.  
- Il va falloir nous l'enseigner  
- Ca ne sera pas un problème ce n'est pas compliqué. Sinon pour changer de sujet j'ai vu que Ginny avait un brassard elle fait donc partie de l'ordre maintenant.  
- Oui on lui a fait passer les tests et ce que l'on peut dire ce qu'elle est déterminée à prouver qu'elle a sa place parmi nous répondit Emma  
- Il faudrait prévenir Ron, Emma informe le par télépathie, moins il recevra de courrier moins on aura de soupçons sur lui. Les Aurors de l'ordre du phénix doivent le surveiller lui aussi. Ensuite informez Ginny de ce qu'il s'est passé par télépathie également on ne doit pas avoir plus de contact que d'habitude avec elle. Moi je vais aller voir Dumbledore dit Chris

Ils se séparèrent et Chris se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il frappa et Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer.

- Professeur Dumbledore  
- Chris vous savez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqués dit Dumbledore en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui pour qu'il s'assoit.  
- Pour m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes surveillés depuis des semaines ?  
- Il s'agissait juste d'une mesure de sécurité après la réunion de l'ordre, vous avez dû vous sentir mis à l'écart et j'avais peur que vous ne fassiez des choses inconsidérées pour nous montrer vos désapprobations.  
- Je ne peux parler au nom de Harry, Ron ou Hermione à ce propos, mais ne pas faire parti de l'ordre du phénix ne nous a jamais empêchés de faire quoi que ce soit. Et pour être honnête je ne pensais que vous nous considériez si immature. Vous n'avez réussi qu'à nous isoler des autres avec cette surveillance quotidienne.  
- Je suis désolé, je vais demander aux professeurs de vous considérés comme les autres élèves.  
- Bien, vous vouliez me parler d'autres choses monsieur ou je peux disposer.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais aborder avec vous, au sujet de ce matin.  
- Oui ?  
- Que savez vous sur ces évènements ?  
- Comme l'a dit votre chère ministre, je ne suis aucunement concerné par vos affaires, je ne vois donc aucun intérêt à partager des informations que je pourrais avoir, je ne suis pas roi ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Vous avez bien plus de pouvoir et de capacité que le ministre Français j'en suis pleinement conscient. Mrs Bones vous sous estime je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Je vous le demande comme un service, je m'inquiète pour mes élèves vous comprenais, je me demande ce qu'autant de Trolls faisaient dans la forêt.  
- Vos propos sont louables professeur mais je suis désolé de vous dire que les informations que je pourrais détenir sont des informations confidentielles. Je ne vois aucune raison de vous en faire part, vous avez montrés lors de la réunion de l'ordre que vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance. Et je ne ferais rien qui n'est pas une utilité pour mon pays. Les échanges unilatéral ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
- Que désirez vous en échange de vos informations?  
- Toutes les informations de l'ordre du phénix concernant Voldemort et ses alliés  
- Il faut que j'en discute avec les autres membres avant mais ça me paraît correct.  
- Autre chose pour les autres je serais un informateur anonyme, je ne veux pas me compromettre en voyant des informations arrivés à certaines personnes  
- C'est entendu.  
- Pour vous montrer ma bonne volonté à collaborer je vais vous dire ce que vous devez savoir sur les événements de ce matin. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de Trolls à la solde de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait prévu de les utiliser pour lancer une attaque de diversion sur Poudlard. Cette attaque aurait du avoir lieu ce soir dans la nuit pour vous désorganiser. Des Mangemorts se seraient introduit dans l'école afin de subtiliser quelqu'un ou quelque chose.  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi ou de qui il pourrait s'agir ?  
- Non, mais lors de l'attaque de Beauxbatons un livre sur Erebus a été subtilisé alors…  
- Alors vous pensez qu'il chercherait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des informations sur la cité noir, ou des livres en parlant.  
- Il serait sage que votre bibliothécaire regarde son registre et mette en sécurité les livres parlant des Anciens. Je vous conseille aussi de consulter les derniers élèves qui les ont lut car ils pourraient être une mine d'information pour Voldemort.  
- Vous avez raison je la contacterais une fois que j'aurais averti la ministre pour qu'elle m'envoie des Aurors par sécurité. Je vous remercie pour ses informations, elles sont très importantes pour la sécurité de Poudlard.  
- En espérant avoir la même preuve de bonne volonté de votre côté je vais rejoindre mes amis dit Chris en se levant.  
- Une dernière chose s'il vous plait, savez vous quelques choses à propos de ceux qui ont tués les Trolls ou sur la marque qu'ils ont laissés.  
- Non je n'ai pas encore obtenu d'information sur eux j'ai demandé à mes contacts de se renseigner mais pour le moment je n'ai pas eut de réponse.  
- Très bien je vous remercie, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis

Chris alla faire un rapport à ses amis de cette réunion dès qu'il eut quitté le bureau de Dumbledore.

- En fait on a obtenus plus que ce qu'on a donné dit Harry et Dumbledore doit penser l'inverse  
- C'est vrai on comptais déjà lui donner ces informations, mais on a obtenu en échange l'arrêt de la surveillance dont on faisait l'objet et des renseignements de l'ordre du phénix sans avoir été découvert répondit Hermione joyeuse  
- Ca se voit que tu es un prince Chris, tu sais manipuler les informations heureusement que c'est toi qui a été à ce rendez vous dit Harry  
- Il fallait que ce soit moi de toute façon, outre le fait que j'ai l'habitude des réunions diplomatiques, j'ai pu justifier de part mon statut comment j'avais obtenus ces informations.  
- Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent quand tu veux dit Emma en lui adressant un grand sourire.  
- En tout cas, je suis content je n'ai pas vu un seul nain durant la journée dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Ne parles pas trop vite Harry, tu sais que la matinée était consacré à la collecte des cartes de la Saint Valentin, maintenant ils vont commencé à les distribuer dit Hermione  
- Oh c'est pas vrai dit il horrifié, Chris on peut aller à Utopia jusqu'à demain.  
- J'suis désolé Harry j'aurais aimé crois moi mais nous devons d'abord observé si on a bel et bien arrêté de nous surveiller répondit Chris  
- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser dit Emma  
- Bah tu sais que j'ai la parade répondit Chris en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.  
- Chris ! pense à la déception de toutes les filles qui t'ont ouvert leur cœur  
- Bah je leur ai rien demandé moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça  
- C'est typique de toi ça tu as le temps pour tenir compagnie aux Trolls mais pas pour lire les cartes que tu recevras  
- Que veux tu, les Trolls me posent moins de problème  
- A moi aussi répondit Harry pour le soutenir  
- Vous êtesdeux cas désespérés dit Hermione  
- En tout cas Chris je te préviens n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs sur les nains sinon tu vas avoir à faire à moi dit Emma menaçante  
- S'ils ne m'apportent pas de courriers il n'y aura pas de raison  
- Puisque que les filles vous dérange tant messieurs les machos on va passer le reste de la journée sans vous.  
- Harry il va falloir fêter ça on va avoir la paix aujourd'hui, finalement je commence à aimer cette fête dis Chris en rigolant.

Harry éclata de rire à son tour mais s'arrêta rapidement devant les regards lourd de sens des 2 filles. Emma s'approcha de Chris et lui donna un claque derrière la tête et elle s'en alla en prenant le bras d'Hermione pour l'emmener avec elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry  
- Je pensais aller voler au moins les nains ne pourrons pas nous ennuyer dans les airs.  
- C'est une bonne idée

Après avoir pris leur balais il arrivèrent au terrain de Quiddich où personnes d'autres qu'eux étaient présent. Ils volèrent en s'envoyant un souafle qu'ils avaient empruntés pendant une bonne heure et redescendirent.

- Il reste encoredeux heures avant le dîner, tu as une idée demanda Chris  
- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller au bord du lac pour se reposer un peu, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit et je ne serais pas contre une petite sieste.  
- Pourquoi pas après tout ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas reposé.

Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac où ils pouvaient surveillés les alentours qui était aussi l'endroit le plus ensoleillé.

- Ah c'est bon de se détendre un peu dit Harry en s'allongeant avec un grand sourire  
- Ouais c'est vrai, oh attends petite précaution. 'Cristales Muros' dit il et ils se retrouvèrent entourés de murs invisibles. On ne sait jamais ajouta t'il à l'adresse d'Harry en haussant les épaules.

Une autre heure s'écoula, le soir commença à arriver et la fraîcheur hivernale se fit de plus en plus sentir et ils se décidèrent à ouvrir les yeux et à rentrer au château. Seulement un spectacle hilarant les fit rester encore quelques minutes à terre. Agglutinés devant le mur de cristal comme des ventouses, une demi douzaine de nains essayaient par tous les moyens de transmettre leur message. Harry et Chris furent pris d'un éclat de rire en les voyant s'excités contre la paroi de verre, à sauter comme des kangourous pour essayés de passer par-dessus le mur. Harry articula en essayant de reprendre son souffle que Chris avait vraiment eut raison d'installer ces murs. Après quelques minutes ils se téléportèrent dans le château afin d'éviter leur assaillants. Ils restèrent cachés pendant quelques instants puis sortirent pour aller dîner en se concentrant pour détecter la présence des nains.

- Comment on va faire si les nains nous sautent dessus pendant qu'on mange demanda Harry.  
- Pour moi j'ai ma petite idée, tu verras sur place si on en a besoin.  
- Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Emma et sans utiliser tes pouvoirs comment tu comptes faire.  
- Grâce à quelque chose de tout simple, mais allons mangés.

Les garçons s'assirent à côté des filles déjà là mais qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de les ignorer. Harry haussa les épaules en regardant Chris et commença à manger. Dumbledore proposa aux élèves s'ils voulaient que l'on organise une soirée avec la St Valentin pour thème et devant l'enthousiasme des élèves, un bal serait organisé le soir même. Quelque instant plus tard la pire crainte d'Harry se confirma. La vingtaine de nains arrivèrent visiblement furieux de n'avoir pas encore finit leur livraison, ils balayèrent la salle du regard et leur regards s'arrêtèrent sur Harry et Chris ils foncèrent sur eux en les encerclant pour ne pas qu'ils puissent leur échappé. Harry paniqué regarda Chris qui lui souriait. Emma et Hermione avaient l'aira ravies de la situation mais l'air réjoui de Chris disait qu'il avait une idée en tête.

- Je te préviens Chris n'utilise pas tes pouvoir dit Emma à voix basse en le regardant intensément.  
- J'ai mieux que ça répondit il

Tous les élèves et les professeurs avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, amusés pour la scène. D'un seul coup Chris se leva et un nain fonça sur lui mais Chris disparu aux yeux de tout le monde le nain alla finir sa course sur la table des Gryffondors. Harry disparu à son tour et on entendit « Levita » de la voix de Chris suivit de celle d'Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas téléportés mais Chris avait utilisé le sortilège de désillusion pour disparaître et avait appliqué le sort sur Harry. Ils avaient ensuite utilisé le sort de lévitation de Chris pour éviter les nains et faire un bon assez grand pour s'échapper de la salle en courant.

Emma semblait au comble de l'exaspération et Hermione vanta l'idée de Chris malgré le fait qu'elle désapprouvait son action quand aux autres élèves et aux professeurs ils rigolaient de bon cœur en voyant l'esquive des deux garçons. Le professeur Flitwick parlait avec enthousiasme à ses collègues sûrement pour vanter le sortilège de désillusion de Chris. Dumbledore pour ne pas laisser les nains entrer dans une colère noire se proposa de transmettre les courriers aux jeunes hommes lui-même et les remercia pour leur participation. Chris et Harry étaient dans la salle commune et étaient pratiquement par terre tellement ils rigolaient. Ils avaient esquivés les nains de manière remarquables malgré leur stratégie pour les bloqués.

- Je t'en dois une dis Harry toujours en rigolant, je n'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser ces sortilèges, c'était trop évident pour que j'y pense.  
- Parfois les sorts les plus simples peuvent s'avérer très utile, par contre on peut dire qu'on s'est fait remarqué. Enfin au moins j'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs Emma ne serra pas trop furieuse, de plus avec la soirée que Dumbledore a prévu, elle oubliera vite.  
- Ca c'est une autre chose dit Harry qui perdit son rire, comment on va faire, il faut venir en couple et si on y va pas on se fera encore plus remarquer que tout à l'heure.  
- Le pire c'est que tu as raison, j'ai échappé au bal de noël mais là je pense pas pouvoir y échapper.  
- Tu penses qu'Emma et Hermione nous en veulent au point de ne pas nous accompagner, tu pourrais y aller avec Emma et moi avec Hermione en toute amitié quoi.  
- Ca dépendra de ce qu'elles veulent au pire on leur dira que c'est une mission de l'ordre dit Chris en souriant.  
- Tu as toujours une idée à tout, heureusement que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la grosse dame s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le flot de Gryffondors qui revenait de la grande salle. A la vue d'Harry et Chris la plupart des élèves allèrent les féliciter de la manière dont ils avaient esquivés les nains dans la grande salle. Et après quelques minutes de commentaires et d'explication, les élèves allèrent se préparer pour la soirée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passée Emma et Hermione. A leur vue, Chris fit apparaître un drapeau blanc dans sa main droite et l'agita frénétiquement devant elles. Emma passa d'un regard sombre à un sourire.

- Espèce d'idiot va, tu te crois malin tu vas être à l'origine de cauchemars de ses pauvres nains. En tout cas tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs c'est déjà ça.  
- On est pardonné ? demanda t'il d'une petite voie  
- Vous le serez si vous nous accompagniez au bal répondit elle aussitôt

Chris et Harry se regardèrent n'en crurent pas de leur chance, ils essayèrent à grand mal de ne pas rigoler en pensant à leur discussion.

- C'est d'accord, on préfère un bal à vous voir en colère contre nous répondit Harry  
- Comme c'est la Saint Valentin on ne peut pas y aller ensemble grand frère donc j'irais avec Harry et toi avec Hermione ça vous va ?  
- Ca marche répondit ils.  
- Oh pendant que j'y pense dit Emma. Elle lui tendit un paquet de lettre entouré par une ficelle. Avec les félicitations de Dumbledore pour votre petit spectacle de tout à l'heure. Hermione tendit une pile de lettre à Harry également.  
- J'imagine que vous allez nous forcer à les lires dit Harry résigné  
- Tout à fait, on ira pas au bal avant alors commencez dès maintenant répondit Emma avec un grand sourire.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs et Harry et Chris en firent de mêmes dégoûtés d'avoir pu échapper aux nains pourtant très tenaces et de s'être fait avoir par les filles.

Après leur lecture, ils allèrent se préparés silencieusement visiblement gênés par le contenu des lettres qu'ils venaient de lire, ils ne se posèrent aucune questions sur les filles qui les avaient écrite. Harry mit les habits qu'il avait reçu comme cadeau de noël de la part de Chris et Emma. Chris lui avait décidé de mettre tout simplement sa tenue princière constitué d'une veste noir excepté pour les bordures qui était dorées. Il y avait des épaulettes bleues marines par-dessus la veste où il y avait des motifs dorées dessus et formait deux V reliés par une petite chaîne dorée. Il portait une ceinture noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des bottes de la même couleur. Cette tenue faisait particulièrement ressortir ses yeux bleus on aurait dit que ses vêtements avaient été dessiné pour lui. Ils descendirent peu de temps après et Emma et Hermione toujours aussi belles que pour le soir du bal noël arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune. Après quelques compliments Emma et Hermione s'accrochèrent au bras de leur cavalier et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où la décoration avait changée radicalement. Une fumée blanche était répandue sur le sol, des rubans de couleur rose et rouge était parsemés de tous les côtés et de petits cupidons émergés de la fumée de temps en temps.

De nombreuses filles regardaient Emma et Hermione d'un air dégoûté en voyant qu'elles accompagnaient Harry et Chris. Ces derniers s'étaient particulièrement fait remarqué par leur tenue à la fois originale et élégante. Chris avait eut le droit à plus d'une révérence sur leur chemin de la part des élèves de Beauxbatons qui reconnurent sa tenue officielle.

Ne s'en formalisant pas ils allèrent danser dès que la musique commença. La soirée se passa sous les meilleurs hospices. Le groupe qui jouait annonça que c'était la dernière danse et tous les élèves allèrent danser. Harry avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise avec Emma mais elle lui affirma que danser un slow n'avait rien de compliqué et lui montra. Chris lui était très adroit, la danse faisant parti des aptitudes protocolaires à avoir quand on est prince. Hermione et lui se fixèrent pendant un bon moment et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et l'embrassa. Tous les yeux furent rivés sur eux. Hermione se retira les yeux toujours fermés, anxieuse que Chris se mette en colère après qu'elle se soit laissée aller. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit Chris la regardait fixement. Il retira sa main de sa hanche et lui caressa son visage. Il l'amena doucement à lui et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour. Il remit sa main doucement sa main sur sa hanche et il les fit se léviter légèrement en utilisant sa télékinésie et, pour continuer la danse ils tournèrent lentement à quelques centimètres du sol et ils se séparèrent enfin. Les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur eux quelques applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Des événements incontrôlab

**Chapitre 26 : Des événements incontrôlables**

La soirée se terminait et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans les dortoirs. Harry avait déjà dis bonsoir aux filles et alla se coucher sa journée avait été longue. Chris souhaita finalement bonne nuit à Hermione en l'embrassant et celle-ci alla se coucher le visage radieux. Il fit une bise à sa sœur et celle-ci le regarda fixement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et monta directement dans les dortoirs. Elle continua quelques instant à fixer la porte du dortoir et alla se coucher. Le lendemain Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude et il commença à aller se préparer. Quand il revint devant son lit pour s'habiller il vit une lettre sur la table de nuit à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était l'écriture de Chris.

_Cher Harry,_

_Au moment où tu trouveras cette lettre je serais déjà loin. J'ai quitté Poudlard ce matin alors que tout le monde dormait. J'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études, du moins je passerais les examens mais je n'irais plus en cours. J'ai décidé de partir m'entraîner loin de tout. Si je suis venu à Poudlard c'était en majeure partie pour te former et tu as prouvé hier que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. J'aurais jamais penser que je pourrais me lié d'amitié avec toi ou les autres personnes qui font maintenant partie de l'ordre. J'ai beaucoup appris à tes côtés mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Je continuerais à faire partie de l'ordre mais je serais beaucoup moins présent. Prends bien soin de tout le monde et n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas tout seul dans ce combat. J'aurais voulu te dire ça de vive voix mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il n'y ait pas de scène d'adieux. J'espère que tu comprendras mon geste et que tu l'accepteras._

_Chris_

Harry relut la lettre deux fois et sauta de son lit, il s'habilla en vitesse et courra dans la salle commune pour aller prévenir les filles. Il franchit la porte et descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Harry nous sommes la dit une voix derrière lui il se retourna et vit Emma qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras qui pleurait.

- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant dit Harry d'une petite voix.  
- Il nous a laissé une lettre à nous aussi répondit Emma en regardant la lettre d'Harry  
- Pourquoi il est parti dit Hermione en sanglota, c'est de ma faute c'est à cause de ce qui sait passé hier.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute Hermione, Chris devait avoir prévu ça depuis longtemps dit Emma  
- Il aurait pu nous en parler au moins dit Hermione  
- Chris n'ait pas du genre à rendre des comptes et puis il savait qu'on aurait tenté de l'en empêcher.  
- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que le baiser qu'on a échangé hier était un baiser d'adieu.  
- Un au revoir Hermione juste un au revoir, il a dit qu'il ferait toujours partie de l'ordre.  
- Mais il ne sera plus là, parfois il est très proche de nous parfois si loin pourquoi il agit toujours de cette manière ?  
- J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus affecté que ça dit Harry à Emma  
- C'est juste que j'aie lu dans son regard hier soir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, de plus cette fois il m'a laissé le choix.  
- Quel choix ?  
- Celui de rester ou de le rejoindre…  
- Il t'a dit où il allait ? demanda Hermione qui sécha ses larmes  
- Oui tout du moins pour la semaine à venir.  
- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dis ?

Emma se leva leur tourna le dos quelques secondes et les regarda d'un regard déterminé.

- Parce que je vais le rejoindre  
- Quoi ? cria presque Harry  
- Tu veux nous lâcher toi aussi dit Hermione qui recommença à sangloter.  
- Je ne vous lâche pas comme tu dis, mais je progresserais plus auprès de mon frère. Et comprenez moi, j'en ai appris plus sur Chris ces derniers mois que pendant 16 ans. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi. Je ne le laisserais pas tout seul c'est hors de question.  
- Laisse nous venir avec toi alors dit Harry  
- Non pas cette fois Harry, on se reverra aux réunions de l'ordre. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée de partir car vous êtes parmi mes meilleurs amis mais ma place n'est plus ici, je comprends maintenant ce que voulais dire Chris. Ne nous en voulez pas, on se reverra vite.  
- T'as intérêt dis Harry  
- Prenez soin de vous 2 dit finalement Hermione  
- Merci pour votre compréhension et continué à vous entraînez et si vous avez besoin d'aide nous ne serons jamais très loin, par télépathie. Bon je vais aller préparer mes affaires et aller voir Dumbledore.  
- Tu es obligé de partir maintenant ? demanda Harry  
- Oui répondit simplement Emma, oh et apprenez à faire les portails dont on avait parler en début d'année, la maison d'Utopia reste notre QG et Théo et Pandora seront ravis que vous leur rendiez visite ajouta t'elle en souriant

Sur ces mots Emma parti faire ses affaires.

- D'abord Ron ensuite Chris et maintenant Emma, notre groupe se dissous dit Hermione  
- Tu te trompes Hermione on peut les contacter n'importe quand, on a jamais été si proche. On s'entraînera tout les 2 jusqu'à ce qu'on les revoit tu es d'accord ?  
- Merci Harry mais promet moi que tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard tant que j'y serais, je supporterais pas de rester toute seule.  
- C'est promis Hermione dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma redescendit et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore escorté d'Harry et Hermione. Elle entra dans le bureau, expliqua la situation au proviseur et lui donna une lettre que Chris avait écrite à son intention. Il l'a lu attentivement et souhaita bonne chance à Emma. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et une fois qu'ils arrivèrent en bordure ils s'arrêtèrent

- On fera des réunions de l'ordre assez régulièrement on vous le fera savoir rapidement dit Emma on vous transmettra tout nouveau renseignement dès qu'on en obtiendra. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles régulièrement prenez soin de vous.  
- Vous de même dit Harry en serrant Emma dans ses bras, j'espère vous revoir bientôt  
- T'as intérêt à nous écrire souvent dit Hermione en la serrant à son tour  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, continuez à vous entraînez sérieusement à bientôt dit Emma avant de se téléporter.  
- Ca va faire un grand vide dis Hermione  
- C'est sûr mais si on s'occupe on n'aura pas le temps de s'apercevoir de leur absence.  
- Je pense que j'aurais plus de mal que toi  
- Pourquoi… ah … je sais que Chris va te manquer, ça va être dur mais tu pourras toujours communiquer avec lui.  
- Oui s'il le veut bien, il m'avait dit qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi et j'imagine qu'hier il s'est senti forcer de bien vouloir de moi.  
- Hermione tu sais aussi bien que moi que personnes ne peut l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. S'il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il en avait envie. Mais comprends le aussi, tu as vu comme moi ce qui est arrivé à sa dernière petite amie. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je serais terrifié à l'idée que ça puisse se reproduire. Tu es impliqué dans ce combat et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose imagine dans quel état il serait. C'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'il est parti, il a besoin de faire le point.  
- Merci Harry, je sais que tu as raison dit Hermione en lui accordant un sourire.

Les cours reprirent à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce aux élèves pour expliquer l'absence de Chris et d'Emma qui n'était pas passer inaperçu. Chris avait désigné dans sa lettre à Dumbledore deux nouveaux élèves pour représenter les élèves de Beauxbatons. Hermione et Harry avait discutés des personnes qu'ils convoqueraient en fin de semaine pour faire partie de l'ordre puis se rendirent en cours de sortilège. Flitwick avait consacré son cours à pratiquer un sort de désolidification d'objet. Harry et Hermione eurent du mal à pratiquer ce sort mais ce furent les seuls avec un Serdaigle à le réussir partiellement. Ils avaient réussi à faire ramollir un encrier sans pour autant que l'encre arrive à passer à travers. En sortant du cours ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner et l'ambiance était morose puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les 2 à Poudlard. Ginny vînt les rejoindre voyant qu'ils avaient un grand besoin de compagnie. Ils discutèrent des cours et des remplaçants d'Emma et Chris pour le Quiddich. A la fin du repas alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Malefoy leur barra la route un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors Potter, ça fait quoi t'avoir tous ses amis qui le fuient ?  
- Dégage Malefoy cracha Hermione  
- Ne me parles pas sur son ton sang de bourbe, tes amis ne sont plus la pour te défendre alors fait bien attention à toi  
- Si tu crois me faire peur  
- Tu as l'air bien hargneuse pour une fille qui vient de se faire larguer par son copain après seulement une soirée. Remarque je comprends pourquoi il est parti loin de toi, il a du se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il faisait. Pour vous dire, il remonte dans mon estime.  
- Fais très attention à toi Malefoy dit calmement Harry en sortant sa baguette  
- Harry range ça dit Ginny en voyant arrivé des professeurs.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le faire, la terre se mis à trembler violement et tous les élèves crièrent et se mirent sous les tables. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba par terre sur les fesses, déséquilibré. Harry regarda autour de lui et ce qui le vit le choqua. Hermione demeurait la seule encore debout son regard fixé sur Malefoy les mains serrés fermement. Une lueur apparue autour d'elle, une lumière verte puis elle s'estompa et la terre cessa de trembler. Harry prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dehors, Ginny sur leur pas. Une fois assez loin et isolés, Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui semblait un peu perdue.

- Hermione c'est bien toi qui as fait tremblé la terre si violement ?  
- Je…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé, je me souviens que Malefoy m'avait mise hors de moi et que tu m'as saisis mon poignet avant d'arrivé ici.  
- Et cette lueur verte ? demanda Ginny, qu'est ce que c'était ? je pense que personne ne l'as vu à part Harry et moi  
- Une lueur verte ? demanda Hermione  
- Hermione tu étais la seule à avoir réussi à garder ton équilibre, tu était en colère et une lumière verte t'as entouré comme le halo qu'on avait lors du sortilège permettant de connaître notre élément.  
- Que veux tu que je te dises Harry, j'ignore complètement ce qu'il se passe dit Hermione  
- Je me demande si… dit Harry à voix basse  
- Oui ? dit Hermione qui l'incita à continuer  
- Hermione tu te souviens du soir où Chris s'est battu avec Bellatrix ?  
- C'est Chris qui a mis Bellatrix dans cette état ? demanda Ginny les yeux grands ouvert. La gazette du sorcier a dis que son état était vraiment horrible à voir.  
- Ginny on t'expliquera ce week end tu veux bien ?  
- Entendu répondit elle  
- Hermione ? dit Harry en voyant qu'elle semblait pensive. Tu t'en souviens ? ajouta t'il  
- Oui comment je pourrais l'oublier  
- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs basés sur la lumière, une aura dorée apparaissait autour de lui.  
- Où veux tu en venir ?  
- Je ne peux rien certifier, mais tu te rappelles aussi qu'il avait dit que les héritiers de la terre, de l'air et de la mer n'avaient pas été encore désignés où qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leur pouvoirs.  
- Tu crois que je suis devenue l'héritière de la terre ? non c'est impossible je suis une enfant de moldu, les Anciens doivent choisir les héritiers parmi des sorciers puissants de noble lignée comme Chris. Et puis ce n'est pas les événements de tout à l'heure qui prouve quoique ce soit. Chris savait aussi faire trembler la terre.  
- Pas à ce niveau Hermione tout le monde est tombé sur une large zone pas seulement sur une estrade. Souviens toi de ce qu'il nous avait dit, il a dit que les Anciens désignés parmi les sorciers celui ou celle qui représentait mieux leur valeurs le sang n'a rien à voir.  
- Je ne me sent pas différente Harry tu dois te tromper.  
- On devrait envoyer un message à Emma puisqu'on n'arrive pas à sentir leur présence, elle saura nous en dire plus sur ce sujet. En attendant tâche de ne pas t'énerver sinon Poudlard n'y résistera pas. Envoie des 'collaboca' à Malefoy s'il le faut mais on ne doit pas attirer l'attention quand on commence à ne plus avoir de surveillance.

Hermione hocha la tête toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle, une héritière non ce n'était pas possible il fallait qu'elle envoie un parchemin d'urgence à Emma pour qu'elle lui dise qu'Harry se trompe. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, non il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Ils se dirigèrent vers la volière, Hermione écrivit un long parchemin détaillé pour lui décrire les événements. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Elle décida ensuite de suivre Ginny et Harry sur le terrain de Quiddich où ils devaient faire passé des tests pour remplacer Emma et Chris dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Après de long tests où Harry fit passer et repasser les postulants ils choisis les remplaçants non sans éprouvé une certaine amertume, Emma volait beaucoup mieux que son remplaçant et il fallait que les poursuiveurs s'habituent à jouer ensemble alors que le match contre Serdaigle était bientôt. Quand au gardien il aurait pu tenir la comparaison avec Ron lors de son deuxième match dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry était abattu, il allait devoir se surpasser pendant le match s'il ne voulait pas perdre contre les Serdaigle qui possédait une très bonne équipe.

Il alla en compagnie d'Hermione faire leur leçon dans la salle commune en enviant Ron, Chris et Emma qui n'en avait plus. Après une bonne heure de travail acharné ils allèrent dîner, satisfait d'eux même d'avoir libérés leur soirée pour pouvoir s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Après le repas, Ginny voulu assisté à un de leur entraînement pour apprendre et fut très surprise de leur niveau. En l'espace de quelques mois Harry et Hermione étaient devenus des sorciers très puissants. Il était agile, rapide et endurant devant les sorts qu'ils se prenaient mais leur progrès le plus incontestable était au niveau de la puissance des sorts qu'ils utilisaient, il ne resta plus grand-chose de l'estrade une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Ginny leur demanda si ils voulaient bien leur apprendre à se battre comme eux. Ils lui racontèrent que l'ordre possédait sa propre organisation de formation et que les cours seraient dispensés par Ron qui avait suivit la même formation qu'eux et Marie qui était une grande Auror en France et qui possédait une grande expérience des combats.

- Et on pourra commençait quand ? demanda t'elle avec une impatience visible  
- Dès qu'on aura suffisamment de membres pour l'ordre, on commence le recrutement ce week end et Emma nous a dis avant de partir qu'ils allaient nous envoyer des élèves de Beauxbatons compétents et digne de confiance.  
- J'ai vraiment hâte que nous soyons opérationnels répondit elle  
- Nous aussi répondit Hermione dis Harry ajouta t'elle on devrait se penché sérieusement sur les portails car si on doit faire nos réunions au QG et on n'a pas de moyen de se déplacer pour le moment, les autres ne savent pas transplaner et même pour nous il faut que nous marchions jusqu'à près au lard pour transplaner à Utopia et on devra ensuite marcher jusqu'au QG question pratique ce n'est pas ça.  
- On s'en occupera demain dit Harry en baillant

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune tard dans la soirée ils furent surpris de voir que Horus les regardaient de ses yeux perçants, la tête de l'aigle bien droite.

- Ils n'ont pas perdus de temps pour nous répondre, c'est vrai que les aigles font partis des animaux les plus rapides dans les airs dit Hermione

Harry se dirigea vers l'aigle, le salua et après que l'aigle est baissé légèrement sa tête, entreprit de détacher le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert le parchemin, des épées dans leur fourreau avec une sangle pour les porter dans le dos apparurent dessus. Harry lâcha tout par surprise et par le poids des épées. Le bruit éveilla la curiosité de certains Gryffondors qui ne dormaient pas encore. Après leur avoir dit que tout aller bien, les curieux rejoignirent leur dortoirs

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie demanda Ginny  
- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que personne ne les as vu si Dumbledore apprends ça… répondit en se penchant pour ramassé le parchemin.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as vu le regards des autres, ils ont balayés la salle commune du regard sans les voir ils ont dût lancés le même sortilège que pour les brassards que l'on porte dit Hermione  
- Tu as sans doute raison dit Ginny Harry lis nous la lettre ajouta t'elle.

Il hocha la tête et commença la lecture.

_Chers membres de l'ordre de pégase (la liste commence à être trop longue)_

_Nous vous avons envoyés Horus pour vous répondre rapidement et être sûr que notre petit colis arrive bien. Nous continuons à nous entraîner sans relâche et à réaliser quelques missions d'espionnage pour le compte de l'ordre. Nous vous enverrons un rapport complet à Utopia. Chris ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire car nous devons bouger sans arrêt et nous sommes en train de mettre en place notre stratégie pour destituer le ministre Français. Voila pour nos nouvelles ah oui nous avons aussi envoyé à Utopia différents rapports que Dumbledore a envoyé à Chris, étudiez les avec soin. Pour l'incident d'Hermione, j'en ai parlé avec Chris il m'a dit de dire à Hermione de consulter le livre sur les héritiers qui se trouve dans sa chambre à Utopia, il y aura des informations qui pourrait vous apporter plus de clarté. Pour être franc avec vous, nous pensons tout le deux que cette événement est à étudier avec attention. Hermione doit concentré son esprit pour qu'elle trouve elle-même les réponses, si elle est l'héritière de la terre elle le saura. C'est tout ce que l'ont peut vous dire à ce sujet. Maintenant on doit vous parler d'une chose importante qui ne peut pas attendre que vous consultiez les rapports que nous vous enverrons. Vous devez savoir qu'une volée de Harpies a été aperçue traversant le Nord de la France en direction de l'Angleterre. Vous devez faire très attention si elle se rapproche de Poudlard, ces créatures sont dangereuses, bien plus que les Trolls et elle dispose d'un grand pouvoir défensif contre les sorts des sorciers. D'où notre petit colis, nous vous fournissons des armes qui vous permettront de les combattre si elles venaient à attaqués Poudlard. Si vous avez besoin d'armes supplémentaires pour les nouveaux membres de l'ordre Marie vous en fournira on l'a averti. Ron et elle ont été également informés et dotés d'une épée. Nous leur avons fait subir le même sortilège que pour les brassards pour que vous puissiez les porter à tout moment de la journée. _

- J'avais raison dit Hermione satisfaite

_Nous vous demandons de remettre d'urgence l'enveloppe joint à ce parchemin à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de la situation. Vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'on vous a juste demandé de lui transmettre ce courrier qui était joint aux nouvelles que l'ont vous donnais. Nous espérons vous revoir très vite, entraînez vous bien et soyez sages. A bientôt_

_Emma et Chris_

- Des Harpies ! il manquait plus que ça dit Ginny affolée.  
- Calme toi Ginny, au moins on sera sur nos gardes mais il va falloir s'entraîné dans le maniement des épées car aucun de nous ne saura les utilisés habilement dit Harry  
- On le fera mais pour le moment on devrait aller prévenir sur le champs Dumbledore dit Hermione.

Après avoir mis leur épée sur le dos pour s'habituer à leur présence ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant la porte ils entendirent des voix, Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione frappa à la porte. Dumbledore leur dit d'entrer et ils virent que la ministre était également présente, accompagnée des deux Aurors qui étaient présents dans la dernière réunion de l'ordre du phénix.

- Bonsoir dit Dumbledore que puis je faire pour vous ?  
- Un aigle a apporté cette lettre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et ayant vu que la lettre vous été destinés on est venue vous l'apporter

Harry tendit la lettre et Dumbledore la parcourue rapidement. Son expression passa du calme à une légère inquiétude au fil de sa lecture.

- Amélia, je viens d'obtenir des renseignements sur les derniers mouvements des troupes de Voldemort. D'après mes sources, des harpies viennent de traverser la Manche.  
- Quoi ? des Harpies ? non c'est impossible, votre informateur est vraiment fiable ?  
- Il n'y a pas plus fiable, j'ai entière confiance en lui.  
- Bon très bien, je vais prendre les mesures qui s'impose et avertir la population sur le champs.

La ministre partie avec son escorte sans poser d'autres questions.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls je vous demanderais de garder cette information pour vous. Les harpies sont craintes par les sorciers et si les élèves venaient à apprendre leur venue cela créerait un mouvement de panique dans l'école.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous professeur dit Harry  
- Vous pouvez aller maintenant vous couchés et pensez à remercier Chris pour ses informations quand vous le reverrez dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, l'afflux d'adrénaline que la venue des Harpies avait engendrée poussa Harry, Hermione et Ginny à commencer leur entraînement à l'épée dès qu'ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Les nouveaux membres

**Chapitre 27 : Les nouveaux membres.**

Le reste de la semaine fut chargé entre les entraînements à l'épée qu'ils s'imposaient, la prise de contact avec les nouveaux membres potentiels et la création des portails pour leur permettre de se rendre à Utopia. Hermione quand à elle faisait de plus en plus d'exercice psychique pour savoir ce qui lui été arrivée avec Malfoy. Avec l'aide de Ginny, Hermione finissait de mettre au point le sortilège pendant qu'Harry se chargea de contacter les personnes et de leur donner des rendez vous individuels. Il avait été décider de ne pas leur donner rendez vous tous ensemble afin qu'ils puissent faire des bilans plus précis sur eux. Ces derniers d'abord intrigué qu'Harry leur donne rendez vous, acceptèrent curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait leur dire. Tout avait été programmé pour attiré le moins possible l'attention. Les rendez vous se dérouleront pendant toute la soirée du vendredi et il sera organisé une réunion de l'ordre le samedi pour expliquer leur fonctionnement. Le 1er groupe de personne contacté était simplement les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Après les entretiens orchestrés par Harry, Hermione et Ginny, il s'avéra que tous était intéressé par l'idée et passèrent les tests. Après des résultats concluants sur leur motivation et la sincérité de leur engagement, ils furent tous invité à ce joindre à la réunion le lendemain. Il ne le restait plus qu'à aller voir Fred et Georges au chemin de Traverse pour que tous soient réunit, à l'exception d'Angelina et de Alicia qui étaient partis à l'étranger pour travailler et Marietta évidement.

Hermione décida de sortir le soir dans la forêt pour qu'elles puissent lancer les portails sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Ces derniers nécessitais beaucoup d'énergie et ne seraient pas passés inaperçu au sein du château de part les secousses engendrées. Après avoir trouvés un endroit tranquille ils suivirent les indications d'Hermione et lancèrent leur sort d'une même voix.

A l'étonnement de tous, chacun réussit du premier coup à créer une sorte de porte ronde de deux mètres environ qui était d'un blanc presque irréel, comme s'il s'agissait de passage menant au paradis. La lumière était puissante et un vent constant était apparu lors de la création des portails. L'hésitation prit le dessus sur leur détermination, la peur de ne pas se retrouver à l'endroit voulu et de ne pas pouvoir revenir leur traversa l'esprit. Harry fut le premier à se décider et s'approcha du portail qu'il avait généré. Lorsqu'il le fit la lumière blanche perdit de son intensité et il put voir à travers la rue familière qu'il connaissait maintenant pratiquement par cœur. Il dit aux filles qu'il passerait le premier et que si tout allait bien il reviendrait les prévenir par la même voie. Les filles ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et s'avancèrent elles aussi vers leur création. Après une profonde respiration, Harry fit un pas dans le portail et se retrouva après une petite décharge électrique au chemin de traverse. Il se retourna aussitôt et il vit comme une fenêtre sur Poudlard se refermer. Les filles arrivèrent à leur tour et eurent le même réflexe qu'Harry. Tous les portails disparus, la rue s'assombrit beaucoup.

- C'est plus agréable que par la poudre de cheminette dit Harry dans un sourire.  
- Ca c'est sans comparaison dit Ginny, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on y arriverait si facilement.  
- La pratique ne reflète pas la difficulté de la théorie on dirait dit Hermione  
- Ginny tu nous montres le chemin demanda Harry

Peu de temps après, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin à deux étages où une grande affiche leur indiqua que c'était belle et bien les jumeaux Weasley qui résidaient ici. Outre la grande enseigne qui trônée au dessus de leur tête, l'affiche sur la porte disait :

« Bienvenue chez les Weasley, les meilleurs marchands de farces et attrapes au monde. Le magasin sera ouvert de 9h à 18h. Nous déconseillons aux voleurs de s'aventurer en ces lieux où ils pourront repartir qu'après avoir consommer la totalité de nos produits y compris nos dernières expérimentations. Cela dit n'oubliez pas que nous recherchons toujours des cobayes pour nos produits, c'est pratiquement garanti sans risque sauf si vous tenez à votre langue, vos cheveux, à avoir des poils sur la tête, des boutons un peu partout, à changer de couleur de peau ou encore si vous voulez avoir de 3eme œil au milieu du front. Pour tout renseignement nous consulter. Nous espérons vous voir très bientôt. Fred et Georges Weasley. »

- On est bien arrivé dit Harry en rigolant

Ils ne changeront jamais dit Hermione en soupirant

- Ils sont peut être couchés à cette heure ? demanda Harry  
- Ca m'étonnerait dit Ginny ils ne se couchaient jamais de bonne heure à la maison alors qu'il y avait ma mère.  
- Ca veux tout dire dit Harry en rigolant en s'avançant pour appuyer sur la sonnerie.

Lorsqu'il le fit une hurlement effroyable se produisit pouvant pratiquer réveiller tout les habitants aux alentours. Harry, Ginny et Hermione avait les mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles et quand le cri s'arrêta, les oreilles bourdonnaient comme un essaim de Doxys. Quand le bourdonnement cessa enfin des rires se firent entendre au dessus de leur tête.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier notre sonnerie du Fred.  
- Je dirais même qu'elle leur semble désagréable, on aura peut être pas dût mettre le volume à fond Fred dit George  
- Tu as raison, les gens ne semble pas heureux d'entendre ce son doux et mélodieux.  
- Si vous nous faisiez plutôt entrer dit Ginny exaspérée.  
- Mais bien sûr petite sœur répondit George.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux les invitèrent à entrer. Après les avoir conduit dans leur salle à manger à l'étage ils s'assirent autour d'une table rectangulaire où le bois avait noirci à quelques endroits.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose demanda Fred  
- Non merci dit précipitamment Harry en voyant des fioles et des tubes à essais traînés partout.  
- Oh je t'en prie Harry tu crois qu'on te servirait quelque chose de dangereux dit Fred  
- Si ça arriverait ça ne serait pas volontaire tu as notre parole dit George devant le regard soupçonneux de Harry  
- Je vais aller nous chercher des boissons mais ne commencez pas sans moi, je veux savoir comment vous êtes arrivés aussi loin de Poudlard sans vous faire prendre dit Fred

Il s'absenta quelques minutes et revînt aveccinq bouteilles de Bierraubeurres et les servit.

- Alors que faîtes vous au chemin de traverse et question plus essentielle comment êtes vous venus ici, on a jamais réussis à aller plus loin que Pré-au-lard demanda Georges

Harry et Hermione leur expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début en terminant par l'ordre et la création des portails. Les jumeaux furent abasourdis mais pas choqués.

- Alors vous avez montés votre ordre, vous avez un QG, vous avez fait de gros progrès en magie, vous avez combattus des Trolls, vous êtes alliés avec des créatures magiques, vous coopérez avec l'ordre du phénix et vous recrutez maintenant du monde pour faire partie de l'ordre. George je crois que là ils ont fait mieux que nous.  
- Ca me tue à devoir l'admettre mais tu as raison  
- Les portails nous auraient été bien utiles à Poudlard  
- Tu l'as dis  
- Et vous avez réussi à faire tout ça dans le dos de maman ? vous m'impressionnez mais si elle venait à apprendre tout ça notre sonnerie ne sera rien à côté  
- Remarque ça pourrait devenir un nouveau système d'alarme  
- Bien vu, il faudra qu'on fasse une étude de marché pour savoir si…  
- Hmm hmm fit Ginny en s'éclaircissant la voix, on est pas venu pour ça, on est venu savoir si ça vous intéresserais de faire partie de l'ordre.  
- Je ne sais pas Ginny, tu sais on a notre affaire  
- Il n'y aura pas que des combattants dit Harry, votre spécialité pourrait nous être utile si vous fabriquiez des choses pour l'ordre. Vous pourriez assister à nos réunions pour voir nos besoins.  
- C'est une idée qui a son intérêt dit Fred.  
- Oui et puis notre affaire pourra s'exporter si on aidait le prince de France, imagine le marché qu'on pourrait avoir répondit George.  
- Vous acceptez alors ? demanda Ginny  
- Nous sommes des vôtres dirent ils d'une même voix  
- Très bien notre première réunion aura lieu demain soir à 19h on viendra vous chercher en attendant que vous maîtrisiez les portails dit Harry en se levant.  
- Entendu dit Fred qui se leva aussi pour les raccompagner.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent sous les yeux ébahis de Fred et George devant la création des portails. Sur le chemin du château, Hermione engagea la conversation sur les propos qu'ils allaient tenir lors de la réunion. Soudain Harry sentit plus qu'il ne le vit une ombre foncer sur Ginny il la plaqua au sol aussi rapidement possible. Harry était paniqué et demanda à Ginny si elle n'avait rien, mais quelque chose d'inattendu Hermione se mit à rigoler. Harry se tourna vers elle pensa qu'elle craquait nerveusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en aidant Ginny a se relever  
- Regarde ton assaillant répondit elle toujours en rigolant.

Elle lui tendit la main et vit une silhouette familière accrochée à son poignet.

- Horus ! dit Harry mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi est ce qu'il a foncé comme ça.  
- Il voulait peut être te faire peur dit Hermione en sourire aux lèvres, pour ce qu'il fait ici c'est évident non ? ajouta t'elle en montrant un parchemin  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas de mauvaises nouvelles cette fois dit Ginny  
- Je vais te dire ça tout de suite répondit Hermione

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et commença à lire.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que cette lettre ne vous aura pas trop inquiétée._

_Nous sommes toujours en mission jusqu'à demain mais j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous assisterons à la réunion de l'ordre avec vous. J'ai réussi à convaincre Chris de venir quelques heures en France au moins pour que nous puissions vous présenter les élèves de Beauxbatons qui assisteront eux aussi à l'ordre. Nous voulions que tout le monde soit là pour la première réunion officielle de l'ordre de pégase. Nous parlerons plus demain, j'ai hâte de vous revoir tous. _

_Emma_

_Ps : Chris vous joint quelque chose qui vous sera nécessaire_

Et elle vit un peu plus bas dans la lettre que Chris avait marqué l'adresse du QG de l'ordre.

- J'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait le faire lire pour se rendre à Utopia, heureusement qu'il y a pensé sinon on aurait été bien dit Harry  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle que l'ordre soit au complet, j'ai trop hâte de les revoirs dit Hermione  
- Surtout Chris non ? dit Ginny avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rougir Hermione  
- Non je serais contente de les revoirs tout les deux.  
- Mais Chris c'est bien ton petit ami non ? Si tu veux plus de lui moi j'en veux bien dit Ginny en rigolant.  
- Ginny !  
- Je plaisantais Hermione, même si c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, je suis avec Dean.  
- Pour te répondre je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Chris, il est partit le lendemain du bal de la saint Valentin  
- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai vu son regard quand il dansait avec toi et il était sincère quand il t'a embrassé.  
- C'est ce que je me tue à essayer de lui dire dit Harry en souriant.  
- Tu seras fixé demain, il te parlera sûrement en privé dit Ginny  
- J'espère dit Hermione songeuse bon allons nous couchés demain on a une grosse journée et si McGonagall nous surprend on en aura pour notre grade.

La nuit fut courte, Harry et Hermione se levèrent tôt pour tout planifier les derniers préparatifs pour la réunion à Utopia. Ron les rejoignît là bas une heure plus tard et après avoir prévenus les élèves de l'arrivée d'une quarantaine de personnes. Ils rejoignirent Poudlard pour aller chercher les nouveaux membres de l'ordre. Heureuse coïncidence, la réunion de l'ordre était prévue le même jour qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, l'absence des élèves ne se fera donc pas remarquée. Ils s'étaient donnés tous rendez vous à la salle sur demande excepté pour Fred et George qu'ils devaient prendre un peu plus tard. Après quelques dernières explications sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient, Harry créa un portail et leur demanda de passer au travers après qu'il ait fait passer le mot de Chris à tout le monde. Les élèves furent hésitants comme l'étaient Harry, Hermione et Ginny la veille. Harry demanda à Ron de passé le 1er pour les guider. Il traversa le portail de Harry et les autres le suivirent peu à peu. Ginny prit le mot et s'en alla chercher Fred et George au chemin de traverse. Hermione et Harry traversèrent enfin et se retrouvèrent au quartier général. Les expressions des élèves allaient de la surprise à la fascination, ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce que leur QG soit aussi grand et confortable. Ginny arriva peu de temps après eux en compagnie de Fred et Georges.

Hermione entreprit de leur faire une petite visite en attendant les derniers arrivants. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand un grand bruit dehors indiqua qu'un portail venait de se créer. Ils descendirent et sortirent par la double porte donnant sur la plage. Quelques secondes plus tard des adolescents aussi perdus que les élèves de Poudlard plus tôt arrivèrent en file indienne. Ensuite vînt le tour de Marie qui présenta les élèves de Beauxbatons. Hermione fit de même avec ceux de Poudlard. Après s'être salués, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne propose d'attendre Chris et Emma dans la salle de réunion. Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent Harry qui les guida jusqu'à la salle. Une fois tous installé, Harry commença quelques explications quand Emma apparut au coin de la porte un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tous les élèves de Beauxbatons ainsi que Marie se levèrent et s'inclinèrent pour la saluer. Elle les pria de s'asseoir et salua tout le monde en expliquant que Chris arriverait d'ici peu. Cinq minutes plus tard Chris arriva avec deux grosses caisses qu'il faisait lévité au dessus de lui, il les posa dans un coin de la salle et salua tout le monde à son tour. Hermione se dirigea vers lui hésitante. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une bise en lui soufflant à l'oreille « tout à l'heure ». Il s'installa en bout de la table rectangulaire en face d'Harry et à côté de sa sœur. Il regarda et vit qu'Harry hésitait donc il se leva et prit la parole.

- Bien je suis heureux que vous ayez été si nombreux à répondre présent. Tout ceux qui sont autour de cette table sont réunis pour lutter contre Voldemort de manière plus engagé que vous ne le faisiez jusqu'à maintenant. Nous ne dépendons d'aucun gouvernement et agissons comme bon nous sembles. Je suis le prince de France c'est vrai, mais à cette table je ne prendrais pas les décisions tout seul, on les prendra tous. Nous avons recueillis de nombreuses informations sur les forces de Voldemort dont nous parlerons plus tard. Cela vous prouveras notre crédibilité, une dernière chose nous communiquons régulièrement avec la résistance Anglaise, l'ordre du phénix et maintenant nous avons l'appuis de différents groupes de sorciers et de créatures magiques pour nous aider. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Hermione pour qu'elle vous explique notre fonctionnement.  
- Euh… commença Hermione prise au dépourvut puis elle se leva, notre hiérarchie est simple, nous avons séparés nos activités en plusieurs branches. La formation que vous enseignera Ron et Marie. Au niveau social, c'est-à-dire vos besoins ainsi que les soins seront sous ma responsabilité ainsi que celle d'Emma. Enfin les stratégies et les renseignements seront gérés par Chris et Harry. Chacun d'entre nous peut proposer des missions à accomplir en fonction des informations que l'on aura recueillis. Ces missions seront diversifiés, espionnage, diplomatie, attaque ou encore la défense. Sachez que vous ne serez pas envoyer en mission tant que vous n'aurez des bases suffisantes en occlumancie et que vous ne repousserez pas complètement l'imperium pour des raison de sécurité. Nous avons prévue d'avoir différents rôles à vous confier en fonction de vos aptitudes dans certaines matières. Ainsi par exemple les élèves doués en botanique et en potions pourront être soigneur et ceux doués en défense contre les forces du mal seront plus sur le terrain. Tout cela dépend bien sur de la volonté de chacun, on ne vous forcera pas à choisir une spécialité. Et…je crois que c'est tout dit elle en regardant Chris.  
- Bon tout d'abord nous allons désignés le rôle de chacun dès maintenant. Les différents domaines sont : Combattant, Espion, Soigneur, Renseignement, Politique et la recherche. Je vais vous faire circuler des parchemins vierges où vous marquerez vos noms ainsi que ce que vous souhaitez faire. Je veux aussi que vous indiquiez ce que vous savez faire en défense contre les forces du mal pour que Ron et Marie puisse concevoir un programme de formation. Il faut que vous sachiez avant de choisir que nous autorisons l'utilisation de l'Avada Kedavra car il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en guerre, nous ne jouons pas. Nous avons au point une potion qui permettra à vos ministères respectifs de ne pas savoir quels sorts vous aurez lancés pendant une période de temps donnée. Enfin sachez qu'on oblige personne et que votre engagement est réversible mais vous devrez subir un sort d'amnésie partielle pour votre sécurité et la notre. Je ne vous cache pas que vous verrez à plus d'une reprise des choses horribles, que vous ferez de cauchemar mais c'est justement pour ne plus avoir à vivre ça que nous nous battons. En attendant que tout le monde finisse de remplir son parchemin n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.  
- Comment allons nous gérer nos activités de notre vie quotidienne comme l'école pour la plupart d'entre vous et notre magasin en ce qui nous concerne avec les missions de l'ordre ? demanda Fred

Chris regarda Harry pour lui suggérer de répondre à cette question ce qu'il fit étant plus à l'aise depuis que les 1ers mots avaient été échangés.

- Nous adopterons les missions avec vos disponibilités, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être au complet pour les missions mais par contre il serait préférable qu'on le soit pour les réunions.  
- L'ordre a-t-il déjà des missions en cours ? demanda un élève de Beauxbatons  
- En effet nous avons quelques missions en cours d'élaborations répondit Chris, nous vous en parlerons tout à l'heure quand on connaîtra nos effectifs au niveau des combattants.  
- Nous avons déjà effectués des missions d'espionnage ainsi qu'une mission de défense poursuivit Harry  
- Une mission de défense ? demanda Dean  
- Oui, Chris et moi étions partis espionner un groupe de Trolls après des renseignements que nous avions reçus comme quoi ils s'étaient installés à proximité de Poudlard. Ils comptaient attaqués Poudlard pour faire diversion afin que des Mangemorts puissent s'introduire dans le château. Nous avons dû intervenir répondit Harry  
- Alors c'était vous ? uniquement tout les deux ? mais d'après ce qui était écrit dans la gazette du sorcier les Trolls étaient au moins une vingtaine s'exclama Seamus  
- Nous étions bien que tout les deux, nous avons bénéficiés de l'effet de surprise ainsi que sur le manque d'intelligence et d'organisation des Trolls pour réussir.  
- Et cette marque ? demanda Ernie  
- Il s'agissait de la marque de l'ordre de pégase, nous espérons qu'elle intimidera les alliés de Voldemort que la marque de ce dernier intimide les nôtres dit Hermione

Pendant ce temps Chris et Emma avaient parcourus les différents parchemins qu'ils avaient recueillis et commencèrent la distribution des affectations en citant chaque noms. La plupart des personnes étaient placées dans les catégories d'actions comme les combattants ou l'espionnage.Deux personnes furent désignés comme les experts en botanique,quatre personnes désignés comme les préparateurs de potions,huit élèves étaient affectés à l'espionnage,deux personnes en politique,quatre aux renseignements,quatre pour ce qui est de la recherche et enfin le reste soitvingt deuxpersonnes sur lesquarante sixétaient des combattants.

- On va vous distribuez une copie des renseignements dont nous disposons, les parchemins rouge sont les renseignements de l'ordre du phénix, les verts sont ceux qui viennent d'autres sources, les bleus viennent des Français et enfin les dorées sont nos propres renseignements. Mémorisez les bien et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires dessus pour que nous puissions mettre en place des missions plus efficaces dit Emma  
- Vous disiez qu'il y avait des projets de missions en cours dit Hannah.  
- C'est exact, voila ce que je propose : Les personnes chargés de botaniques ont une semaine pour nous faire une liste de tout ce qu'ils auront besoin. Nous installerons des serres autours de la maison. Vous pouvez tout demander même les plantes qui sont interdites, cependant c'est vous qui serez responsables de ce que vous commanderez, prenez donc les sécurités qu'il faudra. Pour les préparateurs de potions il en va de même, nous préparons une salle spéciale avec une remise pour entreposer les ingrédients. Consultez vous et remettez moi votre liste le plus rapidement possible. Dans un premier temps je pense que les potions veritaserum, les potions de soin ainsi que celle de sommeil vous serons demandés. Les personnes liés au renseignements devront éplucher les différents rapports, organisés une carte des mouvements des troupes et nous faire des bilans lors des réunions afin qu'on organise nos missions. Les personnes responsables de la politique seront nos diplomates et parlerons en notre nom, ils seront les intermédiaires entre l'ordre et nos différents contacts que ce soit avec les sorciers ou les créatures magiques. Il est très important pour nous de montrer une image sérieuse donc préparer vos allocutions, vous devrez établir un calendrier de vos visites diplomates et nous faire des rapports à chaque retour de mission. Les membres chargés de la recherche auront accès à une salle sur demande ici même dans la maison, vous trouverez tous les livres que vous recherchés. Commencez par faire des études sur nos ennemis, leurs points faibles, leurs points forts. Ensuite je vous demanderez de faire des recherches sur les cités saintes, en particulier celle d'Erebus où Voldemort établira probablement son quartier général. Pour les espions, vous avez joint aux renseignements, les noms de différents mangemorts ainsi que les positions des créatures magiques alliées de Voldemort. Il faudrait observer leurs mouvements et savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Avant que vous ne partiez là bas, il serait sage que vous deveniez des Animagus. Ce serait un bon camouflage, sinon les espions seront par groupe de deux le temps que vous ayez de l'expérience, il faut être prudent. Enfin en ce qui concerne les combattants, j'aurais besoin de dix volontaires en plus des membres fondateurs pour une mission en France. Les autres iront en formation de combats avec Marie.  
- En quoi consistera la mission ? demanda Harry  
- Emma et moi avons essayés la manière diplomatique avec le ministre Français, lui suggérant de démissionner après avoir organiser un référendum non reconnu par le ministre où 85 des Français souhaitaient qu'il quitte ses fonctions et qu'un nouveau ministre choisis par moi et approuvé par le peuple soit désigné. Nous avons publiés des preuves de ses contacts réguliers avec des Mangemorts. Il a naturellement refusé de quitter ses fonctions, nous allons donc le forcer à partir. L'attaque du ministère Français commencera cette nuit à deux heures.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le coup d’état

**Chapitre 28 : Le coup d'état.**

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Dean le ministère Français doit être aussi bien protégé que le nôtre.  
- Premièrement votre ministère n'est pas si bien protégé, je ne vous rappellerais pas les faits de l'année dernière. En ce qui concerne le ministère Français il faut savoir qu'une grande partie des Aurors ont quittés leur poste il y a quelques mois. Certains sont restés pour espionner ce qui s'y passe et très peu ont rejoint les idéaux du ministre. Nous estimons qu'il y aura dans le ministère pas plus d'une vingtaines d'hommes du ministre.  
- On reste toujours en infériorité numérique commenta Terry  
- C'est vrai, mais nous avons avec nous l'effet de surprise, ils ne s'attendront pas à une attaque. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude « des gentils » d'attaquer, ils s'attendent plus à ce qu'on reste sur la défensive. Je vous ferais remarqué que nous avons des membres qui ont une bonne expérience des duels. Les fondateurs de l'ordre sont vraiment entraînés et expérimentés ce seront donc les chefs de groupes pendant l'attaque. Nous nous diviserons en 5 groupes de 3 personnes. Un groupe sera chargé de surveiller l'entrée du ministère pour repérer les renforts éventuels, Ron c'est toi qui sera le chef d'équipe de ce groupe. Trois groupes seront chargés de neutraliser les hommes du ministre, ce sera les groupes d'Harry, d'Hermione et d'Emma. Enfin mon groupe se chargera d'arriver jusqu'au ministre. Une fois la mission réalisée on enferme le ministre et ses hommes dans une cellule et on attends que la nouvelle équipe ministérielle arrive.  
- Ca me semble bien dit Harry  
- Voici un plan du ministère, vous devrez le mémoriser pour fouiller tout le ministère sans vous perdre, nous devons nous montrés rapides et efficaces.  
- Qui est volontaire ? demanda Emma

Tout les combattants d'abord hésitant furent volontaires, les fondateurs de l'ordre leur firent passés un petit test pour avoir une idée de leurs capacités et les dix combattants nécessaire furent choisis. Ginny et Terry Boot firent partit de l'équipe de Ron, Hermione avait quant à elle sous ses ordres un élève de Beauxbatons et Lee jordan. Emma, elle, dirigeait Hannah Abbot et un élève de Beauxbatons, l'équipe d'Harry était constituée de Marie et Anthony Goldstein. Enfin Chris lui dirigeait 2 élèves de Beauxbatons. Tout le monde se leva après qu'Harry eut déclaré que la réunion était terminée, la majorité des membres étaient excités par leur nouveau travail. Ils énuméraient déjà tout ce qu'ils commanderont pour la botanique ou les potions.

- Attendez un instant s'exclama Chris, je vous demande encore quelques secondes d'attention. Hermione va vous distribuez des brassards symbole que vous faîtes partie de l'ordre de pégase. Ensuite je vous demanderais de prendre une épée. Cette épée permettra de vous défendre contre des créatures à forte défense magique comme les harpies. Enfin vous vous verrez distribuer une carte du Maraudeur chacun. Cette carte permettra d'observer les mouvements de personnes à Poudlard. Harry vous expliquera son fonctionnement. Enfin dernier petit détail non sans importance. Des capes d'invisibilités seront fournis dans un premier temps aux espions et à une partie des combattants et nous essayerons d'en obtenir pour tout le monde un peu plus tard. Fred, George si vous avez besoin de matériel, d'ingrédients pour vos produits, de toute sortes d'ingrédients insista t'il n'hésitez pas à le demander. Vous connaissez nos besoins maintenant à vous de nous surprendre.  
- Vous ne serez pas déçus dit Georges avec un grand sourire  
- Si vous nous fournissez tout ce qu'on veut notre génie pourra pleinement s'exprimer dit Fred.  
- On compte sur vous dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Les nouveaux membres s'en allèrent un par un excepté ceux qui devaient participer à l'attaque du lendemain. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le plan du ministère et les différentes informations dont ils disposaient sur ce lieu. Devant le regard persistant d'Hermione, Chris se leva, la rejoignit mit la main sur son épaule et quand celle-ci le fixa il lui montra de la tête la porte. Elle compris le message et elle le suivit. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour pouvoir être tranquilles, ils croisèrent les elfes en chemin et leur demanda de préparer un petit encas pour les invités ce que les elfes furent ravis de faire immédiatement. Chris entra dans une chambre et referma la porte derrière Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui le fixait comme si elle craignait qui lui annonce la fin du monde.

- Hermione pour commencer je suis désolé pour avoir quitté Poudlard comme ça, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant.  
- C'est juste que je ne comprends pourquoi ça a été si soudain et le fait que ça coïncide avec la soirée où l'on s'est embrassé m'inquiète vraiment.  
- Je mentirais si je te disais le contraire, notre baiser a changé pas mal de choses pour moi. Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Pauline, je pense que j'ai tout simplement peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose si on s'approche de trop près.  
- Chris je suis capable de me défendre et ce qu'il c'est passé ne se reproduit pas forcement.  
- Je le sais, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne supporterais sans doute pas de revivre ça. J'ai beau être quelqu'un de fort je reste humain. J'ai peur de perdre cette humanité s'il arrivait encore un malheur. Si je n'ai pas voulu être avec toi quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments c'est parce que j'ai trop de colère, non… de haine en moi pour prendre soin de toi. Tant que cette guerre ne sera pas fini je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu es légitimement en droit d'attendre de moi.  
- Mais…  
- Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre dit il en se levant  
- Chris dit elle en se levant elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu ressent la même chose que moi.  
- Si c'était pas le cas, on aurait pas cette discussion tout les deux, je t'aime mais on ne peux pas être ensemble pour le moment.  
- J'attendrais dans ce cas.  
- On en reparlera, maintenant je voudrais que tu me parles de ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre jour avec Malefoy.

Hermione entreprit de tout lui raconter au sujet de sa colère qui a engendrée le tremblement de terre. Chris écouta attentivement puis quand elle eut finit il lui sourit. Il se dirigea vers une table de chevet et sorti un livre doré.

- Ecoute moi je pense que l'intuition d'Harry était juste, je pense qu'il est probable que tu sois l'élue des Anciens de la terre. Tiens lis ça, c'est un livre de recherche que j'ai fait depuis qu'on vous a rencontrés. Je n'ai pas fais que vous entraînez, je vous ai observé aussi. Enfin le livre t'en diras plus, il y aussi des recueils qui nous ont aidés Emma et moi à prendre conscience de nos pouvoirs. Maintenant nous devons rejoindre les autres pour préparer l'attaque du ministère.  
- Oui c'est vrai, tu penses qu'on a des chances que tout se passe comme prévu dit elle en ouvrant la porte le livre serrait contre elle dans son autre main.  
- S'il y a le moindre problème on téléportera tout le monde loin du ministère, le problème c'est qu'ils renforceront leurs sécurité donc quoi qu'il arrive je finirais le travail.  
- On la finira tous ensemble dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion et allèrent s'asseoir sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis. Harry et Chris mirent au point la stratégie et ils se préparèrent pour ce qui était pour beaucoup leur première mission. Des capes d'invisibilité furent distribuées et les dernières consignes furent dictées. La soirée parut durée une éternité, certains lisaient et relisaient le plan du ministère frénétiquement. D'autres révisaient à voix haute les différents sorts pour neutraliser un ennemi. Ils y en avaient même qui commençaient à somnoler. Harry, Chris et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé sans dire un mot et paraissaient se concentrer. Emma parlait aux elfes de maisons et Hermione était assise dans un coin et dévorait le livre que Chris lui avait donné plus tôt. Les heures passèrent, Chris sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa montre et se leva en disant « c'est l'heure ». A ces mots l'angoisse s'afficha sur les traits des jeunes gens. Certains prirent des sacs à dos, d'autres leur épée et se regroupèrent.

- Enfilez vos capes d'invisibilités, Emma et moi allons téléporter tout le monde là bas après vous serez sous le commandement de vos chefs d'équipe. Ne retirez pas vos capes tant que nous n'aurons pas sécurisé le hall c'est compris ? dit Chris

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec une expression plus confiante que tout à l'heure. Quelques secondes après les 15 membres de l'ordre se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Les chefs d'équipes prirent les chemins qu'ils avaient convenus et immobilisèrent deux hommes, qu'ils bâillonnèrent et mirent dans une remise. Après s'être assuré de la tranquillité du hall ils se réunirent et retirèrent leur capes d'invisibilité.

- On fait comme convenu, à toute à l'heure leur dit Harry.

Ils prirent de nouveaux des chemins différents. L'équipe de Ron prit le chemin de l'entrée en se placèrent de telle sorte qu'ils puissent bloqués toutes personnes voulant entrer.

Les équipes d'Hermione et Emma prirent l'ascenseur pendant que celles de Chris et Harry prirent des escaliers opposés. Tous les chefs d'équipes équipés d'une carte du maraudeur du ministère se déplacèrent rapidement et au bout de quelques minutes la majorité des troupes du ministre furent neutralisés. L'équipe de Chris arriva dans les quartiers du ministre sans encombre, ils marchèrent vers un croisement de couleur lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix.

- Appelez des renforts par ordre du ministre, le prince et ses amis se sont introduits au ministère. Le ministre s'est réfugié dans le niveau -4 où il sera en sécurité. Nos alliés ne vont pas tarder à arriver. En attendant nous devons les faire se disperser pour qu'ils perdent du temps.

Chris se retourna vers son équipe qui semblait terrifiée. Il essaya de les calmer par le geste et leur demanda d'enfiler leur capes d'invisibilités. Il leur ordonna ensuite de prendre la carte et de contacter tous les chefs d'équipe pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Tous les autres membres devaient protéger l'entrée le temps qu'ils saisissent le ministre. Enfin il leur demanda de dire à Marie de faire ce qu'ils avaient convenus dans ce genre de situation. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et firent demi tour carte en main. Chris ruminait tout seul en se demandant comment ils avaient pu être détectés et il ne connaissait pas de niveau -4 dans le ministère, il avait dû être aménager spécialement pour le ministre. Cette mission commençait à sentir très mauvais.

Les élèves de Beauxbatons eurent vite fait de prévenir les chefs d'équipe de part leur possession de la carte et du fait que l'adrénaline coulait à grand flot dans leurs veines. Arrivés au hall tout le monde se regroupa et ils analysèrent rapidement la situation.

- Résumons, nous avons neutralisésquatorze hommes en tout ce qui fait qui nous en reste logiquement moins de la moitié. Chris est au 3eme niveau seul avec quelques gardes qui circulent.  
- S'il n'y a qu'eux il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour lui dit Emma mais je n'ai jamais entendu d'un niveau -4. Il est censé y avoir 4 étages au dessus et 3 en sous sol. Si le ministre à créer un nouveau niveau on peut s'attendre au pire.  
- Je suis d'accord, Marie de quoi Chris voulait parler quand il a dit que tu comprendrais.  
- Appeler des renforts de Lumina, la garde royale pour être exact, il suffit d'actionner ce talisman pour prévenir ma mère dit elle en montrant un talisman bleu nuit. Elle est au courant pour notre mission et la garde est déjà mobilisée mais il faudra entre 30 minutes et 1 heure pour qu'ils arrivent ici.  
- Très bien préviens les immédiatement dit Harry. Ecoutez moi vous allez tous rester ici à défendre le hall, vous serez sous le commandement de Marie le temps qu'on revienne. Elle organisera le dispositif de défense. Il vaut mieux qu'on prête renfort à Chris le plus vite possible. Marie si ça deviens trop dangereux, met tout le monde à l'abris notre priorité est que tout le monde s'en sorte entier ajouta t'il  
- Très bien et bonne chance  
- A vous aussi dit Emma l'air grave.

Sur ces mots Emma les téléporta là ou Chris se trouvait après avoir localisée son Aura. Celui-ci se retourna surpris la main tendu près à attaquer.

- Jolie réflexe plaisanta Ron  
- On est où ? demanda Harry  
- J'ai neutralisé 4 personnes depuis le départ de mon équipe. Deux hommes sont montés au niveau supérieur et deux autres sont descendus au niveau inférieur.  
- Chris tu as déjà entendu parler du niveau -4 demanda Hermione  
- Non, mais j'y vais quand même. Je ne vous obliges pas à me suivre si vous…  
- Allons y dit Harry déterminé.  
- Très bien, je suppose qu'on va avoir le droit à plein de jolies bestioles du crû de Voldemort en bas et ils sont au courant de notre présence. Attendez vous au pire comme ça vous ne serez pas choqués

Ils montrèrent dans l'ascenseur mais virent qu'il fallait une clé pour débloquer le 4eme sous sol.

- Comment on fait demanda Ron  
- Ce n'est pas un problème répondit Emma et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre doucement  
- Il n'avait pas prévu une sécurité pour les pouvoirs télékinésiques dit Emma sous le regarde interrogateur de leur amis.  
- Vous arrivez à contrôler quelque chose d'aussi lourd demanda Ron stupéfait.  
- On s'est beaucoup entraîné depuis qu'on est parti de Poudlard tu sais.

La discussion fut stoppée par l'arrêt de l'ascenseur quand le niveau -4 s'éclaira. Personne n'osa bouger et les regards se tournèrent vers Chris qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Il n'y a rien à faire je ne sent rien je n'arrive pas à me téléporter auprès du ministre, on va devoir tout faire à pied finit il par dire.

- Comment on fait si on ouvre la porte et qu'on se prends une décharge d'Avada Kedavra avant d'avoir pu riposter demanda Ron  
- « Crisales muros » murmura Emma  
- C'est une bonne idée dit Chris à sa sœur

La porte s'ouvrit dans l'obscurité et un flash lumineux puis quelque chose se fracassa sur le bouclier et les coups se répétèrent de nombreuses fois. Ils restèrent devant cette série d'attaque impuissant, les chocs violents n'ébréchèrent même pas le mur d'Emma, l'ennui c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas riposter non plus. La luminosité du bouclier qui reflétait les attaques empêchées de voir leurs assaillants et si le bouclier bloqué les sorts des deux côtés.

- Ecoute moi Emma, attends le laps de temps entre deux attaques désactive le mur et remet le. Ca me laissera le temps de passer dit Chris  
- Ok répondit elle simplement.

Tous se déroula en une fraction de seconde, Chris se téléporta au même moment qu'Emma désactiva l'espace d'une seconde. Il fit jaillir des boules de lumières au quatre coins de la pièce en se téléportant pour ne pas être touché par les attaques. La pièce était maintenant parfaitement clair et laissait enfin apparaître leurs assaillants. Il y avait 3 montres, s'il fallait donner un nom à ses créatures on les auraient nommées Dinosaure. Ils se tenaient sur deux pattes et en avait deux plus courte qui leur servaient de bras. Leur museau allongé montrant leurs dents aussi grandes que des bouteilles de bierraubeurre et ils avaient comme une énorme crête sur leurs têtes qui ressemblait plus à une corne. Comme si cette vision d'horreur ne suffisait pas les créatures crachant des jets de flammes vertes quand il ne chargeait pas leur adversaire, heureusement elles étaient maladroites et ne pouvaient pas manœuvrées rapidement. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma restèrent paralysé quelques secondes puis se ressaisirent voyant que Chris se battait seul contre ces montres, Emma désactiva le mur et ils firent pleuvoir les sorts sur la créature la plus proche d'eux. Celle-ci fut projetée au sol mais se releva à peine sonnée. La panique se serait installée si Chris n'avait pas réussis à projeter le monstre qu'il combattait sur celui qu'avait ciblé les autres. Il cria aussi fort qu'il put « Tous ensemble ». Une pluie de sort s'abattirent sur les monstres qui essayaient de se relever. Sans perdre de temps ils se retournèrent vers le 3eme et virent qu'il s'apprêtait à leur cracher ses flammes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'activer leurs défenses et les flammes touchèrent Ron à l'épaule. Les filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour estimer les dégâts provoqués par l'attaque tandis qu'Harry et Chris se battaient contre la créature.

- Harry à 3 on le projette contre le mur dit Chris qui venait de se téléporter a côté d'Harry ensuite on fonce sur lui et on utilise nos épées  
- Ok  
- Maintenant cria t'il  
- « Expulsion » dirent t'ils d'une même voix

Le monstre fut projeté violement contre le mur en face d'eux. Ils se précipitèrent sur le monstre et le décapitèrent pendant qu'il était sonné. Les monstres étaient vaincus, plus aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous essoufflés par le combat et reprirent leur souffle progressivement en soignant Ron qui grimaçait de douleur. La blessure de Ron était heureusement superficielle il avait juste une brûlure à l'avant bras.

- Ron tu peux continuer ? demanda Harry  
- Oui ça va aller, il n'était heureusement pas précis.  
- Quelqu'un peut me dire contre quoi on s'est battu ? demanda Hermione  
- Aucune idée répondit Emma en haussant les épaules  
- Des créatures de Voldemort sans doute, continuons on a pas de temps à perdre, les membres de l'ordre on peut être besoin d'aide dit Chris  
- Tu as raison, on y va j'espère que le comité d'accueil sera moins présent dit Ron en se tenant le bras.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte en face de l'ascenseur et Harry l'enclencha prudemment. La pièce était étrangement vide ils la traversèrent en étant sur leur garde. Soudain la porte se referma derrière eux, Hermione couru vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir sans résultat, elle était à l'épreuve de la magie et même le Alohomora était inefficace. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et de la poussière tomba de plafond. Une vision d'horreur les frappa le plafond descendait à grande vitesse sur eux. Ils foncèrent vers la porte opposée aussi vite qu'ils purent mais il s'avéra qu'elle était fermée elle aussi.

- Pas question de partir Emma avec moi cria Chris

Le plafond s'immobilisa dans un grand bruit et tous furent soulagés à l'exception d'Emma et Chris qui transpiraient de concentration sur le plafond.

- Dépêchez vous on ne tiendra pas longtemps, trouvez quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte dit Emma  
- Poussez vous cria Harry, "Expulsion"

La porte trembla fortement mais ne céda pas. Harry continuait son sort en se concentrant sur son sort Ron et Hermione se joignirent a lui en lançant le même sort.

- Vite cria Emma qui commençait à voir le plafond redescendre doucement.

Harry voyant ses amis et lui écrasés se concentra encore plus.

- Expulsion cria t'il et le vent crée redouble de force et balaya la porte ainsi que tout ce qui trouvait dans la salle adjacente.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant dans la salle et le plafond s'écrasa quelques instants plus tard.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on veux pas de nous ici constata Ron  
- Ca commence à m'énerver ces petits jeux, il est tant de trouver le ministre sinon on devra rejoindre les autres.  
- Et dire qu'on pensait avoir tout prévu dit Emma en observant la pièce qu'Harry avait dévastée  
- Ca ne sert à rien de penser comme ça, continuons et restez sur vos gardes

Après une analyse attentive il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi, ni aucun piège dans la pièce, seul un bruit régulier comme un battement d'aile.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Ron  
- Là haut dit Emma les yeux fermés.  
- Mais il n'y a rien la haut dit Hermione  
- Concentre toi répondit Emma  
- Mais qu'est ce que … commença Harry et une masse sombre se fracassa contre le sol  
- Cela explique qu'on puisse pas se téléporter dis Chris avec un sourire en observant la grande créature humanoïde et dotée d'ailes  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione  
- Un monstre des enfers, une gargouille ce sont des créatures doués de pouvoirs psychique.  
- C'est exact dit la forme en face d'eux, cela fait longtemps que je vous attendais, j'avais hâte de mesurer mes pouvoirs contre les héritiers de la lumière  
- On a plus de temps à perdre, vous allons continués sans moi dit Chris, je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais tué ce monstre  
- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi dit la gargouille  
- Chris non on va se battre ensemble dit Hermione  
- Nous perdons un temps précieux continuez cria Chris  
- Ron, Harry, Hermione on y va dit Emma en hochant la tête

Ils acceptèrent à contre cœur et traversèrent la porte.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on l'aide dit Hermione en colère à Emma  
- J'ai confiance en Chris, il nous rejoindra répondit elle  
- Bien sûr qu'il le fera dit Harry bon regardons ce que le ministre nous a préparé

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce précédente Chris faisait face à la gargouille.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres me sera reconnaissant je vais lui apporter la tête d'un héritier de la lumière sur un plateau dit elle en faisant lévité des pierres au dessus de sa tête.

Il envoya les pierres sur Chris mais elle se stoppèrent dans les airs à un mètre de lui puis lui renvoya les pierres avec une force immense.

Il les évita de manière habile et perdit son sourire, il fonça sur Chris mais fut stoppé à son tour dans les airs. Il fut ensuite écraser contre le plafond puis contre les murs on aurait dit une feuille prise dans une tempête. La créature était par terre blessée, elle se releva soudainement et lança un sort et une pluie d'épée fonça sur Chris celui-ci se téléporta juste à temps pour les évité il se retourna vers le monstre et celui-ci apparu à quelques centimètres de lui. Le monstre le rua de coup et s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce en fonçant vers lui une épée en main.

- « Cristales muros » murmura Chris en se relevant péniblement

La gargouille s'écrasa contre le mur et fut projetée loin derrière. Chris avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie dans ses précédents combats et avait du mal à maintenir le mur. Le mur se dissipa et la gargouille fonça de nouveau vers lui. Il saisit son épée et se téléporta, la gargouille n'avait pas suivi son mouvement et planta son épée contre le mur auquel été adossé Chris quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier réapparu derrière lui et découpa le monstre en deux avec les forces qui lui restait. Il tomba ensuite complètement épuisé, il se reposa quelques secondes quand il entendit un cri non loin de lui. Pensant à ses amis il se releva et se téléporta auprès d'eux, maintenant que la gargouille qui protégeait les accès dans une bulle psychique n'était plus.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La fin des combats

**Chapitre 29 : La fin des combats.**

Chris réapparu dans une pièce immense, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, il fut projeté contre un mur par un revers de main gigantesque. Il essaya bien de se relever mais en vain. Hermione et Harry étaient aussi blessé pour les coup de l'ennemi qu'il combattait. Un géant était chargé de protéger la pièce et réussissait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes les attaques d'Harry, d'Emma, d'Hermione et de Ron s'étaient soldés par des échecs. Emma en voyant son frère réapparaître fut réjouit jusqu'au moment où le géant le balaya de la main sans qu'il ait pu se défendre. Emma aussi inquiète que furieuse lança une énorme boule de lumière dans la tête du géant qui recula de quelques pas sous le choc. Elle se précipita vers son frère pendant que le géant était encore étourdi.

- Chris je t'en prie répond moi dit elle en sanglotant  
- Emm.. Tu peux… télép..ministre balbutia t'il en gardant les yeux fermés

Elle comprit après quelques secondes et rassembla ses forces pour téléporter tout le monde auprès du ministre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand bureau et ils virent le ministre entouré de deux hommes qui dressaient leur baguette vers eux d'un air satisfait.

- Et bien on dirait que c'est la fin de la famille royale, mais comme je suis généreux vous mourrez ensemble. TUEZ LES cria le ministre  
- Avada Kedavra crièrent t'ils d'une même voix  
- Cristales muros cria Emma en se mettant devant ses amis

Les sorts se reflétèrent sur le mur et se retournèrent contre ceux qu'ils les avaient lancés. Le ministre perdit tout assurance mais Emma tomba d'épuisement et le mur de cristal s'estompa. Pendant que Harry et Ron s'occupaient d'elle, et Hermione de Chris dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe le ministre saisit sa baguette.

- Cette fois c'est fini, Avada Kedavra  
- Expulsion cria Harry.

Pendant un moment l'Avada Kedavra fonça sur eux indifférent au souffle créé par Harry. Le souffle augmenta de puissance comme contre la porte et balaya le sort. Le ministre fut pris dans le souffle et se fracassa contre son bureau. Toujours sur leurs gardes Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de lui et virent qu'il était mort. Le choc de l'attaque d'Harry avait brisé le bureau en plusieurs morceau et il s'était empalé sur l'un d'eux. Ils rejoignirent les blessés et virent que Chris avait repris conscience.

- Comment te sent tu demanda Harry  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance, laissez nous Emma et moi et retournez aider les membres de l'ordre. Ils doivent avoir besoin de vous.  
- Mais vous êtes blessés protesta Hermione  
- On s'en sortira ne t'en fait pas, je vais vous envoyer dans le hall  
- Attends Chris dit Hermione mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et les téléporta avant de s'écrouler inconscient.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils virent qu'une terrible bataille faisait rage, des rayons lumineux jaillissaient de partout. Ils prirent position chacun de leur côté en essayant de soutenir les membres de l'ordre. Les renforts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient dans le ministère. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, ils avaient quelques blessés dans leurs rangs, mais il y avait de nombreux cadavres de Trolls, d'Orcs et, dans une bien moindre mesure, des sorciers éparpillés dans le hall.

- Heureuse de vous revoir dit Marie caché derrière un mur en lançant des sorts vers la porte d'entrée. Nous avons réussi à les stopper jusqu'à maintenant mais ils sont vraiment nombreux, vous tombez à pic. Mais où sont le prince et la princesse demanda t'elle en balayant du regard l'endroit ou Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvait.  
- Ils se reposent, ils ont été blessés mais ce n'est pas grave dit Harry en essayant de se convaincre soit même  
- D'accord répondit Marie inquiète, la garde royale ne devrait pas tarder, il faut tenir jusque là, nous avons quelques blessés mais ils ont été mis à l'abris. Il faudrait que vous vous placiez de manière à combler les espaces que couvraient les blessés, le flanc droit a eut le plus de blessés je vous conseille d'aller là bas.  
- Entendu dit Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers le flanc droit ou des statues étaient tombées et servaient de bouclier pour les sorciers encore en état de combattre.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent très dures, une nouvelle attaque fit rentrer de nombreux Trolls qui foncèrent sur les derniers membres de l'ordre qui combattaient. Les défenses furent sur le point de cédés quand de nombreuses explosions se firent entendre à l'extérieur du ministère.

- Les renforts cria un élève de Beauxbatons.

L'effet de cette annonce redonna des forces aux défenseurs et ils stoppèrent l'avance des Trolls. Soudain un rayon lumineux frappa le groupement de Trolls restant et ils tombèrent au sol, morts. Les sorciers levèrent leur yeux et virent Chris et Emma en haut des marches visiblement fatigués mais ils avaient encore la force de tenir sur les jambes. La fumée se dissipa en même temps que les derniers sorts. Le calme revînt et après le vacarme du champs de bataille cela semblait irréel. Les élèves se regroupèrent auprès de leur blessés tendit que des sorciers adultes avec des capes frappés de l'emblème de Lumina arrivèrent peu à peu.

- Il était temps dit Harry en se laissant tombé épuisé

Ron l'imita et de nombreux membres en firent de même, complètement vidé de leur énergie par les combats incessant. Hermione se dirigea vers Chris et Emma en les aidant à marcher jusqu'au soigneur de la garde royale. Anna qui venait d'arriver se précipita vers eux en aidant Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé demanda t'elle en voyant tous les corps des alliés de Voldemort dans le hall.

Hermione raconta toute l'histoire et Anna parut choqué lorsqu'elle raconta les monstres du niveau -4.

- Et le ministre demanda t'elle.  
- Mort avec deux de ses alliés dit Harry qui venait de les rejoindre. Vous trouvez dans des placards des sorciers alliés du ministre.  
- C'est un miracle que vous n'ayez que des blessés, si nous avions su nous serions venus en même temps que vous.  
- C'était hors de question Anna, Lumina doit être protégée dit Chris nous avons remportés une grande victoire aujourd'hui et les membres de l'ordre de pégase ont prouvés leur courage. Ils ont tous été de valeureux combattants. Emmenez les à Utopia, ils ont bien besoin de repos.  
- Je vais transmettre les ordres répondit elle en saluant Chris puis elle se retourna vers Marie je n'aurais pas fait mieux, je suis très fière de toi tu sais ajouta t'elle en la prenant dans ses bras, les yeux humides.  
- Merci maman répondit simplement Marie

Anna s'en alla donner les ordres aux médecins tandis que quelques uns d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers le petit groupe des chefs d'équipes pour les soigner à leur tour. Tout en se faisant soigné en buvant toutes sortes potions Chris regarda tout le monde et s'arrêta sur Marie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Anna tu sais, tu es une grande Auror et nous avons beaucoup, beaucoup de chance que tu fasses partit de l'ordre de pégase. Sans toi nombres de leur membres ne seraient plus là lui dit il

A ces mots elle fondit en larmes, Chris s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Après cette scène émouvante, Chris se dirigea vers Anna et lui demanda de prendre ses fonctions de ministre sur le champs et de faire attention au géant qui se situait au niveau -4. Après un court dialogue, il retourna vers ses amis et ils décidèrent de partir pour Utopia pour se reposer.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, de nombreux membres se levèrent et parlaient avec enthousiasme des événements de la veille. Qu'ils viennent de Poudlard ou de Beauxbatons, les élèves ne formaient plus qu'un groupe unis après s'être battu côte à côte et de nombreuses amitiés se créèrent ce soir là. Chris et Emma se levèrent en même temps et après s'être assuré que l'un comme l'autre allait bien ils descendirent rejoindre les autres membres. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Tous les membres présents se réunir pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les elfes paraissaient vraiment heureux d'être entourés d'autant de monde. Le récit des combats de la veille fut le sujet principal pour la communauté de sorciers réunis, chacun vantant leur petit exploit personnel. Tout le monde paraissait ravi de cette première mission sauf Chris qui était songeur. Hermione le remarqua et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Cette question attira les regards des premiers membres de l'ordre  
- Je repensais à hier soir, ces créatures que nous avons combattues en sortant de l'ascenseur et puis la gargouille. Je me demande comment Voldemort a put dénicher ses créatures. Si elles se sont alliées à lui, on va avoir des problèmes.  
- C'est vrai en combat singulier on aurait eut beaucoup de mal à les abattre dit Ron  
- Une question m'intrigue Chris, tu as dis que la gargouille était une créatures des enfers alors comment Voldemort a pu les rallié à lui.  
- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait découvert la cité d'Erebus et si c'est le cas, il a la possibilités de se rendre au plus profond des entrailles de la terre, là où seuls les démons peuvent vivre, ce que les moldus ont baptisés « l'enfer ». Les croyances moldus ont pour source des endroits connus des Anciens. Utopia correspond au paradis moldus et les profondeurs d'Erebus correspondent aux enfers.  
- C'est effrayant et il y a beaucoup de créatures dans les enfers ? demanda Hermione  
- Des milliers sans doute, mais heureusement pour nous elles ont une forte personnalité et se font la guerre entre elles le plus souvent. Seules les créatures influençables suivront Voldemort.  
- Il va falloir faire de nouvelles recherches sur ces créatures dit Harry  
- Je pense qu'il sera aussi nécessaire de nous renseignés sur les autres cités. Nous avons le plein soutien du peuple de Lumina et si nous disposions du soutien des autres cités, beaucoup de sorciers se joindraient à nous fit remarquer Emma  
- Harry je vais te donner un parchemin à remettre à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer les changements politique en France et le mettre en garde contre les créatures qu'on a combattu. Emma et moi allons repartir, notre combat d'hier nous a montrés nos faiblesses nous devons nous entraînez encore plus dur. Je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Hermione lit bien le livre que je t'ai donné tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches dedans.  
- Vous êtes obligés de partir maintenant demanda cette dernière  
- Il le faut Hermione répondit Emma, nous assisterons à la prochaine réunion générale ne t'en fais pas  
- Ca va être long jusque là  
- On aura même pas le temps de te manquer je te le promet dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se leva et alla regrouper leurs affaires pendant que Chris félicita tous les membres pour leur grand combat de la veille. Chris écrit la lettre pour Dumbledore, la donna à Harry et après avoir salués tout le monde Emma et Chris se téléportèrent. Peu de temps après Ron décida de passer voir ses parents avant de rejoindre les Aurors et parti à son tour. Tous les élèves de Poudlard rentrèrent après qu'ils aient totalement récupérés des combats de la veille. Arrivés à Poudlard ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur vie quotidienne. Harry et Hermione allèrent porter le parchemin à Dumbledore et avaient prévus de ne rien faire le reste de la journée à part se reposer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son bureau ils furent surpris d'entendre Dumbledore leur dire d'entrer avant même qu'ils aient frappés.

Ils entrèrent et sous l'invitation de Dumbledore s'assirent sur les chaises devant son bureau.

- Comment saviez vous que c'était nous ? demanda Hermione  
- Oh je me douté que vous viendriez me rendre visite après les événements de cette nuit répondit il  
- Comment êtes vous déjà au courant ? demanda Harry  
- Les nouvelles vont vite et le prince n'est pas le seul à avoir beaucoup de connaissance vous savez.  
- Chris nous a chargé de vous transmettre ceci dit Harry en tendant le parchemin.

Dumbledore saisit le parchemin et le parcouru avec attention. Son visage s'aggravait à chaque ligne qu'il semblait lire. Il le reposa en fait le regard fixé sur les deux élèves.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse franche de tous les deux dit il, est ce que vous avez participés à cette attaque dans le ministère Français ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'ils devaient répondre.

- Je ne vais pas vous juger, ni vous réprimandez. Je tiens à savoir parce que j'ai besoin de détail sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vous demanderais pas de me citer des noms, juste de me faire le récit des événements de vive voix. Chris n'a pas pu me transmettre toutes les informations sur un parchemin.

A ce moment là, on entendit frapper à la porte et se fut Remus Lupin qui entra dans le bureau. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir Harry et Hermione puis les salua chaleureusement. Ces derniers ne le reconnurent pas immédiatement, il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que d'habitude et il portait des vêtements neufs.

- Remus je suis heureux de vous revoir s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en souriant, je vois que vous avez finis votre traitement.  
- Pas exactement professeur je dois encore me rendre une fois par mois là bas pour des examens répondit Lupin  
- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer s'exclama Harry qui ne comprenait pas  
- Je suis désolé dit Remus en lui souriant. Voilà Harry tu te souviens peut être que Chris avait tenu à me parler en privé avant la réunion de l'ordre ?  
- Oui je m'en souviens bien répondit il  
- Sachant ma situation, je veux dire le fait que je sois un loup garou, il m'a proposé d'aller suivre un traitement à Lumina. Leurs chercheurs ont mis au point un sérum expérimental qui permet de rendre inertes les cellules infectées des loups garous. Je suis un des premiers volontaires pour le tester. Je dois dire que pour le moment cela fonctionne très bien, c'était un peu douloureux au début mais cela fait un mois que je ne me suis pas transformé.  
- Mais c'est formidable s'exclama Hermione  
- Il nous avait bien caché ça et vous aussi répliqua Harry, je suis très content pour vous ajouta t'il  
- Je te remercie Harry, il est vrai que je me sens beaucoup mieux et je vais pouvoir rechercher du travail. Les gens en Angleterre resteront sans doute méfiant à mon sujet car je reste un loup garou avec ou sans mes transformations.  
- Qu'allez vous faire alors ? demanda Hermione  
- J'aurais aimé continuer mon travail d'enseignant mais les parents d'élèves savent tous quelle est ma situation. Je vais peut être postuler à l'école de Beauxbatons.  
- Ils auront de la chance de vous avoir dit Harry en lui souriant.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et regarda Dumbledore qui hocha la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur les deux élèves.

- Si nous reprenions où nous en étions dit il  
- Après tout on peut avoir confiance dit Hermione en regardant Harry qui hocha la tête pour l'approuver.  
- Chris ne nous a pas que transmis ce parchemin, Emma et lui nous ont fait vivre tous les combats en projetant dans nos esprits ce qu'il s'était passé dit Harry.  
- Racontez moi dit simplement Dumbledore

Harry et Hermione racontèrent tout ce dont ils se souvenaient dans les moindres détails mais ils racontèrent le récit du point de vue de Chris et d'Emma et inventèrent des personnages fictifs pour remplacer la présence des membres de l'ordre qui étaient originaire de Poudlard. Dumbledore et Lupin étaient captivés par le récit et quand Harry et Hermione eurent finit ils se regardèrent et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations, grâce à vous nous avons une idée précise des créatures que l'on devra affronter. Je suis d'accord avec Chris quand il pense que Voldemort s'est installé à Erebus. Nous devons nous montrés plus vigilent que jamais, vous deux également.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça professeur, nous continuons à nous entraîner depuis que Chris et Emma sont partis et nous avons fait pas mal de progrès répondit Harry  
- Les progrès pratiques sont importants mais vous manquez toujours d'expérience répondit Lupin, l'année prochaine vous pourrez faire partie de l'ordre du phénix et les missions vous aiderons beaucoup. Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez à merveille.  
- On a hâte de vous aider dit Harry avec un sourire.  
- Vous le faîtes déjà dit Dumbledore en leur souriant vous pouvez y aller, je vous remercie encore

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et saluèrent les deux hommes avant de prendre congés.

- Dis donc Harry je suis épatée, moi je pensais à tout leur révéler et toi tu as trouvé une issue de secours des plus crédibles.  
- C'est ça d'avoir eut Chris pour professeur, on apprend à réfléchir en politique dit Harry en rigolant.  
- Tu es un bon élève aussi, je n'aurais pas fait mieux répondit Hermione C'est une super nouvelle pour Remus je suis heureuse pour lui il va pouvoir enfin vivre normalement.  
- Oui c'est vrai, je vais envoyer un parchemin à Chris pour le remercier.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune de Gryffondor où les membres de l'ordre passèrent leur journée à se sourire comme si ils partageaient un grand secret comme lors de l'A.D.

Les jours passèrent au rythme des cours, des entraînements magiques et de Quidditch. Des cours avaient été planifiés pour les membres de l'ordre une à deux fois par semaine par Marie et Ron quand ce dernier avait du temps libre. Les réunions de l'ordre furent décidées au nombre d'une par semaine mais les membres ne devaient pas attendre de réunion pour travailler pour l'ordre. Ils devaient préparés des rapports sur les activités pour ces fameuses réunions.

Le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle devait avoir lieu le week end qui suivait l'attaque du ministère. Harry avait très vite vu que son équipe avait des problèmes, le gardien était toujours une vraie passoire et les poursuiveurs avaient du mal à se trouver. L'équipe de Serdaigle étant d'un très bon niveau il sentit monté la pression sur lui à mesure que les jours précédents le match diminuait. Pression d'autant plus grande qu'ils apprirent en fin de semaine que c'était Rogue qui arbitrait le match à cause des mesures de sécurité renforcés après les derniers événements. Le moral des joueurs de Gryffondor était vraiment au plus bas, ils savaient que les Serdaigle étaient des adversaires loyaux mais l'arbitrage partial de Rogue était vraiment un coup dur pour l'équipe déjà enclin à de sérieux problèmes. Le jour du match arriva enfin et malgré les encouragements d'Hermione, Harry ne mangea rien avant de se rendre sur le terrain. Il ne parla pas pendant tout le trajet essayant de se concentrer.

Après un discours qui manquait de conviction, Harry et les autres joueurs quittèrent les vestiaires et se retrouvèrent au centre du terrain avec l'équipe de Serdaigle. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match commença. Harry se concentra de toute ses forces sur le vif d'or et le vit ou plutôt le sentit à environ une dizaine de mètre au dessus de lui. Il fonça vers la balle dorée tandis que Cho le poursuivit se demandant ce qui lui prenait car il avait foncé vers le ciel sans même avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Harry se concentrant de plus en plus afin d'aller le plus vite possible. Soudain il sentit un immense souffle derrière lui ce qui lui donna une vitesse incroyable et il failli raté le vif d'or tellement il était cramponné au balai, il eut le réflexe de tendre la main et l'attrapa en se faisant mal à la main au contact du vif d'or. Le match avait durée moins de 20 secondes et aucun point n'avait été marqué par les deux équipes hormis les 150 points d'Harry. Celui-ci fut si étonné par ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il ne fut même pas heureux de cette victoire. Il regarda sa main contenant le vif d'or et vit qu'elle était entourée d'une étrange lumière argentée.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Mika** : Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise autant, il ne vaut mieux pas faire face à une Hermione en colère lol. Pour le coup d'état ça a été difficile mais ils ont finalement réussis, ca leur servira d'échauffement pour la suite lol. A bientôt.

**Darkdea** : Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que les derniers chapitres de ce tomete plairont. Ciaooo


	30. Chapitre 30 : Une guerre sous tous les f

**Chapitre 30 : Une guerre sous tous les fronts.**

La lueur entourant Harry disparue quelques instants plus tard. Il reprit ses esprits et redescendit sur le terrain en oubliant complètement qu'il venait de faire gagner le match à son équipe à lui tout seul. Arrivés sur le terrain les Gryffondors scandèrent son nom et le portèrent en héros. Rogue paraissait dépité par cette nouvelle victoire de cette équipe. La foule se calma quand les joueurs regagnèrent leurs vestiaires, les joueurs ne cessèrent de vantés l'incroyable performance de Harry qui était maintenant l'attrapeur ayant saisi le vif d'or le plus rapidement depuis des siècles. Après cette euphorie les joueurs quittèrent peu à peu les vestiaires n'ayant même pas eut le temps de transpirer ou de se salir. Harry resta sur le banc à réfléchir sur ce mystérieux coup de vent et cette lueur argentée qui l'avait enveloppé. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, c'était Hermione.

- Vu que tu ne sortais pas je me suis permise de venir jusqu'ici dit elle  
- Tu as eut raison, répondit Harry d'un air absent.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t'elle  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, quand j'ai senti la présence du vif d'or j'ai foncé sur lui, je me suis concentré pour aller toujours plus vite pour ne pas que Rogue ait le temps de favoriser les Serdaigle et un gros coup de vent m'a poussé vers le vif d'or, en plein sur sa trajectoire.  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui dois lire ce livrelança t'elle en montrant à Harry le livre que Chris lui avait donné une semaine plus tôt.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un livre, répondit elle en rigolant  
- Je le vois bien,lança t'il exaspéré mais je veux dire que contient il ?  
- C'est un livre sur et pour les héritiers, c'est Chris qui me l'a donné la semaine dernière après ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec Malefoy  
- Tu ne veux pas dire que… non ça ne peut pas être ça  
- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelques part, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux  
- Très bien tu as gagné je lirais ce livrerétorqua Harry en se souvenant de son allocution la semaine précédente.  
- Tu peux le prendre je l'ai fini  
- Déjà mais tu dis que Chris la semaine dernière, le livre est quand même épais.  
- Je lis vite en plus ce livre est passionnant, c'est comme un carnet de bord où les héritiers partagent les expériences et racontent les événements de leur époque.  
- Je commencerais à le lire ce soir parce que ça m'intrigue vraiment.  
- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, j'ai réagis de la même manière, il faut rentré maintenant il doit y avoir une fête en ton honneur à la salle commune.

Harry hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent au château où les Gryffondors firent la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Les semaines passèrent sans incident majeur, l'ordre de pégase était maintenant très organisé et vraiment efficace. Chaque membre était vraiment investi dans son rôle et ils étaient tous fiers de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient revus Emma une seule fois pendant le mois de Mars mais Chris et elle envoyait de nombreux rapports et les avaient prévenus qu'ils s'entraînés sans relâche. Harry avait dévoré le livre dans les même temps qu'Hermione, étonné de lui-même. Ce livre leur avait beaucoup appris et ils s'entraînaient régulièrement à suivre les instructions qu'ils avaient lues et cela n'était pas sans résultat. Harry parvenait maintenant à lancer des sorts de vents d'une violence sans égale et Hermione avait maîtrisé de puissants sorts basés sur le feu. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus à l'évidence ils devaient être les héritiers de leurs éléments respectifs. Il arrivait qu'ils se souviennent d'événements sans les avoir vécus, de savoir des choses sans les avoir appris. Un soir, alors que les membres de l'ordre s'entraînaient avec Marie et qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient leurs leçons, cette dernière regarda fixement Harry d'un air intrigué.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'il  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est idiot mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression non je sent qu'un combat à lieu pas loin d'ici, les créatures des ténèbres s'agitent dit elle  
- Comment tu sais tout ça, tu as des dons de voyance qui se sont développés? demanda Harry  
- Non, c'est plus comme ci je ressentais ces événements. Nous devons prévenir…  
- Qui ? demanda Harry, prévenir Dumbledore si on lui dis qu'on est respectif héritiers de la terre et de l'air il ne nous lâchera plus. Ca ne servirait à rien de prévenir Chris et Emma si on a rien de concret à leur dire. S'il y a un combat il faut au moins savoir où il a lieu.

- Tu as raison mais je peux quand même pas ressentir ça sans rien faire  
- Très bien on va sortir dans ce cas, on va se transformer en Animagus et voler pour voir si on voit des combats d'un haut.  
- C'est une bonne idée allons y toute de suite, dit elle en se levant.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle commune et s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand ils virent la ministre arriver en courant sans son escorte habituelle. Elle paraissait paniquée et se précipita en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- On devrait la suivre, murmura Harry on apprendrait peut être ce qu'on veux savoir

Hermione hocha la tête ils la suivirent un cours moment lorsque quelqu'un essaya d'entrer en contact télépathique avec eux. Ils n'eurent que quelques bribes du message qui disait.

- …Besoin aide… attaqués vite…prévenir ordre…  
- Cette voix c'est Ron, dit Harry  
- J'en ai l'impression et s'ils sont attaqués nous devons prévenir les autres.  
- On n'a pas de temps à perdre

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans la salle sur demande où les autres s'entraînait. Ils firent peur à tout le monde en déboulant aussi vite par la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Marie  
- Les Aurors sont attaqués, nous devons y aller, dit Harry aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Marie hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses élèves qui paraissaient déterminés à aider. Hermione créa un portail et Harry passa le premier suivit des élèves les plus expérimentés.

C'était une nuit sans lune et l'obscurité régnait dans la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître. Des bruits effrayant se firent entendre, des cris, des grognements de monstre et dans la forêt qui était à coté des lumières jaillirent à intervalle de temps régulier. Ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt sous les ordre de Harry. Arrivés à celle-ci il demanda à Hermione et Marie de prendre chacune quelques élèves et de partir sur les flancs pour pouvoir encercler la zone des combats. Elles acquiescèrent et sans un mot désignèrent de la main les élèves qui devaient les suivre et partir sur les flancs de la forêt. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, environ la moitié de leur effectif mais leur détermination ne faiblissaient pas. Ron comme tout les Aurors avaient été surpris par cette attaque soudaine, des grognements avaient précédés l'attaque et Maugrey eut le temps de faire aller tout le monde dans la forêt adjacente. Ron connaissait bien ces grognements, ils étaient émis par ces créatures qu'ils avaient combattus dans les sous sol du ministère. Des cris stridents suivirent les grognements et les premières créatures se montrèrent. Ron ne s'était pas trompé, seulement ils disposaient de l'avantage que ces créatures manœuvraient difficilement et que les arbres allaient les ralentir. Il tenta de renter en contact télépathique avec Harry et Hermione pour leur demander de l'aide mais il ne s'avait pas s'ils avaient bien reçu son message car il dut couper le contact pour se battre. Maugrey avait donné l'ordre de se grouper par deux pour combattre et ensuite de se disperser.

Les Aurors eurent l'avantage pendant un court moment, maintenant ils devaient sans cesse reculer devant la férocité des créatures. Certaines quittèrent la forêt mais un comité d'accueil les attendaient des êtres volants foncèrent sur eux avec un cri strident. Ce fut un véritable massacre, les Aurors à découvert essayèrent de lancer des sorts mais ceux-ci rebondissaient sur les créatures qui n'étaient autre que des Harpies. Ron leur cria d'utiliser leur épées mais se fut trop tard, la douzaine d'Aurors gisaient au sol. Il cria aux autres de se replier dans la forêt avant de lui-même repartir en sens inverse accompagné de Tonks, son binôme. Il lui expliqua comment il fallait se battre contre les créatures et pesta contre Maugrey qui avait choisis un terrain d'entraînement où l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner. Leur sécurité allait devenir leur tombe. Ron n'avait pas le temps de regrouper tout les Aurors pour les faire traverser un portail avant que ces bestioles n'aient eut raison d'eux. Il regroupa pourtant des Aurors qui vagabondait et établit aussi bien qu'il le put une organisation de défense. Les Aurors auprès de lui commençaient à perdre espoir quand ils entendirent de nombreuses explosions qui étaient le résultat de la reprise des combats un peu partout dans la forêt. Cela ne pouvait être que des renforts à moins que d'autres Aurors se soient regroupés comme ils l'avaient fait. De toutes les façons, ils ne pourraient pas restés ici toute la nuit, Ron les poussa à attaquer plutôt que de se défendre. Il se concentra pour sentir les présences ennemis quand tout à coup il sentit plusieurs Auras, des Auras familières. Il avait réussi à prévenir l'ordre de pégase. Il sentit son courage remonté en flèche. Les membres de l'ordre n'avaient peut être pas autant d'expérience que pouvaient en avoir les Aurors mais ils étaient courageux et bien renseignés sur les ennemis qu'ils combattaient.

Le groupe d'Harry avait déjà réussi à supprimer trois des créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrés au ministère. Il se rendit compte que partager leur expérience de cette nuit là avait été bénéfique aux autre membres car ils se mettaient à l'abris quand il fallait et bougeaient avec rapidité. Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la forêt, Harry ordonna le déploiement en position défensive comme ils avaient appris à le faire en entraînement. Il en profita pour rentré en contact télépathique avec Ron pour lui demander sa position. Après quelques échanges, Ron confirma à Harry que son groupe prenait le chemin pour le rejoindre. Harry demanda ensuite leur position à Hermione. Cette dernière l'informa qu'ils combattaient en ce moment les harpies à l'est de la position d'Harry et qu'elle ne pouvait pas maintenir le contact télépathique. Il essaya de localiser Marie mais ce fut inutile car cette dernière arrivait vers eux et après s'être communiqué un mot de passe elle les rejoint.

- Nous avons établis un chemin sûr vers l'ouest nous avons supprimés deux espèces de dinosaure et quatre harpies. Nous avons croisés et réunis des Aurors que nous avons soignés autant que nous avons pus et nous leur avons indiqués quel chemin ils devaient prendre.  
- Très bien mais…  
- Ils n'ont pas vu notre visages nous avions mis nos capuches, finit elle  
- C'est parfait, dit Harry en lui souriant. Vous restez ici avec le reste des troupes je vais rejoindre Hermione pour voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide

Marie hocha la tête et Harry ouvrit un portail vers l'est de la forêt. Il vit aussitôt que le groupe d'Hermione était pris en chasse par de nombreuses harpies et leur envoya une grande bourrasque de vent pour les désorganisés. Hermione vit Harry arriver vers elle et parut si soulagée qu'elle lui sourit.

- Tu tombes bien je ne savais pas les harpies si coriaces, nous en avons éliminés sept mais elles continuent à affluer.  
- Très bien alors on va s'occuper d'elles.

De son côté Ron progressait rapidement et n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre le point de rendez vous, il avait prévenu Marie quand un grognement proche derrière eux. Ron indiqua la direction à suivre et leur cria de partir. Certains d'entre eux ne furent pas d'accord pour laisser le plus jeune d'entre eux combattre seul, Tonks la première. Mais Ron couru vers l'origine du bruit laissant les Aurors sur place. Il vit très rapidement la créature faisant définitivement pensée à un dinosaure. Il se cacha derrière un arbre pendant que celle-ci cherchait la trace du gibier qu'elle traquait. Ron la surprit de dos et lança un Avada Kedavra mais celle-ci l'évita de peut, elle se retourna et fit face à Ron en hurlant. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire, la créature s'apprêta à lui lançait son souffle enflammé. Ron qui savait comment la créature agissait lança son sort en premier.

- "Blizaria", cria t'il en concentrant toute ses forces dans son attaque pendant que la créature crachait ses flammes.

Le souffle de glace créé par Ron avait beaucoup de mal à freiner les flammes. Puis se concentrant de plus en plus Ron parvînt à reprendre l'avantage. Dans un dernier effort, le sort glaciaire finit par toucher la créature qui eut toute sa tête entièrement prisonnière de la glace. Ron mit un genoux à terre sous l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Soudain il s'aperçut qu'une étrange lueur bleue apparue autour de lui, lueur qui s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard. Après avoir un peu récupéré, les Aurors arrivèrent pour l'aider mais quand ils virent la créature à terre, la glace recouvrant complètement sa tête ils furent soulagés.

- Ron ne fait plus de chose aussi inconsciente, ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, dit Tonks en souriant en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Le principal c'est que c'est chose soit morte, répondit Ron  
- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fais ? pour lui geler complètement la tête tu as dut utiliser un sort très puissant.  
- Oh tu me connais, fit Ron en plaisantant.

Après quelques mots échangés ils rejoignirent le centre de la forêt où les attendaient des membres de l'ordre de pégase qui avait enfilés leur capuches et baissés la tête pour ne pas que les Aurors puissent les reconnaître.

- Qui êtes vous demanda ? Tonks la baguette brandit suivit du même mouvement de la part des autres Aurors.  
- Nous sommes l'ordre de pégase, nous sommes venus vous prêtés assistance. Nous avons trouvés quelques Aurors dans la forêt, nous les avons soignés en envoyés à l'ouest de la forêt que nous avons sécurisée.

Tonks baissa sa baguette mais garda un regard méfiant elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions qu'un groupes de personnes arriva par l'est. Elle brandit de nouveaux sa baguette mais la rebaissa aussitôt en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'autres Aurors accompagnés par ses étranges individus.

Harry et Hermione avaient fait fuir le peu de survivants restant des harpies. Ils se dirigeaient comme convenu vers le centre de la forêt, en chemin ils avaient retrouvés des Aurors cherchant leur collègue et les avaient emmenés avec eux. Les Aurors furent ravis lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls survivants en voyant leurs collègues.

Ils parlèrent entre pendant quelques minutes, les membres de l'ordre de pégase à l'exception de Ron se mirent en retrait et parlèrent entre eux pour ne pas qu'on les entende.

- Marie c'est toi qui parleras quand les renforts arriveront, Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder et il connaît la voix des élèves de Poudlard, murmura Harry  
- Entendue, répondit celle-ci

En effet quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore et de nombreux membres de l'ordre du phénix arrivèrent accompagnés de quelques Aurors survivants. Tonks lui expliqua clairement ce qu'il s'était passé et elle se retourna vers les membres de l'ordre de pégase en indiquant que ces derniers les avaient beaucoup aidés. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux pour voir les visages de ce qui les avaient aidés mais quelques uns d'entre eux levèrent leur baguette ce qui fit répliquer les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

- Ne vous approchez pas, ordonna Marie  
- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit Dumbledore en faisant signe aux membres de l'ordre du phénix de baisser leur baguette. Je voulais simplement vous remerciez pour votre aide ajouta t'il.  
- Nous avons fait ce qu'on devait faire maintenant que les Aurors sont en sécurité nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici dit elle en faisant signe aux membres de partir en direction du sud. Ne nous suivez pas et tout se passera bien, ajouta t'elle  
Très bien, répondit Dumbledore

Les membres de l'ordre de pégase toujours sans Ron, qui devait adopter le même comportement que les Aurors, s'en allèrent et quand ils furent hors de vue firent apparaître un portail qui les ramena à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt et la traversèrent rapidement. Harry sortit sa carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier qu'ils pouvaient retournés dans leur dortoirs sans risque et fut horrifié de voir McGonagall dans le dortoirs des Gryffondors. Quelques membres regardèrent leur propre carte se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent tout aussi étonnés que Harry. Il y avait des élèves de Beauxbatons appartenant à l'ordre de pégase dans chacun de leur dortoirs mais aussi chacun de leur directeur de maison. Ils se séparèrent et attendirent que McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave prennent congés pour rejoindre enfin leur dortoirs et percer ce mystère. Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent dans leur dortoirs, ils virent des reflets d'eux-mêmes leur sourirent.

- Mais qu'est ce que… commença Dean en regardant son double.  
- Chris nous a envoyés ici dit un élève en s'approchant d'eux. Il a tenu à ce que votre absence lors de cette mission n'attire pas l'attention. Il nous a donc fournit du polynectar pour prendre vos apparences auprès de vos professeurs.  
- Comment a-t-il su pour la mission demanda Lavande  
- C'est simple, on a été averti que les Aurors d'Angleterre se faisaient attaqués, nous savions que vous ne resteriez pas sans rien faire, en plus que l'un des nôtres faisait parti des personnes à sauver.  
- Comment avez-vous obtenus nos cheveux ? demanda Hermione  
- Ca il faudra le demander à Chris mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il est du polynectar pour chacun d'entre nous dit le double qui ressemblait à Harry  
- Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de lui dit Harry en souriant, en tout cas nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez fait, vous nous avez rendus un grand service.  
- C'était pour la sécurité de l'ordre répondit la personne ressemblant à Neville, mais je dois dire qu'on s'est bien amusé et comme Chris et Emma nous avaient donnés vos places dans les dortoirs je pense que vous pouvez être rassurés.  
- Vous devriez rentrés maintenant au cas où elle reviendrait.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils s'en allèrent vêtus de capes d'invisibilités, Harry suivit des yeux leur parcours dans le château jusqu'à la forêt où ils disparurent en compagnie de Marie qui était partie avec eux.

Les mois passèrent maintenant très rapidement sans qu'il y ait eut d'événement majeur. Les élèves préparaient leurs examens avec anxiété. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch en gagnant Poufsouffle par le même score que les Serdaigle. Chris et Emma de leur côté assistaient aux réunions de l'ordre tous les mois et leur transmettaient leurs rapports toutes les semaines pour que les membres chargés des renseignements fassent des rapports les plus complets possibles. Lors de la réunion qui eut lieu juste après l'attaque des Aurors, lorsque Ron fit son rapport en expliquant comment il avait vaincu la créature en lui gelant la tête, et qu'il eut parlé d'une lueur bleue autour de lui Harry se leva et lui tendit le livre de Chris en souriant. Une certitude venait d'apparaître cette journée là, tous les représentants des héritiers s'étaient éveillés.

Les missions de l'ordre durant ces mois ne furent constituées de quelques escarmouches avec des créatures magiques et de l'espionnage. L'ordre de pégase depuis leur implication dans la défense des Aurors avait été reconnu par la ministre Anglaise et avait obtenus des remerciement officielles pour leurs aide dans une conférence de presse donnée par cette dernière. Les Aurors qui avaient perdu plus de 40 de leur effectif dont Kingsley étaient bien affaiblis Mrs Bones avait fait un appel à la population pour être volontaire pour reconstituer leurs rangs. Elle s'était aussi présenté au ministère Français pour signer une alliance avec Anna dans leur combat contre Voldemort.

La dernière réunion de l'ordre avant les examens devait avoir lieu, tous les membres de l'ordre devaient y assister pour prévoir les actions à mener durant les vacances scolaires. Il avait été convenu que des semaines de vacances bien mérité serait quand même prise pour que chaque membre puisse se reposer et profiter de leur famille.

La réunion toucha à sa fin lorsque quelqu'un arriva en faisant apparaître un portail. Etant tous présents, tous les membres se mirent en positions de défense autour du cercle blanc qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Ils attendirent anxieux mais aucune personne n'apparue. Quelques instants plus tard un parchemin apparut à travers le portail et celui-ci disparu.

Chris s'avança, pris le parchemin et le lut à voix haute.

_Mon Prince, _

_Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que la cité de Lumina va être attaquée, des troupes de Voldemort on été repérés et les cieux de Lumina se sont obscurcit. La garde royale a pris position pour défendre la cité et la population a été prévenue par le chant de pégase. Nos alliés sont prévenus de notre situation mais ils sont sur le point de subir où ont subis des attaques également. L'école de Beauxbatons est aussi attaquée mais elle résiste efficacement, la coopération et le sang-froid des élèves ainsi que les parents d'élèves présents leur assure une bonne défense. Je viens d'apprendre par mon homologue que Poudlard est sur le point d'elle aussi subir une attaque. Nous attendons vos directives. Anna_

Chris regarda aussitôt sa sœur et celle-ci compris son regard et courut prépara leurs affaires.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?demanda Dean inquiet  
- Les choses sont simples, des attaques simultanées ont eut lieux dans 3 points stratégiques qui sont Poudlard, Beauxbatons et Lumina, nous devons défendre ses 3 lieux dit Harry  
- Mais comment ? demanda Ginny affolée  
- Bon écoutez moi dit Chris, les élèves de Poudlard ici présent s'en vont renforcer les défenses de Poudlard, votre expérience sera nécessaire là-bas. Les élèves de Beauxbatons vont me suivre à Lumina, Beauxbatons disposent de plus de défenseurs que la cité.  
- C'est atroce comme choix dit Hermione chaque combat est si important.  
- Vous devez allés protéger Poudlard vous aussi. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible. L'assaut contre Poudlard n'a pas encore eut lieu ce qui vous laisse assez de temps pour organiser une défense viable dit Chris alors qu'Emma arrivait en courant.  
- Il faut partir maintenant on a pas de temps à perdre dit Harry en créant un portail.  
- Bonne chance dirent presque en cours les élèves de Poudlard aux autres membres de l'ordre avant de partir.  
- Bonne chance à vous aussi leur répondirent les élèves de Beauxbatons.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le portail le cœur lourd.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry  
- J'ai encore ce sentiment étrange, un malheur va arrivé aujourd'hui dit elle  
- Allons personne ne va mourir dit Harry en essayant de se convaincre, ne te préoccupe pas de ce pressentiment où tu ne pourras pas combattre normalement.

Elle se retourna vers Chris et le fixa alors que ce dernier commençait à donner des directives aux élèves qui restaient.

- Ne t'en fais pas dit Harry, on s'en sortira tous je te le promet

Elle hocha la tête et se décida à traverser le portail. Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers Chris et Emma, ces derniers le fixèrent. Chris hocha la tête pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et Harry lui répondit par le même signe et traversa la portail qui se referma derrière lui.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Une terrible confrontation

**Chapitre 31 : Une terrible confrontation**

Après le départ des élèves de Poudlard, Chris et Emma téléportèrent tout le monde devant Lumina. La bataille avait déjà commencée, des éclairs lumineux étaient visibles de très loin et un vacarme recouvrait toute la plage ainsi qu'une partie des terres autour de la cité. Le ciel était noir alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Chris regarda les élèves qui l'accompagnaient, ils étaient terrifiés. Ce n'était plus les petites batailles auxquelles ils avaient assistés. Le nombre de créatures magiques faisant face à la garde royale était de très loin supérieur. La centaine de sorcier que composait la garde ne reculaient pourtant pas et se dressaient fièrement contre l'ennemi.

- N'oubliez pas que c'est les nôtres qui se battent faîtes leur honneur dit Chris le regard fixé sur la bataille.

Après ces mots il fonça pour rejoindre le champ de bataille qui se trouvait à environ 500 mètres. Tous les autres le suivirent sans hésitation et la bataille s'engagea sur deux fronts. Le but étant de dispersés les assaillants, la petite vingtaine d'opposants qu'ils étaient ne le permettaient pas de tenir tête à cette armée qui avoisinait les 500 ou 600 créatures de toutes sortes.

Une pluie de sorts mortels frappa des Trols sur leur flanc droit et ces derniers furent tués sur le coup. Des harpies attirées par cette agitation foncèrent sur les élèves qui sortirent leurs épées dès qu'ils les virent. Une bataille dans la bataille s'engagea entre les élèves et de nombreuses harpies tandis que Chris et Emma faisaient leur possible pour causer un maximum de dégât aux Trolls et Orcs qui les avaient pris pour Cible. Les orcs lancèrent des lances dans leur direction mais Chris réussit à les stopper en utilisant son mur de cristal.

- Emma débarrasse toi des harpies pendant que je maintiens le mur cria t'il  
- D'accord répondit elle en saisissant son épée.

On aurait dit qu'Emma volait, elle se téléportait dans les airs sur chaque ennemi en leur portant des coups d'épée meurtriers, ses pieds n'eurent pas le temps de touchés le sol qu'elle s'était débarrassée de la douzaine d'harpies qui affrontaient les élèves. Ces derniers refocalisèrent leur attention sur les ennemis derrière le bouclier de Chris, mais un des élèves tomba, il était blessé à l'épaule Chris le téléporta à Lumina mais pour cela il dut faire tomber le bouclier et les ennemis recommencèrent à afflué sur eux malgré les sorts incessant que les membres de l'ordre s'acharnaient à lancer. Chris demanda à Emma de s'occupé de se flanc pendant qu'il allait voir où en était la garde. Celle-ci acquiesça et Chris se téléporta. Emma adopta une stratégie défensive basée sur l'alternance entre la mise en place du mur de cristal quand ils étaient sur le point d'être submergés et les contre attaque de sorts. Cette technique ne pourrait pas être utiliser pendant tout le combat car la création d'un mur d'une telle ampleur lui demandait pas mal d'énergie mais son devoir était de protégé les combattants de son côté.

Chris arriva auprès d'Anna qui avait organisée une défense sur plusieurs lignes, Chris en profita pour téléporter à l'abri toutes les personnes qui n'étaient plus en état de se battre ce qui représenta un grand nombre d'entre eux. Plusieurs lignes avaient cédés et de nombreux morts gisaient par terre piétinés par les ordres de monstres qui déferlaient vers eux.

- Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps sans renfort cria un des gardes.  
- Non seulement nous tiendrons mais nous les anéantirons tous cria Chris.  
- Prince Chris nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux cria un autre  
- Il ne reste plus qu'un espoir murmura Chris « Solaris tempora » cria t'il en lançant une grande boule de lumière aveuglante qui se fixa dans les cieux.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda un homme à côté de lui  
- J'allume la flamme de l'espoir répondit il en souriant.

La bataille dura pendant plus d'une heure et les lignes de défenses cédèrent les unes après les autres, la garde royale en était réduite au tiers de son effectif mais continuait à se battre bravement. Chris resta en ligne de front et tua plus d'ennemi que durant toute sa vie.

_- Chris j'en peut plus je vais céder_ dit Emma par contact télépathique  
_- Tiens bon Emma je t'en supplie _lui répondit il  
_- Je…  
__- Emma ? _

Chris se téléporta auprès d'elle et vit qu'elle était à terre blessée de même que de nombreux élèves. Certains étaient morts d'autres bougeaient encore. Il établit un mur de cristal et se précipita vers sa sœur.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur murmura t'elle  
- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi tu es une grande combattante lui dit il  
- Je n'ai pas pu empêché tout ces morts pardonne moi si je t'ai déçu continua t'elle en laissant couler des larmes  
- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner quoi que ce soit Emma, mais je te promet que tout ceux qui sont tombés seront vengés lui dit il en pleurant à son tour. Je veux les exterminé dit il les dents serrées, le regard haineux tourné vers ses ennemis bloqués derrière le mur de cristal. A toute à l'heure Emma ajouta t'il en la téléportant ainsi que tous les corps et les blessés loin des combats.

Il désactiva le mur de cristal et lévita lentement à plusieurs mètres de hauteur hors de portée des créatures, il arriva au centre de leur formation et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de hauteur.

- Vous allez connaître ce qu'il en coûte de vous attaquer aux miens leur cria t'il pendant qu'ils le regardaient.

Il leva son bras sa main droite fixée vers les cieux.

- Je réservais cette technique pour Voldemort mais je n'ai plus le choix se dit il à soit même.

Une Aura de lumière dorée l'entoura et devînt de plus en plus vive et grande en quelques secondes. Des particules de lumière s'élevèrent dans le ciel, les nuages commencèrent à tourner en rond comme sous l'effet d'une tornade. Quelques instants plus tard un énorme flash éblouit tout le monde pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux en regardant vers le prince. Une gigantesque et lumineuse galaxie s'était formée. Les combats cessèrent devant ce spectacle. La galaxie tournait sur elle-même en grandissant légèrement et en augmentant sa vitesse de rotation. Chris, toujours entouré de lumière regardait vers les cieux puis abaissa les yeux sur les monstres.

- Vous devez savoir que quiconque est pris dans un déluge d'étoiles ne peut s'en sortir. DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE, GALAXIA ESTRELLA cria t'il en baissant sa main

Une pluie d'étoile s'abattit sur les monstres qui hurlèrent devant l'attaque qu'ils subissaient. Plus la galaxie tournait sur elle-même rapidement plus les milliers d'étoiles qui s'abattaient sur l'ennemi prenait de la vitesse. Après quelques secondes qui firent de très gros dégâts dans les rangs ennemis, l'attaque s'arrêta et la galaxie disparut laissant la place à un soleil resplendissant. Chris tomba sur le sol, complètement épuisé il ne pouvait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Il restait pourtant encore une centaine de créatures qui se ressaisirent une fois qu'ils virent le prince tombé et reprirent l'attaque. Les sorciers qui restaient furent terrorisés devant la chute de leur prince. C'est comme s'ils avaient perdus déjà la guerre. Anna se retourna vers les derniers sorciers encore en vie et leur dit.

- Notre prince a donné jusqu'à ses dernières forces au combat, montrez lui que vous en ferez de même. Montrez à ces créatures que la garde royale se bat jusqu'à la fin.

Sur ces mots les derniers sorciers combattant tendirent leur baguette et lancèrent un feu nourri de sort. Soudain des nuées de flèches s'abattirent sur l'ennemi et ce qui semblait être un nuage se sépara et fit se dessinés des dizaines d'aigles qui descendirent en piquet sur l'ennemi. Les sorciers galvanisés par l'arrivée de ses renforts inespérés regagnèrent une partie de leur force et lancèrent leur sort avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Des explosions apparurent à l'arrière des créatures mais on ne voyait pas leur origine devant la taille des monstres. Les monstres prirent peur et tentèrent de battre en retraite mais ils furent tous anéantis par la garde et les alliés. Quand Anna regarda au loin les alliés qu'elles ne pouvaient pas distingués elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Beauxbatons dit elle d'une voix à peine audible en voyant la silhouette de Mrs Maxime se dessinait

Elle se précipita vers Chris qui était à terre sur des dizaines de corps de Trols, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'appela.

- Prince Chris … CHRIS dit elle en pleurant davantage devant son corps inerte  
- Eh bien Anna, et le protocole ? lui répondit celui dans un sourire à peine visible sans qu'il ait la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Anna lui sourit et attendit que les renforts de Mrs Maxime viennent l'aider, elle ressentit le contre coup des combats et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mrs Maxime en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
- Il va bien mais il aimerait bien un petit remontant pour pouvoir se mettre debout répondit Chris  
- Tenez buvez ça dit elle en ne pouvant s'empêché de lui sourire.

Chris but la potion de régénération qu'elle lui tendit et ce dernier se mit sur ses jambes quelques secondes plus tard. Les élèves et quelques uns de leurs parents s'affairaient autour des blessés. Le massacre était indescriptible des corps de monstres et de sorciers étaient entremêlés. Il ne put s'empêché de pleurer pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tant de sorciers étaient morts en voulant juste défendre la cité, il repensait à ses amis qui avaient été pratiquement tous décimés et la garde royale qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour protégé la cité, sa cité. Une haine incontrôlable l'envahit envers ses ennemis.

- Prince Chris, nous sommes désolés d'être arrivé si tard dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit environ une centaine de centaures arrivés auprès de lui.  
- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé Chiron, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce massacre, sans votre intervention il y aurait eut encore plus de mort. Je vous remercie au nom de mon peuple lui répondit il

Le centaure se courba légèrement puis repartis aidé les sorciers. Horus arriva vers Chris et se posa sur son épaule.

- Je te remercie Horus, toi et les tiens avez été formidables lui dit Chris en lui caressant la tête.  
- Anna je veux que vous et vos hommes portent les morts à Lumina. Qu'on leur rende hommage comme il se doit. Entassez ensuite les corps de ces déchets et brûlez les.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et se retourna en lui disant.

- Prenez soin d'Emma  
- Où allez vous demanda t'elle un peu prise au dépourvue.  
- J'ai des amis qui se battent encore et je leur ai promis de les rejoindre.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous battre, vous êtes encore trop faible  
- Tout ira bien  
- Tu n'iras pas te battre sans moi lui dit une voix familière.

Il se retourna et vit Emma les bras croisés qui le regardait avec intensité.

- C'est hors de question lui répondit il  
- Soit on se bat tout les 2 soit on se bat pas lui répondit elle d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Très bien alors allons y Emma lui dit il et ils se téléportèrent tout les deux à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard, ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent les chocs d'une bataille derrière eux. Ils virent avec horreur que l'armée auquel faisait face les membres de l'ordre du phénix, ceux de l'ordre de pégase, ainsi que les Aurors survivants était aussi nombreuse que celle qu'il avait combattu à Lumina. Dumbledore semblait avoir demandé à tous les élèves entre la 6eme et la 7eme année de participer au combat. Chris regarda sa sœur et lui sourit puis reprit son air grave, lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le champ de bataille.

- Emma tu te souviens de la technique que je t'ai appris, je l'ai utilisé tout à l'heure elle a été très efficace l'ennui c'est que j'y ait laissé toute mon énergie  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda t'elle tout en continuant à courir.  
- Je vais l'utiliser pour les effrayer pendant que tu dirigeras les autres pour qu'ils attaquent au même moment. Avec un peu de chance ils prendront peur et battront en retraite.  
- D'accord

Chris lâcha sa main et se téléporta à nouveau pour réapparaître au dessus des monstres qui mirent quelques secondes à le voir. Ils le fixèrent et quelques uns se mirent à l'attaquer en lui lançant des projectiles.

- Cristal Shields cria t'il et comme une grosse bulle de savon l'entoura et le protégea des projectiles puis il leva sa main vers le ciel.

De leur côté les défenseurs se battaient avec acharnement mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour gagner cette guerre. Même avec la présence d'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore ils arrivaient à peine à contenir l'attaque et commençait à fatiguer sérieusement devant les assauts répétés.

- Regardez la haut cria Ginny  
- Chris ! cria Harry  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ron  
- Il essaye de gagner un peu de temps pour nous laisser le temps de mener une contre attaque dit une voix derrière eux.  
- Emma ! s'exclama Hermione  
- Comment ce sont passés les combats ? demanda Dumbledore sans se retourner en continuant à faire pleuvoir les sorts sur les ennemis.  
- Nous avons repoussés les assauts de Beauxbatons et de Lumina mais ce fut au prix de très nombreuses vies répondit elle la gorge nouée. Mais nous sommes venus vous aidés, Chris va lancer la plus puissante attaque qu'il ai mise au point, ça devrait effrayer les créatures et si nous attaquons intensivement au même moment cela les fera peut être battre en retraite.  
- C'est une bonne idée répondit Dumbledore mais qu'est ce que…

Chris venait de formait la galaxie au dessus de leur tête.

- Ouah regardez ça s'exprima un élève c'est magnifique

Plusieurs personnes firent des commentaires à voix haute sur l'attaque que préparer Chris.

- Professeur il faut à tout prix que tout le monde reste concentré sur le combat ne faîtes pas la même erreur que les créatures et continuez à attaquer.  
- Vous avez raison répondit il en donnant des ordres pour que tout le monde poursuive l'attaque.  
- Quand Chris a-t-il mis au point cette technique ?demanda Harry  
- Il… enfin on ne la maîtrise pas encore totalement, elle nous fait perdre toute notre énergie. Si la contre attaque ne marche pas, il pourrait en mourir car il n'aura plus la force de se défendre une fois la technique lancer donc je vous en prie, non je vous en supplie donnez tout ce que vous avez dit Emma  
- T'en fait pas Emma il nous reste assez de force pour anéantir cette armée deux fois de suite répondit Ron  
- GALAXIA ESTRELLA cria t'il  
- MAINTENANT cria Emma qui rompit la ligne et s'avança en criblant les monstres de sorts.

Tous les sorciers la suivirent et les créatures furent comme prévus prises au dépourvues et reculèrent devant cette attaque soudaine. Chris cribla les monstres pendant quelques secondes et tomba de nouveaux sur les cadavres. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Emma foncèrent vers lui pour le protégé et lancèrent leurs sorts les plus puissants pour repousser leurs ennemis. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard se regroupèrent avec eux et les aidèrent. Les forces des défenseurs avança pendant quelques minutes puis reculèrent de nouveaux. Ils furent repoussés vers le château. Pour éviter le massacre Dumbledore ordonna le repli. Seulement les élèves autour de Chris se trouvèrent rapidement encerclés.

- "Les vents du nord" crièrent ensemble Harry et Ron en joignant leurs éléments respectifs pour créer un vent glacé qui terrasse bon nombre d'ennemi.  
- "Feu sacré" cria Hermione qui avait repérée des harpies foncées vers eux

Ces dernières furent anéanties mais les ennemis continuèrent à affluer, en duel les créatures n'auront pas tenus 5 secondes mais leur nombre changeait la donne et les sorciers commencèrent à vraiment fatiguer.

- "Tornado" cria Harry en levant ses deux mains vers le ciel. Un vent tourbillonnant s'éleva autour d'eux empêchant les ennemis d'avancer. Les quelques imprudents qui s'y aventurèrent furent projetés dans les airs avec une très grande violence. Le sort d'Harry s'estompa quand Harry mit un genou à terre sous la fatigue.  
- "Ice Wall" cria Ron et des murs de glaces les entourèrent. Ca va Harry dit il en voyant son ami qui n'arrivait pas à récupérer son souffle.  
- J'en peux plus dit celui-ci, je n'ai plus de force.  
- On va avoir des problèmes dit Ron qui regarda son mur qui commençait à s'ébrécher

Hermione se concentra de toutes ses forces et créa des failles autour d'eux comme un immense fossé.

- Volcano cria t'elle

Des flammes immenses jaillirent de la terre et brûlèrent les ennemis les plus proches lorsqu'elles redescendirent.

- Cette attaque ne découragea pas les créatures qui voyaient que les sorciers s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus

Emma établi un champ de force comme Chris l'avait fait plus tôt. Ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une bulle protectrice mais cela n'allait pas durer. Emma était fatiguée de ses combats à répétition n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Dumbledore essayèrent de lancer des contre attaques en vain. La situation était désespérée, même si Harry, Ron et Hermione récupérés un peu de force ils ne pourraient jamais vaincre autant d'ennemis.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé mourir au côté de St Potter et de sa clique dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux, c'était Malefoy  
- C'est pas le moment Malefoy pesta Hermione  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire de me taire alors que ce sont les derniers moment de ma vie répondit il  
- Même dans ces situations il faut que tu soit infecte, tu ne peux pas être en vacances une minute, ça permettra peut être à ceux qui veulent se battre de trouver une solution.  
- Il n'y aucune solution Miss je sait tout on est encerclé et les autres ont été repoussé vers le château.  
- Chris je ne vais pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir maintenir le bouclier dit Emma.

Il s'avança devant le champs de force et sembla réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ressentit une nouvelle fois ce poids sur le cœur qu'elle avait eut avant de quitter Utopia. Elle ne dit rien, de toute façon elle savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune solution même si Chris et Emma les téléportaient ou qu'ils réussissaient à utiliser un portail pour s'échapper Pourdlard sera envahit et il y aura des centaines de morts. Chris se retourna vers eux, un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution pour nous en sortir dit il  
- Comment ? répondit Ron avide de savoir

Il téléporta tous élèves exceptés les héritiers dans le château.

- Chris même si on se téléporte tout ça ne fera que retarder l'échéance lui dit Harry.  
- Je ne les ai pas téléportés parce que je voulais fuir leur dit il  
- Quoi ? tu as une autre technique pour nous débarrasser d'eux, mais Chris tu as vu leur nombre.  
- Je sais ce que je fais

Emma senti à son tour un horrible pressentiment et devina quelques secondes plus tard.

- Chris non ! cria t'elle.  
- Cristal shields cria t'il en tendant une main, Golden ring poursuivit t'il en ligotant ses amis et sa sœur.  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions dit il d'une voix triste.  
- Mais pourquoi est ce que… mais Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase il venait de comprendre.

Chris se dirigea vers Ron.

- Je suis sûr que tu seras le plus grand Auror que la planète ait connu, je suis très fier d'avoir pu t'aider à t'éveiller à ton statut d'héritier de l'eau. Continue à t'entraîner et veille bien sur tout le monde. Cela a été un honneur de faire ta connaissance et de t'avoir compté parmi mes amis lui dit il

Tout le monde avait désormais compris les intentions de Chris.

- Harry, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider davantage et tenir ma promesse de combattre à tes côtés contre Voldemort mais il semble que le destin en est décidé autrement. Continue à combattre pour faire le bien. J'ai enfin exaucé le vœu de ma mère, j'ai aidé Harry Potter à devenir un grand guerrier. Tu n'es pas seulement ça Harry, tu es aussi une personne généreuse et attentionnée envers tes proches. Tu m'as beaucoup appris sur ta façon de voir les choses. Je te remercie pour tout.  
- Hermione dit il tendit que celle-ci était effondré, ne sois pas triste je m'en vais en ayant beaucoup changé. Tu as chassé les nuages que j'avais dans mon existence et je peux partir en ayant compris pourquoi je me suis battu durant toutes ses années. Le sacrifice en valait la peine. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tu es douce, attentionnée, intelligence… je comprends pourquoi les Anciens de la terre t'ont choisis pour être leur représentante. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps à quel point je t'aime. Même lorsque je serais plus de ce monde je veillerais sur toi et je t'aimerais à jamais dit il avant de l'embrasser.  
- Emma je te demande pardon, je te laisse avec des responsabilités que tu n'aurais jamais du connaître. J'ai promis à maman de veiller sur toi, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse dit il en laissant couler des larmes. Tu… Tu dois savoir que je suis extrêmement fier de la femme que tu es devenue. Je sais que tu seras veillé sur notre peuple et nos amis mieux que je ne l'ai fait. Ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi sera une vraie torture mais ta place est auprès de Harry, Hermione et Ron, tu montreras à Voldemort que les héritiers de la lumière sont de grands combattants. Emma… je ne te l'ai quasiment jamais dit. Je t'aime petite sœur dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Chris ne fait pas ça… je t'en supplie… j'ai besoin de toi dit elle effondrée.  
- Je sais que tu es prêtes à mourir au combat, mais moi je ne suis pas près à te voir perdre la vie. Tant de gens que j'aimais sont mort, avoir l'un de vous s'additionné à cette liste serait pire que la mort. Soyez heureux tous ensemble et veillez bien les uns sur les autres. On se reverra pas avant longtemps, Adieu finit il en les téléportant avec les autres.

Des Mangemorts arrivèrent auprès du bouclier de Chris et le regardèrent en souriant.

- C'est la fin pour toi, tu vas mourir comme tout ceux qui ont osés s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Il est vrai que je vais mourir mais je vous emporterais avec moi.  
- Tu n'as plus la force de contre attaquer  
- Je vais vous montrer comment s'éteint les étoiles dont nous sommes les représentants.

Au loin, près du château, les héritiers encore ligotés étaient apparus juste derrière les rangs des défenseurs qui avaient arrêtés de se battre. Les assaillants s'étaient stoppés non loin de l'entrée du château et attendaient. Emma bouscula nombre d'entre eux en courant les bras encore attachés au corps par le cercle de lumière.

- CHRIS NON ! hurla t'elle et Dumbledore la saisit pour ne pas qu'elle s'avance davantage.

Au loin un minuscule point dorée illumina les monstres.

- LUMINA EXTINCTION cria la voix de Chris

Une énorme boule d'énergie se forma et s'agrandit à une vitesse folle détruisant tout sur son passage. Le souffle de l'explosion fit éclater les fenêtres et projeta tous les survivants parmi les défenseurs à plusieurs mètres derrières eux. Lorsque la boule de lumière se dissipa les survivants virent un grand cratère entouré d'herbes, d'arbres et de corps calcinés qui arrivait jusqu'à leurs pieds. La bataille était terminée.

- Non sanglota Emma en s'effondra sur le sol, NON hurla t'elle en continuant à pleurer.

Mais rien ne put apaisé sa peine, les derniers vibrations de l'Aura de Chris n'étaient plus, le prince de France n'était plus.


End file.
